From Eternal Slumber
by MagicWhiskers29
Summary: The dreamers were left by the pale king to sleep forever but what if one little vessel could save them? Ghost never wanted to kill them so they leave them to rest. What if the infection could be banished and the Hollow Knight freed before the dreamers departure. Who is left for The Beast, The Teacher and The Watcher?
1. Chapter 1 Mother And Daughter

**Chapter 1 Mother and Daughter**

The mask of the pure vessel lay against the cool marble floor as the last of their energy left them at the claws of Ghost. They didn't die- they retreated out of harms way once they could not continue. The ghost would never allow true harm to come to their dear sibling.

At the defeat of her vessel in their prime form the radiance screeched in indignation. She shone her blazing light down onto the battle arena and roared pulling the Ghost into her domain to defeat her ancient enemy.

Once the light had faded Ghost saw the towering form of the absolute radiance towering sinsterly above them. Puffy golden clouds surrounded the platform they were stood on and structures could be seen off in the distance. It was beautiful.

The radiance was not going to sit and let the warrior admire the world of dream though. That was not what she pulled them here for. At once she began to fire off at the small vessel.

Pillars of searing heat crossed in front of her, swords were summoned from all directions, orbs of sunlight swerved around and daggers shot up from the floor all from the the absolute power the radiance had. The little ghost began to swiftly manoeuvre around this chaos and strike the glowing being. They had faced all the other foes hallownest had to offer- they were not going to let one moth cause all of their work go to waste.

After several harsh blows from the pure nail of the knight, a tendril of void came up from below and seized the radiance holding her to the higher being struggled before spreading her wings and teleporting with a flash of light to far above the void.

Small platforms began to form in front of Ghost so they began to ascend upwards. The void below them churned and began to rise with them. Intense beams of lght began to shoot downwards from the sun godess so the knight had be carful in their climb to reach her.

They continued to scale upwards with a will so strong nothing the radiance could do would break it in pursuit of a future for hallownest. All the lives lost or consumed by the infection. Children torn from parents, friends turned against each other and civilisation gone. All the work of one single being.

Upon reaching the top two platforms awaited the vessel as the glowing being produced projectile after projectile of the suns energy all firing and tracking the only other living creature. The knight was not going to take this however a fought back valiantly. Both began to grow wear and were eaching their limits when the focus of sea of minds zoomed in on on single bug.

At the final swing of their treasured nail Ghost shed their shell a dropped into the void below. When they rose again they had changed into a new being. They had unified and embraced the void. They were the lord of shades.

While a single pair of eyes had shut 4 now opened. Two horns became 8, form became comparable to the other higher being and terrible claws curled around a hand. The void had been given focus and they used this to utterly obliterate the Radiance. She was beat, completely at the mercy of the new being until essence began to spill out of her form as the void consumed and killed the goddess of dreams ending her reign over a dying kingdom.

Hallowest was free.

Hornet kneeled in front the stone plinth the little Ghost had visited not so long ago. Hornet had witnessed as they overcame the distant villagers in a brilliant display of power after being trapped and tricked by them. She saw them trek through the twisting caverns and long corridors of the beasts den before arriving before Herrah the Beast herself and... leaving.

Her mother had been allowed more time.

As the figure silently slept away Hornet began to speak. It started out as a whisper but soon became something more as guilt and sorrow reached her heart, "Mother i am so very sorry for what has happned to you. Soon they will return for your soul to challenge our birth cursed sibling. For now they have shown mercy and allowed me to spend thses prescious moments with you. I am thankful for the life you granted me even if it ment you had to give up yours in return. I bid you farewell and a safe departure to the next life.".

As tears rolled down the shell of the half spider the figure began to stir. The princess did not see this as her eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

A voice split throught the weakning veil of dream upon the spider queen. "I only wished we could of had more time". Hornet! It was Hornet speaking! She was still here! She still cared after all this time!

Herrah began to focus all energy on fully breaking the seal upon her. A needle pierced the barrier many times before the full weight of the agitated queen shoved against it. "I will truely miss you" the voice spoke again. Footsteps could be heard and Herrah grew despeate. Her only daughter was leaving!

Herrah growled before unleashing the terrible might of the furious queen of deepnest. A bright white light shook her as the spell began to unweave itself and disappear. It was finally happening, Herrah could see her going to... -  
Hornet was dropping down through the secret path of the Beasts Den, when she heard new footsteps not of her own. She paused and pretended to have not noticed before quickly jumping round with her needle pointed at the offender. No one was going to stop her from defeating this foe.

But she did stop.

A needle as elegant and refined as her own met Hornet's midlunge. No one could have a needle like her though! The inhabitants of Deepnest using this kind of weapon had been eradicated by the infection And even if they weren't, they never wielded weapons as powerful as hers-it had been specially made for her to protect herself in the absence of her mother.

"HORNET!"the mysterious bug yelled, "please stop this at once. I thought you'd be happy to see me!" Hornet was had her senses clouded over so badly? How in Hallownest could she not recognize her own mother!

"Mother please forgive me. I was not thinking" Hornet spoke. She knew deep down that this must be just a dream but she was going to enjoy it none the less. "Thank you for this dream mother it is wonderful to see you again even if it is like this" She informed.

Herrah blinked. "You think this is just a dream!?" herrah asked "No my child I am really here". "mother" Hornet whispered, "MOTHER!". With that the girl broke down and ran to her mother sobbing uncontrollably. The two embraced and Hornet began to feel tears not of her own roll down. Herrah was crying too.

After a while the shifted and Hornet rose and asked softly, "how?". "I do not know my child"  
"But there must be some reason, i thought the spell was to never break!"  
"I believe she must be gone then"  
"you mean..."  
Hornet sat and pondered the implications of this.

This must be the little Ghost's doing-no other bug in the whole kingdom was as capable of such a task. Not even Hornet herself believed she was powerful enought for it. But that still left how did they do it! The dreamers were never slain for Herrah was standing right next to her. They must have found a different way to reach her instead of going through the mind of the Hollow Knight.

"well then it can't matter then mother, you are here now" Hornet stated at last. "That's the girl I knew. Come daughter we have bussiness to attend to."

With that the two left the Beasts Den out into the opening of the Distant Village. The place was in ruin with tatterd strands of silk hanging down everywhere, the lift to the bottom of the village in a large state of disrepair, all but two houses abandoned and destroyed and the water down below stained dark and dirty. The place was almost unrecognisable to Herrah.

"oh my..." she muttered. Hornet turned her head sharply. What could she say? he hadn't done much comforting in her years wondering the ruins. She was the silent guardian of Hallownest who weaved her way out of any situation clad in a silk red cloth. Most who had seen her smply called her the Crimson shadow. It was quite ironic really as the true shadows of hallownest -the vessels- shared a relation to her by their father not by their nature of shadows!

"Mother, do not fear. I will stay here by your side and we will fix your kingdom!" she said finally," we shoiuld go to the Weavers Den. One has remained behind after all these years!" She smiled up at Herrah and the older spider felt tears form behind the fearsome facade of her mask. "Together" she echoed.

When Ghost woke again they shook their new head groggily. They didn't like this new size-they wanted their old shell back. It was clear they were still in Godhome but how to leave?

After a while they had come up with an idea but they weren't sure who would be able to accept it. They would not let this stand in their way however! They needed to see Hollow!

The void entity sighed and reached out to find a willing bug. To their surprise i didn't take long and soon they found a rather shocking participant. They were surrounded by a thick veil of flames and had just arrived for a second time on the boarder of Hallownest. It was Grimmchild all grown up Ghost realised in delight!

Their call reached her mind and she answered, " small vessel is that you!?" "Yes little one"  
" It is wonderful to hear from you again but if i may what is it that you need from me?"  
"transport. I require a way to get around the kingdom to gain new shell. I can't simply roam around in this form- it is much to large!"  
"Ah so a temporary vessel?"  
"I suppose so..."  
"well then i will gladly return the favour you have granted me! Enter my mind at once!"

Ghost then felt the flames widening and found an opening to the mind of their friend. They entered but shut their eyes not knowing what to expect.

Once safely nestled inside their eyes fluttered open and they saw a pair of jet black hands top of scarlet shell and grey wings! They could see as the Scarlet could!  
"Suprised aren't you" a voice spoke, "Well I suppose you're used to being the vessel..."  
"Scarlet?"  
"The one and only! so where is it we need to go?"  
"The Abyss"

With that the mistress of the troupe set course for the lowest point in Hallownest for her good friend and caretaker. She would repay her debt to them. She was not going to let them down. She would never allow it.


	2. Chapter 2 Smiling Soul

**Chapter 2 Smiling Soul**

_Hornet ran throught the caverns of Deepnest giggling as she turned and saw the Weavers chasing her. She skidded to halt and used her new silk powers to elegently bounce up to the top of the distant village._

_Tapestries of weavers, her mother and of course herself littered the walls as the village had celebrated the birth of their princess two years ago greatly. Houses were hollowed out balls of silk refined with decorations from the natural environment like the glowing mushrooms native to Deepnest. There was a lift to the top of the village but Hornet had refused to take it, instead leaving it at the top so her captors would have to wait for it._

_"Mwahahaha, Weavers you have been outsmarted by the great Hornet once again!" Hornet joyously called down to them," And I have punished you for it by making you wait for the lift! Mwahahahah!" Hornet giggled some more before continuing to run around uncontrollably._

_One of the weavers faked distress by calling up to the excited princess, "Oh no what ever shall we do!" "Ah but Hornet you we won't be able to give you are gifts if you don't let us up!"_  
_"Fine... I'll let you up but you won't catch me!" Hornet replied. With that the half spider swung at the lever to send the lift down before continuing her mad rush around the area._

_It was then that Hornet made one crucial mistake... She didn't look where she was going and found herself face first into a very large bug._  
_"Ah!" she cried as her shell hit anothers._  
_"Hornet please calm down a bit or we'll just have leave you alone all day!" a soft voice said in mock accusation._  
_"Confinement! Never! The Great Hornet shall not listen to the words of such a commoner!"she yelled, "Never!"_

_Then her mistake got worse. In her joy she had not noticed quite who she had just spoken to..._  
_"Well well well Great Hornet I wonder if you would perhaps listen to the even Greater Herrah?!" The bug said again in the same tone._  
_"MOTHER!?" Hornet screeched before slamming herself into the older spiders arms. "I missed you sooooooooo much! You were gone for two whole days!" Hornet exclaimed excitedly._  
_"Only to find the perfect gift for my perfect little daughter!" Herrah replied before finding her way under Hornets cloak to those ever so tickilish spots..._

_Hornet began to laugh so hard she accidently wriggled her way out of one of Herrahs many arms to another._  
_"Mother" she paused to catch her breath before exploding once again to laughter "st stop!"_  
_"I believe your lacking the magic word daughter"_  
_"Erm s si silk?"_  
_"No, what do we say when want something"_  
_"PLEASE! Mother wo would y you PLEASE st stop tickling m me!"_  
_"Ok..."_

_Herah looked at her heir properly for the first time since her return and noticed a strange mark upon her shell._  
_"Hornet, where did this come from?" she traced her finger over the mark gently brushing it._  
_"Well I was playing with the devouts when this HUGE um dirtcarver yeh a massive dirtcarver came out and started to attack us. Being the brave leader I am I quickly dispatched of it but not without mark!"_  
_"Sure but what will the devouts say when I ask them?"_  
_" Fine i just wanted impress you" Hornet sighed sadly," I tripped on a deepling on my way to see midwife and scraped myself on a rock..."_  
_"You know..."_  
_"I know what?"_  
_"You don't need to impress me daughter, you are all I could ever ask for and more! You're my beacon, my ray of sunshine my little shining princess!"_  
_"I love you mother"_  
_"I love you too Hornet"_

_"More than anyone else.." Herrah whispered but little Hornet had already fallen asleep in her arms from exhaustion._

Hornet continued to walk down the caverns of Deepnest in search of the now hidden entrance to the Weavers Den. She and her mother had split up and agreed to meet up later in the Distant Village to discuss their findings. Deepnest felt rather empty after most inhabitants had been lost to the infection. That was why when the princess heard footsteps she brang out her needle and assumed a combat ready stance.

"SHAW!" she yelled as she launched herself at her supposed attacker.  
"Ahhhhh!" screamed the insect in response. They then raised up their own nail in defence and held the girl off.

"Please stop I am merely passing through here!" the bug protested.  
"Well why are you in Deepnest of all places though?!"  
"Well I thought I would explore the last remaining part of this kingdom before I pass on to my next journey. I fear I do not have long left with my dear friend... But I could ask the same of you though"  
"I live here! I am Hornet daughter of the Beast and righful heir to this land. Now commoner explain who you are and why I recognize you..."  
"You're you're a princess!"They exclaimed in surprise, " I am so sorry your highness. I am Quirrel an explorer and it would appear the apprentice of The Teacher in the past... You fought me at the entrance to this kingdom but stopped due to her mask I carried. For you I am deeply sorry for your loss..."

What was he talking about she hadn't lost anyone yet... Well if you discluded the kingdom that was.

"What loss pillbug?"  
"Your your m-mother my princess..."  
"MY mother is not departed from us"  
"But The Beast left to for eternal slumber just like like m-Monomon..."  
"Yes, but now she has awoken"  
"Impossible!"  
"Why would I lie?"  
"I do not know... I am sorry for doubting you but I am afraid I really must be going. Perhaps then I will find somewhere I belong. It is clear there is no one left for me here..."

Hornet's heart broke at those words. Quirrel didn't have anyone left for him. He seemed to believe his last true friend (Monomon) was dead. What if Hornet could convince him otherwise...

"Wait... Quirrel. Go see her one last time. Perhaps she might just be there for you"  
Sniff sniff "I-I suppose it-it couldn't hurt to say farewell. Tell the little wonderer good bye for me will you" and with that he left.

Quirrel must have meant Ghost! Hornet really would have to find them. However right now she had a task to do. Where was that Weavers Den...

The troop had arrived at the Basin and were setting up to stay there so the next day Scarlet could visit the Abyss for Ghost. The red glow of the tents illuminated the old palace grounds and Ghost let out a mental sigh as they remembered who had once lived here.

The past king their father had had his grand palace in this very spot. While Ghost couldn't bring themselves to hate the old wyrm, he also was not ready to forgive him for what he had done as the crimes commited against their siblings...

They peered into the world of nightmare to see what Scarlet was up to and saw the Nightmare Queen twirling around practising with the now small form of her father the old Grimm.

That was all good for her but how were they meant to pass the time! Vessels didn't need to sleep, only rest once in a while to restore energy. They couldn't even properly shut their eyes! How were they supposed to wait for Scarlet to wake up in the morning as a mental passenger unable to properly affect the physical world!?

They were completely and utterly bored out of their mind so they started to picture what their friends were up to. Knowing Quirrel he would probably have found a new mystery to try to solve. Surely this would be easier with some of his new found memories from the archive! And their sister Hornet would no doubt be training. She always wished to match the skill of everyone she met. The little vessel was very proud of the accompishment of besting her not once but twice!

Cornifer would probably still be doing bussiness with Iselda in Dirtmouth and Sly dreaming about what to do with his humungous horde of geo he had gained from selling overpriced goods. Bretta would probably still be listening to that arrogant Zote without the courage to tell him she didn't care... Ghost frowned for a moment while they hoped Myla had survived after her time with the infection. She was only infected late on so she would be fine right? Ghost hoped so.

Ogrim was likely still in his cavern in the Waterways thinking he was still protecting Isma. Ghost wanted to tell him the truth about his beloved but greatly feared the consequences of such news. Oh and what about their sibling Hollow! They were the reason they came here in the first place so they needed to be ok! Ghost decided they would visit Hollow first when they got their new body.

Ghost frowned. From their new found powers as the Lord of Shades they could sense a reawakening presence somewhere in the kingdom. It felt as if it had been asleep or dormant for quite a while. That would certainly be one to investigate at some point...

They slowly opened thier long dormant eyes fully. Their body was wrecked from their fight and even in the once peaceful world of dream they were tired. Those creatures had left their body in such a state of disrepair that could anyone fix it?

They shuddered and reached up to feel their shell. It still retained its glossy feel but cracks ran down it and was rather too empty. Dirt and sticky goop that burned to touch lay upon it and one of their horns was missing. However that was the least of their worries. They could sense a presence nearby and they were concerned who it was.

In a raspy voice they didn't know they could use they pleaded "**sibling..**"

—

**Thank you for reading this! I can guarantee I won't be able to upload every day but I only needed to edit this chapter by the time I uploaded the first one. I really hope you enjoyed this. Any guesses for our mystery character at the end?**


	3. Chapter 3 Talk With Teacher

**Chapter 3 Talk With Teacher**

Quirrel stood outside the doors to The Archives deep in thought. Should he go in? This could end up being too much for him to handle seeing his old best friend in eternal sleep one last time to say good bye. But it would be rude not to...

He went back and forth between these two trains of thought several times before deciding on going in. What's the worst that could happen he thought to himself. He still had his trusty nail after a temporary time of leaving it at the blue lake that he had found awful.

Down he wondered through the corridors of the archive until he came upon the arena where he and the little wanderer fought Uumuu. He sighed remembering the happy times with the creature and the thrill of the battle when it too had been corrupted by the infection. Then he traced back his steps to the first time he saw Monomon since re-arriving in Hallownest.

Like the last 8 times he had visited her she was gently moving in the fizzing acid, face concealed by the mask he had worn on his head for so long.  
Quirrel leaned into the glass and shut his eyes.  
"Farewell Madame, I will be leaving now. I shall eternlly miss you forever more..." He whispered tears now streaking the tube.

"BOO!"  
Quirrel jumped and turned around. Who was there? Who wanted to interupt his rather heartfelt goodbye to his closest friend?! Quirrel's blood boiled as he thought of such an inconsiderate bug. That was the kind of personality he hated so very-

"Behind you..."

Quirrel wirled around at these words and saw Monomon staring at him. He stared back in disbelief for quite a while before Monomon loudly tapped a tentacle on the glass.  
"Quirrel are you just gonna stand there or are you going to help me out?" Monomon questioned accusingly.  
"I-I sh-should pr-probabl-ly hel-help y-you." he stuttered in response.  
"Yes you should" she replied amused.

Quirrel couldn't quite get his body to move though. His mind was still in absolute shock and his emotions were all over the place. There was only one thing he was certain of anymore- he was glad he came back. With a start he realised the angry princess had probably known that Monomon was awake and had tried to encourage him back here for that reason.

"Quirrel", Monomon spoke gently, "Are you ok?"  
"This is real..." he breathed in response.  
"Yes. I can see you with my own eyes after all these years. Truly how spectacular your adventures have been my student!"  
Quirrel blinked, "You saw my travels Madame!?"  
"Well of course, you carried my mask, you carried my very essence- my 'soul' if you will."

Quirrel wasn't so sure that this was a good thing... She must have seen him even in his worst times. All the igorance he gained upon losing his memories, all the grief memories brought back and all the anger at their loss. All for her to see.  
But worst of all she would have seen him when he thought she was gone! All the pain that must have caused her to see him so torn apart!

Quirrel rushed to lever unlocking the tank to free Monomon at this realisation.  
"Madame I-I am so very sorry" he cried wrapping his arms around her not worrying about the sizling of the acid still on her burning his carapace. He felt a tentacle wrap itself around him and new tears reach and mix with his own.

"I missed you so much Monomon! I always knew something was missing from me even without my memories but you were there with me all along weren't you" he sniffed after a while.  
"Quirrel I knew what I was getting into when I chose this path. I knew what it would mean for you but I knew you could pull through. You're the bravest bug I know Quirrel and my best friend so don't forget that." She relied gently then as a tease," Like you forgot me!"  
"Monomon!"  
Monomon started trying to speak but was laughing so hard she couldn't.

Quirrel began to realise that he had no reason to be down and joined in on the infectious laughter. Echoes of joy spread through the kingdom leaving everyone with a brighter outlook.

Hornet was glad she managed to convince Quirrel to see The Teacher once again, she was sure his joy would more than account for his sorrow. She may have not found the elusive Weavers Den but she had helped out a bug in need and in a largly empty kingdom like Hallownest that was more important.

She began her trek back to the Distant Village with high spirits and childish smile like that silly grin her younger self used to make. Oh what a day this had been! This was a great reminder to the largly solitary Hornet- who had taught herself over the years of Hallownest's demise to avoid love- that truly family was everything.

She practically skipped towards her mother so overcome with joy now the real realisation of what was going on had sunk in.  
"Any luck Mother?" She asked.  
"Sorry daughter no..."  
"Worry not Mother this simply gives us an excuse to do more together tommorow."  
"That is the spirit I remember! What ever happened to you in these years!"  
"I had to learn to survive Mother. I had no one for the longest time."

Herrah hadn't considered that at all.  
"I'm very sorry Hornet this is all my fault if I had not left to dream then you wouldn't-"  
"Be here. Mother you dreaming is the only reason I exist. I am grateful for the life you granted me."  
"As am I for the joy you have brought me"  
"Come on then lets sleep, it is getting late."  
"I don't think I could possibly sleep a wink more Hornet!"  
"Well then The Great Hornet shall have to force you to!" Hornet laughed mocking her young self.

Herrah joined in on the joke before the two set off to the largest house in the village still glowing with the faded light from the decorations all those years ago.

Scarlet was up and off at the crack of dawn the next day excited to return the favour to her caretaker. She could sense their excitement at leaving almost as if it was her own as she set towards The Abyss. It was a long trek across the palace grounds but it was made more bearable by her wings she used to elegantly glide forward lightly skimming the floor. When she arrived at the exit to the grounds she stopped and checked with Ghost that it was the right way.  
"This is direction to go, correct?"  
"Yep!" they whipered to her.

She eventually got herself past all those ridiculously large patches of spikes- and with a little guidance- to the entrance to The Abyss. There she saw a large gaping door and a glowing tablet.

"Higher beings, these words are for you alone."she read aloud, "Our pure Vessel has ascended. Beyond lies only the refuse and regret of its creation. We shall enter that place no longer."

Scarlet snickered at the silly king's words despite how serious they seemed. She was about to techniclly- as there was no new monarch to Hallownest- illegally enter a forbidden place. But did the little scarlet mistress care? Not in the slightest!

She stepped gracefully through the door and saw a small metal platform before a large drop into a seemingly endless chasm. What a charming place to live she thought sarcastically...

"So uh what's your plan to do here?" She asked the vessel resting in her head.  
"Dunno was gonna ask a sibling." they replied.

Right what was she expecting-her caretaker never planned stuff they just rushed straight in. She stared at the cool grey walls stained with rippling smudges of darkness hoping that that would somehow, miraculously give her an idea.

After it became apparant that she would have to figure this out on her own, Scarlet spread her wings and swooped downards taking the plunge into the darkness below.

This descent was quickly stopped by numerous spiked platforms being in the way. Scarlet huffed and began to carefully step and glide to safe spots. It was long, tedious and boring to do but really she didn't feel comfortable doing anything else.

Along the way the only other beings she saw were some shadow crawlers aimlessly wondering, some strange being that was gone down to the bottom as quickly as she saw them and shades glumly staring down at their masks littering the walls a floor. Scarlet wished she knew how to help them as the light in their eyes seemed so dulled and sad but she hadn't a clue about the vessels or void.

She felt Ghost shift uncomfortably in her head as their desire rescue them merged with her own. Feeling Ghost 'move' inside of her was so weird and caused Scarlet quite a large of discomfort. It felt like she had something loose like a piece of shell floating around her head but at least they couldn't read her thoughts or control her. Yet anyway...

She knew if they stayed there long enough then they would be abe to figure out how to this. Just another reason to help them as quick as possible Scarlet thought to herself.

She was brought out of her musings by Ghost yelling "Close! Close!" at her as she began to notice the bottom of The Abyss was in sight. "Yes Ghost I have eyes" she transmitted sarcastically to them. She felt them laughing at that.

When her feet landed with a haunting crunch on the main floor she reached into her powers as the ruler of the nightmre realm to project her words to all siblings remaining.  
" Siblings please I am Scarlet. I require advice to help the one known as Ghost!"

But none came. Where were they all?

They dragged each dark cracked foot in front of each other to keep moving. They shivered as a breeze blew on their worn down shell before continuing.  
They didn't like the amount of spikes in their way currently but they had to keep going- the sea called them. It was a dark calming call of home and repeatedly rung gently around their injured head. It filled them with longing to return to it.

Through cracks, crevices and secret passages they traversed the dangerous lands until they too found themselves infront of the tablet. They could read it but their tired mind couldn't make sense of the words in the slightest. Everything around them was beginning to lose meaning. They weren't too far now though.

Once the edge of the chasm they used to call home was found they drew upon their long dormant soul reserves and charged down to the bottom. On the way down however they caught a glimpse of a strange creature diving on and around the aged platforms. The creature had a weirdly familiar sense but they brushed it off as their mind showing them what they wanted to feel. There were only vessels in The Abyss right?

Soon they found themselves stopping right among the masks of shades and masks of their siblings. They softly cooed, "**home**" and around them shades gathered and echoed it back.

"**home" "home"  
"home"  
"home"**

** "home"  
"home"  
"home"**

** "home" "home"**

** "home"  
** "home"


	4. Chapter 4 Archive Analytics

_Quirrel wondered through the great halls of The Archives carrying vials of acid writing looking for Monomon. He nearly jumped out of his shell when she found him.  
"Quirrel, you should take a break. You've been working all day!" she complained.  
"Ah! Madame I didn't see you there! But you see I only have this batch to finish today and then I'll-" Quirrel began only to be cut off by Monomon.  
"And then you'll just start doing more! Quirrel I say this not as your boss but as your friend, sit down and take a break now!"  
"But-"  
"Have you even had lunch today?"  
"Well erm..."  
"Exactly! Look I'll come with you."_

_The pair walked off to Monomon's office, Quirrel dropping back off the vials along the way. Monomon then brought out one of her many glowing tentacles and unlocked the door. Quirrel was then promptly ushered in and sat down before he could complain futher,_

_In the centre of the room was a full but organised desk with stacks of vials and papers in piles across it. One of the walls was entirely covered in cupboards with several hanging open revealing their contents. On the far left there was a large tube of acid for Monomon to rest in. Quirrel was sat on a spare chair in a corner with a sandwich shoved in his hands._

_"Oh Quirrel you won't believe this but they've tried to get me to make a talk in the city again!" Monomon laughed trying to start a conversation.  
"Are you going to go this time?" Quirrel questioned.  
"Of course not! They would have accepted my invitation to do school tours here by now if they really cared that much."  
"I think they think its a safety hazard!"  
"Safety hazard! How?"  
"Well lets think, there's acid everywhere, there are dangrous creatures with explosive cores-"  
"The oomas are passive!"  
"And the charged lumaflies?"  
"Uhhh..."  
"And the large drops?"  
"Now your just making stuff up! Besides I'm sure you'd make a great tour guide! You'll be the first I choose when they accept me!"  
"Yeh right... I'm not sure about that Madame, you know I'm not that sociable..."  
"Maybe but they need bugs who work hard, understand and enjoy The Archive and you Quirrel are by far the most passionate and hard working bug here! You might even work a little too hard..."  
"Well that's cause I love it here!"  
"Thus proving my point! Besides, Why else would you be working here?"  
"Well its certainly more interesting than being a guard! Only useful thing to come out of that was my nail skills!"  
"Exactly why you're my favourite student!"  
"Shhh! Madame! You can't ust say things like that, the others might hear!"  
"Nonsense! Besides it doesn't matter if its true. And really Quirrel drop the formalities-we're just a couple of friends on lunch break right now!"_

_Quirrel stared at the half eaten sandwhich in his hands. He was the reason they were on lunch break in such a random point in the afternoon. He had dragged his friend out of her beloved work for this. He must be such a burden for Monomon! She kept having to come find him to check on him because he couldn't even remember to do basic things like eating lunch! She may have said it was no bother for a friend but she was still the boss of The Archives and he was still wasting her time!_

_Monomon seemed to pick up on this change of mood as she quickly put in," Hey are you ok? Did I say something?"  
"Oh uh yeh. Yes I'm fine." he mumbled.  
"Quirrel," she leaned over to him," really?"_

_Quirrel avoided making eye contact and started stammering more bad, generic exuses. He couldn't burden her with even more of his silly problems!_

_"You need not worry about my troubles ma-Monomon!" he finally let out.  
"Ah so there is something wrong" Monomon sighed._

_Quirrel mentally cursed him self for slipping up so badly before confessing," I just don't want to burden you with my dumb problems and habits..."_

_She blinked, "You think you're a burden?"  
"Well yes! You're always having to constantly check I'm on track doing normal things like taking breaks! I just am silly enough to consistantly forget them!"  
"Quirrel that's just what friens are for. Don't you dare think otherwise!"_

_Liquid was now splashing to the floor. Oh no he had made her cry now! What a terrible friend he was!  
"I'm sorry Madame I didn't mean-"  
He was then pulled into a tight embrace._

Monomon watched Quirrel amused as he wondered around looking for cleaning supplies. She knew where they were but was finding it much too entertaining watching Quirrel try to get them herself. Something about the look of utter confusion or the little annoyed hums provided her with far to much joy.

Quirrel finally noticed Monomons strange behaviour when little snorts and giggles started to ecape her.  
"Madame, what is possibly so funny?" he asked her.  
"Oh Quirrel, its you! Have you seen that expression anywhere else? Its priceless!"  
"That isn't gonna help us find the supplies though Madame."  
"Oh yeh about that, they're in the second to bottom left drawer."  
"YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME!"  
"Well duh"

Quirrel groaned sending Monomon into a fit of laughter. Quirrel obviously had spent too much time on his own. Whatever would he have done if she hadn't woken up?  
"Quirrel really I know I've told you before to stop calling me Madame, but now its ridiculous-there's only us to work at this building anymore!" she laughed airily.  
"Well you know old habits stick" he replied stiffly.  
"Jeez Quirrel lighten up a bit" she said smiling.  
Quirrel decided to get his revenge.  
"As you wish commander. What is my next order?" he said robotically.  
"Quirrel! Its not as funny when you do it to me!"

This time it was Quirrel in a fit of laughter at Monomon echoing in The Archive. Monomon smiled again-it was good to see her student happy again. She had been rather worried for him just a short time ago.

After a good hour or so had been spent cleaning with only one room done Monomon thought of once again getting help. She wasn't really sure she was bothered to do the whole process second time but they were never going to get it done on their own!  
"Uh Quirrel I hate to say this but how do you feel about going out to find some help?" she qustioned distastefully.

The relief on Quirrels face was highly visible as e layed down his mop and replied, "I think that's a very good idead." The pair then packed back up the supplies making sure to return them to same drawer as before as to not lose them again.

With that the two left the green glow of the Archives to the bubbly warmth of Fog Canyon to set off on their quest to find help. How hard could it be Monomon thought to herself as they stepped into the new light...

Herrh had been right. After sleeping for so long she found it quite impossible to even sit still enough so she resorted to watching over and protecting her daughter.

Even if she tried she couldn't have gotten a better child. Hornet was fearsome and stern on the outside as any monarch of Deepnest should be but warm and caring on the inside. Herrah was sure that this side of her personality hadn't been seen by many. From what she gathered most didn't even know Hornet's outer personality!

After a while Herrah set down to read her old writings fom before she fulfilled her duty as dreamer.

**_I mean this but if you don't know me then don't read the rest of this. Actually scratch that unless you're me or Hornet then I'll rip your head off if I find you near this._**

**_It was that weirdo king's turn with my little Hornet today. I hope she doesnt find the fancy smancy palace to dull. Uhh everything is so bight there. Why am I the Queen of a land such as Deepnest writing such a thing? I thought I warned you off of reading this! What am I hoping will come out of this anyway? This is pointless. Well back on track, Hornet had her first birthday a week ago. She was so excited it was so precious. Everyone adores her and she seems to be able to conquer anyone round here! I'm planning on teaching her how to use silk soon. I assume she won't be able to produce it normally as she is not full spider but I'm hoping that she'll be able make it from that soul stuff the king keeps banging on about. I have no idea how to end this so future me, shut up your laughter. I know your laughing!_**

It was right though. Herrah was infact laughing at the atrocious quality of her past writings. The older spider glanced at Hornet again before settling down back to what she was doing before- she didn't want to wake the sleeping girl!

Scarlet trudged through the gloom of the Abyss searching for even a hint of where the shades she'd seen on her way down could have got to. Her spirits just couldn't keep up though. Ghost tried unsucssessfully to cheer her up by reminding her of some of the silly times they'd had together.  
"Thanks Ghost" she muttered sadly in respomse.

How was she going to help now if she couldn't even locate one shade? She sat down defeatedly and began to let scarlet tears leak out. It created a soft red glow reminding her of the tents she loved so dearly. Apparantly she wasn't the only one attacted to them though.

Almost as soon as the first tears hit the ground a whole swarm of shades came over carrying something. So apparently shades liked the colour scarlet or something it seemes.

"**Sibling, sibling**" they called and Scarlet realized they must be able to sense the void presence of Ghost inside of her. However she was still confused. "Ghost why can they talk? I was under the impression that your kind was mute." she questioned quietly.  
"Ghost gave them voice as lord of Shades!" they replied happily.

It was then that the shades dropped off the weird thing that they were carrying. It turned out to be a live vessel in a very fragile condition. Scarlet reached down and stroke the shivering vessels mask.  
"Hey Ghost why is this one so damaged?" she asked.  
"Ghost fought broken one then helped them with regrets in dream. Ghost thought that they were gone!" they answered.

Scarlet studied them and payed close attention to their features. They had two white curving horns on the right side of their face and a large crack where a third should be on the left. Remnants of infection stained them and the back of their shell was cracked open revealing what seemed to be abnormally low levels of void. They were slightly hunched over and their cloak had adopted a limp but curved position because of this. A nail still hung on their bck but it was dulled and cracked. They were only slightly larger than Ghost had been but that was still enough to make them stand out-the only other vessel she knew about was The Hollow Knight.

Scarlet had been so sure they were on their last legs when she first saw them but looking at them now she could see them fighting to keep going.  
"Do you have a name broken one?" she asked gently.  
"**Me not. Me just lost**."They replied quietly. Scarlet assumed they were dazed and didn't really know what was going on but she still decided that it would be a good name.  
"Then Lost shall be your name!"  
"**Lost**!" they repeated excitedly.

"So now that I've helped your friend," Scarlet winced as she said it as she hadn't really helped them just made them feel better, "will you help me?  
"**Help sibling friend**!" a shade replied.  
"Ok so I just need this answered, how does one put a shade back in its shell?"  
The shades gathered to explain as a group.  
"**One, get mask**." a shade made their head go big to immitate a mask.  
"**Two get soul.**" a different shade mimed striking another with an imaginary nail.  
"**Three focus soul on mask.**" an expression of concentration came across a shade's face.  
"**Four enjoy body.**" one said excitedly smiling and pretending they had a body. This was interupted by a glum looking shade speaking, "**But shades can't store soul.**.."

Many shades began to glare at the glum one before as a group they all bowed expectantly.  
"Thank you very much shades!" Scarlet told them before asking Ghost, "Do you know where your mask is?"  
"Probably in void sea" they replied, "Or somewhere like that."

With a sigh Scarlet set off towards the void sea with a plan of how to complete her goal in her mind.

—-—

**So I know I said I wouldn't upload every day and that is true but I couldn't resist writing more! I hope this isn't too rushed and is of a decent quality! Thanks to all who read this I really appreciate it. But Alby199800 it looks like you were right**!


	5. Chapter 5 Lost Then Found

He could hear a shuffling of footsteps and the familiar sound of rain pounding on windows when he started to regain consciousness. Lurien removed his mask to rub his eye and stared ahead. He could see his poor butler still here but looking in a rather bad condition. He hadn't actually been expecting to wake up so Lurien supposed he should go see the king about it. But first, the bug shivering from injury in the corner. "Brett..."he murmed.  
"Master! I am sorry what can I do for you!" He got up and tried to reach Lurien before falling from his injuries.  
"This is not an order... Please go find care for yourself. Do not worry for me. It is clear you have already been through much in my absense." He spoke softly. "If that is what you wish Master Lurien."  
"Indeed I wish for you to have a future now."  
"Thank you Master..."  
"Come Brett, I'll take you somewhere myself."

Lurien set off carrying Brett down the long elevator ride with the impression of leaving him at The Pleasure House. He smile at the resting form of his former butler in his hands. They had been quite the pair in his time-with them doing several activities such as painting together.

Once they arrived Lurien rushed to the hotspring upstairs and left Brett in the shallow waters. There were a few other unfamiliar bugs there and so with his normal calm tone he asked them to watch over his butler asleep in the pool with them. Some were in awe of meeting the fabled guardian of the city but all complied.

Soon he left the cluster of bugs to each other and left for the Ancient Basin. The King could explain what was going on he thought to himself as he found his way to the King's station. Along the way there were corpses littering the steets, faces streaked with water and empty eyes. The infection had hollowed them just as effectively as the void used by the king but consumed and controlled them. Once it left, only a dead husk could remain. Lurien was quite surprised Brett had survived as it was obvious from the types of injuries and stains upon his butler that he had been infected. Bugs had looked like that even way back in his time!

Once the tunnels to the stagways were in view Lurien rang the bell and then sat on the bench and waited. He was surprised when footsteps rumbled towards him almost instantly. The stags were usually so busy! How long had it been?

"Dare I ask but are you the Watcher I was told about in the nest?" the elderly stag tentatively questioned.  
"I am. Please would you take me to the palace grounds station."  
"pardon!? I don't recognize the name of that one!"  
"In the Basin by the palace!" Lurien pointed at the map in front of him.  
"Ah that one goes by hidden station now but you got your point across still."

With the destination clear for his escort Lurien clambered aboard the stag and they were off for the Basin. The stagways themselves were as bland and plain as ever Lurien noted as the stag raced through the maze of tunnels. He allowed himself to recall past times riding the bugs as the familiar rush of breeze caught him.

Upon arrival, Lurien thanked the old stag and rushed off to the palace. No one could imagine his surprise and dismay when he saw what had become of the area...

Only the crumbling gate to the once grand palace remained and the main body of it seemed to have simply disappeared into thin air! A collapsed kigsmould spilling void was left in front of it allowing the dark substance to seep down back to its source. Not only this but some kind of circus seemed to have had to the dignity to set up tents in the once sacred grounds.

The Watcher rushed in and angrily yelled at the bugs inside, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! Why are you here?! I demand to see the fool who put this joke here on such special lands!"

The bugs exchanged looks of bewilderment before a smiling bug with an accordian replied, " We were sent here by an old friend of Mistress'!" She went off to The Abyss below! I sugest you ask her rather than yelling at us because sorry to disappoint you but we don't know or particularly care."

Lurien cursed and ran off towards the pit at the edge of the kingdom

Quirrel stared at the vibrant plantlife around them as they entered Greenpath. The acid there wouldn't be a problem for either of them but he wasn't sure who they'd find there. The lush wilds were inhabited nearly solely by Unn's followers who didn't take to kindly to strangers.

The pair trekked throgh the the fields of moss creep only stopping to rest at a small hollow containing a bench. "Well we havn't seen a friendly face yet Quirrel!" Monomon laughed to her student.  
"We just have to be patient and uh-" Quirrel began to unstick his foot from a strange sticky fluid, " wait.."

Quirrels gaze wondered to a trail of the strange substance. It smelt sweet and didn't quite fit in with the fresh, clean scents of Greenpath. Quirrel grabbed Monomon by the tentacle and edged across the trail until they found its source.

In a large cavern sat a large monstrous creature enjoying a jar of delicious hive honey. It had a 6 glowing eyes and a large collection of moss and foliage growing around its face. A single large claw was visible from underneath where the rest of its body was hiding. It looked terrifying!

Quirrel gulped, " hello there, we were just passing through and wondered if you knew any one wh-who would help as clean up The Archives?"  
"Only bug I know is the little hunter with the white mask and blank gaze! Quite the fearless one!"  
"Ah so you know the wonderer too?"  
"Yes-they even completed my journel!"  
"Seems they knew everyone then."  
"Anyway thank for your help mister uh..."  
"Hunter. I am The Hunter."  
"Well we'll be off now Hunter. your advice was quite valuable!"

The pair walked off with one sighing quietly at their lack of progress.

They stared at the comforting walls of The Abyss around them confused. The scarlet weilder hadn't healed them or secured their wounds yet they still felt better. There was a certain warmth in their chest quite distinct from the warmth of the infection in a calming way.

They, no Lost - the vessel had to remind themself that they had a name to use - sighed quietly. Was anyone was going to take their pain away? Each breath rattled their chest leaving them to notice their flaking shell; each movement sent pain in dark streaks up their carapace and even their mind itself was deliriously screaming - confused of what was going on and tainted by the lightseeds. It was agony for the poor vessel and only left them with a sad cold feeling in their chest.

That was why when a familiar soft voice spoke comfortingly to them they blindly allowed themself into the care and place of the other.  
"Little vessel? Is it you? You remember me right - you saw me after my visits to the king!" the being in question asked in a soft but surprised voice.  
This bug's name was on the tip of their tougue but they couldn;t quite grasp it ,"**Lura- Luriy- Lurr-**"  
"Yes, Lurien." The bug said warmly in response.

They did remember him! He helped them get around the Basin in their youth, once they had only just escaped!  
"**Help Lost**!" they voiced excitedly at their realisation.  
"Where are you trying to get to then little one?"  
"**Nono me not lost, me is Lost.**"  
"Sorry but you've lost me there."  
"**Me nam is Lost.**"  
"A name! So you are called Lost! What is it that you need help with then?"  
"**Me not nee help. Lurien help Lost befor!**"  
" So you're referring to our old meetings?"  
"**Yes**!"

Lost regarded the bug -Lurien- joyfully and tried to extend a cracked hand. "Oh dear you're in even worse condition than I previously though little Lost! I just need to speak to a scarlet mistress, then I'll help you. Have you seen her?"  
Lost pointed to the direction of the sea of void where the weird creature and sibling had left to.  
"Thank you Lost, I will return to help you I promise!"

"Ghost is this your mask?" Scarlet asked for what felt like the one billionth time.  
"Nope!" they informed yet again.  
"What about-"  
A new voice spoke to them, " are you the mistress of what's going on by the palace?"  
"Do I answer?" Scarlet mentally transmited to them.  
Ghost pondered this before studying the bug in question. It was Lurien! Their plan had worked! The dreamers were awake!  
"Yes yes! Watcher friend!"  
"If you say so..."

"I am but what is it to you?" She let out to them eventually.  
"Well for starters I want to know what happened to the king and the palace but also when is it?"  
"The king is dead Lurien. He payed for his crimes long ago but not before he and his palace vanished and they seemed to have hidden the cowards! But it has been only 20 years since your slumber started." Ghost's vessel replied.  
"How did-do you know my name or when I went to sleep!? And what am I supposed to do now? My job was to make reports for the king!"  
"Well you are free of that job now and lets just say my informant told me you would be here soon."

While that wasn't strictly true, Ghost was excited to be getting credit. Lurien didn't seem to have changed much from when Ghost had seen him sleeping. The long robes were edged with black from the void but that was about it other than the fact that he was actually awake!

"I guess I'll just head back to the vessel now.."  
"Hold on a sec.. Ghost this one looks the same as I remember, is this it?" She asked them.  
"My mask my mask!" They answered overexcited now.  
"Well I guess you mean Lost Watcher and in which case I will be returning with you."  
"What business would a higher up like you have down here anyway?"  
"Lets just say I have a favour to fulfill for a very special vessel..."

With that the trio started to walk away from the sea of void one with mask in hand. One here was not even aware of the thirds presence yet they all wanted the same thing - to help a vessel.


	6. Chapter 6 Basin's Bounds

Chapter 6 Basin's Bounds

_Lurien had just left his meeting fom The King and was tired. He loved helping the King but times were just so stressful at the moment. Her plague was spreading at an alarming rate and it was torture for Lurien to have to sit in his spire and watch citizins fall around him. To hear the echo of their cries, Don't hope to survive, we fall 3,4,5, lost to the urge, lives begin to merge, and be forbidden to do anything. They chanted that rhyme up his spire but how could he fight such a formless foe?_

_A clanking sound brought Lurien from his thoughts and he turned up to see an all too familiar vessel hanging over the edge of a pit of spikes. He wasn't sure how or when they escaped but the creature had been wondering around The Basin not daring to leave it for months. "You need some help?"he called up to them and in response they nodded as best they could._  
_"I'm going to try to teach you a spell. It originates from the city so I'm quite familiar with it. Try starting by finding the soul inside of you," a look of concentration covered the normally stoic demeanour of the vessel, "Then summon it to your fist."_  
_The claw of the wanderer curled inwards and started to glow._  
_"That's it! Now just push off downwards towards me - don't fear the spikes you'll be invincible while peforming the spell!"_  
_The vessel shut their eyes as best they could and took the leap of faith towards Lurien. Energy began to expel from their body as they successfully peformed desolate dive. The aged floor next to Lurien glowed brilliant white as they landed next to him finishing the move with a graceful rise. They then eagerly rushed to The Watcher and sat down at his feet._

_Lurien reached out a hand a petted the vessel gently on their head smiling underneath his mask. He had grown quite attatched to the poor thing in recent times so was very reluctant to report it to The King. They were quite lucky to be forgotten in Lurien's head when they were first seen though, as without that bond Lurien would have told his monarch immediately through his blind devotion and loyalty. He still trusted The King but did not agree with the plan of the vessels. He knew however that he was quite reliant on The King for what was going on and would be a rather hopeless guardian without him._

_"How do you end up in such dangerous situations young one?" he asked gently._  
_To reply the mysterious creature simply shrugged. "Well you know you can always trust me to help you out when I'm around!" he laughed._

_That reminded him, he had brought a gift for this very being! "Here you go little one, this is a gift." he told them._  
_They stared at the pretty wrapping unsure of what to do before reaching into their cloak and producing a small amount of geo._  
_"No small one a gift is for free, to show appreciation to another! You just take off the paper around it and an item is contained inside. I don't need repayment for it!"_

_They grabbed their nail and cermoniously tore the paper to release the contents. Lurien couldn't resist a laugh at that! They then pulled out the gift- some silvery strands mothwing to attatch to their cloak. They looked questioningly at The Watcher and Lurien knew exactly what they meant._

_"You use it on top of your cloak to dash! It should help you get out of these situations easier! Look I'll help you put it on." he softly spoke to them._  
_He then reached out and threaded the strands into the intricate weavings of the cloak. When it was done the vessel ran around desperate to try it._

_After several minutes of dashing around they came up to Lurien and gently pat him on the head._

_—-_

Upon the return of Lurien, Lost looked up and reached out to him. The cloaked bug offered a hand back and picked up the vessel. Lost thought that they could see remorse and regret in his eye and snuggled up to the comforting warmth.  
"You're much too light..." he murmured.  
"**Lurien help Lost though**." they whispered.

Lost could hear Lurien talking to other shades but yet again their brain refused to make sense of the words. They seemed to be having quite an important conversation that Lost wanted to be part of.  
"**Me join**!" they said sleepily.  
"Little Lost you are already apart of it. Do not panic now though but I'm going to start the climb out." he stated firmly.  
"**But home**!"  
"We're not leaving The Abyss okay Lost?"  
"**ok**"

Lost wasn't sure how far up they were when Lurien landed on a glowing blue platform and brought out a vial full of the same glowing blue goop. There was a small elevated platform surrounded by vines producing leaves the colour of the goop and several empty leaf looking things on a vine above an ancient door that was jammed shut. Lost wasn't sure what good being on this small platform would do or even what they were doing but they trusted Lurien.

The Watcher unscrewed the top off of the cylinder and thrust the contents onto the platform. It seeped downwards into and through the vine like void entering a being and started to light up the empty leaves. Not all of them were filled however and Lurien fumbled around for more goop. He produced two more vials and dumped them to on the raised area.

Once all of the weird substaced had drained away into the vine and all leaves glowed a soft blue, the ground beagan to rumble as the door shifted and started to part from the ground. Lurien entered without hesitation when the path had been fully opened.

He went through a maze of sorts made of the hated spikes. Lost silently growled at them and gave them the death stare as they remembered the trouble with them on their way to The Abyss. The Watcher was unfazed however and continued to hastily walk through. Lost knew they had reached the end of the dreaded spikes when a room alight with butterfly like plants and several large cocoons was reached.

There was a large plinth in the centre of the room with some kind of glowing object. Guarding the thing however was one of the largest cratures Lost had ever seen. Only its large head was visible but that was towering enough. There were sixteen bright pale eyes glowing that blue again upon a dark head. At once all sixteen eyes snapped to the arrival in the room and the creature slowly turned its head.

"Lifeblood guardian I mean you or your subjects no harm, I just wish for this vessel to be healed!"  
Lost was then placed on the plinth next to the object which they could now indentify as a charm. The thing lowered itself so its head was level with Lost's and spoke gently in their mind.  
"_Do not fear small one, me and my subjects would never hurt one like you. I can make you an offer. I can bless you with lifeblood linking you to us and imbueing you with my power. Then we could see the outside world without being targeted, you could live a healthy life for as long as you want and no longer would you have to be hurt by the creatures in the first place. Do you accept?"  
_"_**Yes**_!"  
"_Ok little one I will begin the process when you are ready._"  
"**_Do you have name_**?"  
The being blinked and looked confused at the vessel.  
"_A name_?"  
"_**Yes like me Lost**_!"  
"_Higher beings don't have names... We have only titles. How nice it must be to have a name..._"  
"_**Lost call you... Love**_"  
The guardian smiled.  
"_**Because I love you for helping me**_!"  
"_Thank you little Lost are you ready now though_?"  
"_**Me ready**_"

With that Love started pouring energy and lifeblood into Lost and they began to glow. Lost lost consciousness.

—

When they awoke once more they felt physically amazing! Their shell was no longer cracked and flaky but smooth and slightly blue tinted. A thick, blue, slightly translucent coating fixed the missing parts of them such as their horn. The biggest difference was the pair of beautiful wings on their back. They looked like a large version of the heads of the plants around them and were also slightly translucent.

A claw came up and placed the charm they had seen earlier on them like a cloak pin and a vine curled round from their wings to reach and connect with it. For the first time since their death in the darkness Lost felt alive.

They turned to Lurien who was gushing praises at Love and spoke to him, "Thank you friend!" They gasped, their voice sounded normal!  
The guardian behind them spoke through their now solid connection, "I am glad you had such a thoughtful companion to look out for you small one!"  
"Me to!" they told them back.

They had a sudden thought and wanted to fulfill it badly.  
"Me gonna go show sibllings!" Lost paused and guilty followed with, "If that's ok..."  
The other beings in the room turned to one another and smiled at the lifeblood vessel.  
"Ok" they spoke in unison.

Both had the exact same desire for Lost's happiness and so felt both felt at peace when Lurien and Lost left the room, the vessel buzzing excitedly.

—-

Ghost smiled as Scarlet rushed along with Lurien back to Lost with their mask in hand and wished they could wave as the vessel and dreamer left on a mission. The shades hung around moping but eager to watch.  
"So Ghost you're gonna need to leave my body and make a void one."  
Ghost sighed and let their spirit drift away from Scarlet into the void. They rose out as a blob of void and it looked like a creature even though it was just them controlling part of the void. It was a bit of a strange form with horn like protrusions sticking out in odd places and their eight eyes blinking on a face that looked like someone had splatted void on paper.

Scarlet set out the mask and started to focus whatever soul she could find on it.  
"Ghost", she whispered clearly strained, " take hold of it!"  
Ghost reached an ethereal hand out and started to pour the blob into the mask. It began to churn and bubble, forming a figure behind the mask and Ghost felt the consciousness drag to the mask. Sight had left them as their spirit was torn between two bodies before they felt the feeling of a solid shell around them and sighed in release.

They stretched and looked out to their siblings glaring in their direction some in pride some in annoyance.  
"**What are you looking at me like that for? I gave you the ability to manifest and speak!**"  
They continued to stare at Ghost with a mixture of doubt and jelousy. Ghost opened the other eyes they had obtained -so eight glowing eyes were visible- and shut half of them winking.  
Ghost could of sworn they saw an eye roll from one of the swarm.

They turned to Scarlet who was huddled tiredly on the floor and rushed over. They opened their arms and wrapped them round their companion.  
"**Thank you.**.." they whispered.  
"The job isn't done yet. Y-you know that.." she murmured back before fainting. She must have used a lot of energy to help them! Well now Ghost was gonna help her restore their siblings! Well those who wanted to be... They didn't have a clue how but they were a bit of a do then think bug. They sighed and set Scarlet gently down before running over to the shades of their siblings and forming a group hug. "**Me help you now**!" they told them as the group recalled their past bond together before the doors to The Abyss was first opened by the wyrm.

Never would the family be alone again. Times were different now.

—

**So an important chapter! Some plot progression beyond the awakening of dreamers! So I hope no one is too mad that I made Los5 and Lurien know each other but hey it works for this fic. Thanks for reading and do you wanna see some art of Lost lifeblood form? I have some drawn if you do.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Empty One

**Chapter 7 The Empty One**

It took approximately 5 seconds of hug before Ghost ran off to find Hollow. Their desire to save their sibling was as strong as their will, It brought them here, motivated them here and overcame the challenges here. Now they could see the vessel in question and meet for the first time since the day of the choosing in person. Ghost was thrilled.

They could still summon and control void and so used it to make climbing to the top of the pit a cake walk. They metaphorically stuck a tongue out at their siblings below as they rushed off to find their other struggling sibling. They continued at this pace all the way to the hidden station.

Once there, they continued to ring the bell over and over again impatiently. They glared daggers at the stag when he arrived and informed him of their destination of the Crossroads. They kept up the glare until they had set off in a fast stride towards their sibling.  
"What has you so roudy today, little one?" the stag called while running.  
"**Got to help sibling**!"they called back.

The stag visibly flinched in shock and began to mumble unintelligibly at the revelation that the wanderer could talk.  
"You-you can ta-talk small one!?" he finally stuttered.  
"**Couldn't before, can now**."  
"Is t-there any reason for this sudden change?"  
"**yes**."  
Ghost did their winking thing before continuing, "**Me beat radiance and got more power over void. help me and siblings talk**."  
The stag skidded to a halt at the crossroads station and Ghost clambered off silently and dashing off to the temple of the black egg.

The sight of deformed corpses twisted by the infection was inescapble in this area due to which the extent of how bad the plague hit the area. Husks of all variety were shrivelled up in a corner with drops of orange liquid still settling on them. Their eyes looked emptier than even the vessels due to lack of life and it was chilling. Aspid masks were littered and wedged in rocks, peices of gruzzers who had burst painted the walls and vengefly mandibles were impaled in a multitude of different surfaces. It wasn't enough to slow down Ghost though, they could keep up a stoic and passiveness all day!

Or so they thought.

This all came to a skidding halt when a very familiar bug carrying a cracked mining axe and a broken head lamp came wandering round the corner looking dazed and quietly humming to themselves. "**MYLA**!" Ghost yelled and ran to give them a nice big hug.  
"Please light stop I can't take anymore.."  
Myla thought she was still infected! Well Ghost could fix that.  
"**No more infection. You safe -light gone**." they told her.  
"Little wanderer! what happened to me!? I didn't hurt you while I was like that did I?"  
Ghost shook their head as to not overwhelm the struggling bug.

It was clear that infection had reached Myla but she was in no where near as bad condition as the dead husks. There were little cuts and blots in many places but otherwise she was fine. The biggest affect of the Radiance seemed to be mentally.

"**Don't worry friend Myla! Ghost help you**!" Ghost told her, "**Come see sibling with me**!"  
"Oh y-you have a sibling! O-ok I'll come meet them with you!" she replied.

Ghost grabbed Myla's hand and rushed back off with her to their destination. They lead her up and past both entrance to the mines and ran towards the ancient structure of the temple as they approached it.  
"Woah t-this is incredible -uh I don't think I e-ever caught y-your name." Myla stuttered just before they entered.  
"**Its ok friend Myla my name Ghost**!"  
"This is i-incredible Ghost!"  
Ghost knew it was going to get even more incredible once they entered though...

They remembered first meeting Quirrel here and liking him. They stood where they remembered he stood and immitated the pillbug.  
"Uh G-ghost what are you doing?" Myla wondered out loud.  
"**Don't worry was just messing around**."  
They took a deep breath before wandering through the gaping hole where a sealed door used to be with Myla.  
"**Hollow! Sibling! Me Ghost!**" they called down the long corridor watching as their voice lit up the various seals on the walls and floor. After no reply came Ghost began to get worried and rushed to the room and the end of the path.

There on the floor lay some empty chains and several drops of void. Hollow was already gone...

Quirrel groaned as he was dragged into the dull colours of The Crossroads. The last of the bright foliage left his peripheral vision as Monomon began to ramble about her experience of the area. "You know Quirrel once I ran into Herrah here! Don't know what in the name of Wyrm she was doing so far from Deepnest but we had quite the conversation! Did you ever meet-" she began.  
"Shh Monomon! can you hear that!"

The pair stood quietly hidden round a corner listening. The sound of rattling metal and wheezing breaths reached them and the two exchanged concerned glances.  
"Who could possibly be wondering around right now!?" Quirrel whispered to his companion.  
"Well I'm going to find out! They don't sound like they're in the best of condition to hurt us!"  
With that Monomon charged forward, one of her tentacles wrapped around Quirrel- forcing him to come with her.

As they got closer to the mysterious individual, a thudding of a metal object hitting the floor consistantly and rhythmically. A large shadow began to loom over them towering on the walls. The being seemed to have two large horns with three prongs, long thin legs and trailing chains likely creating the rattling sound. The creature seemed to get bigger and bigger and it rather intimidated were rapidly getting closer and the walls began to seem like they were closing in on him leaving him with the being in full view trapped-

"**help**"

The supposedly terrifying creature looked a lot less terrifying up close- in fact they were actually rather cute! They had expressionless black eyes and a shining white mask with a large crack running down to their eye. Their back was hunched over with their cloak tattered and dull hanging loose. The thudding and rattling had come from chains wrapped around a fragile shell and a long nail being used to walk steady. They were clearly a vessel. But not just any vessel, the vessel- The Hollow Knight.

Quirrel rushed to the vessel's side and began to stroke their face. In response they cooed gently and leaned in to the affection.  
"Madame! Do we have any medical supplies?" he demanded.  
"Of course Quirrel I wouldn't leave the Archives without some! I'll bring them over." Monomon fished out a green pouch from her bag and hurried over.

A bandage was taken out and rolled round the crack which was now leaking a black substance. They were then st down with each individual at a side. "The little wanderer could heal themselves!" Quirrel figured out loud.  
"Ah then can you that to?"  
"**Teacher mean focus**?"  
"If that's what you call the healing move!"  
"**Need soul.**.."  
"How can we give them that Quirrel?"  
"Well..." he began.

He knew that vessels could draw soul from other beings and he also knew that he himself had lots of soul due to his ability to briefly utilise it for small tricks.  
"They can strike me with their nail." he told the other two.  
"What!" Monomon cried out.  
"They can draw soul from me by inflicting damage"  
"But then you'll be injured too! How will that help!?"  
"I'll be less injured than them now!"

The Hollow Knight got up and raised their nail, poised to strike. A look of sorrow and guilt came across the supposedly expressionless eyes as they whispered in a hoarse, dry voice, "**sorry**" before striking. A large gash was opened on Quirrel's leg and he had to refrain from screaming by biting down and locking his jaw. It would be rude to give permission to do something then complain about it!

Monomon saw his expression and couldn't resist fussing as she applied another bandage, "Quirrel, are you ok?"  
"I'll be fine! You can stop worrying." he said even though pain was concealed in each breath.  
Quirrel really didn't want his close friend or their new companion to worry, so instead he watched as a white light began to glow around the vessel and most of their wounds began to seal with flashes of light.  
"All better now?" he asked them.  
They nodded and stared at Quirrel solemnly,  
"**Thank you.**.."  
"As long as it helped you." he grinned wincing as he tried to move his bad leg.

"Who's in for going back to the Archives?" Monomon asked.  
"Maybe by stagways." Quirrel added.  
"Go with friends." Hollow added.  
With that Monomon picked up Quirrel as he squirmed annoyed, and left with The Hollow Knight following closely.

Hornet gasped at the sight before her. Here, behind a hidden wall, in the elusive Weavers Den, was a weaver. A live weaver. All of the weavers had supposedly left the kingdom or become infected! Yet right in front of her was a weaver with a gleaming white shell, 6 curious eyes and 8 strong but thin legs.  
"Mother..."  
"Hornet"  
"There are some left!"

Hornet watched her mother turn to the other being and speak to them gently, "Do you have a name?"  
"Yes my queen! I am Aisha. I was left here to call my kin back when the kingdom has awoken."  
"Well you can them back now. Deepnest needs to reform!" "Ok my queen but I warn it will take some time for them to arrive!"  
"That will be fine! Thank you!"

Hornet began to wander off to leave her mother and Aisha to talk of politics and other stuff that bored her. The den itself was heavily fortified and was clearly meant to last. Large staues of ancient bugs hung from the ceiling and decorations made of silk hung everywhere. She eventually found some strange writings. It was written on silk parchment in an ancient writing of spiders. Hornet couldn't remember learning the symbols but she could read them.

**_We are leaving these cursed lands now. The infection has begun to claim our young and we must leave with the remaining. Aisha is to be left behind to call us back if necessary. Ciela has begun to prepare the defences around the den and it should be ready for our depature in 2-3 weeks. Really it would be ideal if our great queen was here to guide us but her gift to the nest will stay in our hearts for ever. Little Hornet is to be sent to Vespa now that her care cannot be futher entrusted to us. This kingdom is hers and some day she may need to step up to control it. It may be against the philosophies but we no longer have a choice- the nest has fallen._**

Hornet smiled recalling the short time she'd had with vespa before the hive queen had to send send her away as well. She had survived though.

Ahead in the corridor ahead was a door with a glowing symbol upon it. Hornet ran to it, a strange sense of familiarity stirring within her. The symbol became no more recognizable when close but the door opened without resistance. Inside was a seal of binding covering a soft glow on a silk bed. The seal broke at her touch and dissipated into bright soul particles that she absorbed into herself. The glow was coming from a strange charm on the bed. It was a brilliant white with 6 eye like dots akin to the weavers.

When she put it on her head was filled with a fuzzy warmth as her vision clouded. Her mind was recalling. The last thing she felt was silk curling into shape setting her down on the bed.

"Scarlet" a voice spoke.  
"Scarlet" they repeated "Scarlet, wake up!"

Her eyes winced before blinking slowly open to the sight of Lurien, Lost and several shades. They were still in The Abyss and the ring of silence in her head made her painfully aware of Ghost's absence.  
"How long was I out?" Scarlet groaned.  
Lurien blinked, "Only about 30 minutes."  
"What happened to Lost?!"  
"Love fixed me." they informed her.  
"Love?"  
"The lifeblood guardian!"  
"Well lets get cracking on a plan."

Scarlet knew it would be harder without Ghost but they had clearly wondered off somewhere else. She, Lost and Lurien could all manipulate soul and it was just whether they could do so many. However she was aware that Ghost's position as the lord of shades made it harder for the method to work for them.

"You'll all need to find your masks." she started to the shades, "And you two can start storing and gaining soul with me." "**what if we want to stay here and like this?**" a shade mumbled from the back.  
"Then help the others!"  
The shades dispersed around from Scarlet into the darkness of The Abyss.

"So how do you plan on having enough soul?" Lurien asked.  
"Lost can make more efficient wth lifeblood!" Lost cut in.  
"Like that! And also I can tap into the power of the nightmare heart. Lurien you just do what you can." Scarlet answered.

When the shades returned, they lined up with masks ready. Lost, Lurien and Scarlet stood opposite them preparing. Scarlet sent her wings deep into the ground and focused, she drew upon the power of nightmare and directed and chanelled it at the shades and masks. She could see the other two doing something similar in their own way.

The forms of shades began to flicker and fade as a translucent black gas began to float towards the masks. The black within their eyehoes began to fill with life as the new vessels rose up together, ready for their new life.

—

**Really sorry for the delay on this one, something came up. But hey its here now! Thank you to all you have followed and favourited me or this story! Its nice to know I'm writing for someone who is going to read it! **


	8. Chapter 8 Dazed Delight

_Thorn stumbled through the caverns of Deepnest, their needle at the ready. They were quietly wandering, minding their own business when they spotted two other vessels! One had two pairs of curling horns -one curling up, one curling down- and a large set of scizzors and the other with plain symmetrical horns. They decided to try to meet up with them._

_Through the winding caverns they went- there were many tight passageways that seemed to be close to collapsing in on themselves- and past the natural predators of the area, quietened likely due to the sickness spreading through the lands. The pairs pace was quick but it wasn't too much of a challenge to catch up to._

_Once they were approaching, Thorn began to jump up and down to gain attention. The curly horned one on the left turned and began to come to them but the plain one stopped them and gestured to continue. The pair then set back off but they weren't about to give up that easily. They followed the duo through the tunnels and into a long thin corridor with a large opening at the end._

_Once in the opening, Thorn began to feel rather unsettled - corpses were strung all around and strange noises were coming out of the plain vessel... Then there was a large snapping sound that echoed through out the ancient chamber to Thorn and confused them. The only beings in here were vessels and vessels couldn't make that sound. It sounded like a carapace snapping in half but vessels were made of the gooey changeable void! They turned to the plain vessel in time to see their head turn on a dangerous looking angle._

_A blob of infection began to form under the creature before a thick, black appendage shot out to connect the now severed head to the 'body'. Six ugly legs protruded outwards beginning to bend and extend outwards like a spiders. Then two extra limbs came out in front like arms but pointed at the end while a point crawled out of the back like a stinger. The head then turned and looked menacingly at the curly horned vessel._

_It reared up on its hind legs obviously preparing to attack when Thorn shot themselves in front of the other vessel to protect them. They were expecting a physical attack perhaps like a ram but got a blazing orange goop fired at them. It sunk into their eye and at once a searing heat began to fill them painfully while a voice split through their head, "WELL WELL WELL LITTLE WYRM SPAWN. GUESS I HAVE A VESSEL TO USE NOW. ITS NOT LIKE YOU'RE WANTED BACK HOME!"  
Their lack of voice never hurt so much...  
"NO VOICE TO CRY SUFFERING NOW WYRM! HAH!"_

_They ignored her control and began to limp over to curly horns. The creature was now lurking in the shadows smiling smugly. Something was in their claws and one of the strings was empty but what was it? The other real vessel was shuffling away from them and it was then that they noticed the infection dripping off of them. They stared at their reflection, seeing blots of orange upon their shell and glowing swirls in their eyes and it scared them. Panic began to swell in them as they saw themself and the other vessel's fear. They tried to approach but began to accidently burn the other vessel to unconsciousness. Orange tears began to flow onto them and were absorbed by the curly horned vessel much like the attack by them._

_They saw the blots begin to form on the other vessel and started to weap even more. There was now a searing spot on their forhead making their vision fuzzy but for some reason expanded. Their only hope now was the Abyss. They grabbed the other vessel to drag them to safety._

_They turned back on their way out and saw a shell of a fellow vessel set in the creatures claws. The sound of her laugh haunted down their trek..._

"G-ghost!" Myla called as the vessel in question ran back down the corridor, "W-wait for me!"  
She began to chase after the small vessel, struggling to keep up. She eventually just gave up and curled up on the floor of the crossroads. That was the point where Ghost turned around and went back for Myla.

They extended a tentacle of void and used it to carry her so she could stay with them. "Ahhh!" Myla cried as the cold touch of the void reached her. "**Sorry friend... got to find sibling**" Ghost told her.  
She began to get used to it and relaxed. This calm sense let her be more observant and so she started to notice the trail of void that they were following to find Ghost's sibling. That meant she also noticed when the drops got bigger.  
"Ghost a-are we close?" she asked.  
"**Yes but shhhh. I think someone took them. hear talking Myla**?" They replied.  
Myla focused and she could hear talking. She raised her pick axe and readied herself.  
"I'm ready to help!"

The pair hurled round towards the supposed kidnappers both with weapons raised. "Madame look out!"  
The pill bug attempted to raise a nail to block Ghost but was clearly injured. However to her surprise they stopped just off the weird jellyfish creature and pilbug.  
"**Quirrel**!?" they asked.  
"Small wanderer!?" he asked back.  
"**Ghost now.**"  
"So uh why were you and your friend attacking me and Monomon."  
"I'm Myla!" Myla interupted.  
"**Thought you kidnapped Hollow**!"  
"Oh no we were helping them! Thats why Quirrel's leg is hurt!" Monomon answered.

Ghost ran up to Hollow and wrapped their arms around them. The older vessel crouched down and wrapped their single arm around Ghost rubbing their masks together. Myla smiled and ran to join in, snuggling in to them. Hollow looked up and chirped at her, "**Hello**!".  
Ghost started to talk to Hollow, "**Like friend Myla**?"  
"**Like friend Myla!**"  
"**Yay**!"

"Ehem," Quirrel started, "Would you two like to help us clean The Archives?"  
"**Well probably supposed to see siblings in Abyss buuuuuut me not care! Me help friend Quirrel**!" Ghost replied.  
"Me to!" Myla agreed.  
"Thank you friends but may I ask small wa-Ghost, could you always talk? That stoic quietness was one of the things I thought was a part of you!?"  
"**Couldn't before, can now. Can't be bothered to explain again**."  
"Ah then don't worry about it my friend!"

"Well shall we start on our way then?" Monomon said briskly.  
"Ok." Myla grinned.  
The new group of five that had increased from the old trio once again set off to the Archives.

The vessel opened their eyes for the first time in an age. They got up to look at their surroundings and promptly fell over. They had forgtten how clumsy they were - that was why they had been named Misfortune by the siblings. Around them there were the rest of the vessels that hadn't wandered off to live down in The Abyss. They- no she- saw twelve other vessels still there. Each was unique but some still sustained previous damage to their masks.

Nearest her on either side was a small vessel with several horns pointing in many directions, a pink collar and no weapon -they were looking nervously around- and an average sized vessel with one short horn, a second long curved horn like a wave, a mouth like crack and a spikey collar.  
"**Hi I'm Misfortune**!" she greeted them.  
"**Oh I'm Lili**..." the short one spoke.  
"**Toothy**!" the other grinned.  
"**Hey its ok now**" she told Lili as she threw a cloud of glitter on them. Glitter always made everything better! The small vessel however seemed to disagree as they flinched and curled in themself.

Three figures stood in front of the line of the vessels each looking tired. She walked up to the one that was seemingly a vessel covered in a blue substance and asked, "**Can we introduce ourselves**?" "I'll check Misfortune!" they replied. That excited her. It was the vessel that went missing - they remembered her! She was so excited that she tripped over and face planted.  
"Scarlet is gonna get everyone to do that now!"  
"**Thank you!**" she said even though her voice was muffled in the ground.

"Vessels! Upon request, we are going gto do introductions so you can get to know or remember each other." she projected.

They started up the end of the group with a vessel with 2 pairs of horns that were swirling round up and down that was looking around curiously, " **I'm Quiz**". Then it went on to a pair giggling to each other. Both had 4 horns while one's were curved in an x shape, "**Fizz**!" and the other had two shot straight up and two short ones on a one eighty degree angle, "**Eve**!". They then both high fived and laughed. After that was a short vessel in a too long cloak and and a single pointy horn on their right, "**Me Tweet**!" Quiz then tutted and took hold of Tweet's hand to stop them from tripping on their cloak.

Along the line were two vessels in extremely bad conditions with large gaping holes in their masks. The first had a large pair of scizzors and horns similar to Quizes but not quite as curled round. Their collar was fluffy and their eyes alert. "**I'm Rim**" they muttered quietly. The other had three eyes with two in normal places and a third on their forehead, a swirling collar, a needle and coil of silk, patched up holes in their mask and cloak and six horns going up and down their face. The two at the top were slightly curved while the middle pair looked like fish fins and the bottom dolphin fins. "**Call me Thorn**" they said trying to sound bright.

Next down was a larger vessel covered in bandages. They seemed older and were keeping themself close as if they were wary of the others. They had symmetrical horns similar to Ghost that were pronged evenly on the end. They were weilding a sickle of sorts that glowed ominously. Their cloak was tattered but covered by a red overcoat. They said in a raspy voice, "**My name is Est. I'm not the same as the rest of you**."  
"**How**?" Toothy piped up curiously and Quiz looked inquisitively over.  
"**I was made to be a spawner of soughts to relieve _his_ lady of her burden. I was made of a mask and void but I was a failure. _He_ never tried again**."  
The vessels hung their head down in sorrow.

Further down was a vessel with a sort of crown of horns. They had only six but from the front it looked like a crown. The centre most took up diagonally while the middle ones curved upwards and the bottom a miniature version of the middle. They wore a plain green cloak and had a small nail in a sheeth. They were looking around holding a flower. "**Hi I'm Verde**!" they spoke to the vessels.

Then there was a vessel with a single, large, curving horn on their forhead tugging on the cloak of another vessel with a blank stoic expression upon their face. This vessel had four large horns- the front were a c shaped curve and the back were a very large slight curve that split off into two prongs. Their cloak was long and had a curling collar. They bore no obvious weapon but seemed dangerous never the less. Misfortune decided to stay away from the vessel as they seemed cold and not very sociable. The vessel tugging on the cloak stopped once the second's attention was gained and spoke, "**I'm Wanda**." The second then sighed a whispered, "**I don't have a name.**."  
The cloaked bug at the front then spoke up for the first time, "Then we shall give you one to!"  
"Had about Shadow! You're certainly hiding in the shadow their!" the scarlet bug spoke.  
"**ok**..." they replied quietly.

The only vessels remaining now were Toothy, Lili and misfortune themself. "**Hi there I'm Toothy**!" Toothy said excitedly. "'I'm **Misfortune**!" Misfortune said happily.  
"**Lili**..." Lili mumbled.  
Lili was so nervous! It was gonna be ok though! She went over to tell Lili that but tripped over and nearly fell into them. Luckily Lili shrieked and got out of the way just in time.  
"**Sorry**!" she said bashfully but brightly.

She looked over at the scarlet bug and saw her sigh, "We're going to have our hands full here..."

—-

**So here are the vessels. Sorry if the last part had too much exposition. But now I need to give credit! Misfortune belongs to nagi_oki1211, Est- Adolf_Blackburner, Rim- FluffiLord, Wanda and Toothy- WanderingKnight, Thorn- RaeofSunshine95, Shadow- Thisdude9000, Lili- ClearlyClarity and Verde- -Soren. Quiz, Fizz, Eve and Tweet are all mine but if anyone wants to use them you can- just be sure to leave credit.**


	9. Chapter 9 Double Trouble Siblings

**Chapter 9 Double Trouble Siblings**

Hornet found herself in a strange new location surrounded by hushed but excited voices. She looked at her hands and found them to be much smaller than she'd thought. She reached up and grabbed her face finding that to was much too small. She then realised soon that she was wearing a pretty red dress that hadn't fitted her for years! She tried to get up but couldn't. Her body wouldn't obey her! Yet underneath it all their was a sense of familiarity. Hornet realised why when a certain figure burst through the door revealing to her that this was a memory showing itself in a dream of sorts. All she could do was let it play out.

"_Hornet!" her best friend Spider shot in. She then excitedly approached the young princess and took her hand to lead her out._

Ahh yes Hornet remembered Spider now. Her name wasn't that original based on the fact that she was a weaver but her father had believed that she would one day do something of great importance to the tribe.

"_I've found the most amazing thing!" the young weaver continued. The half spider was then lead to a large chamber that she was very familiar with.  
"We come here every day Spider, why is it so special now?" her past self asked._

The feeling of her mouth moving on its own wasn't comfortable but the moment was very investing so Hornet put up with it.

"_Well follow me and copy what I do" Spider spoke. She then shot upwards using silk to swing around the large, ancient chandelier of a trilobite. Hornet followed creating and her own strands of silk from soul. Spider began to do some quite precise moves into the centre of the the decoration and soon disappeared into its concealed midpoint. Hornet copied her but braced for the worst when she hit the hidden part._

_Soon the pair found themselves in a small hidden croom inside of the decoration. It was completely empty and covered in dust having been clearly forgotten about. Spider then brung out her lumafly buddy Luna and her hung her up in a lantern for some light.  
"I thought this could be our secret meeting place or something. Watcha think? You like it? I mean it could do with some redecoration but I rea-"  
"No, its amazing!" Hornet said in awe of this secret area that no one had found at all hidden away right beside her room for when she stayed with the weavers.  
"Phew!" Spider sighed.  
Hornet stuck out hand to Spider and started to speak, "Do you solemnly swear upon your supply of jelly grubs, that this stays our secret?"  
The young weaver laughed before sticking her hand out to, "I solemnly swear upon my gummies to secrecy Hornet!"  
"Then let secret meeting number one commence!"_

Hornet smiled as the memory of such a happy time began to fade as reality washed in.

The girl now found herself upon the bed from the memory but for real. It was familiar because it was hers. This was her room!

Soon her attention turned to the charm that caused the memory. It seemed to have summoned three weavers made of silk as the shape of a trio of spiders could be made out below the bed. They began to scamper up to her not long after her awakening. She could see them more clearly now and was certain that they were weavers in some capacity.

Three shining white heads each with six inky black eyes bobbed along long dark legs smiling at her. She hesitantly reached down and pet one of them, unsure of their response. The weaver in question however leaned into the touch happily and Hornet felt her doubts melt away. Then she made sure the charm was secure before leaping off to find the chandelier. Like intended the mini weavers followed her.

Once at the beautiful monument of the trilobite, Hornet began the series of moves she needed to peform and let her body take over. It was like magic feeling the familiar routine now- it created a dream like sense of an elegant dance and Hornet felt safe doing it. The darkness at the centre no longer scared her as she descended into it. Dust scattered and set like real snow (Hornet had heard that it was a phenomenon on the surface) around her and a light blinked on. Luna was still there upon a bookcase full of journals the best friends had used. Photos of their past friendship were plastered all over the walls but catching her eye was yet another note.

_**Hornet, I know you'll find this one day. We have to leave and I am going to miss you soooooo much. I'm not even gonna be able to say bye cause you're off with Vespa. But listen you need to show Luna the charm I left in your room. She'll be able to find Aisha who can summon us back if it's safe! Stay safe, I miss you already- Spider.**_

Hornet looked up and Luna and sighed- the weavers had already been summoned. "Oh Luna, it has been a while hasn't it" she spoke as the hatch on the top of the lantern was opened releasing the lumafly. She flickered her light on and off in the way lumaflies communicate before settling down on Hornet's shoulder. The half spider then took off to out of the hidden room and back off to her mother and Aisha.

They knew that they said they'd stay and help Quirrel but really it was much to boring for Ghost. Hollow seemed happy enough to them standing with a broom listening to Quirrel and Monomon bicker however that wasn't going to be enough to get them to stay. They looked around for the best possible escape route and smiled when they saw a vent on the wall behind them.

Once they thought no one was looking, Ghost jumped up and shadow dashed into the vent. They then squirmed through it until they found an exit. The room they had now landed in was small and stacked full of paper. Upon closer inspection names of tribes could be made out and what those tribes did. Ghost paused when they saw the mantis tribe - they had an idea...

It didn't take to long to reach Queen's station once out of The Archives and not much longer after that for their destination, The Abyss. They leapt down towards the bright shapes of siblings at the bottom, grinning at Lost, Lurien and Scarlet's work. Now the vessels were just as capable as them! That was perfect for their plan...

They snuck up behind Scarlet and tapped her. Scarlet shifted round then did a double take when she realised who it was.  
"Back so soon then!" she sighed at them.  
"**Siblings come with me**!" they told her.  
"I don't know what crazy plan you have this time but I'm going back to the troupe for a bit.."  
"**Bye bye Scarlet**!"  
"Bye Ghost"  
With that Scarlet took to above.

Next, Ghost wondered over to the vessels in the group. They were a bit of a mixed group with some eagerly greeting each other and others stood motionless alone.  
"**Who wants to come with me**!?" They asked.  
The vessels were silent for a moment before one tentatively asked, "**Where**?"  
"**To the Mantis Lords! You can learn to defend yourselves. Won't hurt you! They respect Ghost**!"  
The vessels seemed satisfied with this and followed Ghost out with Lurien and Lost following at the back.

The trek to the mantis lords may have not been that long but it was tiring. Ghost found keeping track of all their siblings -most of which only knew basic combat abilities- exhusting! At least Lost was there to help them. Relief washed over them like a wave when the spores of the Fungal Wastes started to settle on them. They had gone through the Royal waterways to get there so where directly under the villaage. Only problem with that was keeping their siblings out of the acid - Ghost may have been to immune to it but their siblings most certainly were not!

A short while later, Ghost found themself bowing to a trio of thrones with three regal mantis set upon them. "Warrior, what is it that you seek from us?" the central most lord asked.  
"**I hoped you would train my siblings**." Ghost replied trying to be as formal as possible.  
"Surely as you have bested us, you could do the job better!?" the middle lord spoke up.  
"Silence sister!" The oldest commanded, "If that is what you would like of us champion, then we would feel obliged to help you. Iris, Cassia ready yourself at once!"  
With that all three lords dashed to prepare at blinding spped. Ghost used the time to gather the vessels in.

"**You'll need to get your weapons ready**." they told the group. A few shifted uncomforatbly at this and stepped out the way. This mini group consisted of Lili, Verde and to Ghost's surprise, Shadow.  
"**Shadow**!?" Ghost had learnt of this vessel's control of void and strong pontential for a great warrior.  
"**I weild darkness not weapon.**.."  
"**But you can still learn, just focus the darkness into a nail**!"  
The calm vessel focused and black particled began to appear around them. These then began to collect together and form the triangular shape of a nail. Lurien then went over to the other vessels not wanting to get in on the violence and sat with them. From what Ghost could tell Lili didn't even own a weapon and little Verde wouldn't hurt a vengefly!

The training that commenced after this was clearly beneficial to the vessels as all were sparring with each other in exciting three lords patrolled watching the vessels to give advice in their technique.

Over one side, Wanda was facing off against Quiz the pair locked in a desire to win. The oldest and most experienced lord Alyssa was watching them impressed. Wanda held their nail in a defensive stance ready to parry as Quiz leapt up and spun round in the air imitating the dreaded buzzsaws and landing on the nail trying to slide through. Wanda retaliated by pushing their combatant off and rolling over forward extending their foot to land a kick on the dazed Quiz. Then they raised their nail and lunged forward in a slim streamlined position. Quiz responded by dropping to the floor so Wanda was thrown off balance and toppled forward. Both fighters held a delicate flower encased lifeblood so that it could take three hits before breaking. Quizes flower had lost its coating and could sustain only one more hit while Wanda's had only taken a single hit. Both vessel stood a distance apart now and were staring playing mind games. In a literal flash Quiz drew into their soul reserves and sent a bright, fast spinning blade at Wanda. It was similar to a tactic the lords used and had passed on to some of the vessels. Wanda drew their longnail and jumped to pogo off the attack. She yelped in surprise when it dissipated upon being hit but still manage to somewhat gracefully land by twirling to straighten up mid air. This time it was Quiz who took a defensive stance but instead of attacking, Wanda hooked the other vessel's cloak on the end of their nail instead and tossed them up. Then appearing with a burst of soul beneath the rapidly descending vessel they struck skywards sending silvery petals dancing to the ground. Wanda could be declared the victor.

"Tremendous effort you two! You both fought valiantly and honourably even though in the end Wanda came out on top." Alyssa praised.  
"Thank you" the two vessels spoke bowing to their superior.

Off above them watching mischeiviously was a pair sneaky vessels they had been watching the fight mesmerized but where now focused on a bag leaning against the wall belonging to a cetain sibling absorbed in feedback from their dual. The two vessels were Fizz and Eve who where quite determined to spice up the looked at each other and saw that they had both reached the exact same conclusion for a plan.

A stolen mantis claw was used to hook Eve while Fizz held on above tying the claw to some silk taken earlier from Thorn. They lowered Eve until they could reach inside the bag. There was many items inside but a particular notebook caught their attention. Eve looked up at Fizz who nodded in agreement. A marker was revealed from the other end of Eve's nail and beagn to doodle all over the next fresh page. At the bottom the signature sign of a Fizz and Eve prank of a lopsided wink was left with a F and E on either side. The book was then whipped shut and stuffed back in the bag before Fizz raised Eve back up. The two buried their faces in their cloaks to muffle their laughter before high fiving and clambering down to join the vessels below.

Toothy was alone once again the other vessels were off playing and training while they sat here all wanted to try and fit in but it was too hard to to pretend to not notice the fear of them in each of their eyes.

"**Leave then**" a voice hissed at them.

"**What**?" they replied confused.

"**They're scared of you, so leave and be on your own where there's no one to scare."**

**"B-but they're my family!"**

**"Exactly! You wouldn't want to put them through you for much longer would you?..."**

**"N-no, I'll think about it**"

So, Toothy stood in a corner pondering the proposition of the strange dark being -that looked surprisingly like the self- when the youngest lord caught sight of them and came over.  
"Why are you out here all alone little one?" she asked gently.  
"**They are all scared of me. The crack in my mask makes me look a bit scary but I just want to fit in with them.**.." Toothy responded glumly."**So, run... You don't want to ruin her to..**." it whispered.  
"I had similar problems at first"  
"**What**!?" They gasped.

"**No! She doesn't understand! I-its just deception so she can get you out of her sight easier!**"

"The term of us being sisters isn't literal you see and lords are selected when needed in large contests of skill. I dreamed from a young age of taking on the mantle of lord so when I got a chance you can imagine my excitement."  
Toothy nodded in understanding.  
"I entered as soon as I could but found a lot of critisicm come my way from it. You see when I was younger before my last molt I had a mishapen claw. I used a nail to make up for it and was definitely the most skilled mantis in nail combat at the time. The others didn't like this and tried to stop me saying that I wasn't the way of the mantis to use a weapon not claws."  
"**So how did you get to become lord**!?" "I reminded myself of who I was. My mother named me Cassia for my warm passion and fiery determination to succeed. I let myself decide my own fate and kept through with the tournament regardless of what the others said and got to in the top three where I was selected to be a lord along side Iris and Alyssa."  
"**So how come you still all use nails?**"  
"To work as effectivly as we do, the three of us lords had to become in synch. Alyssa decided that we couldn't do this with different styles so they to picked up the art of the nail and found it to make us quite formidable. Even now with my claw fixed we stayed with that style for it is how we work. You just have to find your own way Toothy. Its ok to be different- you just have to make it work for you."  
"**Thank you Cassia! I know what I have to do**!"

The vessel leapt up invigorated at once and left the mantis to her own thoughts.

The shade being followed them and Toothy lead it around to a private spot before turning on it.

"**Leave me alone!**" They tried.

"**I'm trying to protect you!"**

**"Well your doing an awful job of it then. I can fit in! I will fit in! I don't need your bad advice, so be gone!**" Toothy yelled at them. With that it grimaced and faded away into white where it looked at Toothy band smiled happily- unafraid

—

**So next chapters an important one but for now, hope this one is enough! For those of you who care the mantis lords are all named after flowers and I chose them based on meaning, Alyssa means rational which I thought was appropriate for the leader of sorts, Iris is a symbol of power and majesty and Cassia which means means cinnamon and I saw it as a chance to have a fiery and determined mantis. Thanks for reading! Edit: Sorry for the different font on the last part, I copied it in from where I wrote it with Toothy's shade self.**


	10. Chapter 10 Devoid of Death

**Chapter 10 Devoid Of Death**

A shining pale light was flickering through the curtain of darkness surrounding it. The blackness tried to thicken itself to conceal the light to no avail. A trembling white sphere was spat out onto the shore. The darkness wasn't done with it however and reached a sticky, black tendril out and curled it around the object. A dark goop seeped into the shape, corrupting and connecting it to the mind of darkness.

A corpse leant over hunched against a throne with a pool of blackness at its feet. The robes upon the deceased bug were stained an inky black and torn in several places. Dark streaks came out of its eyes and a pale tail poked out. A white liquid had been seeping out of it into the darkness for quite a while but now the final drop fell causing the floor to glow a brillisnt white and nearby a small round object flashed in the same way in response...

His eyes shot open for the first time in a while and he tried to stretch to find he was in the confines of an egg. Well this wouldn't be the first time- he had reincarnated before. He looked down as best as possible to his new form and saw something quite surprising. His body had been stained jet black! His wyrm tail wiggled experimentally and he opened and closed his short claws on his hand. Everything seemed to work the same just looked and felt different. He let out a sigh and broke the shell of the egg to his surroundings.

The shell cracked easily and he found robes and nails forming upon him from the dark substance- the void- in his first began to enjoy being alive and awake once again before sleep yanked him in to a dream with a dark creature with eight glowing eyes..

"**We have granted you a second chance father**" it spoke with the voice of thousands.  
"**_Who-who are you_**?"  
"**Do you not recognize us? We've taken the form of your most successful heir. The one you ignored. They were there all along, you just never cared for them**"  
The image of his selection of the hollow knight flashed before him and he saw the form of another vessel hanging on. He saw them also fall down once he locked the doors behind him.  
"**_So what do you want of me_**?" he asked standing up tall and proud- he to was a god what could they do to him. The creature sneered at him and clicked a claw. Suddenly a striking pain was sent through his body. His shell felt freezing yet his crown felt like it was on fire while jolts of pain were sent through him like electricity.  
"**Do what you want but never forget that we are here- keeping an eye on you!**"

He woke at once on the floor dressed in silvery robes with two twin blades beside him. One was void black with a circle of soul while the was a pale light like he used to be with a circle of void. He picked the pair up and crossed them over securely on his back before slithering off to find his bearings. It was clear that he was in the Abyss but from how unmapped and unexplored that place was, the information wasn't going to be of much use.

He also supposed he should care about what the monster in his dream had said that it have him a second chance when he was the one who chose to reincarnate but he really didn't care. The monster was probably just trying to sound more powerful. He was the most powerful being in Hallownest after all.

Ray's of light began to strike his shell as he exited the dark pit to the sight of the basin. The Pale King had returned to his kingdom.

Ghost could tell the void had done something as the lord of shades and they were also certain they'd had a dream about it but that second point they couldn't remember. Something was bright in the void and it buzzed like an annoying tiktik was following them. It wouldn't go away so they decided to use their senses through the void. What saw them shocked them through and set loose a deep rooted anger that had been building for a while now. Somehow their father had found away to come back! They were reluctant to even call him that though.

They left immediately to ho confront him only stopping to try and contact Hollow through the void. They got through to them but quickly ended the transmission to set off. The nearest station wasn't far and the old stag was as quick as ever in Ghost's beeline to the deity the fury was directed at. They didn't realise how bad the anger for him was before but they felt its burning heat now. They descended down the basins as quick as bugly possible and dropped down straight in front of him nail raised.

"**_Oh it's you from the dream_**!" Were his first words to them ever. His first ever words included the phrase 'oh its you' "**Yes father**" they spat, "**it's another one of those vessels you don't care about. I bet it doesn't mind**!"  
The pale king blinked.  
"**_What_**!?"  
"**You abandoned us**"  
"**_For the kingdom_**!"  
"**Oh yes that's right 'No cost too great' after all. Not even those you love. Or at least pretended to.**.."  
His eyes narrowed.  
"**_Like you know what you're talking about_**"  
He spread his shortened wings in and shot into the air in front of Ghost, thrashing his tail menacingly. Ghost just pointed their nail up. He seemed to think that was a challenge to raise his own nails but instead was sent writhing to the ground at Ghost's glare.

"**Pathetic**" they whispered.  
"**_N-no not this again. P-please stop_**!" He choked.  
"**You brought this upo-**"  
"**Stop**" the sound of a new voice rang.  
Ghost whizzed around to see Hollow standing over them menacingly. They could technically stop them with relative ease as the shade lord but that didn't make it any less scary.  
"**I said stop, Ghost**"  
Ghost sighed and the pale king stopped shivering on the floor. He stood up and brushed off his robes looking embarrassed at how undignified he had seemed.  
"**_Thank you_**" he said rather stiffly.

Ghost groaned at not being able to exact their fury upon him but still complied to Hollow. The tall vessel picked them up into a hug before setting them down just out of earshot. Ghost would leave but they didn't want to upset Hollow- they were the only one that really seemed to care about Ghost other than maybe Scarlet. They were certain they would see the other vessel soon when the sound of Lurien's voice reached them...

They had got Ghost's transmission and were determined to see their father again. Hollow couldn't wait!

On their way out, Hollow was careful to not wake Quirrel, Monomon or Myla. They left a note explaining where they were but it wasn't really necessary after Ghost's departure earlier. They had felt felt the small vessel leaving through their void connection buhad purpsefully kept quiet until Quirrel noticed, feigned ignorance. The other hadn't been around them long enough to pick up on little signs of them lying.

They had rushed along to the stag station and waited for it to return from taking Ghost.  
"**Same as the last vessel please**." they told the stag. If the stag was surprised to see them or their rquest, then they ddn't show it.

They arrived promptly to see their father but arrived at quite a terrible scene. Ghost was stood nail raised over their father in the form of a vessel looking creature -with his signature crown and wyrm tail- clearly torturing or inducing some kind of harm on him. The immediately commanded them to stop and left them too far away to hear their conversation.

"**Father... I'm...sorry. I failed you - I failed the kingdom**." they confessed lowering down to one knee.  
"**_Rise my hollow knight_**," he responded smiling fondly at them, "you did what you could and the kingdom is fine now."  
"**Only because of Ghost.**.."  
"**_And you_**!"

"**_Come son... I've yearned to able to love you for an age now._**"  
At these words Hollow lost it and ran to their loved one and scooped him into their arms. They nuzzled their mask downwards towards his and left their void tears leak down.

"**_Its uh ok son._**.."  
He clearly didn't have any experience in comforting.  
"**I love you father.**."  
"**_You to son._**."  
The king began to squirm uncomfortably in Hollow's arms and so Hollow sighed and put him gently down.  
He looked flustered and embarrassed and Hollow felt slightly guilty for putting him in such position.

"**_Well I will be setting up here. The old white palace was destroyed after I put it in the dream world- if I bring it back, all those buzzsaws would be real_**!" He murmed before shutting his eyes and concentrating. Stands of magic decorated with entwining strips of white and black began to form structures of tall pillars around the pair. Black particles began to leak out of the king as it solidified into the form of a pale chamber. The ground started to tremble and a floor formed as the pale monarch's shell let out a crack and he collapsed. Hollow rushed over to examine him worriedly.

Little cracks and scratches were indented into his shell and small puddles of void had pooled around him- he had obviously overexerted himself and his new body couldnt take the strain. Hollow knelt down next to him and summoned some void to their hand, calming at the relaxing coolness of the substance. They then proceeded to press and spread it across the injured lungs carapace. The wounds absorbed the goop and sent strands across in the cracks, stitching back together his broken shell.

"**_What_**-" he let out a wheezy cough and looked woozy upwards, "**_what happened_**?"  
Hollow frowned, surely he should know why he collapsed- he taught them everything they knew!  
"**You overexerted yourself and fainted. The damage was quite bad but you'll be fine now**" Hollow informed him.  
"**_Strange, I've always been able to that with relative ease._**.."  
"**You're part void now, that doesn't work the same way as soul**"  
"**_Curse you void! First my children now my magic!_**"  
Hollow knew that really he had given the void them but was too concerned to mind.  
"**Just take it easy ok? I'm going to take Ghost back then return.**"  
"**_Ok_**..." he said meekly.

Hollow then left the room and picked up Ghost by their Horn and dragged them off to the stag station. They didn't let go until the mantis village had been reached where Hollow sat them back with their siblings before returning to the Archives. The green walls glowed upon their dark shell as they sat in silence waiting for their companions to wake to explain the situation.

Lurien had seen Ghost leaving and decided that whatever it was this time, was important. He got up groggily and quietly followed the angry looking vessel out. At one point they stopped and held their mask, the void in their eyes bubbling violently. They then continued there swift descent to a goal. Lurien sighed as he struggled to keep up with the vessel incapable of tire. The caverns had begun to seem a lot larger than he remembered due to how long he had been following for. He gasped for air and had to stop himself from collapsing-he would have been caught for sure if he had- when the stagway tunnels came into view.

While Ghost was boarding the stag, he held a single claw up to his mask to tell him to be quiet and clambered on the back seat. From there he crouched down and stayed silent to avoid detection. The vessel seemed to be in a bit of a bad mood at the moment and wouldn't take kindly to being monitored by Lurien.

The stag skidded to a halt at the hidden station and winked at Lurien as he snuck off behind Ghost. Lurien returned the wink but due to the fact of only having one eye, it was rather hard to tell he was winking not just blinking. The vessel had no intent of slowing down and Lurien let out a gasp when he saw why. Just around the corner was the pale monarch himself...

Lurien flattened himself against a wall and tried to calm down. The king was still alive! They had all told him that he had passed on but here was an admittedly smaller deity that was clearly the same being. He was overjoyed and planned converse with the king as soon as Ghost was was quite alarmed when a second vessel -the hollow knight- strode past. They then came out with Ghost and Lurien decided it was time to make his presence known.

"Hi there Ghost" he said trying to make it sound like he hadn't been following the vessel the whole time.  
"**Lurien... I suppose you're here to see my _father_ here as well.**." they spat.  
"Well uh," Lurien fumbled realising what Ghost's anger and haste was directed at, "I suppose I am?"  
Ghost would've raised an eyebrow at that if they could have so instead they loudly sighed and sat down to continue waiting for Hollow.

When the adult vessel came, Ghost was dragged off and Lurien went in to see the king. The room had changed a lot since he had peeked around the corner. Four white pillars held up a sloped, shining ceiling upon a smooth marble floor surrounded by four decorated walls. There were picture frames ready for pictures, silver curves of tinsel and a single window in a frame of curling silver. In the centre of the room there was a large bed with fluffy pillows and a soft, white duvet next to a large desk on top of a chest of drawers. Upon this bed there was the king himself sleeping softly, covered in the duvet and curled in on himself. Lurien smiled and sat on a pale coloured chair in the corner to wait before dozing off himself.

He awoke to find a white nail floating in front of his mask with the figure of the king loming ominously behind it.  
"My lord it's me!" Lurien cried out desperately.  
"**_Impossible_**..." he said sadly, "The seals can not be undone."  
"But they were. The small vessel- Ghost- did it. They took on the radiance by unifying the void!"  
"**_That does go along with Hollow's information_**..."  
'Sire please! Look remember the time Dryaa came in after fighting the mantis to complain to you during a meeting? You erased everyone else's except you me and Dryaa's memory!"  
"**_You're real_**!"  
"Yes sire, I came here for guidance"  
"**_Well you need just need to keep doing your duty_**"  
"Thank you sire."  
"_**Now Lurien, as I have been instructed to by my son, I will return to rest." **_**"**Would you mind if I come back here after fetching someone_?_"  
"**_Do what you must._**."

With that Lurien departed to find Lost and the pale king returned to rest.

—

**So this was an important one! Hope it was still enjoyable and that no one minds the pale king's inclusion. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11 Abandoned Alone

_**Chapter 11 Abandoned Alone**_

_They sat in waiting for him to return upon the white marbled floor of the palace. Stood next to him guarding, were two other constructs of similar design with large curving blades raised and ready. The monarch had left previously to assess the result of some tests they had performed in. They were quite proud of how they performed in the tests- they thought they had done great! They smiled as best they could when the door swung open and a shining silver light filled the room once more, revealing the presence of the pale monarch himself._

_"Dispose of it" he spoke quietely to one of the amoured guards. Dispose? What needs to be gotten rid of? They could always just do it for- Their thoughts were promptly interupted when each arm was grabbed between shining amour. They looked up to the Pale King's eyes to see a narrowed gaze staring upon them full of fury. Them. He meant them. He created, raised then cared for him, only to discard them like a scrap of rubbish or unwanted plans. He didn't care. He **never** cared._

_Rage and hatred filled them and fought back violently, thrashing out each limb before drawing their curving blade and hooking it around the kinks in the construct's amour, wrenching it off. The creature dropped to the floor spilling void everwhere, only to be absorbed by the furious vessel. They soon dispatched the second titan in a similar way before turning their sights to the treacherous deity...  
"Stop..." he tried to no avail- nothing was going to stop their advance. They gave pity for a single moment however once upon him: they gave him a gaze displaying one final question of why. "I was right... There's no hope for you"  
He raised a glowing skeletal hand and imbued it with soul before pushing them back. He then strode over and took ahold of the cuff of their cloak before muttering in ancient language and fading into a dark environment with them. From their view in the grasp of the twisted king, they could see a single large doorway into dakness and crumbling grey architecture._

_He slithered towards the darkness and they found them self hung over a large drop into the unknown. They didn't want this. They didn't deserve this. They should be able to decide their own fate! They twisted up to see him and heard his final words to them, "You had a purpose. If you had just fulfilled that she wouldn't have to go throw with this. You think she wants to provide me with thousands of seeds before I can find the pure one? Of course not! You were going to rellieve her of her of he burden but nooo you had the audacity to be a failure in your one purpose. You did this."  
Is that what he thought of them!?_

_They began to thrash out and try to climb his outstretched arm. He wasn't having it however and just flung them downwards. Down they sped through the eternal darkness reaching fatal speeds. This was it. They were condemned to die here in the darkness where they had risen from abandoned forever alone. They would rise again though. They wouldn't be the last experiment and they knew it so they gave themself an indetity- a purpose. They were Est._

_They hit the ground with a sickening crunch when everything went black..._

Est's hand slid between the bandage, worming it's way through the folds until it reached the scar. They traced its outline gently and let the memory of it seep out- bleeding in a different way. They could still feel the pain of it splintering upon impact with the void stained ground. They shuddered at the thought. That would never happen to a single sibling again.

They saw Ghost trudging over after obviously leaving again and went over to question them. Est could from close up tell that the other vessel was angry from their narrowed eyes and churning void but wasn't sure why.  
"**What happened**?" they asked narrowing their own eyes.  
"**He's back**" Ghost spat.  
"**He's going to wish he never returned**"  
"**Est! Look I agree but Hol-**"  
"**Cut the trash Ghost**"  
"**I'm serious!**"  
But Est had already left...

They too rushed off to act upon revenge but their will was not as restricted as Ghost's. They wanted his suffering and they were going to get it. They landed soft at the entrance to his chamber and snuck in, being careful to not wake the sleeping form of Lurien in the corner. Next they extended a tendril of void and grabbed him covering his mouth. He squirmed but was easily contained.

Est took them out to a quieter location where they began to unleash their wrath upon him.  
"**Hello there little wyrm, I doubt you even remember me**" he snarled slyly.  
"**_As a matter of fact I do. Wyrms have great memory I'll have you know_**!"  
"**That will make your downfall all the more satisfying**..."  
They took out their hooked blade and began to advance. He struggled with his magic to lift two nearby blades- his fingers trembling and spell flickering. Soul flowed down the channels of their enchanted nail as the prepared for their final deed for justice.  
"**_Why_**!?" he gasped struggling to keep everything at peace.  
"**You took everything from me- from us. I did everything you asked, I should have been rewarded but instead you left me down there to die. I wonder if a wyrm could survive a fall like that? Only one way to find out.**.."  
Est saw the pale monarch turn feint at their words and smiled in grim satisfaction. They bound closer and picked him up by his collar like he had done to them all those years ago before carrying him the way back to the Abyss. The once king offered little resistance- only small kicks and once an attempted bite.

Over the edge he was hung while Est lapped up every second.  
"**Goodbye _father_, if that's even the truth.**.."  
With that Est let the terrified wyrm reincarnation plummet all the way down to the bottom of the largest pit in Hallownest...

Hornet left Deepnest to the Mantis Village after learning in a letter from her elder sibling Hollow of the vessels residing there. Herrah followed close behind her waiting to see what Hornet's half siblings would be like. The pair confidently strode past the thrones and Lords to reach the house containing the beings in question.  
"Welcome here Queen Herrah" the middle lord spat distastefully at them.  
"Pleasures all mine Iris" she taunted back. The youngest lord gave an apologetic glance to Hornet and signaled to go. She started off with the lord dashing forward to catch up.

Once they were level with each other she spoke, "I must apologise on my sisters behalf, I'm Cassia, nice to meet you." She extended a claw in greeting. Hornet returned with her own hand, "Hornet".  
A structure set up of wooden poles came into view and Cassia began to gesture excitedly.  
"This is it!" she grinned warmly.  
"Thank you for your assistance Cassia" Hornet spoke in thanks before entering.

It was just as grand looking on the inside wih paintings of all previous lords hung in magnificent frames all upon the walls. Most of the funiture had been moved out of harms way and was shoved into the nearest corner to the exit. In the middle was a bundle of chaos- the vessels. Hornet sighed and wondered if she really wanted to this before shoving her doubts out the way and pounding her needle into the ground to get their attention. Twelve shining white masks turned their way to her with wide curious eyes.

"I'm Hornet" she said uncomfortably.  
"**Who**?"  
"**What is she doing here**?"  
"**Why does she want to see us**?"  
"**See that needle.**.."  
"**Who would choose to where red**?"  
"**I thought no one else knew about us.**.."  
"**Uhh I think she's listening**"  
"**Shhhhh then**" they all began to chatter at once.

"She can still hear you"

The vessel's looked up expectantly before turning in into a huddle decidedly and shoving a small terrified looking vessel out. Hornet crouched down and studied the anxious vessel. They had horns going in practically every direction and a light feathery cloak. She raised her hand gently and brushed their mask caringly.  
"Its ok little one, I'm not going to hurt you" she whispered, "Do you have a name?"  
"**I'm L-lili**" they stuttered back.  
"That's a pretty name!"  
"**R-really**?"  
"Yes!" she laughed.

She usherd Lili closer and bent down futher before pulling the small vessel up onto her shoulders giving them a piggy back ride. Lili giggled at this and smiled happily. Another vessel had begun to approach now: one with a tattered but sewn up cloak, three pairs of oddly shaped horns a strange third eye and what caught Hornet's attention a weaver made needle. The vessel had it presented out in front of them almost like an offering and Hornte could see each engraving that channelled through it- even the mark of the weaver who made it.  
"**Do- did you know them**?" they asked pointing to the symbol of its creator upon the blade.

Hornet squinted closely and could make out the delicate lettering spelling out the name Selka. Selka! That was the name of Spider's mother!  
"As a matter of fact I did! And I like to think the crafter of this shall be coming back here quite soon you know!"  
"**Really!? She was so kind.**.."  
Hornet laughed.  
"I agree!"

Hornet smiled at the two vessels next to her before realising she never asked the second for their name!  
"Oh! What's your name little tailor?"  
"**Thorn**!"

At this point Hornet noticed the large crowd of other vessels watching intently. She was about to say something when a cloud of glitter hit her face. She blinked. Glitter. There was literally a vessel who was throwing glitter at the pincess of Deepnest.  
"What? Everyone was so tense!" a vessel -presumably the one who had thrown the powder- explained while walking backwards. They didn't quite notice until they hit the wall with a thud that should be paying more attention to their surroundings. They then tried to get up to cover their mistake but tripped over on their cloak. A tall stoic vessel sighed, extending a void tendril to pick them up and bring them closer.

"Hornet?!" a voice called.  
Oh it was probably her mother- she had left rather uneplained.  
"Don't worry its just my mother" she informed the vessels before yelling back to Herrah, "In the large building mother!"  
The spider queen then burst in and smiled at the sight of Hornet with the pair of vessels.  
"Who might these be then?"  
"The one on my back is Lili and this is Thorn."  
"Well hello there Lili and Thorn, I'm Herrah"  
Hornet heard Thorn gasp.  
"**As in the queen of Deepnest?!**"  
"In the flesh."  
"**You are like my idol! I've been trying to learn how to weave since I saw your tapestries in the village after escaping into Deepnest. I just can't really make proper silk then me and Rim ran into a bit of erm _trouble_.**.."

Hornet again at that- it made Thorn's needle make a lot more sense.  
"Hornet, do the vessel's have any where to go?" Herrah questioned her lower arms fidgeting.  
"No, why?" Hornet replied confused.  
"well I was thinking if clever little Thorn oh and Lili could come with us!"  
"Mother...that... that sounds... Amazing! It would be like having real siblings!"  
"Well then its decided! They'll come with us."

"Hey you two" Hornet adressed the pair of vessels, "You should probably say bye to your vessel friends now, I think mother would prefer to get away from the mantises sooner rather than later."  
"**Ok**" Lili replied clambering down and walking over to the group.

After goodbyes were said, both vessels were snuggled happily in the spider queen's arms who was departing with her daughter to the Distant Village. Hornet smiled one last time thinking about what a great day it had been.

He was falling rapidly. After the tiring events of the day and his weakened form from reincarnation the monarch couldn't summon enough strength to halt his descent. His wings flapped furiously to no vail and only small sparks of magic could form until he had not a surpless of soul left. He couldn't rely on his greatest power nor his normally incredible wings! There was no way he could survive the drop! He curled inwards bracing for impact when a blue shape swoped past and gently set him down on safe round.

Lost sighed in relief once he was set down safely. They had seen the other vessel come in and take him and knew how upset Lurien would be if Lost didn't help so they followed the pair down to the Abyss and took their chanc and saved him from his fall.  
"_That was a good job Lost_!" Love spoke through their connevction.  
"_Thanks_" they replied for turning their attention to the wimpering form of their father.  
"Are you ok they asked?" extending a hand.  
"**_Who- who are you. I thought they all hated me_**..."  
"I'm Lost and really I don't really remember much about my past. Also I'm a lifeblood creature and we don't tend to hold grudges- its our job to help others!"  
"**_But I was the one who outlawed lifeblood._**.."  
"Like I said we don't tend to hold grudges" Lost shrugged.

"_Well said_!" Love praised. Lost smiled.

They should really get back before Lurien worries Lost thought. They grabbed ahold of the small king and started to rythmically flap their translucent wings to ascend the Abyss. "I'm going to take us back up now ok?"  
"**_Ok_**..."

With that Lost flew gently upwards and back off to the kings chamber.


	12. Chapter 12 Hurt in Heart

**Chapter 12 Hurt in Heart**

"**What!?**"  
Toothy looked sadly up at the adult vessel in front of them.  
"**I said, say goodbye we're leaving now**"  
"**But**.."  
"**Toothy, don't make this harder than it needs to be**"

They frowned disagreeing. They could make up their own mind right? They had left the Abyss and now they wanted to stay at Mantis Village. They had a friend here- Cassia.  
"**I'm staying**" they said bluntly.  
"**All here on your own**?" they asked surprised.  
"**Not alone**" a new voice cut in.  
Est! Not only had they come back, they were taking Toothy's side!  
"**Thanks Est! Please Hollow.**.."  
"**Ok, but please take care.**.."  
"**THANK YOU**!" They ran up and wrapped theri arms around Hollow. The older vessel laughed and returned the hug. Before gathering the other vessels and waving good bye.

They turned briefly to Est before wandering off to find Cassia. They wanted to train with her so they could prove to Hollow that they could handle themself. They were she would understand after hearing her story yesterday. They pivoted around and plodded off to the grand throne room. There like usual sat the three lords and they looked up in surprise and interest when Toothy came in.

"I thought you and your siblings were gone" Iris stated harshly.  
"Sister! That is not how we treat guests!" Alyssa chided.  
"But why are you here?" Cassia asked intrigued.  
"**The others all left but me and Est wished to stay**." Toothy started, "**I was hoping we could do some more training- I want to prove to Hollow that I am strong enough to look after myself**"  
"Oh... If that's the case then I'd be glad to help!" She replied.

The two wondered off to an area usable for combat in a quiet corner of the village. There was only a single mantis guarding it and raised a sharpened claw at Toothy before seeing Cassia and bowing in respect. The arena itself was plain with wooden walls and the only decoration being of two mantis claws crossing over. The floor was smooth and paved and upon it stood a metal stand for weapons. The lord walked over to this and set her weapon in it before assuming a defensive stance with her claws in a guard above her head.

"Strike me Toothy" she instructed.  
"**Are you sure?**"  
"Yes! Give it all you've got!"  
Toothy sighed a leapt up with their weapon high and slashed downwards in a bright arch. Cassia wasn't fazed or pushed back at all by this and smiled at them.  
"Not bad for a beginner" she praised.  
Toothy grinned before launching in again this time striking forwards in a sideways curve. Cassia still held her ground. They tried from several other angles before she offered input.

"Try moving with the nail" she got up and walked over to move the blade into the correct position, " Point it forward and ram with it. Trust me it will act as both a weapon and a sheild to protect you from recoil."  
Toothy tried it, dashing forward nail poised to strike. To their surprise they didn't rebound off the claws but were able to instead keep pushing against her claws. They leant back slightly to make it seem like they were backing off before thrusting harshly and catching Cassia off guard. She slid backwards before catching herself and walking over to congratulate Toothy.  
"See!" she laughed.  
They grinned again before sliding downwards and charging from the otherside. Cassia slid a claw out in guard then at its clash with Toothy's blade lunged forward claw extended for a counter. Toothy jumped and ran to the other side of the area.  
"Maybe we should do some work on blocking..." Cassia sighed.  
"**Yeh**" Toothy mumbled sheepishly.  
"So you're going to want to start with a good stance. Just find what you think is a steady position" She then walked over and gave a slight push once they were ready. Toothy slid backwards before tripping over backwards and landing in a heap on the floor. Cassia smiled and corrected their stance by showing a way to safely take the force. After that a nail guard and counter was brought in and by the end of it all the pair were exhausted.

"**Thanks again Cassia**" Toothy called as they wondered off the cosy little house layed out for them and Est.

Unknown to Toothy, the mantis smiled and whispered back, "Thank you Toothy. I guess this is what friendship feels like".

Misfortune groaned as Ghost started yet another rant about how annoying their father was. They had been complaining every time Hollow wasn't listening all afternoon and it was getting repetitive. She had heard each vessel's thoughts on the matter countless times and had them all memorized. Ghost hated him, Rim was scared of him, Verde didn't really care, Fizz and Eve just wanted to prank him, Tweet was excited to meet him, Quiz was passive, Shadow had a quiet fury and Wanda wasn't really to bothered unless he got in their way. What about herself though? Misfortune wasn't sure what to think of him. She had only seen him the once and wasn't really sure she liked him but wasn't particually the type to hate. Ghost should just hug it out with him and then they could shut up their moaning! Who Misfortune was more interested in was the queen. Through tales she sounded like the most incredible being- apparently she was a shiny as glitter! She wished to meet her one day...

Wait...

No one was saying she couldn't just go right now... they were in the fog canyon and Ghost was so distracted that they were never notice her absence! If she could get past the acid in the way to the gardens where the queen was rumored to still be, then it could finally happen! Quickly the happy vessel rushed off to the entrance to the Queen's Gardens and attempted to get across.

It was clear swimming wouldn't work from the way the glitter chucked in as a test had swiftly dissolved. Her only choice was to try and to try and use soul to cheek her way across. She could use soul with void to warp a short distance with a small recoil time. She began her journey of warping and dashing to stay airborne when she couldn't dash fast enough and was heading face first for acid...She shut her eyes... but was not met with burning acid...

Misfortune shook her eyes open and saw her cloak caught on a large thorny pillar down the middle of the acid lake. What good fortune for once! This allowed her to keep up her warp and dash trick until on safe land where she promptly tripped up jumping for joy and ended with a taste of the new environment on her face once she found it buried in the ground from faceplanting once again. Now she just had to figure out where the White lady was in the thorny garden.

Misfortune wasn't really the type to think for too long and usually just did stuff. So instead of planning where to investigate or search she just wandered off down the nearest path. She kept up this mindless path until a decision was faced. Down lead to a maze of thorns but beyond that unknown and up a seemingly clear path. Not really wanting to have to try and dodge stuff after all the accidents she'd had since reawakening, Misfortune choose upwards and continued forward.

The happy vessel continued onwards until she found avoiding thorns was inevitable... The gardens were a mess! The trip nearly ended in immediate disaster when Misforune tripped and landed and arms length away from the sharp pit of thorns. Her saving grace was that there was a vine caught around her leg kept her from flying directly into the field of spikes. She sighed sheepishly before getting back up and continuing.

A short while later, Misfortune found her self below a long rectangular corridor with a a curved dark roof and dainty windows covering the walls. Along the floor lay two corpses leant next to each other both with an obvious fatal wound. The first was a bloated mantis with large sharp claws and a large crack running down their mask and the second a big cicada with a massive club struck with a gaping gash down their middle. She could have sworn she saw dream catcher particles leaking off them when she threw glitter down in rememberence. The departed were meant to go with something precious right? Currently the only thing Misfortune could offer was glitter from her large purple pouch.

She turned off ready to continue almost missing the spirit before her.  
"**Hey! You're a ghost! I thought you needed that dream blade thingy mabob to see ghosts**"  
"_Well you must have some kind of similar device then_." they sighed.  
Misfortune rumaged around in her inventory toy before finding a brightly lit up pendant tht was clearly a shard of a dream catcher on a string and putting it on. It had been a fragment of a decoration given by the Seer to Ghost as she bid them farewell. Ghost had then split it and given each vessel a piece so that they could 'interact with the lingering spirits and bla bla help them with their regret'. Or something like that... Misfortune had been trying to decorate her cloak at that point.

"**Hi though! Im Misfortune**!"  
"_Your name is Misfortune_?" The spirit questioned their eyes narowed in disbelief, " _You must be incredibly unlucky_"  
"**Eh I just-**" Misfortune stumbled on the other fallen bug's club and enden up once again face in floor, " **trip a lot.**.."  
The ghost laughed good naturedly before introducing themself, "_I'm Ren of the mantis. I used to be with the other three lords before that ghastly moth started bargaining with me. She promised us strength beyond we could not normally achieve and I was arrogant and fell for her deceit. Me and my followers embraced that plague and were cast out here where we succumbed to it and lost ourselves. I'm afraid this bug here_" he gestured to the other corpse, " _was a victim of me_"  
"**Oh so you know Alyssa, Iris and Cassia**?"  
"_A lifetime ago yes._.."  
"**I just came from there**"  
"_If you ever return small one tell them I am sorry. I wish for them to know I realise my wrongs before I pass on to the next life. I feel my daughter Jasmine calling me now. I just cann not let myself leave knowing my kin think me a dishonourable traitor. I just lost my way._.."  
"**I promise I will let them know Ren**"  
"_Thank you small one. I think I can pass on in peace now_."  
Misfortune smiled and waved farewell at the fading spirit. She was glad to be able to help and would be sure to stop back off at Mantis village after seeing the queen.

As it turned out, she was a lot closer than expected...

He sat there in silence. He could feel the gaze of Lurien and Lost upon him but wasn't really in the mood to deal with it. Each time he thought of the incident ice washed down his spine. His own child had tried to murder him in cold blood. They would have been happy to leave him down their to rot for all eternity! They may have called it justice but from how he saw it, his had been a mercy to free them from the sorrow soceity could bring them while their's was revenge for a non existant crime. It wasn't fair!

He turned to his companions and croaked out, "**_Why_**!?"  
"Sire whatever do you mean?" Lurien asked gently.  
"**_That vessel, why would they do it_**"  
Lurien sighed preparing to answer but was beaten to it by Lost, "I get this may be hard for you to understand but they, I suppose we, can't see it like that. Our kind could of been kept around even if hidden away in somewhere like the palace. You were to ashamed for that though. But like I said lifeblood creatures don't tend to hold grudges so I don't really care"  
"**_Oh_**" he gulped before finding the courage to continue speaking, "**_b-but how do you know my reasons for what I did_**?" "I saw. I saw those cursed motives. I heard that cursed mantra. I felt the others fear of their curse. But for them that curse was you"  
"**_I did it to help though_**!"  
"Get past that"  
"**_What_**?"  
"This arrogance. Its ok to be wrong sometimes!"  
"**I'm not-**" he sighed, "**_I'll try harder_**"  
Lost smirked, "Ok just remember, there's no cost too great for this"  
"**I don't even- How could you- I don't believe that any more**" he finally managed calmly.  
"See not so hard!" Lost smiled.

"**_I'm sorry my child_**"

Lost smiled at his words.  
"Its ok father I forgive you"

"_Love what am I able to do to improve his mood_?" Lost asked through their connection.  
"_Try this_" she replied.  
A a glowing blue flower was sprouting from the blue sheen around their body on their hand. This flower was then plucked and handed off to the king.

"Here" they spoke.  
"**_For- for me_**?" he sobbed.  
"Yes. No one deserves to be this upset- not even you!" they laughed and heard Love giggling with them.  
Lost turned around and saw Lurien shifting nervously over in the corner. They ran over to him and extended a hand. Lurien took it confused.  
"What is it little Lost?  
"You don't need to be over here all alone! You're one of us!"

A buzzing noise interupted in their head before the voice of Ghost spoke.  
"**Lost! I don't know what you're doing but can you come back here with me and the other vessels!**"  
"_No, sorry I have someone else to deal with_."  
"**Who**?"  
"_I don't think you'd want to know._"  
"**You're not with _him_ are you**"  
"_perhaps_"  
"**Lost! How could you! Don't you get it? After all he's done to us you still-**"  
"_Love cut the transmission please_"  
The lifeblood guardian focused some power into Lost's mind and closed it off from outside sources other than herself.  
"_Thanks_"  
The buzzing noise then came back but this time it was cut off before Ghost could speak.

"Sorry Lurien, Ghost was talking to me"  
"The little vessel that saved us?"  
"Yes that one"  
"What did they have to say?"  
"They didn't want me here"  
"Oh"  
"**_Surely I have some say in that as well_**." the king put in. His companions just glared at him.  
"Don't worry though, Love can stop them from reaching me"  
"Thank you for looking after them Love"  
Lost spoke in a slightly strange ancient voice, "_No problem Watcher_"

They smiled at both of their current companions and sat back down to rest and prepare themselves for having to talk to Ghost.


	13. Chapter 13 Free of Chains

**Chapter 13 Free of Chains**

Misfortune strolled down through the blooming flowers of The Queens Gardens on her own quest. She had just spoken to the spirit of the fourth lord and was still thinking about his story. So when a mysterious shape dropped down from above with a large pin raised, she was caught completely off guard.

She fumbled around for her nail while examining who this potential friend was. They were clearly a vessel but they seemed older and more used to a physical form than Misfortune's group. Three pairs of horns sprouted from their mask, one curved and tall on the top of their head and the other two getting smaller each pair. A green cloak came from a dark coloured flair with a charm in a knot of thorns embedded on it. Six leafy looking wings were also protruding from their back. Only a single small mark in the form of a crack was on them despite their air of hardened experience.

"**What leads you so deep into these lands**" they spoke their words edged and sharpened.  
"**Oh I'm just here to see the old queen**." Misfortune answered happily before whispering, "**I heard she's as shiny as glitter**" To prove her point she brung out her pouch of glitter and sprinkled some around.  
The other vessel then jumped and leaped into the air seemingly gone. Misfortune knew that really they were hiding and were following her from the glitter caught on them dropping down behind her.

She played along with their game for a bit before getting impatient with her want to make a friend.  
"**I know your there**." she laughed. There was a rustle and the form of the vessel dropped down once again from the foliage. "**Hi my names Misfortune**" she smiled at them.  
"**I'm Nymph, protector of these lands**" they replied carefully, obviously still on guard.  
"**Its really nice to meet you! I just love meeting new siblings**"  
They frowned at her before correcting, "**Brother. I indentify as a brother**"  
"**Thats cool! I've always wanted a cool older brother!**" He started off flapping his wings but Misfortune followed excitedly.  
He sighed at her and played with the pin in his hands but then turned around to face her for the first time and spoke, "Look I'll take you to her but will you leave me to do my job then?"  
"**Sure**!" she said but thought she'd just have to make better friends with him by then.

The path ahead became clearer and less covered in plant life when a pale glow lit up the horizon. As the pair of vessels approached, glowing roots became visible in the ground.  
"**Are those hers**" Misfortune asked giddily whilst crouching down to stroke it and and compare it her shiny belongings.  
Nymph rolled his eyes, "**No _they're just a random plant_**" He then saw her sagging shoulders and dimmed expression and sighed, "**Yes they are I was just being sarchastic**" He offered her a hand so they could continue.

It became clear once they had arrived at the sight of a bright cocoon rooted deeply into the ground. The corpse of a heavily wounded bug in shining amour was set next a heap of mantises each covered in a blisters, burns and a sticky orange substance. Misfortune noticed Nymph's eyes go soft and caring at this sight as he muttered to himself, "**Poor Dryya... She was so good hearted**"  
"**Who's Dryya**?" Misfortune pipes up, startling the other vessel.  
"**The lady's knight**"  
"**How did she die then**!?"  
"**The clan of agressive mantises became too much for her**"  
Misfortune could have more qustions but instead plodded carefully over to Nymph and wrapped her arms around him. She wiped the void stains from his eyes before looking up and whispering, "Its all right, its not your fault" caringly.  
"**One day I hope to be as good as she was**" he spoke as he straightened up and gently pushed Misfortune off of him. She smiled up at him as he entered the large shape in front of them.

Inside everything glowed a brilliant white. Their footsteps plodded down the narrow path towards a large open chamber. A soft voice called out, " _Nymph, is that you? Have you come to visit me again_"  
"**Yes mother I am here but I'm not alone this time**" he spoke.  
The roots around them stiffened.  
"_Wh-who Nymph_?". Misfortune frowned at this, from what she had seen of Nymph he was not the type to let anyone dangerous wonder around.  
"**A sister- Misfortune**"

They reached the open chamber and there sat the most beautiful being Misfortune had ever seen. She had pale blue eyes that seemed misted over but still shining and pretty, a softly glowing head that split off into a magnificent crown of branches and a still glowing trunk wrapped in a silken, blue cloth. She squinted those eyes down at Misfortune and extended a root which gently brushed her mask.  
"_Hello there small one. Do you require my aid? I hadn't foresaw the arrival of one like you though.._."  
"**I just wanted to meet you. All the stories made you sound amazing**!"  
"_Well I hope you aren't too disappointed my child. I have bound myself here as punishment for that dreadful deed I was part of. I'm sorry it is like this for you. I don't deserve your praise or admiration_"  
"**I don't mind really**"  
"_What_?"  
"**It was his plan... I don't even really mind him that much either. I don't think Ghost feels quite the same way though**."  
"_Ghost? The vessel that sought me out here_?"  
"**Probably**..."

Nymph had been quietly listening until now where he interjected, "**I remember them, quite the strong one weren't they. I once saw them carry a delicate flower through the maze of thorns by the station to that mantises grave**."  
"**Mantises grave**?"  
"**Yes the lord of the traitor mantises daughter is buried here amongst her kin**"  
"**She must be the Jasmine that Ren spoke of**!"  
"_Ren_?" the higher being asked puzzled. "**He's just some mantis ghost I met on my way here. I spoke to him just before Nymph found me actually!**"  
"_Did you take the time to escort her here so she could see me, Nymph_?"  
" **For you to mother**"  
"_Me... But I... I don't deserve it._.."

Misfortune began to climb up the rock on which the root sat. Once up she snuggled her way into the caring being's lap.  
" **I don't bame you**" she smiled.  
"_I_-"  
"**None of us do mother**"  
"**You don't have to punish yourself! That'd be like if punished myself for throwing glitter too much or for tripping up**!"  
An idea popped into Misfortunes head. She gathered up a puff of the shimmering powder and scattered it through out the room in joy. "_If you don't, if your kind doesn't, then- then I could free myself._.. "  
"**That sounds amazing!**" Misfortune gasped.

"_Would you mind helping me get these bonds off then_"

Shadow paced along at the back of the group. They were in a rather strange location at this point. Weird jellyfish creatures called 'uomas' and 'oomas' floated around and pink bubbles settled on the ground. The bubbles were normally gone by the time Shadow reached where they were though. Ghost had a bit of a habit of popping them. They continued on their merry way until Hollow turned around and asked, "**Where's Misfortune**?"

Shadow knew where she had gone- they had seen her leave. They could have imputed this when Ghost started scrambling around searching for her but decided against it. She would have told someone if she wanted them to know where she was. It was also quite amusing. Ghost at one point got so annoyed that they brung out their nail and started slashing at everything. It did become a problem when explosive ooma cores came flying at them though...

"**Ghost**..." they let out eventually, "**why don't you just contact her through the void**."  
Ghost gave them a completely passive stare but Shadow knew they were just hiding their frustration and mistake. They then went quiet for a few minutes clearly communicating with Misfortune before talking.  
"**She says she's with some other vessel called 'Nymph' I'm not sure.**.."  
"**Its ok Ghost**!" the little voice of Tweet popped up, "**She'll be fine**!" Hollow smiled and lead Ghost and the group off once again.

They only stopped when a long tunnel leading off to a large, old building giving off a strange green glow was reached. Somehow they managed to get all the vessels inside to see a large sign that read 'The Archives' in bold green lettering. Hollow then called out some names Shadow didn't recognize and a pill bug appeared. He was wearing a blue bandana around his head and was holding a broom.

His face cracked into a smile when he saw who Shadow had come with. "Hi Ghost, Hollow. I see you brought your siblings today." A tall green jellyfish then came up quietly behind him and poked his back.  
"Ahhhh!" he jumped before looking sheepishly around and seeing who it was.  
"Monomon!" he retorted annoyed.  
"How can we help our guests Quirrel?" she continued as if it had never happened.  
He just sighed at her before explaining about the vessels. They must be pretty good friends to act like that Shadow thought.

For the rest of the afternoon, the vessels took part in silly investigations and experiments. The highlight was definitely when Monomon tried to make acid safe by using some of the void from Ghost only to have it blow up in a big puff of green smoke. All of the vessels were sad when Hollow announced it was time to leave but it was different for Shafow. They truly felt something for the first time. They remembered Toothy and Est's stand to stay with the mantises and tapped Wanda -who was standing at the the edge of the Archives longingly- on the back.  
"**Look, do you want to stay here**?"  
"**Yeh but I know I can't**"  
"**But we can**"  
"**So we're pulling a Toothy and Est**?"  
"**If that's what you want to call it**"  
Shadow then glided over to Hollow and spoke their plan. "**I** **can't really deny you after Toothy can I. Just make sure you too take care ok.**" They patted Shadow fondly on the head and waved to Wanda.

The two vessels then found their way back to the trio inhabiting the Archives - Quirrel, Monomon and Myla. "Staying are you?" Quirrel asked.  
"**Yes. I can't speak for Shadow but I rather like it here. Gives me a challenge to solve problems like the one here**."  
Monomon then entered the room and saw the vessels...  
"Great! Now there's no guardian vessel to stop me, can I study your control of void Shadow? It would really help my research. Naturally Wanda you can assist me."  
Shadow for the first time grinned feeling what having a purpose felt like .  
"**Sure**"

Lili sat upon a balcony of silk over the Distant Village. They was happy to be here with their new family but was anxious. Right now they knew that they had been invited here but still had doubts that they would want to keep them after they came to know them. The thoughts bit at their mind pricking it chaining them from seeing past them. They felt black streaks forming and falling down their shell and wasn't sure what to do. They looked off into the distance and saw their own reflection.

It wasn't real.

They knew it wasn't real but believed it all the same. The aura of darkness emanating off a being clearly a shade of themselves appeared there in front of them. They turned to them and started to snarl insults and prey on Lili.  
"**They'll leave you as soon as they realise what you're really like**."  
"**This was all for pity**"  
"**You don't deserve their care**"  
"**Thorn got you here**"  
"**What have you ever accomplished anyway**"  
"**They'll never love you**"

Lili began to quietly wimper. A gust of wind swept their cloak up as a figure clad in crimson landed softly beside them. Hornet. "Why you out here all alone Lili?" she gently asked.  
"**I**-"  
"Don't even think about it. You haven't done anything to warrant this kind of care"  
They stayed quiet but kept their gaze upon the 'shade'. "What's wrong Lili?" she continued with slightly more urgency while still keeping the kind tone.  
"**I**-"  
"**Be**"  
"**D-don't**-"  
"**Quiet**"  
"**D-deserve-**"  
"**Now**"  
"**this**"  
"**Lili**"  
"**I don't deserve this**"

"What?"

"**I don't deserve to be here for doing nothing. I've never done a single good thing ever. I was left down there for being a failure. I am a failure**" they sobbed. Hornet stood up and swung back to a large house in the north of the village.  
"**Great**" the 'shade' growled, "**Now look what you've done**"

But then Hornet came back.

Carrying something.

"Lili, take it. You shouldn't feel like that. Consider it a welcome gift. We want you here"

A gift. A gift for them.

"**Don't listen to her, she's lying**!"

No. This was wrong. This was all wrong.

Lili stood up raising their head to their full height. The gift was a small tack with a purple handle. They lifted it high above their shell and brought it down on the 'shade' watching them fade. The striking black colour dained leaving a pure white image that looked to be a true reflection of themselves. That stood to be even with Lili and bowed before truly disappearing into small white particles.

"Alright now?" Lili turned to Hornet and for the first time let out a proper smile.  
"**yes big sister Hornet**"  
Hornet smiled before laughing in joy and picked Lili up in her arms. She threw her needle upwards, reeling them that direction with the small vessel watching her content. The 'shade' was wrong. They were loved and cared for now. Everything would be different.

That was why when a letter came throuh the next morning written on fine silk paper Lili was jumping in joy with her family.

—

**Credit to The-Mage-of-Void for Nymph. Hope you enjoyed reading!**


	14. Chapter 14 Reverence's Regret

**Chapter 14 Reverence's Regret**

_He could hear them rumaging in the foliage a short distance away. Nymph knew what they were up to. He had studied their behaviour enough to know that they were on the attack. Their Lord seemed to be getting more and more demanding each time, becoming more agressive in his hunts and demanding far more of his followers. He was concerned that if this was side effect of the plague then the whole garden might become usafe. It could also just be due to the naturally hostile nature of the mantis however. Whatever reason it was for though, Nymph was not going to let them attack the innocents of the land._

_He spread his leafy wings far out and took off through the floral tunnels. The sinister growls became closer as he advanced and he cursed when he heard their claws grinding. They did that to sharpen them before taking on large or difficult prey. Time was quickly running out._

_Once he reached just around the corner to the source of the sound of the traitorous mantises, Nymph drew his pin and curled his claws around the engravings on its hilt. There was a strange pale glow just north of the predators and he could just about make out a conversation.  
"My lady, how much futher shall we be heading?" a voice spoke. It sounded much to sophisticated to be a regular citizen of the Gardens and didn't have the husky dry tone of a mantis. A soft voice that emanated power replied, "Dryya calm yourself. It isn't too much longer to the heart." The speaker was correct, in a short distance the heart of the Gardens would be reached. He stopped his scout and prepared to attack once footsteps began to pound down on the plantlife below._

_Nymph launched himself into the air and swung on a loose vine to propel him straight to his opponent at high speeds. He struck the first of the longer ranged group of mantis petras in the head, sending a large crack down their mask. He drew his pin from the deceased mantise's head and surveyed his oppenents. There was a large group of adult traitors leading the charge and several packs of petras for back up. He started his assualt on the rest of the group he had started on when a silver shape crossed elegantly in front of him with a longnail poised to strike._

_The warrior had a crown of three shining prongs upon her head and a carapace covered in a silver shell. She stood proud and tall, her dainty legs pressed together in a sturdy formation, her back slightly arched and her nail concealed behind her skirt like shell. She looked the sttackers dead in the eye and spoke coldly without a trace of fear, "What brings you to attack us you cowards". She bent her legs before springing into the air and striking down the first few offenders in front of her. "Sneaking up and treating us like prey is such a dishonerable act!" she once again raised her nail up and cried, " En garde!"_

_The warrior began to attack foes in a rythmic, elegant almost dance like fashion. Nymph watched in amazement before preparing to assist her. He too leapt into the air and began to cut down his foes from above, using a combination of the height gained from the rebound of striking and his wings to stay airborn. Once the first group of mantis petras were down he felt into his soul reserves and prepared to cast a spell. Brilliant white vines of thorns made of soul snaked out of the ground and curled around the snarling mantises he turned to face. The spiky protrusions dug into the enemies and tightened leaving marks burned onto them. As the spell faded, Nymph's foes fell to the ground heavily weakened. He strode up to them and put them out of their pain. Then he set his eyes upon the next group but found them defeated at the blade of the warrior in silver._

_"Good work comrade" she told them in an almost commanding tone.  
"You've quite a skill in nail" Nymph replied slowly, carefully considering his signs, "What brings you to these lands?"  
"I am escorting vessel."  
"Don't remind me of my heritage. I may be of that kind but I refuse to be like them"_

_"Dryya, are you coming?"  
"Of course! Sorry to keep you waiting"_

_Nymph watched her thoughfully as she departed. He was rather intrigued by her companion in truth. To satisfy his curiosity he disappeared into the foliage surrounding the path and followed them. It was only once he got closer that Nymph realised who the glowing being was._

_His mother._

_It was his mother after he had just blabbed off to the warrior about hating his heritage. He had meant the king and his awful plans not her! He dropped down in fromt of them on impulse and began to sign, " Mother. I always knew I would some day meet you. What brings you to the Garden's?"  
"Oh my! A vessel! How dd you escape that pit little one?" She curled a root around his mask affectionatley. He scowled before letting his hands work out, "I found a passge out of that place and that past. I now find solace guarding these lands." She laughed good naturedly at that.  
"I guess I have two angels to guard me now, right Dryya" she teased. The warrior -apparently called Dryya- rolled her eyes before turning her sights to Nymph and stating, " For someone who seems to have such a hatred for their family, you sure don't mind talking to my queen"  
"I never said I had a qualm with her specifically.." he tried to no avail. Dryya started cackling at his lousy exuse.  
His mother finally answered his question with, "Me and Dryya are just coming through here so we can take refuge and I am able to punish myself for my deed in peace." She turned and smiled at him before adding, "We really must be going now though. Fair well vessel"  
"Nymph" they signed in goodbye. Dryya winked at them as she turned and left with his mother. He was sure he was going to have a lot of fun with her..._

Hornet skidded around the corner as fast as could at the first glint of white in the distance. She hurled herself into a large hug with the particular bug she's been excitedly waiting for during the past couple of days. "Spider!" she exlaimed overjoyed. The weaver looked up at who the being embracing her was and saw her best friends smiling face and signature colour. Hornet saw a look of amazement and joy similar to her own form of Spider's face and let her go so they could talk.

"Its been so long!" Hornet gasped.  
"Well I'm just sorry I never got to say good bye... I missed you so much..."  
Hornet reached into her cloak and pulled out the charm left for her by Spider and showed it off to her.  
"You got it!"  
"Of course I did! You think the Great Hornet would miss such a thing." The two girls were sent into a fit of giggles at that.

Hornet stopped when she felt a light tug on her cloak behind her. She spun around to see the shy form of Lili standing there. In the distance she could just about make out Thorn speaking to Selka so it wasn't really surprising that the other vessel was down here as well.  
"Hi Lili, is there anything I can help you with? This is my friend Spider, she's really nice I promise!" Lili played with the end of her tack before coming out from behind Hornet and waving anxiously at Spider. "Hi there Lili" Hornet's best friend grinned. "**I-i brought you two out this.**.." she mumbled. Then a round jar emitting a soft glow was brought out.  
"Luna!" Spider yelled happily.  
"Thank you Lili. You've made Spider really happy." then with a wink she added, "And it wasn't that hard now was it." Lili's cheeks flushed in in embarrassment and she looked down ashamed. "Its ok though.." Hornet picked up Lili in her arms.

"So uh what happened to this place?"Spider put in eventually. "Time with no one here..." Hornet sighed.  
"Oh..."  
"But its ok, I did a room up for you next to mine!" Spider grinned again.  
"Well lets see it!"

Hornet sped off with Lili laughing as a tired Spider struggled to keep up. She entered one of the large silk houses of the village and swerved left into one of the rooms.

It had a small decoration of a trilobite made of silk hung from the ceiling, a hook on the wall to hang Luna, a poster of a photo of Spider with Hornet with 'best friends' scribbled on it in messy hand writing from one of them in their younger days and a bench decorated with cushions woven from soft red silk. The red Hornet used. Spider looked at her best friend and could only manage a awe struck, "thank you..."

The atmosphere was only broken once the sound of the adults arriving rung through the halls and the half spider had to go assist them as well.

The king was sat at his desk under the watchful eye of Lurien. Lost was outside guarding to sop anything to attack him in his weakened state. He looked back down at the sculpture in his hands. He knew realistically a thousand of them wouldn't make up for how bad they thought what he'd done was. Now he could clearly see it wasn't the right desicion but also still found it justifiable.

The figure he was depicting was of a vessel but not any one in particular. It had rounded but unsymmetrical horns, the same empty hollow eyes, a dark body representive of the void and a regal cloak made of real silk that Lurien had gifted. The more he looked at it the more he saw her. His wife. The soothing sheen on her eyes, curling nature of her crown and the gentle touch of her roots.

_A door opened and a large glowing figure came in smiling but also sighing at him. "Working again are you?" she asked him.  
"I have to be prepared for their presentation tomorrow."  
"Yes of course..."  
"Blanca is there something I can help you with?"  
"I just thought you might have wanted to spend a little more time with your family before they're are gone"_

He shook his head still dizzy from the memory. That had been the day before they taken the first eggs to the Abyss. He sighed and looked back down at his work.

_"Look I'm sorry you have to do this, if I can just finish this construct you won't have to do this anymore!"  
"Its not this I mind..."  
"What is it then?"  
"Them"  
"...I don't follow"  
"I-I think it is wrong. Can't we at least just keep one?"  
"And get in the way of training the Hollow Knight once we find them? You know the type of being that could produce, Blanca and I have neither the time nor energy to deal with someone like that now"  
"Fine then" She curled a root inwards angrily.  
"Blanca look I-"  
"You what, you know its hard? If you understood, you'd be with me not down here all day working on whatever project you felt like doing at the time" With that she turned and fled. He could still hear her tears through the wall._

He sighed. Perhaps he had been a little too harsh with her then. How much could it have hurt to give her what she wanted? Alas that was all in the past now though. He sat the figurine he was crafting down and got up from the desk.

He slithered past Lurien and all the way outside to Lost. He couldn't change then but he could change now.

Scarlet was enjoying seeing the sights of Hallownest again while being old enough to properly appreciate them. She was currently exploring the foliage of Greenpath. Three large totems engraved with strange markings stood before her in a large opening. She didn't remember ever coming here with Ghost. On the floor the small form of a vessel was hunched over hollow of life. She frowned at the sight of them and gently picked them up and leaned them sat up against the pole.

Now she could hear voices in the background. It was probably Ghost and crew. She was tepted to go by and say hello but ultimately decided against it. She was taking a break from all this vessel nonsense right now. Or so she thought until the sound of something tripping on a bush behind her caught her attention. She whirled around to see just one of the beings she was a avoiding.

Their horns formed a crown like shape from their six prongs and they wore a long green cloak. "Hi there little one, what are you doing away from the others?" Scarlet started.  
"**I just came to pick some flowers but now I'm not really sure I want to go back yet. Theyre all playing around with the mosskin at the Lake of Unn and I just want some peace for a bit.**" they mumbled in response. "That's ok you can just go back down to them once they're finished. "**I would but-but I don't feel like I have a proper purpose with them.**.." they spoke quietly.

Scarlet knew in that moment what she had to do. Maybe it was just her own intuition or the nightmare hearts guidance or perhaps even destiny but she was certain of how to help. They seemed graceful enough in the small movements she could see them doing..  
"I can help... If you want to try for a new purpose how do you feel about joining the Grimm Troupe? We are all performers for the circus so its never dull and you could make some new friends as well! What do you say?"  
"**I-I**" They went quiet for a moment, "**I don't know.**.."  
"Its ok you can use all the time you need to make up your mind!"  
"**Aren't you the mistress of the troupe**?"  
"Exactly so I can invite you in no problem!"

"**I'll get back to you soon I just need to figure things out**.." They then hurried off, dropping their flower in a rush. Scarlet picked it up and admired the bright red petals. Maybe it was destiny after all...


	15. Chapter 15 Grinning With Grimm

Chapter 15 Grinning With Grimm

Verde looked down at the new set of blooms in their fist. Was this really what they wanted? They would become more distant with their siblings and Ghost would clearly worry, but on the other hand look how well Lost did after accepting the lifeblood guardians offer! They felt a dark curling feeling as the negative conotations with Scarlet's offer manifested and left them. A dark shape then materielised in front of them.

"**Get real, you think Ghost would let you do this**?"  
"**Misfortune got away**!"  
"**And what do you thinks gonna happen to her then?**"  
"**She'll be fine! She wouldn't have gone if she didn't think she could make it**!"  
"**You'll be next all here alone**"  
Verde went quiet and looked past them into the distance.

"**Scarlet wants me, she'll keep me safe**"  
"**Does she though? She probably just said it to get you to leave her alone**"  
"**She wouldn't do that! She brought us back remember**"  
"**Was that her choice or Ghost's**?"  
The black 'shade' glided up to them, its eyes glowing in smugness. Verde raised one hand up to it and it mirrored before bringing it down and jabbing them instead.

"So gullible..."  
"**I-I don't have to listen to you**..."  
"**Oh but you do**"  
"**But your just in my head**!"  
"**Well try and ignore me then! It won't work, I'll always be here and they can't stop me**"  
"**But they're my friends!**"  
"**Are they though**?"  
"**You're right.**."  
"**Well you can't be!**"  
"**They can't help me**"  
"**Of course they wouldn't help someone so pathetic**"  
"**But I can**!"  
"**What**?"  
"**I can stop you. You are me**"  
They started to feel a comforting warmth deep inside of them as a scarlet petal flew gently in the breeze and landed on their cloak.

"**Leave**"  
"**Me**"  
"**Alone**"

The 'shade struggled for a second before curling inwards. The white from its eyes spread through out its body. Verde reachd out a hand and the not so 'shade' mirrored perfectly. It then dissolved into white particles and faded back into them. The vessel next turned and headed back to where they found Scarlet.

They saw a smile form on her face once they returned.  
"**I want to join**" they smiled.  
"Great! Thats great you know everyone will- Is there anyone you want to tell before you leave?" Scarlet started to ramble before catching herself and stopping.  
"**No. I can do what I want. Its my decision to join and they'd just try and make it theirs**"  
"Well then just brace yourself, I'm going to teleport us back to the tent"

Their vision started to glow scarlet as red dream catcher particles floated around them. Greenpath started to fade away as the ruins of the old palace materialised in front of them. Both appeared with a puff of red smoke in front of the comforting warmth of the Grimm Troupe's tents.

"Haven't done a big warp with multiple people in a while..." she admitted to them "**Its ok**.." Verde replied, "**So do I need to do anything to join**?"  
"Of course! This is the Grimm Troupe, there's a ritual for joining. Follow me"

The pair walked into one of the tents passing and greeting Brumm and several grimmkin along the way. Eventually they reached a large open area with a raised platform containing a torch glowing with a scarlet flame. As Verde got closer the flame shifted beofre morphing into a glowing mask of soughts. It was in a very familiar shape... Perhaps a little to familiar. It was made to fit them...

"Just let me call the grimmkin in and just put it on. It will burn you up leaving behind ashes of your old life before rebirthing you into a new form. It won't differ much but you'll be connected to the Nightmare Heart and there fore have some of its power. It might hurt a bit though..."  
"**I think I'll be fine, I've already died twice before.**"  
"Good. I mean not the you dying part obviously but the bit about not minding pain."  
Ghost like figures dressed in scarlet began to fill the room with some familiar faces from the walk down. Brumm waved encouragingly at them when he entered in the last group. Once the room was full, they walked up to the platform and put the mask on.

It burned.

Searing agony was sent through their body as even the void deep inside them crumbled and turned to ash in front of them. All they could see from anymore was the mask Their old life was gone. They still felt phantom jolts of pain from their long gone body but it was bearable. Then everything cooled and became a bit too cold as an icy sensation ran through them. Jet black void was forming below them and spidering its way inside and behind their mask, stitching a body back together. Verde finally relaxed a bit though when the solid form of a shell came around them.

Their whole new body then glowed bright scarlet as a red heart burned bright in front of them before phasing into their chest filling them with a warm powerful feeling. Everything apart from the mask a new powers felt the same upon closer inspection but the ashes of their old body were a bit disturbing. That was quickly fixed though as Scarlet hurried up and picked up the dish with them in. She then scattered them across the crowds of grimmkin as she started to chant in a strange language with them. Verde was sure they didn't know it before but now they could understand as easily as anything.

"_Scarlet flames dancing in soul,  
Chosen by the Nightmare Heart,  
Destiny calls out to one,  
So the eternal dance can start_

_Burn the past and forget old truth,  
To be reborn in scarlet light,  
Seek out place among new kin,  
Serve for a future bright_

_Bound to us through gift and link,  
Connected to feed the ritual,  
Keeper of flames yet essence burned,  
Set in mind as cycle to be habitual_"

They sung through it again with this time Verde joining in. Once they had spoken the last word, they felt a surge of power as a voice spoke to them. "_One of the Wyrm's are you_?"  
"_No, now I am one of yours_"  
"_You'll make a great member_"

Scarlet too was quiet for a moment before rolling her eyes at something. She then turned to face Verde and offered them a hand. They hadn't even realised that they were on the floor until then. They stood up with her and she started to gently question them.  
"Are you ok now? Sometimes it can make you feel a bit I'll afterwoulds"  
"I'm fine" It was like Lost! Their voice was normal now to!  
"Great, I'll take you to your room then."  
Scarlet started to lead them off but not before adding, "You ought to meet your roommate sooner rather than later"

Nymph stood guard over the resting form of his sister and his mother in her sleep. He was stood above the corpse of Dryya and smiled sadly at her. However, not long after that he began to notice a strange glow coming from Misfortune's bag. He placed steadily over to it and opened it quietly as to not disturb her from resting her body. The object omitting the glow was a shard of something tied in a string. Nymph brought it over back to his post and tied it around his neck to keep an eye on it. It was then he realised what it was when an ethereal figure coughed lightly to get his attention. He whirled around to see the ghost of his best friend.

Dryya.

"_Long time no see Nymph_"  
"**You mean I could of spoke to you the whole time!**"  
"_Essentially yes_."  
"**Why couldn't Misfortune see you yesterday then**?"  
"_Because I didn't want to be seen. I will admit that little speech of yours was pretty cute._."  
Nymph groaned.  
"**So how come you're still hanging around here? Don't you have some spirit afterlife to go to or something**"  
"_Eh probably but I kinda like it here. I get to see you being hilarious without you knowing and can still serve my Lady in the best ways I can_"  
"**Oh Wyrm, you've really seen everything have**-"  
"_Oops looks like you've got company_"  
Dryya winked at him before fading into dream catcher particles that disappeared back into her corpse. Nymph sighed and turned to what Dryya was talking about and saw his mother waking. They must have been to loud.

"**Good morning Mother**" he greeted her.  
"_To you too Nymph_" she smiled back.  
"**So there's something I've been meaning to tell you.**.." Misfortune started. Both Nymph and his mother's heads snapped to her in sync.  
"**And what's that Misfortune**" he said concerned.  
"**Nothing serious, just that, the king guy is back and definetly still alive**"  
"**_WHAT_**" her companions said in synch. Nynph suspected that he was yelling for a vastly different reason though.  
"**I refuse to be a part of his kingdom or accept him as my father. As far as I'm concerned you are my family and that's that**."  
"_Nymph that's rather sweet but you must understand what he meant to me_"  
"**Obviously not that much, you left him for here**."  
"_We had a disagreement, plus he can change and learn from it_!"  
Misfortune's eyes had been following the conversation, constantly changing which side she was watching until she was once again face down in the earth from getting too dizzy. Her voice was muffled but understandable as she spoke, "**I don't think that's what Ghost thinks**"  
"_Oh_..." his mother whispered.  
"**Well erm, Ghost is -how do I put this nicely- a bit bias. From what you said and I felt, I think they've accumalted the void's hatred for him for meddling with it agfter ascending into the lord**"  
"_What about the pur- Hollow_?"  
"**They'll do anything to please him**!"  
"_Well then, perhaps he doesn't need me there. He didn't even try to stop me from coming here, an-and I'm with my family_!" Nymph smiled and followed Misfortune into a nice warm family group hug.

They stayed like that or quite a while before Misfortune wriggled out to throw her glitter in celebration. Nymph didn't get her obsession with it but wasn't about to question it. So instead they turned to the higher being the before them and softly spoke, "**Thank you**"

Hollow smiled like a small child when they reached the Basin after finally getting away from Ghost's attempts to stop them. They greeted Lost and went in to say hello to their father.  
They thought it was strange not having seen Lurien but was also distracted and facinated by the decor so didn't notice as much as they norally would have.  
"**Hello father, I'm back**!" they chirped.  
"**_Hello there son_**" he said not even looking up from his desk. They would've been dissappointed had it not been for Lurien gesturing wildly for them to come over.

They trotted towards him leaving the king to his demons. Lurien lead them outside where Lost was waiting. The other vessel then created a bubble like shield around them to soundproof their conversation. Then Lurien started, "I have a plan to start redeeming him"

The king knew something was off when Hollow came up to him and asked him in a rather strange tone if he could come fix something at the archives. He hadn't been quite able to figure out what was up witht the tone before the vessel did something even weider. They came up close to him and blinked innocently while praising, "**They need someone with abilities as grand as yours**" He had told them that his powers weren't quite up to scartch at the current moment but would try anyway. And thats how he came to be on a tag for the first time.

Bugs always thought it strange that he built the stagways only to never use them himself but really a being like hom couldn't just ride around to show themselves in public. He had an image to maintain! He found them actually not to badbut wouldn't say he prefered them over warping or carriage.

Upon entrance to the Archives, Lost snuck off and whispered something to Monomon. The king was supisious but feigned ignorance anyway. He could of sworn he also saw a shadow move out of his peripheral vision. He brushed that too off as something unimportant. Monomon then loudly said, "Oh thank you for coming, your grace, we are in desperate need of your help in he uhm boiler room".

Something seemed again off but he still followed her down the hallways to a room with a large machine with a gauge that read off on it. "Its supposed to heat up the acid but has for some reason stopped working. Thank you ever so much for giving up your free time to help us. I'm sure the others would be so impressed with your efforts."  
"**Okay? Thanks..**." He then got to work inside the machine finding it annoying having to use his hands not his magic as to conserve it. He had gotten into quite a nice rhythm to work in when a dark shape dropped in behind him with a void nail raised and poised threateningly. They never spoke but he could see their anger in their supposedly empty eyes.

"**Hello there**" he tried. They inched closer and closer and the King was beginning to plan his next incarnation when he was saved by a winded looking pillbug.  
"Oh your majesty I just came to check how you were getting on. Eh Shadow? what are you-"  
But it was too late. The vessel -Shadow- ha already swung. After seeing Quirrel they tried to stop giving the king enough time to dodge but not soemone who wasn't expecting it. Quirrel was sent tumbling over the edge to a large tank of aid ready to be heated. He was held on to the edge of safety with a single hand but was quickly losing strength.

Swiftly he King spread his wings and took off avoiding more blows while summoning as much soul as he could. He then used the last of the magic he would be able to muster for a while to warp Quirrel to safety. It was then his body started to once again fail him as he dropped to the floor coughing and spluttering. His magic chanells burned again and he could already see small cuts forming on his shell. His magic must have not been quite ready to use again yet. At least Monomon's helper was okay. He might get back in her good books after locking her into sleep for that.

The vessel that caused the deed hurried over to Quirrel and left the room with him. Soon after Hollow burst in sobbing and peformed the same magic with the void to help him that they had done before. "**I'm sorry father, this is all my fault**"  
"**_You couldn't have stopped the vessel_**"  
"**Yes but I was part of the plan to get you here. This was all a set up.**"  
"**_Oh I see.._**." He looked up and smiled at Hollow, "**_Well if I'm not needed, then I'd prefer to be back home_**." The tall vessel laughed and started take the pair out of the Archives.


	16. Chapter 16 Pertinence and Peace

Chapter 16 Pertinence and Peace

Tweet was only midly entertained with Quizes jokes and mimes along the way now. Seeing the kingdom had been fun and exciting at first but then once the novelty wore off it got now found themselves dawdling at the back next to Quiz. By this point, the group had reached Crossroads which had been renamed for a fourth time by Ghost to the Void Crossroads after their kind. It couldn't really be called the forgotten or infected crossroads anymore as it was neither forgotten nor infected. What finally caught their attention was a pretty glowing bug.

They started to wander after it but were stopped by Quiz grabbing their hand. They frowned at their companion.  
"**We don't have to follow Ghost**" they reasoned.  
"I know but its safer that way." they sighed in response.  
"**But you'll protect me**!"  
Quiz laughed happily at that and said, "Alright that's true but promise me you'll be careful"  
"**Ok**!" Tweet then excitedly chased after the flying bug that they could now identify as a lumafly.

The pair snuck away from the group and found themselves at a large chamber still intact. There were some grey remains in a corner and it was rather gruesome so they started to devise a plan to get across the large gap to the rest of their way across. Luckily, the lumafly was a slow flyer and at time almost seemed to be waiting for them... In the end they went down to a nearby hut with a nice lady who seemed to like charms a lot.

"**We are trying to get to the path above here, can you help**?" Quiz started.  
"Mmmmmmmm of course I'd be happy to! My assistant found me some more charms to sell so take a look. I'll explain any of them."  
Tweet took a look and immediately found one that stood out to her. It was golden with an indentation of what appears to be like he dream nail Ghost had being held upwards. "**What's this one**?" they asked innocently. "Oooh my assistant was given on her visit to that graveyard east of here. Supposedly it can take its bearer to places with a high concentration of dreams. At least that what the dealer my assistant got it from said about it." Tweet would've kept looking had it not been for the bright shape of the lumafly in the window turning directly to them before continously staring at the charm. They knew that was the one they needed in that moment.

"**That's the one we want**" they said joyously. Quiz looked at them surprised before pulling out their pouch of geo and paying for it. Tweet then rushed out to the bench at equiped their new charm. They felt it tie seamlessly to their being and make them strangely intune with the shard given to them by Ghost at the Mantis Village in their pocket. They shrugged at Quiz and took their hand. The lumafly seemed to be long gone when they shut their eyes to test their new attunement and saw an open field of lights in the shape of dream catcher particles everywhere. They were all varying brightness but the most brilliant looking one was a strongly glowing gold one to the east. They focused on it and felt the charm warming on their chest. Before they knew what was happening, them and Quiz were glowing like the particles before fading into golden lights.

They reappeared in front of three tall statues of moths. The sound of water gently trickling away reached their ears and everything felt so peaceful. It was then that they saw the lumafly again. How strange they thought before jumping into the shallow pool of water by the exit and paddling along and out. Quiz followed.

While following they saw many spirits pop up but one grave was empty of one. It was rather strange but they kept going. They even waved at a ghost who raised her ethereal nail threateningly at them as they passed. Once they were past that however, the pair found themselves in a beautiful area with gleaming stone walls, thick silvery mist and a calming atmosphere. The lumafly then perched and began to glow even more than normal...

Its form then expanded into a larger shape. The glow then faded revealing its true form as a moth. They had shining purple eyes, long attenna with brightly lit up tips and soft, feathery, lilac wings. They smiled at them and started to speak.  
"Hi there! I'm Fauna. I'm sorry I lead you here in such unconventional way but I got so lonely and I wasn't sure how else to get you to come. There are just so few moths left without the Radiance around."  
"**Wohhh! You're so pretty! I'm Tweet and my sibling is Quiz. I'll gladly be your friend if you want me to be!**"  
"Thank you Tweet! There's someone I think you should meet first though. She's just up here."

Fauna lead them up slightly into a den of sorts with an ederly looking moth hunched over on some pillows. "Fauna dear you've returned. I was worried about you after you sold that charm. You see- Oh you've brought guests. How rude of me. Welcome here you two"  
"**Hi there! Its nice to meet you! I'm Tweet**"  
"I'm Seer. Nice too meat you too dearie."  
She then turned back to Fauna and smiled, "I see they have the charm you sold."  
"I made sure of it! They're the perfect vessels to help us!"  
"Oh yes... Vessels would you mind doing us a favour?" "**What kind**?" Quiz questioned.  
"Nothing much, we would just like some company and someone to help us make this place a bit nicer for what for few members we have left."  
"**We'd love to help**!" Tweet inputted.

From there the friendship of the quad of vessels and moths solidified and a flower of hope bloomed for the moths.

Hollow trod through the grand halls of The Archives in search of someone to talk to. They would be helping but their head ached slightly and their throat felt quite dry. It was no where near the pain of having the Radiance in them but it was annoying enough to encourage them to take a break.

It was then that Quirrel hurried past. "**Hi there Quirrel**" they tried but were met with, "Sorry but I can't talk right now I have to find Wanda"  
They sighed as he scrambled off. Everyone seemed to be busy at the moment! Well that's what they thought until they heard a loud scream in the room to their left.

They entered at once and found Myla squealing at a tiktik that had crawled in. That wasn't too much effort to get rid of! Hollow bounded over and picked the tiktik up gently before setting it out of the room to find it's way out. Myla was huddled in a ball in the corner. She looked up and sighed in relief at both the sight of Hollow and the tiktik being gone. "Thanks Hollow!" she exclaimed.  
"**No problem friend**!" "I just s-seem to be scared of everything after that voice got into my head"  
"**Myla**-"  
"I just worry that it'll c-come back if I g-g near things that has it too..."  
"**Everyone has fears Myla! And I'll protect you from her! She won't get away again**" Hollow mimed grabbing their nail and striking down a great foe. Myla laughed.  
"Hollow, you always know what to say"  
"**That's what friends are for**!"  
"D-do you want to sing with me? I f-find it helps calm me down."  
"**Sure thing! The normal song?**" Myla nodded and the pair started to sing together.

"**Oh bury my mother pale and slight,  
Bury my father.**..

Monomon had been acting really strange recently. Quirrel may have been optimistic and sometimes a bit too quick to worry but he wasn't stupid. He could be quite observant when needed! Monomon had definitely been behaving differently in Quirrel's he decided the best option was to confront her. But he'd have to be sneaky about it- he couldn't risk her figuring out he knew something was wrong. She'd never tell him what it was then.

Then an idea struck him. Monomon would never tell him because she knew he wouldn't tell her. But she might listen to a vessel who would be oh so worried about her... With that Quirrel rushed off to find Wanda. He bumped into Hollow on the way but was unable to stop and chat.

When he found the vessel he needed, he asked them, "Hi Wanda, Monomon's been acting really weird recently, can you talk to her? She won't listen to me but she might listen to you if she thinks you're sufficiently worried."  
"**Sure Quirrel I'd be happy to help! I just need to act all scared for her and get her to admit the truth then**?" "Exactly!"  
"**I'm on it**" Quirrel lead Wanda to Monomon then hid behind a corner while they talked. He could still make out their conversation though.

"**Hi there Monomon**" Wanda started.  
"Hello" she replied.  
"**I've been quite worried recently**"  
"Oh no! About what Wanda?"  
"**Well about you**"  
Monomon looked flustered as she spoke, "M-me?"  
"**Yes! You've been acting really strange lately- somethings obviously bothering you. I'm sure I'm not the only one who's noticed**"  
"Well... If I must... For serious this time, there is a damaged part of the Archives"  
Wanda blinked, "**Is that it**?"  
"No it-its damaged possibly beyond repair "**Oh no!**"  
"The chamber that Uumuu guarded was damaged heavily from the fight there. I can't be certain when it happened, but at some point, some debris fell on them. They would have regenerated like the uomas and oomas but the damage to the room stopped it. Uumuu had a great chunk of knowledge on keeping the Archive safe and intact but I'm afraid I can't fix them..."

Quirrel then forgot the point of sending Wanda and jumped out from behind the wall to comfort his friend.  
"Madame! It'll be ok, we have all the vials that were put in Uumuu."  
"Quirrel! Have you been there the whole time!?"  
"Uhhh-"  
"Futhermore, was it you who sent Wanda? Vessels don't have enough experience to tell emotions of others"  
"Well maybe-"  
"I should be angry but for once, thank you"

Quirrel could tell that talking had helped Monomon -even if she wouldn't admit it- so he was content.  
-

Thorn stood dumbstruck at the suggestion Hornet just made. Go back to that thing that got them and Rim in so much trouble all those years ago. She wanted their help to kill Nosk for good. They started to fiddle with the patches in their cloak before exusing themself to 'make a plan'.

They felt void tears leave their eyes and remembered the orange goop leaking from them into Rim. A harsh voice cut them from their dark memory.  
"**It'll hurt all your friends if you don't"**  
**"Its trapped down there"**  
**"They'll all succumb to it like you and Rim but they don't have the Abyss to save them"**  
**"The infection's gone!"**  
**"Not that creature. Remember its claws holding one of your siblings? It'll be Lili or Hornet next."**  
**"No I can't let that happen"**  
**"Are you even capable of defeating it?!"**  
Thorn looked up to the 'shade' and realised wat they had to do. A grin spread across their mask. A grin that was much more real than the smirk on the 'shade's'.  
**"I'll have help defeating it. Plus there is something I can defeat. Right now actually."**  
**"What's that then?"**  
"**You**" The 'shade's' glowing eyes widened.  
"**N-no**! You wouldn't" they stammered in fear. "**That's how you made me feel. But now, I refuse to be scared.**" The 'shade' started to flicker befpre flashing white and embracing Thorn. For once, the vessel felt safe. It then retreated backwards and disappeared into their mind.

Thorn went back to Hornet and agreed to help. It didn't take long for the spider princess to swing away and get equipment. In the end, Spider decided to come as well. The trio then set off to the location Thorn said they could find it.

"I think it a type of advanced parasite similar to the corpse creepers but smarter. It preys on your fears and replicates them. The only way to kill it is to defeat its true form and the only way to do that is to face your fears." Hornet explained to them on the way.  
"**That sounds like why me and Rim weren't able to do anything to it before**." Thorn agreed. Spider took a deep breath and said, "Ok then I'll try to not be scared. Weavers don't get scared. Do they?" Hornet laughed and patted her friend gently on the back. Thorn looked up and realised they were approaching its lair.  
"**Wait**." they called, "**I should go in first. I will take the form of my fears then and I am prepared to face them. I am free of the regret of my inaction before and am willing to fight for its demise**"  
the others let them enter first and what they saw still chilled them.

A creature with six thin, ugly legs emerged using the face of Rim. It looked just the same as before but with Rim's mask and a torso of glowin green acid instead of infection. Thorn stared past the mask of their frined and into its eyes. They only saw the creature. Thy were not scared. It would die today.

They drew their needle and charged. They released some soul and formed it into chords similar to strands of silk but less solid. These bound the creature and burned its ankles. They were quickly dissipating though so Thorn would have to be fast. They aimed and lunged through the air directly onto the mid point of its skull. The lifeless mask of Rim lay on the floor but Thorn knew it wasn't over. A dark shadow still loomed around.

They aimed over and over again until they caught it dead on and went in to finish it. They showed no mercy in holding it impaled down as Hornet and Spider rushed over to help them. The creature found three needles stuck in it as life faded from it.

The deed was done. Thorn was free.


	17. Chapter 17 Triple Trouble Team

Fizz grabbed Rim's cloak and wiped their wet mask on it. It had been raining the whole the time that they were in the city. Everywhere had the same boring architecture and endless rain. Yhey were soooooo bored. Ghost seemed to be completely facinated with the rain and spent rather too long on this random bench by a large window. At least it was dry then but still not entertaining! Not even the giant statue of Hollow and some other random cloaked bugs was interesting enough for them.

Fizz glanced over to Eve and could tell that they were having similar problems. They needed a plan. Luckily that was what Fizz and Eve did best... They could make schemes as easily as it was to startle Rim! And Rim was one jumpy vessel...

After multiple glances and indications to each other, the pair knew what they were doing. Down into the piping below- the Royal Waterways. Why they were Royal, Fizz wasn't sure but they knew from sneaky glances at Ghost's sopping map that that was what they were called. So while Ghost was blabbing to Rim about Lurien's spire, the duo snuck off back outside.

They dashed past a grumbling, old bug and into the next building. From there the entered their destination through a small opening to underground. It was dark. And it was damp. But it was exactly the type of different that they were looking for. Their taster from the walk through there hadn't been enough for them. This was what they wanted. It was strange, it almost sounded like someone else was there! Somebug seemed to be shouting off in the distance!

"**Follow it**?" Fizz questioned and Eve nodded. With that, the two vessels raced off to the origin of the noise. Both were armed with sneeze powder from Monomon in the Archives. Vessels were immune to it so it gave them endless amounts of joy to use it on regualr bugs. Whoever this mysterious shouting bug was they had it coming...

They found the shouting bug to be a large rusty red coloured dung beetle shouting as he trained. The pair were hidden around just out of sight. Fizz looked at Eve and winked to signal throwing the powder. It floated gently through the air and landed gently on the beetle's back. They had to refrain themself from laughing before the powder kicked in becaus then the beetle would be on guard and the prank wouldn't work as well.

It didn't take long for large sneezes to start escaping him. At the first sneeze, Fizz and Eve revealed themselves in peals of laughter.  
"And who- ACHOO might you- ACHOO be?" he attempted to ask.  
"**I'm Fizz and they're Eve. We were with Ghost but we got bored and ran here**."  
"You know the- ACHOO passive vessel? ACHOO And more importantly- ACHOO are you pranksters too?" he questioned a mischevious smile curving on his face.  
"**Uhhh don't you try and tell how 'great' and 'powerful' they were and supposedly are**" Eve groaned.  
"Oh no- ACHOO I'm more interested in the- ACHOO pranking part. I'm- ACHOO Ogrim by the way"  
"**Oh do you dabble in tricks as wel**l?"  
"Oh do I? ACHOO I was the master of pranking everyone before my- ACHOO duties as a great knight stopped me from doing so" Fizz looked at Eve, "**Are you thinking what I'm thinking**?"  
"**Duh**..."  
"**We would like to 'formally' invite you to join our squad**"  
"And I would love to 'formally'- ACHOO join. Uhh when does this stuff wear- ACHOO off?"  
"**Eh, we dunno. Monomon said ten minutes but she obviously not used it in a while**"  
"**Wait Fizz, we can't be called the double trouble siblings if there are three of us**!"  
"**Then we'll be the Triple Trouble Team**"

Verde twirled around in the corner of their room with their roomate Grace. She was a butterfly with red streaks now colouring her large wings. She did ribbon dancing for her act and looked incredible to Verde.

"Scarlet said that we were going to do a big performance just to welcome me! She said she was even going to invite all my siblings!" Grace laughed.  
"You'll get used to that after a while. The master is always nice!"  
Verde paused and looked at her.  
"How did you join the troupe?"  
"Well..."

_Grace was sat down alone on a bench in her home kingdom. She sighed. Life was just so boring at the moment!_

_"Feeling a bit down are we" a rich voice asked.  
"Maybe" she replied quietly. Grace looked up at the figure and saw a grinning face with blazing scarlet eyes and long grey wings folded around them like a cloak.  
"Maybe I can help..." they smiled mischeiviously. "Sure, what you going to do magic me away from here."  
"More or less if you want. I was going to offer you a place in my troupe. I'm Grimm. You have the build of a dancer and the spirit of a performer." he smiled and leant back dramatically at the last bit.  
"And what's part of your 'troupe'?" "I'm offended! We are a group of travelling performers. A group of travelling performers connected to a higher being"  
"Is it interesting?"  
"For definite!"  
"Then it must be better than here, I'm in"  
"Excellent my dear, come with me then"_

"And that's what happened."  
"Sounds similar to what happened to me!"  
"Well I suppose it is!"  
"And I suppose we should turn in for the night, its getting pretty late" Verde suggested even though they knew they only needed rest not actual sleep.  
"Sure, I'm pretty tired. Night Verde"  
"Night Grace"  
-

Misfortune paced up and down the tunnels of the Queen's Gardens. She knew she'd forgotten something but hadn't a clue what. She groaned and rubbed her face in the foliage on the ground. It was so much easier to forget about responsibility and just do whatever you felt like! Like when she was bored of Ghost and ran off here and met her mother and Nymph and Ren- Oh. That's what she was supposed to do. Misfortune laughed. She just had to tell Ren's sisters that he was sorry! How easy! She knew just the way to do it...

"**Oh Nymph.**.." she called giggling. He dropped out onto the path and replied, "**Yeh, what you want little sis'**?" "**Can you pleeeaaaaase take to the mantis village? I just need to speak to the lords**" she pleaded looking up while putting a cute but sad face on.  
"**Fine**" he sighed, "**but I'll just go tell mother**" With that he dove back up into the bushes above. Misfortune started to play around expecting to be waiting a while but was surprised when Nymph reappeared only a couple of minutes later.  
"**Ohhh! You're back earlier than I expected! Never mind, now just come on**!" she shrugged off before dashing off giggling. Nymph flew for a bit to catch up then trotted slightly ahead of Misfortune.

Eventually, Misfortune found herself being dragged by Nymph so they could get there quicker. The blues and greens and purples of the gardens blurred past in her eyes as they began to reach its end. Spores started to land on Misfortune's shell but she was unable to brush them off from Nymph's grip.  
"**Hey, slow down**!" she tried but her voice was lost to the rush of wind. Then she tried shrieking as loud as she could but Nymph only slightly tilted his head in her direction. A mischeivious smirk formed upon her face once she realised what she had to do. She inched her arm to her purple pouch and drew some of its contents. The glitter flew in front of her brother and caught his steely gaze. He skidded to a halt and swerved around to face Misfortune.

"**What was that for!?**"  
"**You were going a bit fast and I couldn't get your attention**!"  
"**Oh, well we're with in walking distance now**." The pair set off down to the Mantis Village at a much slower pace this time.

Soon the three grand thrones of the lords with three grand lords upon them came into veiw. "**Hi there! I'm Misfortune I just came here to tell you I met Ren**!" she smiled.  
"WHAT" all three demanded in synch.  
"**I met your brother Ren? He was really nice, he said that he was sorry for betraying you. He wanted you to know he realised his mistakes. And that's about all I have to say so bye!**" The three lords were left dumbstruck by this and how she could so abrubtly leave.

Cassia was extremely happy that her brother had had a chance to redeem himself as she wondered off to find Toothy. The vessel was sitting quietly polishing their nail in preperation for training.  
"Hi Toothy!" she greeted.  
"**Cassia**!" they smiled, "**Time for training?**"  
"Yep, and I think its time for you to put it into practical use. I think its time for you to take me on in a duel."  
Toothy looked up in awe and nodded.

The pair walked briskly off to the training grounds. Cassia grinned, "Ready?" Toothy looked up at her and nodded. Cassia was excited to be having a proper match against her good friend so she started straight away, coming in with a forward strike covering the full length of the arena. Toothy calmly executed a dash into the air above her, their red cloak flapping gently in the breeze. Then, Toothy rolled over forwards in midair and struck down by Cassia from above. Cassia sped onto a nearby wall in the nick of time though and through a curving blade made of soul out. Toothy jumped and pogoed off of it in retliation before slamming to a ground with a spell of their own. Their nail inserted itself into the ground and white spikes shot up from it in a straight line one after another. Cassia juped and hooked herself from wall to wall to avoid these. She smiled, this was the type of battle she craved. She went to dive down at Toothy like they had done to her but in the exhilaration of battle, missed the signs of Toothy melting into the void. The vessel let their body liquify and willed it into a solid shape behind after crossin the floor in a zig zag shape -leaving a mark that loked like a ravine from above- behind her. Cassia was unable to react in time to dodge the strike of their nail. It hit her in the back and she felt the flower crumble to peices as if it was part of her - There was no need for lifeblood coated flowers in a real test like this. Her student and friend had bested her in combat.

She swiveled around to face them and smiled proudly. "Congratulations Toothy! I can say with absolute certainty that you're reaching the same levels of combat capability as Ghost!"  
"**Thank you Cassia! Its been an honour to train under you. And even more to be your friend!**"  
"wait... Its been? Your not leaving are you?"  
"**What? No! Of course not! I just meant that we are equals now instead of student and teacher**"  
"Phew! That's a relief! I'd miss you so much if you left Toothy!"  
"**You would!**?"  
"Yes... Toothy, you're my best friend!" Cassia saw the vessel wipe void tears from their eyes before running up to her and embracing.

"Alright Est, show me what you've got! Prove to me you have the honour and valliance of the mantis you now live among" Iris called out to the vessel stood before her. They smirked and came at her. Each strike was followed by a swift hop or dash to become slightly out of range. Ocassionly they would spring into the air and pogo off but that was a scarce occurence. Iris readied herself once she felt she had studied her opponent enough to fight back effectively. She was using a nail made of shell wood as the vessel she was fighting was permanently damaged from the fall taken from the trauma caused by their supposed father. She lunged forward at each hop until eventually she caught them in a spring, ending the duel.

"Not bad for a beginner" she praised.  
"**Thank you. I have to go now though**" they replied bluntly.  
"Why?" she called to them but Est had already left...

"**That was a half hearted attempt**." a black figure snarled. They had been hurling insults at them like this for a while now.  
"**That wasn't trying to defeat!"  
"What would he think..**." Est's face hardened.  
"**He wouldn't care"  
"The vessel that can't even take a single hit"  
"That was his fault!"  
"You failure"  
"Oh screw it... Why am I listening to you anyway..."  
"Cause you can't get rid of me**" it chanted in a sing-song voice.  
"**Just shut up and go back to doing whatever it is that you do."  
"Oh but what if I don't want to?"  
"Then you'll be stuck in this"** Est waved their blade which was glinting, ready to absorb.  
"**Eh that's not the worst you could do."  
"Fine! Have it your way**!"

Est dug the point of the curved sickle into one of the many cracks upon their mask and let it drain the 'shade' away. At last, some peace.

Alyssa was doing her rounds of the village when she chanced upon Est. They seemed to be talking to someone but no one was there! They sounded irritated though, so what could be the problem? Alyssa stayed and observed to figure out what was going on.

Est continued to talk to this 'invisible bug' and even threatened it with their nail! Alyssa was beweildered! Vessels didn't normally do this! Did they? Then it got to the point where Alyssa felt obligated to help when they stuck the sharp edge of their blade into a crack in their mask. She watched in horror as it glowed draining something, before its channell became stained black.

"Est! What are you doing!?"  
"**None of your business**!"  
"You were talking to someone, t-then you used y-your weapon on ypurself!"  
"**I was getting rid of them. They wouldn't be quiet**."  
"Who?"  
"**Uhhh You wouldn't believe me**"  
"Est, not everyone is like that ghastly king. You can trust me"  
"**Fine**..." he said uncharicteristically quietly, "**Its the negative voice in my head. Everyone has that right? Well for me and maybe other vessels, it manifests as a sort of shade of ourselves . I quieten it by taking my thoughts out with this**"  
"Est"  
"**I know that sounds crazy**"  
"You don't have to hide them away..."  
"**What**!?"  
"Face them! I'm here with you!"  
"**If you say so.**.."

Their blade glowed again as black particles returned to Est. They began talking again.  
"**I don't care what you say!"  
"That's in the past!"  
"He may have hurt me, but I have new family now."  
"Why don't you go back to him then"  
"That's what I thought!"  
"N-no I don't want to fail..."  
"I-i**"  
"Your strong Est. You're my family now"  
"**I refuse your control any longer! Be gone**!"

Est turned to Alyssa and for what may have been the very first time, smiled.

The pale king walked with Hollow through the city on their way to the Basin. The adult vessel had promised o keep him safe so he wasn't concerned about being attacked. Well he wasn't until he actually ran into a vessel...

"**Hi there Rim**!" Hollow greeted them. They jumped and swerved around.  
"**H-hi Hollow. Are y-you the king**?" He straightened up and regained a more regal posture.  
"**_I was once._**.."  
"**Oh ok**" Then he realised though that tht attitude was what got him in that mess in the first place!  
"**_So you're called Rim then_**"  
"**Yes sir!**"  
"**_You don't need to call me that. I'm but a simple bug now_**" "**ohh**.."  
"**_Would you like to come with us_**"**B-but Ghost?**"  
He gulped down his fear and replied, "**_You needn't worry about them, Hollow will deal with them_**"  
"**I will?**" Hollow questioned.  
"**_Yes_**!" "**_W-well uhm ok_**"

The pale king smiled at how well it had gone with Rim as he walked wit them. Only the vague chatter of Ghost and Hollow could be heard in the distance.


	18. Chapter 18 Family First

"_You think you're the most sucsessful of all of us?!" Mato questioned loudly.  
"Well Sheo seems to have retreated as of late and we both know that I am much superior to you" Oro replied smugly. The two brothers stood face to face in dancing glint of Crystal Peak. They couldn't train in Dirtmouth due to their vow to nost see their teacher the Great Nailsage Sly again, so they had agreed to meet here. Once they were past the sharpened, glistening points of crystal and the mechanical system of conveyor belts, it was perhaps even better than the town without the risk of accidental harm to citizens._

_"Well brother we may both agree that Sheo is better than us but realistically how can you expect to be second best automatically without even considering me? Especially when your technique requires the ability of a dash when only with the strands of mothwing is that possible. How do you honestly expect to pass it down?"  
"Oh yes brother, as obsessed as ever at teaching... Surely that would distract you from being the best at real combat..."  
"At least I wish to actually fulfill the role of a nailmaster!"  
"I became one for the skills I would gain to to have to teach some untalented, ungrateful grub"  
"If its skills you so care about why don't we settle this with a duel then brother..."  
"If that's what you believe brother..."_

_Mato looked into the depths of his brothers eyes and saw only lust for power. He cared not for the way of the nail masters! The arrogant fool... He would be taught a lesson from the heart!_

_Mato drew his prized nail and went straight in for Oro. The strike landed and caught he other master off guard but was quickly countered with an upwards strike of their own. Mato retreated into a corner and charged the energy from the air he needed to perform his signiture move -the cyclone slash. The bug flew high in the sir from the force of the whirling blade before dropping down still spinning his nail at Oro. Oro blocked it and too began charging for his tchnique. Mato jumped in the air in hopes of evading but was unable to stay airborne for long enough. It was then that ssomething srange seemed to come over his brother..._

_His eyes seemed to glow with an odd orange tint and each move was performed almost roboticaly without mercy. Every strike bore down into Mato's nail until it broke. Crevice turned to crack turned to halves. His brother had broken the one thing he knew was special to him! He turned to the offendor with a cold, hard stare._

_"I'm ashamed to call you my kin..." he spat.  
"Brother! Wait, I do not know what came over me!"  
"I do, you forgot your way and scarcly deserve your title any longer..."  
"I truely am sorry though..."  
"I've had this since the beginning of my training, it is irreplaceable."_

_Mato strode out of the crystals now glowing omninously with the same strange orange tint with tears brimming in his eyes at the loss of both his prized nail and brother._

_Unbeknowns to him, Oro had that day vowed fix the nail to its original condition no matter the cost. So he took the shards with him and left to the true edge of this world..._

Ghost turned was met yet again with a sight devoid of being. All the vessels (even Hollow!) had left! They would just have to do wonder around in solitude like before. It was strange though, in the past times they could easily wonder around in solitude and accept anyone's equest with the most extreme passiveness they'd ever seen. But now... Now they were upset that the siblings they hadn't even tried to bond with were gone! They cared about Hollow yes, but they'd known that they wouldn't stick around forever. They hadn't counted on the other vessels asserting themselves though...

They brought their memory back to when they were still with Scarlet and were imagining all their friends. Maybe that would make them feel better...

They were certain Hornet was doing good - perhaps even better than before from what they'd heard of her visit to the vessels. Quirrel was clearly happy to be back with Monomon doing what he loved. Ogrim must be fine after all, they'd heard Fizz and Eve had teamed up with him to do pranks. If he was able to express himself and leave Isma then he must be doing really good! They knew Hollow was doing good and enjoying fitting in with new soceity after spending so much time with them. Scarlet herself had taken on Verde and was in fact putting on a performance soon! And better yet, Ghost was invited! Myla had been fine after some convincing she was better now and was living happily in the Archives. Ghost hadn't actually seen Cornifer, Iselda or Sly yet but they were probably fine.

It was then that Ghost realised who they had missed out before. The bug they considered to e their dad much more than their real father - Mato. They quivered with excitement planning a visit to him. He would be so pleased to see them again! Maybe they would even show him the power they gainedin combat from being able to turn into the shade ord! Or maybe they'd just stick to a safer void form that wasn't possibly so massive that it could destroy the area. At least the size could get them to stagnest from the Howling Cliffs now. Right? Well whatever they'd do, they were leaving righ now!

The knight set off to the storerooms at the top of the city and asked the stag to take them to their destination. They were able to actually control their emotions and keep relatively calm this time.

They shuddered though walking through the corpses of deseaced stags. It was unclear to them why they hadn't felt anything in the cold halls for the loss of life. It was even more unclear to them why they were able feel now! They still bore the mark of being outside Hallownest and the void heart carried on beating ever powerful in the core of their being! Maye it happened from the godseeker's role in their ascension?

Well none of that mattered anynore when Ghost found themselves standing outsie of Mato's home. They bounded into the cosy cottage and absorbed their surroundings.

Two wooden planks sat upon the walls surporting the mask of a large bug. In front of that sat a large bench covered in a rich perple fabric . The ceiling sloped into a diamond shape with drapes of other fabrics hanging down. Through the doorway the bug they came her for sat in meditation under a large pillar of light flittering through a window high above. They ran through the hallway, past the bench an to their extended family.

"Ahh my pupil! An honour to have you back here! How may I help you?" he spoke kindly.  
"**I don't need help, I just came here to see you and show you how I've improved**!"  
"Ah well then, what have you learned in your travels?"  
"**Well I guess I only really started learning when I got proper emotions from-**"  
"Is this why you have a voice now?"  
"**Yes. I got proper emotions from ascending to defeat the Radiance. Its totally not like she's that bad. *Cough cough* inection *cough couh*. Then I escaped Goshome with Scarlet, you know the grimmchild I had with me sometimes? Then I helped resurect some of my siblings into proper bodies. They're all so different! Its just ridiculous to try and please them all at once! All liking different things, arguein over petty things oh and half of them just disappeared off soewhere else and seemed to think I wouldn't notice!**"  
"You know your tale has reminded me of my own siblings..."  
"**Oro and Sheo**?"  
"Why yes! Of course I knew you'd met them but I hadn't realised you knew of our relation"

Ghost rolled their eyes at that -Oro and Mato looked pratically identical and Sheo was barely that different!  
"**So what about them**?"  
"When I left Oro... He destroyed my special nail... I was furious at him similar to how you feel at some of your siblings, but now I realise it was not worth upsetting over. I should let him, my family come first not some possession..."  
Ghost smiled and toddled up to him. They wrapped their arms around him. they weren't sure it was what they should be doing but they just went along with instinct. "**We're family too**"

Scarlet stood, eyes glowing, in a chamber in one of her tents. She was keeping an eye on the grimmkin making sure they gave out the invitations to Verde's family for the performance. One however, was doing an atrocious job! He was supposed to be informing a couple of vessels called 'Misforune' and 'Nymph' but seemed to fail at every corner. Right now they were playing around in a feild of thorns, laughing at their immunity to that kind of physical injury.

"_Get back to work_!" she mentally screamed at them. They jumped obviously scared when they heard her message. Their shoulders sagged slightly and she felt slightly bad as they floated on. That ended when their energy came abrubtly back. They were boucing up and down on the path, going along with the directions given to find them. "Veer up then west" he read aloud. He shrugged and went up before turning directly east at the top. Scarlet facepalmed. How incompetent could this grimmkin get! He couldn't even read directions!

When the next direction was impossible for him, he turned around and went yet again the wrong direction.  
"_No! Just turn back to that flower wrapped in thorns and go west not east_!" she tried.  
An expression clearly speaking realisation came across his mask. He then started going the correct direction for a short while. This lasted until they came across some mossflies and started to play with them. He jumped around them and played tag. The mossflies lookd like they couldn't care less and tried to flutter away. Unfortunately, the grimmkin hung on got way off course. Scarlet's hand met her face again at that point. At least he seemed to realise his mission again once he was hopelessly lost. There wasn't much point to this now was there Scarlet sighed. She snapped her fingers and the grimmkin faded into essence. He then reappeared at his destination looking confused.  
"_I teleported you here after you so clearly failed with orienteering_."  
He shrugged and floated happily off to the vessels nearby.

Sometimes Scarlet wondered how her father had manged to find such useless helpers. That was if it was even her father who recruited them...

"Sir we've recieved word that you, Lost, Hollow and Rim have been invited to see Verde's performance with the Grimm Troupe" Lurien explained.  
"**_Not a chance_**" He replied.  
"Sire, why ever not?"  
"**_'I'm not going out there with a bunch of vengeful vessels. They're only one step away from being axe murderers_**!"  
"Since when have those ever existed in Hallownest?"  
"**_Not entirely important_**"  
"Right..."

The pale king was sat once again at his desk in the shining light of the chamber he built. Bandages with healing ointment were wrapped around him in places he was injured from strain of magic the most. "I wouldn't be wearing these of those lunatics weren't running around"  
"Sir really-"  
"**_Plus as if I'd want to go to some performance anyway. R-right_**?" he managed.  
"Is that really what you think?"  
"**_Of course it is!_**" He would never drop his formalness and regality in front of Lurien. Unfortunately for him, Lurien seemed to realise this and returned with his three vessel children. "Now why don't you want to go to the performance?"

"**_I'm scared._**.." he whispered.  
"Of what father?" Lost softly asked obviously having picked up on his comment through the enhancements the Lifeblood Creature gave him. She was always the type to give out silly passive powers like that.  
"**Pardon**?" Hollow asked them all.  
"**_I said that t-that I'm too scared to_**"  
"Why ever though?" Lost tried again.  
"**Them**" Rim said insightfully.  
"**_Its true_**" he sighed, " **_Every time I go anywhere your kind comes after me. I come here and Ghost is upon me. I so much as go outside and Est is chucking me down the Abyss to die. Kind regards again for saving me Lost_**" he pet the vessel on the head, "**_Then I go to 'help fix the Archives' and find a vessel I didn't know was there attack me. My magic certainly won't be ready quick enough for this! What if I have to defend myself. These void beings also seem to have a degree of control over me._**"  
"**Father**-" Hollow started but was cut off by Lost.  
"We'll heal you then. We'll protect you then"  
"**I know you're better than they told of you. Show them you've changed**." Rim imputed. He would, he thought miserably, but I haven't really have I...

"**_Alright if it really makes you feel better, I'll go_**." His companions started cheering at that. "**_BUT! If I do become injured I'm holding you all accountable. Be my three great uhh vessel knights_**" Hollow laughed a swept them all in to a big hug.

Uhhh, not this again...


	19. Chapter 19 Rhyme or Reason

Misfortune danced around the Gardens happily so she could show Verde that she could perform to at their big debut. Maybe she should have been paying a bit more attention to where she was going though... An outstretched arm caught Nymph directly on his head, causing him to tumble over backwards and land with an awkward thump on his leg.

"**Are you ok!**?" she asked concerned. Nymph grunted and tried to get up. He winced from the pain the leg he seemed to have fallen on and replied, "Fine just busted up my right leg a little. It'll be fine in a couple of days."  
"**A couple of days!"  
"Yeh?"  
"That's when Verde's performance is!"  
"Yeh, I might be fine then if mother helps me out... Go get her for me will you**"  
Misfortune pranced off and found the white lady tending to the flowers in the area to start making the gardens nice again. Most of them were blue or turquoise but one stook out with bright purple petals similar to her scarf.  
"**Mother, can you go help Nymph I accidentally triipped him up and now he's hurt his leg but he needs to be better for Verde's performance**!"  
"_Ok dear I'll go tend to him_" With that the higher being glided off down the path.

So what do I do now? She questioned herself. "**Who cares, you can do what you want**!" a voice came from a black figure.  
"**But that's not fair on Nymph"  
"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine"  
"If you say so..."  
"Why don't we go exploring!"  
"But we could get hurt!"  
"WE got here so what could possibly hurt us! We're practically invincible!"  
"We got here wth Nymph's help"  
"So now we know the way!"  
"Well it would be more interesting than this..**." Misfortune grabbed the 'shade's' hand and they started to toddle off together. Misfortune's misguided happiness started to vanish at the sight of one of the dreaded pits of thorns...

"**How are we going to get over that?**" she asked.  
"**Like this!**" it smiled. The 'shade' then glided over, phasing through anything in its way.  
"**See, easy**" they praised themself.  
"**Uhhh, I'm not sure I can do it"  
"Sre you can! You can do whatever you want!"  
"No, I mean I can't float over ther, I'm not a shade"  
"Oh just do the platforming then, it can't be that hard**" Misfortune tried to go along with the unstable little balconies but found herself in the thorns below a few times. In the end she had to resort to harming a few mossflies for some soul to warp with.  
"**Look, I told you that you could do it**!" the 'shade' laughed.  
"**yeh**..."

They kept wondering for a bit until the pair came across yet more thorns. The 'shade' once again just glided over them, leaving Misfortune stuck on the other shore.  
"**That's it! This is ridiculous**!" she yelled.  
"**What is**?" it cocked its head sideways.  
"**This! You just assume I can do everything you can and expect me to keep up!"  
"But you can do everything"  
"No! I'm not perfect, no one is**!" she sobbed.  
"**But I really thought you could..**." it said its voice wavering while floating back to Misfortune. The real vessel looked it dead in the eye and spoke in a soothing voice, "**Look I know its easy to just see the best in everything and that way nothing can hurt you, but sometimes you need to look past that. Like with Nymph. He could need our help right now but I've left with you!**"  
"**H-he'll b-be fine r-r-right?**"  
"**Maybe..."  
"Oh..."  
"Look we don't have to be pesimistic abou it just don't always assume everything is great. At least that's what I think I'm supposed to learn from this**" She then gestured for them to come to her and wrapped them in a large hug. She felt them dissolve after a bright white light filled her vision. Now she just had to get back... At least she'd gotten some soul from it...

Once Misfortune was back safe and sound with her family she told them the whole tale. Maybe she exaggerated on some parts but that hadn't been the lesson! As she was curled up into a hug with a groaning Nymph by her mother, she noticed the purple flower from before embedded into her mother's cloak.

"Grace its only two days until the performance!" Verde wailed.  
"Nervous aren't you..." she laughed.  
"Nervous!? Oh I'm beyond that! I've never performed before!"  
"Hey, calm down everyone here's gone through thisbefore. And they are all fine! Even if it does go wrong, the audience is mainly your family- they're not going to judge you."  
"I s'pose"  
"Look if your really worried, go talk to Scarlet!"  
"Yeh, yeh I think I will..." The vessel wondered out into the dimly lit hallways. Grace smiled and hoped that Scarlet could help them. She herself hasd other plans for the evening.

Grace too left down the hallways, pushing through the rich cozy air and thick, draping cutains. Her legs daintily stepped on the soft red carpet as she saw the opening of her destination just ahead. It was a large open hall decorated with a pair of spotlights able to cast a brilliant scarlet light. Over to the side was a rack containing all costumes and props for the performers.

She glided over there and collected her belongings. Grace slipped the cloak like dress on and strapped her ribbon to her back. Then she strode over to a mirror in a small room off to the side and examined dress was a striking pink with a scarlet stripe running down her left side. The sleeves were neatly settled in a triangular shape covering half of her arm. She fanned her wings and saw them glisten from the light in the hall. It was perfect for her act.

The young butterfly then launched into the air and pirched on a beam overlooking he space. She took a deep breath before diving down and rolling forward twice to land elegantly on the tips of her feet. Grace looked up to her imaginary crowd and spread her arms out wide while waiting for the ribbon to settle down on her back. Then she sprung into a twirl to her to right letting the ribbon and her feathery trail of fluff around her neck dance swiftly behind her. Her hand then met the floor and let her bounce back into the air where her wings spread wide. She slid the ribbon into her hand and twirled it high above her head. After, she started to take dainty steps as if she was walking on air. Grace let her body take over as the routine came into its second half. Each trick flowed seamlessly into the next until she was once again on the ground on the tips of her feet. This time she didn't continue moving but took a deep bow.

She was ready.  
-

Lili wandered shyly up to Spider's room and knocked gently on the door. The vessel was feeling lonely and knew that Thorn was busy learning to weve with Hornet. So, they'd decided to help out Spider. They heard the skuttling footsteps of Spider approaching the door and looked upwards shyly. The weaver came through the doorway and smiled at them.  
"Hi there Lili, what can I do for you?" she greeted.  
"**Well uhm a-actually I was wondering if there was anything I could help you with**?" she replied quietly.  
"Oh! Well as a matter of fact there is! You can help me set up my shop. If you want to.."  
"**Sure! What should I do**?"  
"Well can you take these boxes down for me? I hope they're no too heavy" Lili smiled and took the boxes. They were heavy but she had a solution. Concentrating hard, Lili focused the soul in the air to push up the boxes. They sighed in relief once they were safely levitating in the air. They then set off down to the location marked on the top of one of the boxes for the shop.

They hopped through the silk balconies outside each bulding. The correct location was even esier to find than expecting as it stated in bold letters 'Spider convinience' on a sign.

Inside, it was cozy and warm. Shelves were stocked with all kinds of items ranging from coloured silk to crates of fruit. Inside Lili's boxes were sheets of paper embroided with black silk. They brung them over to a shelf marked 'stationary' and set them down. They stacked them in neat and tidy piles and put the empty boxes behind the counter with the mess of others.

It was then that the weaver owner of the shop found her way in and saw the job Lili had done.  
"Wow Lili! This is amazing! I could never make things so tidy myself!" she praised.  
"**Thanks**.." they mumbled.  
"Would you mind tidying uo the rest of them?"  
"**Of course I'll do it**" they said a bit more brightly.

So Lili spent the rest of their afternoon restacking the shelves neatly. They were quite pleased with their work actually! The buliding looked pristine and ready for opening which Lili had been informed was the day after Verde's show with the Grimm Troupe. "**What do you think Spider? I'm done**" they called. "Wow! How can I thank you Lili?This is incredible!" "**I d-don't need payment. Its a favour. Friends do that for each other**"  
"You're right" The beaming weaver approached Lili and pulled them into a tight embrace.

"Just thank you then"

A blue form glided gracefully down to meet Rim who was sitting quietly reading. It was a novel by a bug named Bretta called 'Deception in the darkness'.  
"Hi Rim, can you come with me?" the figure -who turned out to be Lost- asked. "**For what**?" they mumbled in response.  
"I want to see the corpse of father's original form. To see the true form of a creature able to rival the strength of the being who saved me."  
"**So you want me to travel with you why**?"  
"Because I want to spend time with you too"  
"**Oh ok... sure I guess**."  
"Great, is it ok to leave now?"  
**"Sure**"

With that, the pair of vessels left. Lost began explaining to them how they were going to go to Kingdom's edge to find the wyrm corpse. The siblings clambered side by side onto the seat on the tram after Lost pushed the glowing white button on their left.

Once the tram had slowed to a halt, they paced out into a world with a whistling wind carrying shining flakes of crumbling ash. Each glowed as it landed on Rim's mask before fading into their being throuh the void. The floor was unlike anything they'd seen before in the Basin or Abyss. It was paved roughly at its base but overun with glowing ferns entwined deep in it all covered with a blanket of ash. The ash itself seemed similar to a phenomon on the surface called 'snow'. Apparently ice fell from the sky and settled down on the ground without melting! What a weird and wonderful world! Rim hoped to see it one day.

They continued on until Lost decided it would be quicker to fly the pair of them up. They felt safe and warm again the cold wind in Lost's arms. Many hivelings waved at them during their ascent. They passed many platforms and even a section of land overgrown with deep evergreen vines. Lost's steady wingbeat continued until they were far above a pool of sickly green acid. Rim caught sight of a protruding spike that looked suspisioucly like their fathers crown and that it was made of bone. They alerted Lost and soon they were jumpinhg off to a new path.

Their journet was interupted however by a small winged bug with a sack of acid on its back drooping down and a pointed mask with four eye holes. It saw them and charged. Nothing was goin to stand in its way of them so it ejected burning drops of acid at them. Rim sprung out the way using their caution and anxious habits as a sort of six sense to dodge through the projectiles. They saw Lost doing the same out of the corner of their eye but their attempts were becoming futile as a swarm of the creaure began arriving. Lost fought against them ferouciously slashing them down and dancing between them with each wound reforming shell from lifeblood as quick as it was inflicted. It would never work though- lifeblood creatures were not aggressive nor offensive beings so not much damage could be left on the foes. Rim could not just stand by and watch this happen however.

They leapt into the air and drew their scissors. The twin blades were opened wide and Rim prepared to propel forward with soul but something else strange happened. The soul mixed with something else turning a honey colour and flowing down their back. Their chest filled with a warmth akin to that of a calming flame to sit by on a cold day as new flaps of skin formed around their cloak. Soft pale feathers with streaks of the honey colour settled on them and the new appendages started flapping. Rim soared towards the aspids with their newfound wings and dealt devastating blows to them with a new reinvigorated strength. They felt like their past self had reunited with this newer battered form as one.

Their blades dug deep into the shells of each beast's shell as Lost played defensively covering them and healing their ailments. In the end, the flying nuisenses were no match for the vessel team. "Liking the new wings Rim! Were'd they come from?" Lost praised,  
"**No idea but they sure are handy!**" Rim laughed.  
"Oh well who cares anyway!"

Both flew seamlessly down the path following the trail of bone protrusions to... a large blockade of ash.  
"**We can't get through..**" Rim started sadly.  
"Oh well" Lost shrugged.  
"**But we came here for this!**"  
"Maybe, but hey look what we found along the way. I'd say the power of our copanionship as siblings and your wings of course, more than make up for it! We had fun and that's all that matters" Rim hesitated before running up to lost amd wrapping their wings around their sibling.  
"**Thank you so much for taking me on this trip**!"

"No problem"


	20. Chapter 20 Perform and Perfect

The crowd before the grand stage was loud and excited as the time for the performance drew closer. Steadily, the lights began to dim in the vast tent. There was an audible gasp as complete blackness fell over the chamber and a slow music started to play. It built and built until there was a large flash of scarlet light and the stage lights beamed down. A figure in a draping cloak stood over the audience grandly before taking a deep bow. "Welcome all to the first showing of the Grimm Troupe's circus in Hallownest. Please, relax and enjoy the show! Up first is the fantastical stunts of Daring Embers!" she spoke in a loud but elegant voice.

Verde stood nervously in the wings as Scarlet finished her speech and swooped off stage. As she had said, the group of grimmkin stunt performers teleported on with all their equipment. They could hear the audience's excitement as the equipment was set up ready. There was a small ring a blaze with scarlet flames, a large corridor full of clamping spike and the most dangerous of all, a tall tesla complete with charged lumaflies at the top blocking the way to a high up platform containing a bowl of something red. Verde could just about make out their round shape and themed colour but not what they were.

The group flawlessly sailed through each trick wowing the crowd each time. All three grimmkin hurtled through the ring with the flames licking their sides but still emerged unharmed. They twirled through the corridor to the rythmic slamming of the jaw like contraption. Finally they used each other to lure off the bolts of electricity and climb to the bowl atop its peak. The red items were small colourful pelets which were thrown over the audience, exploding into shimmering red glitter.

After the crowd broke into cheers, a tall bug dressed in bright stripy uniform strode on and started to tell jokes. They started with small puns but soon turned to full on physical humour with large and exaggerated gags. This time the crowd was in hysterics when they took their leave.

Soon after Verde's eyes lit up as they saw Grace high above the stage preparing for her act. They watched each refined move mesmorised. The ribbon twirled behind her regally the whole time never dropping down at all. It was almost hypnotic with its grace. It really was quite amusing how graceful someone literally named Grace was...

Anxiety crept up their back Scarlet returned to the stage. They were the final act. After Scarlet, they would be there. They would be performing in front of all of their relatives...

Scarlet's dance was incredible as expected. She started by asking for a volunteer and let an eager Ghost up. They then proceded to complete a fight like dance with each ove giving the illusion of a swipe or strike. Flames danced around for the capable vessel to evade in careful and spottable patterns. As the routine went on, Verde began to feel their confidence seep back in as their love of arts swirled around in their mind from watching Scarlet. If Ghost could just go up on stage and make it look flawless then they could complete their rehearsed routine!

Once the routine wrapped up they heard the words that they had been both longing and dreading, "And finally please welcome our newest member Verde to the floor!"

They strode on and looked on at the beaming faces of their audience. Encouraging glances lit up towards them from their relatives an d they took a deep breath. It was time to start.

They flicked their long red cloak backwards like wings to gain the full attention of the crowd and truly began. Their leg flung over their mask and the rest of their body followed, whirling backwards. Tendrils of void struck out from the tips of their claws and curled around the supports of the tent. They soared upwards and tied the tendrils together sneakily while flipping around to hide it. Then they jumped along underneath it feeling the strength of the rope and using it as their on. Once at an end, they hurled their body sideways and ended up balanvced on top. They took steady steps forward with each foot daintily pressing in front of the other. Halfway, they threw their cloak outwards and winked at the audience before continuing. The thick curtains of the wings came once again into view from the otherside this time and Verde knew that their performance was coming to a close. They jumped down and tucked in to roll over and over again before hitting the floor. Once the dark floor was reached they leant backwards and did a somersult in that direction. They let the void making up them meld into them casting a dark ominous shadow over the far wall. The audience gasped before they reformed and took their bow.

Applause filled the chamber, they'd done it.

The clapping and cheers rang in Hollow's already aching head. They let out a little whimper of pain. Fortunately, the show was over so they could go somewhere quiet or find some medicine. Could the Snail Shaman help them? Dirtmouth was sure to be quiet so maybe they could stop off there on the way. But maybe not if they took the stagways.

They quietly shuffled out, staying hidden amongst the large crowd of other vessels. Their luck seemed to have run dry however as the bug they wanted to speak to the least spotted them...  
"**Hi Hollow! That was really good wasn't it! That bit at the end with the shadow was so thrilling! I didn't know theatre could be as exciting as battling**!" Ghost babbled excitedly to them.  
"**Yeah it was good**.." Hollow echoed somewhat quietly. At least Ghost was too caught up in the moment to notice their lack of volume or enthusiasm...  
"**Glad you agree! Where are you headed anyway then**?"  
"**Oh I was just going to the back to see Tweet**"  
"**Really?Tweet's over there near the front with Quiz!**"  
"**Oh did I say Tweet? I meant uhh**" Hollow craned their neck to see the back of the crowd, "**Wanda**!"  
"**That makes a lot more sense! We can go together!"  
"That's a nice offer Ghost but umm I think err Misfortune is calling you!"  
"I better go see her then! See you later**!" Hollow sighed in relief and continued to sneak out.

They had never been more glad to see simplistic bell at the stag station in their whole life!  
"**Dirtmouth please**" they croaked to the old stag once he arrived to the call of the ring. Wyrm, their head wa pounding now! And their throat felt like spomeone was rubbing sand on it! They shut their eyes tight and tried to relax and ignore the pounding of footsteps along the journey.

A fresh breeze blew towards them and they realised how warm they had been. At least it also signaled that they were close to their destination! They could almost feel the peace of the town! "There you go" the stag spoke kindly to them once the opening for the station was reached.  
"**Thank you**" they replied while making their depature to the simple lift. The clattering of the contraption was soothing compared to what they had been hearing at the Troupe's tent...

The town itself was a nice as ever. Sly stood outside his shop trying to attract more customers with offers and it seemed he also was trying to advertise lessons in training with a nail. Elderbug had taken residence in an empty home for a tourist office to be able to use his knowledge of the town for others. Iselda was selling maps of the whole kingdom and equipment like pins for them. Her husband Cornifer on the other hand was training those who wanted it, cartography skills for what seemed criminally underpriced. Had geo gone up in value while they were locked in the black egg? It hadn't seemed so so far but it still seemed strange.

A beetle named Bretta was outside her house with a stand and a stack of books. Hollow assumed that she was signing books as they had a fairly popular title by her in the hands of Rim. They could also just about make out another home on the futher reaches of the town with a sign of a smily face. Maybe some kind of therapist? There were a few strangers that Ghost hadn't told them about.

Hollow waved to the local residents while they plodded tiredly over to the rather inviting bench. Before they knew it, they had dozed off.

They only awoke to a voice filled with awe.  
"Are you Hollow?" they asked. Hollow stretched and glanced over to the speaker. They nearly fell off the bench when they saw that it was none other than their younger sibling Hornet. "**Hornet**?"  
"You remember then" she grinned sounding slightly sheepish for her earlier excitement. She sure had matured a lot from the hyper spiderling they had known before. "**I remember the overexcited menace running around the palace, yes**" they put in before the pain in their throat could return.  
"So what are you doing up here? I thought you were staying with our father and as far as I know they aren't far from the Troupe."  
"**I didn't feel great... My head was really hurting and my throat is a bit sore. I think i might be sick or something, if thats even possible.**.."  
"I don't really know about you but I sure can get ill and it isn't nice. But why are you hanging around on your own in the cold if your sick?"  
"**To tell you the truth, I'm hiding from Ghost... They would worry if they knew I'm ill plus they are really noisy! They seem to very much love being able to speak and do it constantly and loudly all the time**..."  
Hornet chuckled before dashing off somewhere.

She returned a minute later with some blankets. "I came here to get supplies for Spider but so I should be heading back now... Do you want to come? I'm pretty sure I can keep Ghost out of Deepnest pretty easily"  
"**Sure! Isn't really that hard though.. They're practically traumatized from the place!**"  
The siblings laughed together before departing to the stag station.

Shadow stood thoughtfully in a corner rather ironically enveloped in shadow. They pondered what a good use of their abilities would be. Verde had used theirs to make a good outine but how could void help in the Archives?

They gave up wondering about this question when the crowd stated to bustle out. They followed not wanting to be the last still there. It was just their luck that they accidently tripped into the bug they hated the most. The pale king.  
"**_Are you alright there_**" he started before seeing it was them and letting out a small squeak of fear.  
"**Fine**" they said through gritted mandibles. They continued to stare him down as he scurried out to Lurien and Lost.

"**What's your problem with him**?" the voice of Wanda asked.  
"**What**?" they replied surprised.  
"**Like, why do hate him so much**?" they asked again.  
"**He created us for selfish reasons and discarded us like broken tools for being too much like normal bugs"  
"I get that and it ws bad but he is trying now but its more than that, I can tell"**

**"You must have some reason!"**

**"You can speak out you know"  
"I-I'm going to f-find Quirrel and Monomon.**" With that they departed from Wanda in a hurry.

"**Who thought of asking you to speak your thoughts!**?" a laughing black figure asked. They glanced up at it and saw it looked like a shade. It couldn't be a real one though because they hadn't died.  
"**Oh wait I know, that ridiculous vessel you keep as company that seems to think they actually have any brain cells" it continued.  
"Shut up about Wanda will you. They're not that stupid"  
"Well anyone who thinks that they can get you to talk definitely is! They all must know you as that silent one! They probably think you're ignoring them"  
"I'm not"  
"Just cause I know doesn't mean they do" How would this random thing know anything about them? They couldn't be real could they?  
"The ones that actually care would"  
"The ones that care? Lets list them! Oh wait there are none!"  
"Wanda cares"  
"Think they do anymore after that miserable attempt to understand you earlier"  
"I didn't do anything that bad**" they stated slowly.  
"**In your opinion"**

**"That no one knows"  
"Stop trying to rub it in, its not like you're any better."  
"Your the only one that can hear me**!" it snapped.

It was then that Wanda found them. They looked rather unamused.  
"**So this is finding Quirrel and Monomon?"  
"Sorry"  
"It wasn't that bad!"  
"I shouldn't have left like that. I'm never going to get anywhere if I won't speak my mind**" They could see the 'shade' crumbling out of the corner of their eye before it reformed glowing pure white. It nodded its head acknowledging what Shadow was going to. Then it faded into them.  
"**Its just how he left me feeling like I should never show my true self. I was cast down for showing who I was cause I wasn't 'pure' so now he's left me hiding away myself now. Its just not fair..."  
"Thank you"  
"What?"  
"Thank you for sharing this with me! You overcame what he left you with and you opened up! I'm honered that I can know the real you!"**

They walked over to Shadow and embraced leaving void tears to mix from the two siblings.


	21. Chapter 21 Guardian and Protector

Nymph sat content in the wild foliage of the Garden's with the ghost of Dryya at his side.  
"_You ever considered meeting the rest of them_?" Dryya said after silence had washed in from the depature of his family.  
"**Who**?" he replied genuinly confused.  
"_Your other family, the vessels_"  
"**And risk actually having to see _him_!? No way! I wasn't who he wanted me to be but now I'm who I want to be!**"  
"_You think I of all bugs wouldn't know how annoying he is?_" Nymph then burst out lughing at that.  
"**You-you had to serve him**!" he cackled at the scowling ghost.  
"_Yes but really I was the Lady's guard_"  
"**_Oh no! Am I taking your role_**?" he said in mock distress, "**Oh wait you can't do that job anymore anyway**."  
"_I don't know how or why I put up with you sometimes_"  
"**Cause we're _friends_**" Nymph dragged to tease her.  
"_Don't go pulling that cheesy junk on me, mister_"  
"**Oh and why is that? I don't think a ghost can**-" Nymph stopped suddenly and stood stoically in silence.  
"_Nymph? You alright there_?" He cursed under his breath and picked up the blade resting beside him. "**I have to go. Someone down there needs me**" Dryya frowned concerned at him before ushering him off.

He dove into the bushes and used the shorter ways from the passages he'd made to get around easier. He'd never admit their existense to someone like Ghost, it was too funny to watch them attemopt to get through the platforming. Especially now they had proper thoughts and emotions to express.

He had heard the call for help through his attuned senses and could easily locate its source from the layout of the area printed in his mind. He slowed and watched once he arrived at the sight of the bugs in need. A small group of Mossflies were huddled together in a corner surrounded by a dirtcarver looming over them. He grinned. This was the type of situation he could deal with.

Nymph's leafy wings spread wide and he swooped down behing the predator. He raised his long pin and pounced. The weapon struck through the gaps in the beast's shell, killing in instantly. he wasn't sure what an inhabitant of Deepnest was doing in the Gardens but he didn't like it. Its species maybe stupid and animilistic infection or not bt they should no better than to try and hunt here.

"**Are you ok**?" he asked the poor mossflies he had saved.  
"Y-yes thank y-you" one stuutered obviously still in shock. "**Good, will you be okay if I leave now?**"  
"Probably" one answered with a litte more confidence.  
"**Good bye then**"

With that Nymph leapt back into his tunnels. On his journey back however, he noticed something out of place. Glimmering below was a journel barely visible from foliage covering it that seemed to have been knocked recently. He frowned and went to examine it more closely.

It was written on a smooth stone tablet with markings etched in with somekind of dark liquid that was clearly not ink. He had never seen it before so was intrigued and started to read it.

**I'm infected. I should have seen it coming before but I failed at that. She came to me in my dreams in such subtle ways that I didn't notice until too late. I saw the orange this morning. I can already feel the instincts returning...**

**I should have resisted better like the rest of my tribe. They still stood strong even after everything we've been through. I guess I'm not a strong as them.**

**I've not much hope. They haven't found a cure in all this time and no one's really left to find one. They say the Archives shut after something happened to the Teacher. No one even goes in anymore, they think its haunted. Well I guess you can excuse those who actually survived to be paranoid...**

The words swam in Nymph's head as he tried to process them. What really stuck out in the end was the language it was written in. It was not in the ancient glyphs most writings were found in but the more modern way. This bug was only infected late on! That meant that they could still be alive somewhere around here. Nymph would find them. He would help them.

It was his duty.

It was time now. All the planning their group had done was coming to use. It was time for the first big hoorah of the Triple Trouble Team.

Eve was stood by Ogrim and Fizz not far from the enterance to the Archives in Fog Canyon. Who better to prank first than the one who helped start them up. But this was much more complex. First they had to get in undetected.

They clambered up into the beetles arm ready for the first phase of the plan. Ogrim was going to launch the two vessels up above the building whre they would use their void abilities to phase in. The wind rushed past them as they soared high above the ground. Eve took a deep breath before allowing their essence to dissolve into an inky black substance. It seeped throught the roof and as planned got them into a vent high in the ceiling.

There was a soft thud as Fizz landed next to them. The two then crawled to the room containing a machine adept at powering the whole building. One misalignment from someone would take out all the systems. And that would definetly cause enough panic for them to all round up in the same spot there.

Fizz just gently prodded a wire out of place with their nail before leaping back into the ven with Eve. They then got out their pranking equipment from their bag ready for use. Now all they had to do was wait.

Sure enough Quirrel rushed in the room in panic before dashing out to find everybody for help and warning. Each bug filed in as Quirrel began to babble about what was going on. That was then they let out their first trick. A fine powder was sprinkled down from high above onto the unsuspecting victims below. Of course they had more though as this wouldn't paffect Wanda or Shadow.

Once most of the bugs were sneezing uncontrollably and in even more panic, part two was dropped. Small colourful pellets -not too dissimilar to the ones used by the Daring Embers- were also let loose below. They exploded outwards into a mess of bright paint in a multitude of random colours everywhere.

So now the group was sneezing and covered in messy paint. Shadow looked rather unamused but also not really annoyed while Wanda was trying not to laugh at their companions. Monomon was in a fit of giggles in between sneezes, Quirrel was looking around for the offender and Myla looked terrrifed.

Wait.

Their pranks weren't supposed to be harmful yet Myla was still clearly extremely frightened by it. The victims were supposed to laugh or at least not mind not be hurt in anyway!

"Ok, Fizz and- ACHOO Eve I know you're- ACHOO somewhere here so- ACHOO would you mind-ACHOO coming out?" Quirrel's voice rang. The pair of prankers exchanged glances before sliding out of their hiding place above. "All I want to- ACHOO know is how-ACHOO you did it" he asked them. So Eve sat back as Fizz explained the plan that they had come up with. Monomon commended their effort and Quirrel praised their originality before they all wandered out except Quirrel who stayed to fix the wire.

Fizz strode out to the exit but Eve hng behind. They still weren't sure about Myla's reaction. "**What kind of a pranker are you if you can't even keep your audience happy**" a sharp voice spoke. It was a pitch black figure floating menacingly next to them.  
"I'm not sure..." they said miserably. "**So much for that 'marvelous' plan of yours then**" it cackled. Eve felt extremly down trodden. This was their purpose! This was their role! This was them! How could they be bad at it!  
"**So what you gonna do now then? Can't be Triple Trouble Team anymore if there's only two of them! Who am I kidding, its not like it matters to you anymore"  
"Stop...**" they tried meekly. It blinked and disappeared before reappearing behind them and shicking them.  
"Gotcha! Oh wait your not laughing... I guess my pranks can only be as bad as yours then!" Eve started to miserably walk down the corridor to the exit but wasn't looking where they were going and ended up bashing into someone.

"**sorry**..." they mumbled.  
"Its ok its my fault as- the voice stopped and squeaked. Eve looked up to see Myla. Great, now she was traumatized cause of them...  
"Wow! You put on that prank didn't you! it was so good! I mean it was kind of scary at the time but also really exhilerating!" They perked uo at that.  
"**You liked it?" "No! Of course she didn't! She just said she was scared didn't she!**"  
"Liked it? I loved it! Thank you for putting it on!" Eve glanced around at the 'shade' after hearing this and feeling significantly better. It was writhing in pain and the more pride swelled in their chest, the more it faded until a glowing white form of it sighed and laughed. It then joined back with them.

"**No, thank you Myla**"

Thorn looked up at the large bug near them as her advice swirled in their head. The silk and needle in their grap shined too them and they let thmself start. They were sat in a cozy room in the Distant Village with Queen Herrah herself taking lessons on weaving.

"That's it! Let the threads entwine but be careful, they might knot" she encouraged. They emitted soul into the material letting it glow and twist together in soft pretty patterns. They kept working it at it until a long peice of fabric perfect for a scarf set before them. It was a smooth silver and shined when it hit the light of the lumafly in the lantern on the ceiling. Thorn knew what they were going to do with it.

"**Here, for you**" they smiled.  
"You want to give me your first work?"  
"**I can make more now that you've taught me now!**"  
"Thank you Thorn! Hornet wasn't like this when she was young"  
"**Really**?" they laughed.  
"Oh yes! I could barely ever get her to sit still enough to weave let alone gift it to someone else."  
"**Doesn't sound like Hornet now**" Herrah's expression saddened slightly.  
"She" Herrah paused for a moment, "matured in her time alone to protect herself."  
"**Oh**"  
"But its fine now cause that sibling of yours took down that ridiculous moth. Good riddance I say! Was about to smack 'er down myself!" Thorn laughed at that.  
"**And how were you going to do that**"  
"I said I was about to not that I had a plan how to"  
Thorn looked around uncomfortable before asking the thing bugging them, "**Could you s-see her**?"  
"She came by sometimes. Tried to convince me to help her break out of the vessel. Quite taunting actually..."  
"**Well your not there anymore. Now your awake and here with me, Hornet and Lili."**  
"Now that is true little Thorn"  
"**But now that you've told me about Hornet... I think I know how I should be acting..**."they said mischieviously.  
"Then I think I'll need to put you in check."  
"**You wouldn't**..."  
"I think I would..." Herrah leapt up and scooped Thorn up into a pair of her many arms.

Ghost scowled as they faced through the harsh winds of the Kingdom's Edge. They had to keep reminding themselves of their reason to be here. It wasn't far to Oro now...

They could just about make out the hut Oro lived in and rushed to it. Before entering, they sat on the bench to restore their health. They then got into the warm as quickly as possible.

"Oh its you, what do you want?..." the gruff voice of Oro asked.  
"**Well I was going to help but I'm not sure if I want to now..**." Ghost teased.  
"Help with what..."  
"**Fixing Mato's nail**!"  
"You know about that!?"  
"**Yes and I can say I have way more than enough geo at this point to afford this. And I have requested to meet a particularly good nail smith I know in the City. You in or not?**"  
Oro hesitated and muttered to himself before agreeing, "Yes, yes please I would like your help but this better not be some kind of set up."  
"**Trust me its not**"  
"Trust the random bug with strange powers that can now miraculously talk.." he mumbled but Ghost was already leaving.

The pair begin to make the climbup to the entrance to the City of Tears. it was long and tedious and they both made it in very different ways butit was eventually completed. Ghost then lead the way through the City to the hut where the Nailsmith used to work. He had moved in with Sheo but he would need his oldworkspace for this job.

"**Hi there**!" they started brightly, "**My friend here would like you to fix this nail.**"  
"You know I'm doing this as a favour for allowing to create the pure nail right?"  
"**Yes, Oro get out the remains"** Oro reached into his bag and brought out the nail split cleanly.  
"Quite a nasty break, will cost quite a lot for me to restore this"  
"**How much?**"  
"I'd say about 5000" Ghost brought out here massive geo bag for him then. Oro's jaw dropped as he saw its size.  
"**What**?"  
"That bag is literally twice as tall as you! How do you have so much!?"  
"**Furious vengefly's carry a lot of geo**"  
"I don't even want to know how many died for this"

"**Here's your money**"  
"Thank you, it will take a while though so would you mind coming back tommorow?"  
"**Sure**"


	22. Chapter 22 Questions can hurt

Ghost groaned as they reached the mess of thorns ahead of them, remembering their first time there. It was possible to skip the trek past the durandas and overgrown plants -and they were planning to take it- but it required a precisely angled jump on their part.

So the vessel leapt into the air and hooked onto the wall using their mantis claw. They let themself slide then sprung back to their original position a few times while they formulated how to make their next jump. It was easy for an experienced traveller like them to land correctly.

They then quickly traversed the long corridor through the uncontained energy of the crystal heart. Next, they hopped their way to the iscolated hut. Ghost skidded their way into the artist's quarters and bobbed excitedly up and down.  
"**Hi Sheo!**" they greeted happily.  
"Little vessel!? What brings you and your new voice here?"  
"**Well, I just came to bring news**"  
"Which would be?..." Sheo indicated to keep going with his hand.  
"**We're recrafting Mato's nail**"  
"A couple of questions: We? When was it even damaged? Why feel the need to inform me? Is this the project my partner had to work on?"  
"**Um**" Ghost took a large inhale, "**Me and Oro, some kind of past squabble I think- you'll have to ask one of them, I wanted to tell you cause I thought you could be there when we present it and yes I thought he could be the only one able to do it properly"  
"**You have plans for this 'presentation'?" Ghost smirked at that.  
"**Of course I do.**.."

Quiz sat gently down next to a large totem that glowed with the aura of soul. They could strike it and gain some soul but it wouldn't be of much use- the Resting Ground's was one of the safest places in the whole kingdom. They could take a break in peace here.

Well they thought they could...

"_Er hi there, are you one of the vessels staying here?_" a soft spoken voice asked. Quiz jumped and held a hand in their cloak ready to grab a nail if needed. They continued to examine their surroundings until a glowing figure came into view a short distance away.

Quiz held up a hand to get a clearer view and they saw a nervous looking spirit of a green moth. "_Sorry if I startled you I erm just wanted to meet you"_ Quiz relaxed slightly and stood up straighter. "**Hi I'm Quiz and me and my sibling Tweet are staying here as you know.**" they introduced.  
"_Hi to you too, I'm Thistlewind._"  
"**So I'm assuming your grave was the empty one?**"  
Thistlewind blinked surprised then answered, "_I presume so I've been wandering quite a bit recently_. "  
"**What happened to you?**" Thistlewind shuffled a bit and Quiz saw their expession go slightly blank.  
"**Thistlewind**?"  
"_Yeh, sorry._." Great job now Quiz, you've upset one of the first few bugs you've met here they thought.

"**Yes Quiz, but really he should answer."  
"Its his choice, despite how curious I may be... Wait..**." Quiz turned and saw a smirking dark thing.  
"**What are you?"  
"You, duh! Didn't you know? But anyway, listen up buddy"** it pointed a claw at Thistlewind, "**What happened to you? We wanna know so you should say"  
"You think he really wants to answer**?"  
"_You two_?"  
"**Shut up moth unless your gonna start talkin'! Now since you have so obviously failed to figure out the infomation you want, I'll have to do your stupid job for you"  
"But that's not fair! Besides I'm not really sure I want to anymore..."  
"coward.."  
"I'm n-not! I could do it if I wanted to"  
"But you don't coz you dont wanna face the consequenses"  
"I would but is it fair on Thistlewind"  
"**_Ever thought of resolving this with me_?"the ghost in question questioned.  
**"I said shut up while we talk ghosty**!" it yelled while Quiz glanced apologetically at Thistlewind.  
"_I guess not._." the spirit muttered too quietly for it to hear.  
"**He is a part of this you know!" Quiz tried annoyed.  
"Yeah but its your fault he doesn't want to talk"  
"Why? Because I don't want to ask a sensetive question anymore?"  
"Its your fault for starting it! But really this backing out stuff? Are you even Quiz anymore if you don't want to be inquizitive**?" it said cooly through a smirk and narrowed eyes.  
"**That's it! I can still ask questions and be myself. I just have to be more aware! That's why you're dodging my questions to you about how its fair**!" It looked at them alarmed and started shaking slightly.  
"**N-no!"  
"Oh I'm sure that's what you want to believe. Get out of here and leave me and my new friend alone**!" It started to flicker before gasping slightly and fading into white.  
"**Sorry**..." it rasped before disappearing completely.

"**And I'm sorry too, Thistlewind, I should have known better then to ask such a sensitive question**"  
"_Really its ok, I should have helped you more as well. Still friends_?"  
"**That's what I claimed before**" The pair started laughing happily together after that, glad everything was resolved.

Toothy decided that it was now late enough in the village to head outside and start their day. So they got up quietly as to not disturb Est from their thoughts. The other vessel sat like that a lot; it was a technique Alyssa had taught them to obtain focus and calmness. Toothy supposed if it helped Est then it was good idea.

So the happy vessel stepped outside into the bustling sight of the Mantis Village. They walked down the street to see Cassia -they got breakfast with her each morning to start the day in a good way so they could be better in training- excitedly. They frowned slightly as they were met with a jeering voice however.  
"You think just cause you have nowhere else to go you can stay here?! Its not the mantis way! Have our lords no honour?!" a mantis warrior yelled exhasperated.  
"**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or your traditions**" they tried apologetically.  
"Stop apologizing and stand your ground coward!" Toothy felt a temper rising at that point.  
"**Fine then! Leave me alone! I'm here due to being invited by your lords who could beat any of you commoners easily if either of the three of them wanted to**!" The mantis huffed and left with an annoyed, "Know your place, weakling". Toothy frowned at that though. Them being here had never been a problem before... It would be one to talk to Cassia about when they got to her.

It wasn't far to the meeting place of the pair now and Toothy completed the rest the journey in deep thought. They were so entwined in their mind they didn't even notice when Cassia showed up. She coughed deliberately and waved a claw in front of them. Toothy jumped and grinned nervously at her.  
"**Ah, sorry Cassia. I was just thinking**"  
"About what?" the lord asked once they were on their way to the dining hall for the Lords and their guests.  
"**Well, I was on my to our meeting place when I encountered a mantis who seemed to be having problems with me and probably Est as well staying here as we are not mantis and don't have your traditions**." Cassia's expression hardned and Toothy felt sorry for the floor which currently had daggers being glared into it.  
"So they think its acceptable to talk to you rudely because you are not of the same species as us! They think you weak for not being one of us despite all the hardships your kind has gone through. I wouldn't see any of them climbing up a tall pit in the complete darkness risking death as soon as their born- let alone coming back and facing the cruelty that killed them head on." she spat bitterly. Toothy just stared quietly at the floor. Cassia continued to mutter annoyed before clearing her throat.  
"I'm going to have to postpone our training. I need to talk to my sisters.." With that the mantis strode stiffly off.

Toothy wasn't sure what to think of the situation so they went to find Est. The vessel was still where they left them, still quiet.  
"**Hi Est**" they started unsure of Est's reaction to being disturbed. Even though vessels couldn't open or close their eyes, Toothy could tell Est had done the equivilant of bat one eye open to see who it was. They sighed then got up slowly as to not futher damage their many injuries.  
"**What is it Toothy?**" they answered dryly.  
"**Well, I just wanted to know if any mantis have been acting strange or rude to you**"  
"**There were a couple that seemed to have a problem with me but I stuffed void in their mouths**" the taller vessel smirked.  
"**That'll of taught them!**" Toothy laughed.  
"**I have not seen them since then. But anyway, why are you asking?**"  
"**Oh, I was insulted on my way to meeting Cassia for not being a mantis."  
"Don't let them get to you, Little T**" Toothy smiled thankfully at the nickname.  
"**Yeah... Its just when I told Cassia about it she got really mad and said she needed to talk to her sisters."  
"Its probably fine. Just let mantises be mantises**." Est paused for a moment and a dark shadow loomed across their face, "**They're our family now**"

Toothy didn't need to be a psychic to know what Est was thinking of then.  
"**_He_ can't come for us here**" they said comfortingly, "**And if he does, you can just beat him! You won last time you fought**!"  
"**Yes, the wyrm wouldn't stand a chance**" The vessel shuddered at the waves of dark substance leaking off of their older sibling in their rage. Luckily Est seemed to notice their discomfort and relaxed slightly.

It was at that moment that all three lords decided to come in. Alyssa stood proud and tall at the front with a cool expression across her face. Next to her stood Iris who was seething and as a result grinding the sharp edges of her claws together. Behind both of them was Cassia who looked concerned and hurt. The eldest lord was the first to speak and she did so with surprising warmth and kindness, "Come vessels we have need of you". Toothy glanced at Est who was looking Alyssa dead in the eye and nodding. The smaller vessel gulped and followed the retreating figures out.

There stood a crowd -large enough to be most of the village- waiting.  
"It has been brought to our attention that some of you have been treating our new citizens with rude words not the acceptance we expect." Alyssa spoke with ice laced into her words.  
"Yes, it is dishonerable to prey on your kin!" Iris shouted to them. The crowd looked uncomfortable at these words.  
"So, that is why we have decided to let the vessels prove themselves to you. Is there anyone who dares challenge them?" the first lord continued with a challenging glint in her eye. Toothy looked uncertainly over to Cassia who smiled encouragingly. Right. They'd been training here for a while now; they could take a few mantis on!

Soon a tall mantis with a quick step stood forward. Toothy recognized them as the mantis who'd spoken to them earlier and started this whole mess.  
"I challenge them my lord!" Toothy shifted closer to Est who whispered, "**Go get them Little T, you take this one**" to them. "I accept your duel" Toothy answered with slightly more confidence than they actually had.  
"**Well, let the match begin**!" Cassia smiled.

The mantis warrior quickly came in for an attack reaching forward with a claw. Toothy breathed in and remembered their training. They then let the shadows meld with them once more and dropped into the ground creating their signature zig zag pattern. They mantis grunted, annoyed. They then rose and formed a set of sharp, void spikes around them. One grazed the mantis on the leg and they winced accordingly. Blinded with rage the warrior charged in but Toothy simply jumped into the air and created a spinning disk of soul. This was then used to rebound off of to stay in the air. It was too late for them once the mantis realized what Toothy was doing. Just like Cassia taught them, they dove down and struck with their nail. With that Toothy was declared the victor.

Their opponent groaned slightly and got up before limping towards Toothy. "Sorry little one, I think I underestimated you. I apologize for my past words.  
"**Apology accepted**" they smiled before rushing over to a delighted Cassia and high fiving her.  
"Great job Toothy! I knew you could do it!"  
"Thank you for trining me Cassia" they paused then finished what they were going to say, "and thank you for being my friend"

"**Wait Quiz let me get this right, you just faced some strange, shade clone thing of yourself, which Thistlewind could somehow see even though it's just a product of your mind, and are now just shrugging it off to go help me out with chores!**?" Tweet gasped in awe at what Quiz had just told.  
"**Pretty much**.." Tweet then started to lightly bang their head on the wall.  
"**What are you doing?**" Quiz asked them clearly confused. Tweet blinked at them then sighed. Honestly sometimes their sibling could be silly. "**I'm trying to knock some sense into myself so I dont conjour up some clone"  
"I don't think that's how it works...**"  
"**Well you said you beat it by telling it you understood other bug's feelings better, so pretty much anything is possible at this point**"  
"**Whatever**"

"_You know if you're really that confused allow me to explain what happened_" an unfamiliar voice to Tweet, said.  
"**Ah!**" both vessels jumped in synch. Tweet saw a moth ghost -presumably Thistlewind- and shyly hid behind Quiz.  
"**Oh, hi Thistlewind**" Quiz spoke up confirming Tweet's guess, "An explanation would be nice"  
"_Well, I think you conjured the creature as a product of your doubts in yourself. It simply voiced problems you had with yourself- that's why it looked like a shade of you. I could see it for two reasons: because I'm a Ghost and can see things most in the world of the living can't and also because I'm a moth and can literally read your mind and see your memories if I wanted to_" Thistlewind explained. Tweet yawned slightly, bored at the story now.  
"**Ok, ok but that's practically old news now- can we move onto something more interesting**" they voiced. At that Quiz started coughing shocked and Thistlewind laughing.

"**I am so sorry for my sibling's**" Quiz let out a mix between a cough and a sigh, "rude words"

Nymph swiftly turned on his heel when he heard the whimpering. From somewhere in the shrubbery a voice was crying out softly for help. Nymph followed its sound until he was led to a heavily injured mantis leant on the floor. Just who he was looking for.

"**Are you ok there? What happened**."  
"I-I was infected. T-then I wasnt' but I was injured. I was fine for a bit then I tripped and broke my leg. I'm not sure what to do, I can't go back to my tribe like this!"  
"**Did you leave that journel**?"  
"J-journel? Uh y-yes, I did leave one." Nymph smiled as warmly as he could down at the mantis then offered her a hand. He could deal with this.

"**Do you have somewhere to return to?**"  
"I w-was staying in a small shack with my friend"  
"**Do you think you could get there if I carried you**?"  
"Y-yes! I know the way. Thank you though"  
"**No problem**" Nymph smiled as he hefted the mantis onto his back and fanned his wings to better support her weight. He then summoned vines of soul to reach out and keep her up.  
"**Will this be ok?**"  
"Yes"

So Nymph started off with the injured mantis. He could feel his soul reserves draining quickly but he had to get her home. It was still his duty.  
"Left" she spoke softly as they approached a diversion in the path. Nymph nodded slightly and carried on. His legs protested and it was at this point he cursed the feelings Ghost had given them. He wouldn't of felt like this before! But the vessel was resilient, he would never give up that easily.  
"**Is it much futher**?" he panted tired.  
"N-no, just round the next corner to the right."

Nymph sighed quietly in relief then started off quicker than before. His soul reserverves were running lower than they had been had in a while and were beginning to sap his being. He could see her residence now though. It was just a few steps away...Just a bit futher...Just take one last ste-

Nymph didn't remember passing out but he must of done from the strain being put on his body from the weight of carrying the mantis and using so much soul. He regained consiousness on a small bed with the peering face of Misfortune. He jumped back slightly as she grinned and reached into her cloak. He knew what was coming...

The glitter.

He couldn't stop it now... It was already out...  
"**Yay! You're awake!**" she smiled.  
"**Yes I'm awake for my noisy annoying sister.**" Misfortune huffed and he grinned. Another good job done then.

—-

**So yes this is very late and I'm sorry but I just couldn't figure out how to write it properly. Thank you to everyone who has continued to read and/or favourite/follow- i really appreciate the support. Schedule should hopefully be back to normal now! Thank you again for your patience.**


	23. Chapter 23 Reunite and Reconcile

Ghost tapped their foot impatiently as they waited for Oro to finish fumbling about.  
"**Hurry up! Its only a few mintutes before he'll get here**!" they tried.  
"Alright, alright I'm ready!"Oro exclaimed with Mato's fixed nail under a cloth. Ghost sighed and breathed in the fresh Dirtmouth air. It had started a peaceful morning but that was about to be interrupted...

Sheo stood a short distance behind ready to spectate. He still hadn't been told the full story but got the gist that the nail was broken due to a falling out. Footsteps could be heard in the distance now and Ghost bobbed up and down excitedly on the spot.

"Alright, so why'd you call me here?" the nailmaster asked once he came into view.  
"**Well**..."Ghost grinned at turned their gaze to Oro who waved awkwardly. Mato's gaze hardened.  
"What are you doing here Oro?"  
"I have as much right to be here as you! But uhm... What I'm here for is to apologize. I'm sorry for the fight we had and your nail breaking so Ghost here helped me fix my error." Oro passed the nail still wrapped in cloth to his brother. The fine silk flew off and revealed the prized nail in all its glory, now etched with channels to make it even sharper. It shined in the light of the lumafly lamps and looked beautiful.

Mato was at a loss for words. Or Ghost assumed he was because the large bug had been silent the whole time since he'd seen the gift.  
"Y-you fixed it!" he spoke at last.  
"Y-you fixed it for me!"  
"Well of course! I couldn't let our relationship stay broken forever now, could I?" Oro replied rather awkwardly.  
"Thank you brother! But how could you afford it?"  
"Well I may have had some help..." Oro gestured slightly to Ghost. Mato grinned and pulled them both into a big bear hug. Ghost didn't mind. They had decided that they liked hugs recently. Well, they at least tolerated them, they could get a little boring if they were too long but others had told them they had a short attention span before. Ghost wasn't really sure why.

"I missed you Oro" Mato sniffed once they left the hug.  
"And you to Sheo!" he called. Ghost just smiled. They had done their job well.  
"Well we could just set up weekly training sessions or something" Sheo inputted.  
"What and I come all the way from Kingdom's Edge every week!?" Oro replied dryly.  
"Yes! Ever heard of stag stations?" Mato answered joyfully. So this was how siblings interacted Ghost mentally noted. Hollow would agree to help them practise social interactions for all their other siblings right? Everyone was brought out of their doing by a loud voice and a quiet padding of footsteps.

"Celebrating without me are you!?" Sly said grinning deviously.  
"Nailsage" Sheo exclaimed shocked. All three brothers bowed down to him. Ghost supposed they should as well due to their status as a nailmaster but they didn't really want to.  
"Master, we vowed to never look upon you again!" Mato said still in shock.  
"Eh, I said to never see me again as the nailsage but bla bla bla I pronounce Ghost the new nailsage. I've got a business to run!"  
"**What**!" all four cried.  
"You heard me, Ghost's the new nailsage. I'm just a plain old nail master now. Equal to you three. Ghost has bested us all in combat! Now take a new vow or whatever if you really want but make it quick, wasting this time means I have less open shop time which means less geo!" Ghost giggled to themselves. Of course Sly was thinking of geo... They should probably feel shocked or humbled at their new title but all of Sly's points were correct. They had rightfully earned the it! They'd had to work hard to be able to beat Sly!

"**Thank you, simple nailmaster. You are dismissed to return to your shop now**" they said in a posh voice. Sly snorted and left and they then turned to the nailmasters.  
"**Now, my students, go and train or do whatever it is that you normally do with each other. I, have business to attend to with my many siblings**" they announced. Yeah, they had go tell all of their siblings the new respect that they should be treated with. Mato stared at them wide eyed before ushering off his brothers.  
"Of course, great will still visit though right?" he asked tentatively.  
"**Oh, I suppose I can find time in my schedule which must be very busy with my err duties to visit you commoners**" Mato laughed before joining his siblings off in the distance.

Well, that had gone well!

Hollow still wan't feeling great but there was something they wanted. No. Not just wanted, they needed. At this point they were convinced the only thing that could make them feel better was hive honey. They loved the sweet taste of it and had heard plenty of tales of Ghost taking it excess if they felt ill. Apparantly even Hornet was known to have some when she got ill, from time to time and there was no way she'd ever even admit to someone she was ever ill in the first place. So it was decided then. The hive honey was calling their name and they would go get it.

But, they needed back up.

Hollow couldn't ask Ghost because that would mean admitting to their younger sibling that they were ill and start 100% attention on them and a lot of over worrying from them. Hornet was a no as well as the idea would probably be frowned upon by her and she'd go get it alone when Hollow also kind of wanted an excuse to do something. They were very bored...

Most vessels were too inexperienced to meet them in Deepnest so it would probably have to be a resident. That left them with the options of Lili, Thorn, Herrah or Spider. Hollow grinned. They knew just who to ask...

Lili would not do well going against Hornet's opinion nor had any combat training, Thorn would likely accodently spill their plan to Hornet or Herrah, Herrah herself would probably just have a similar opinion to Hornet and she was just as stubborn... So that left Spider. Hollow was certain she'd be able to handle it; she seemed like the right bug for a stealth mission such as this.

So Hollow rose slowly from their bed and sped over to her shop. They had already checked the small convenience store to se if they had honey in stock there but found nothing. The small bell on the door jingled softly as they stepped in.  
"**Hi, Spider"** they started not even bothering to surpress the devious smirk spreading across their face. "Can I help you?" she replied with an expression that matched their own except for the slight bit confusion mixed in.  
"**I need your help**"  
"With what?" Hollow checked around to see if anyone else was there and inhaled ready to explain when it was clear that there was not.  
"**I really want to go get some hive honey but I know it's a bad idea to go alone. No one else here would actually go with me but I know this is a job tight up your alley!**" Hollow was about to go on but was interupted by Spider taking hold of a needle and coming over to them.  
"Say no more" she grinned and Hollow knew she was on board.  
"Just give me a moment to ask Lili to run the shop for me- I'll meet you at the abandoned stag station." With that Spider tok off and Hollow wondered off to their meeting place slightly dazed by Spiders enthusiasm.

They weren't waiting long for the weaver when she turned up and their head had began to feel slightly better in the fresh air. "Best way out if here is by the tram for going to the Hive" Hollow nodded in agreement.  
"So we just have to sneak away unoticed" "**I can get myself there, can you**?"  
"Course I can! I've done it hundreds of times with Hornet!" Hollow smirked at that.  
"**Follow me then**" They then proceeded to concentrate on the void with in them and let it take over. It was a technique Ghost had taught them intended for combat but being all of the same colour as shadows wouldn't hurt. They then jumped down to one of the small passages below and slunk against the wall to the exit. Spider was right behind them the whole way using silk to sling in and out of sight.

It didnt take long to traverse Deepnest even when there were still some roaming hostile bugs. Even dashing through the pits of garpedes wasnt too hard. Hollow had been trained to be the best and they were going to use that.  
"You know at this point I'm questioning whether your even ill!" Spider's laughing voice chimed in,  
"**What, you expect me to be keeling over dying after every step**?" they replied dryly.  
"Ha ha very funny" she said sarchastically, "But seriously how are you doing it? Like, if I was ill I'd be on break every few minutes and complainig the whole time!"  
"**I was trained to be an excellent warrior. And I was supposed to be hollow of feelings so I guess I'm just used to ignoring pain**" Spider gave them a skeptical look but soon shrugged it off.

They were at the tram station now and the large machine stood waiting for them. Hollow stepped into it and sat down. They were glad Ghost had found away to leave them permanently open- passes were so rare these days. Spider scuttled over to the glowing button on the right of the enterance then. She looked over to check Hollow was ready then pushed it. The transport whirred to life and drove forward. The ride to the Hive was not a long one so Hollow spent it resting to regain their breath.

Before they could really comprehend what was going on though, the tram stopped and the door creaked open. Hollow bolted up knowing the sweet goop was near now. They hadn't had hive honey in so long!

They raced outside and scurried along the path wih Spider in tow. The nearest enterence was just a few jumps up now and Hollow was giddy with excitement. Spider took one look at them and sighed. Hollow heard her mutter, "Yes, this is the very dignified prince supposedly hollow and stoic." They shot her a glare and prepared to jump.

They got onto the first platform and looked down to see Spider gone. Hollow looked around panicking but found her giggling already at their destination. The tall vessel huffed in indignation and scrambled up as fast as they could. This was their mission! They weren't going to be shown up by their number two.

The aroma was filling their head now and they were happy. Glass jars were swept out of their cloak into Hollow's hands. They rushed in grinning at all the hivelings and made their way to the golden walls oozing the substance they wanted. They swung a jar into it and watched the viscous liquid seep in. They could imagine their mmoment of bliss now...

They turned while filling up a fourth jar and saw Spider doing the same thing as them.  
"**You want honey to?**" they asked.  
"Well, duh! I mean sneaking out is fun and all but this will sell really well!" Hollow smirked. Of course the weaver had other reasons to come. Hollow had thought she had said yes a little too quickly and enthusiastically.

The vessel soon ran out of jars and rounded sharply ready to leave and Spider caught up. They were nearly at the exit when a few hivelings and some hive soldiers closed in on them.  
"You're going to have to pay for that you know!" one spoke.  
"**Here you go**..." Hollow said bringing out a bag of geo uncertainly.  
"We don't need that!" another exclaimed.  
"Will some Deepnest silk, of only the highest quality of course suffice? Spider said her best salesbug voice pulling out several coils of shining silk.  
"We'll take it!" buzzed the first hiveling. Spider then pulled a face that made Hollow realize she was about to push their luck.  
"How do you feel about scheduled trades like this?"  
"You mean like we give you honey for silk between set intervals?"  
"Yes"  
"That sounds good thank you kind weaver. When will our next trade occur then?"  
"How about in three weeks?"  
"Ok"  
"Well see you then"

With that the pair left with Hollow gaping at Spider's good negotiating skills.  
"So you'll be able to stock honey now!?"  
"If my supplies do not 'magically disappear' due to a certain someone" she jabbed a leg at them, "then yes" Hollow grinned happily. The rest of the journey back to the Distant Village was uneventful with the only thing hapening being Hollow taking small tastes of their honey trying to saveur its bliss.

Well the journey was uneventful until they arrived into one of Spider's hidden passageways into the village to see a very disapproving Hornet with a guilty looking Lili by her side.  
"So this is staying and resting is it" she asked sharply.  
"**Uhmm, I really wanted hive honey?**" they argued weakly. Hornet simply tutted and dragged them up to their room. They watched Spider's gaze at Lili that screamed 'Why!?' with vague interest as they left. At least they got their honey.

\- It flashed in front of their eyes. Thorn. Limping towards them dripping infection. The darkness. Her voice. The crack of their shell. Void surrounding them. The crunch of their sibling's shell. Them raining down. Locked there forgotten. The creature. Its claws sharp and edged.

The memories warped and entwined. Their trauma returning in waves. They could see their blank broken face in the smooth shiny walls of the king's chamber. They saw the void streaks oozing out of them like the infection. It dripped staining the cool floor. But it rose agin. It rose into a horrid monster. It was a shade of them.

Rim jumped and reached for their scizzors. But they weren't there. It closed in on them claws out like the creature. Its voice rang in their head as loud and clear as her's had. Was this real? If they stuck their hand out, would it phase right through it or meet the cold surface of void being?  
"**They're still gone**" it whispered.  
"**You're still here"  
"Is she really gone?"  
"Did they really kill the creature"  
"You'll be safer with me"  
"Safer"  
"Safer with you**" they mumbeled closing inwards on themself.

"**Yes"  
"Leave them"  
"Return home"  
"Home"  
"Home**" they repeated from it.

"Rim" a new voice cut in. They couldn't trust that. They should go.  
"**Ignore them**" it said softly.  
"Rim, are you with us? Its me, Lost. I wondered if you wanted to practise summoning your wings from the void"  
"**Home**" it said again.  
"Rim!"  
"**Save yourself**"  
"Rim! Please answer me! Are you ok!?" There was a sharp intake of breath from the other.  
"Love, please, can you help them?"

Rim found themself in a new place. The monster was still there but there was also a new being. They were immensly big and had several large glowing blue eyes.  
"_Rim, you have to listen to me. It isn't real. The more you listen to it, the more control it gets. Its just your negative ideas. If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for Lost_."  
"**Lost**..." they mumbled in response.  
"**Home**" the creature, their thoughts they supposed, said. "_Rim_" the being tried again placing a vine of cool blue liquid on them.

Suddenly they could think lucidly again. Reality had become clear. Why were they letting this thing boss them around?! "**Leave**" they told it, "**This is my mind**" It nodded absently but offered a hand. They didn't take it though. The thing glowed bright white and distanced itself from them before fading.

The real world came into view and they saw Lost frowning at them worridly. They were ok though.

They let go of the past.


	24. Chapter 24 Faith and Trust

Tweet looked around at their surroundings again. The same paved walls and smooth floors stared back. They hadn't meant to go this far! All they wanted was to go on a little walk while their friends were busy. But now, they were well and truly lost...

They wished Quiz was here... Tweet would love nothing more than to be by their side. The calming familiar scent. The soft feel of their cloak at their side. Their hand protectively clutching their own. Quiz was always their to help their younger sibling. But not now.

Tweet sat down on the cool floor and curled in on themself. How would they find their way without anyway of contacting those who cared for them?  
"**Yeah, you're doomed**" a bright voice said almost joyfully. They slightly raised their head to see a dark figure blotched and blurry through their tears with a single short horn. Oh great, now they had one of those negative thought things. Maybe they shouldn't have laughed at Quiz.  
"**Maybe so..**." they told it. They really shouldn't succumb to its nonsense- they knew that- but it was so hard. Its voice lulled them and tied them to it.  
"**You'll be alone forever..."  
"I don't suppose you know the way home?"  
"Not a clue!"  
"Maybe we could find a way to contact Seer! She can like read dreams and minds after all" **Tweet said while pulling out their pendant lit with glowing essence.  
**"No, you don't have a clue how to"**  
**"It was just an idea..."**  
**"Who said I was working with a little loser like you who can't even get home without their 'amazing' older sibling"**  
**"Hey! That was mean"**  
**"Better me than no one thought, right?"**  
**"Yeah..."**

Tweet could feel the bond the words were trapping them in now like it was real. It then began to materialize right in front of them. Slick black bands looping around their hands and waist like chains, that strung back to it. It just smirked at this development.  
"**Well go on then! Get us back"  
"I'll try.**.."

Each step -wrong or right even if Tweet was unsure of which it was- had harsh words snuck in pushing them on. Each step lead them deeper down the dark pit in their mind. Each step left them feeling futher from their family and truth. Dried tears left a dark filter on the path whether that be a path of the way they walked on or the way they needed to go. Their feet ached from walking for so long at this point. "**Quiz still hasn't tried looking for you it seems... Maybe they're not all you think after all.**.." it spoke. Those were the words that sent Tweet over the edge though. Hot rage boiled the tears away and saw clear once more. Quiz had beat this already. Their turn.

"**What did you say about them?"  
"I merely insinuated that-"  
"What. Did. You. Say"  
"T-that they weren't all that you thought them to be.."  
"Listen here! Quiz is better than you can even imagine. They're a thousand times better than you! They could make it back so today I will be like them!"  
"How?" it spluttered, "You rely on others!"  
"But not today. Today I will be like Quiz! So either back down or leave demon**" Like that the bonds disappeared and the 'sahde' glowed white and hovered behind them letting them lead.

Tweet thought hard and looked at the path. They could do this. Their eyes servayed each marking around them until it clicked. They could figure ou the way now! They had seen this place before! They jumped and squealed slightly before dashing off down the way they knew to be right.

When they returned, they were greeted by a large hug from Quiz.  
"**Where have you been!?**" their sibling asked.  
"**Well I went on a walk but got lost... But I found my way home! Like you would!"  
"Great job then**!" Quiz smiled down at them and Tweet mentally sighed in relief. They had been worried they would never see that face again.

It wasn't until later that Tweet noticed the glowing white 'shade' was still there. "**Hey, I'm sorry I yelled but you shouldn't have said those things about Quiz. But, did I prove myself!?**" It looked them dead in the eye and spoke one last time before disappearing for good.

"**To them all**"

They thought being the nailsage would be more interesting. Turns out it didn't really add anything new for them to do. So Ghost was bored. Very bored. They shifted around and looked at the ordinary life the citizens of Dirtmouth lead. The air felt fresh and cool on their mask there and they realized that they had never truly appreciated the town before. And that gave them an idea.

It was a very open place there with lots of room. A large place for a large being. They could actually test out their void powers properly in their true form here!

So Ghost grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote on it in bold letters 'Don't fear the big monster thing to the right of town, they won't hurt you!- Ghost' and set it out as a sign. Ghost smiled at their work; now the town folk would not be scared of them and it was safe to release there power. They then shed their mask and left in Sly's basement where they had been staying before slinking out in a simple void form resembling the form most were familiar with them in. Once they were far enough out of town though, they let their concentration slip and release their power.

Ghost could feel the power coursing through them and saw the scale of what a creature like them. This was what being a higher being felt like. Through their expanded field of vision from eight eyes, they could pick out the small bugs wandering through the lonely town. A wicked grin slid onto their face as they thought of all the things they could do. They were in the middle of plotting when they heard several screams. Did the civilians not see their sign? Ghost sighed and finished the details of their clever prank in their head. Oh their siblings had it coming now...

They shut all of their eyes and concentrated letting the void all over the kingdom fulfill their command.

Misfortune had been walking back to the spot she, her brother and her mother had been living when she felt slightly strange. There was an almost buzzing sensation rumbling through the void deep in her for a moment but like most things Misfortune shrugged it off and continued with her business. If it came back she'd tell someone but for now who really cared?! So the happy vessel clad in purple skipped on to her destination.

It was when she found the White Lady that she realised what had happened. She looked up at her mother's pretty blue eyes preparing to speak when no sound came out! She blinked confused and tried again to no avail!  
"_Misfortune are you ok there?_" the glowing root asked. Misfortune did a rare thing for her and rolled her eyes and started signing.  
"I don't think I can speak anymore"  
"_What_!?"  
"I'm signing because I don't seem to be able to use my voice." Misfortune then jumped off and signed quickly backwards, "I need to check something".

She ran off to the shape of Nymph in the distance and agressively threw some glitter at him to get his attention. He whirled around to face her clearly ready to retort when a shocked expression met his face. This was then replaced with a look of recognition.  
"Can't speak either?" she started.  
"Nope. But its ok I'm used to it. My signing's a bit rusty though"  
"Well, I've decided its clearly the end of the world!"  
"That's a bit overdramtic"  
"But what am I supposed to do without a voice!"  
"Normal things just with signs"  
"But I don't like being quiet"  
"You should try it, It might gve us all some peace!" Mifortune huffed slightly at her brother before turning around ready to go resort her glitter collection as an emergency measure when she tripped. Somethings hadn't changed...

The Pale King strode over to Lurien ready to prepare a schudule for the day wth him. He glanced up at the Watcher to check he was prepared to start then attempted to clear his throat. This did not work however and there was only silence. He flicked his tail annoyed and tried to just start planning. This failed as well though! No sound would leave his voice!

After a couple of minutes of waiting with his pen poised over parchment, Lurien glanced up concerned.  
"Is there a problem sire? What's the hold up." The king was fuming now and there was not much he could do to explain the situation to Lurien. He had never bothered to learn signing. He'd never considered that anything could be enough of a threat to him to warrant learning such a thing. He'd have to resort to soul.

His soul channels were healed but he had to be careful to not do some of the more extravagent feats he had done before while his new form developed its capabilities. So with a simple spell, he whisked the pen out of Lurien's grasp and summoned it to write on the page. 'I seem to have lost all ability to talk today. We must discover the cause of this. Go find Lost and Rim for me' the pen paused before finishing writing, 'please'. He couldn't tell of Lurien's reaction to this due to the mask upon the Watcher's face. The cloaked bug still rose however to go fulfill what was asked.

It was going to be a long day...

Toothy was terrified! They had been with Cassia as normal when suddenly their voice stopped working! They were incapable of making any sound! The mantises didn't understand signing so hadn't a clue what was happening. Only through a hand written message had communication been established. They hadn't realised quite how much they relyed on their voice until it was once again gone.

They were currently sat with Est as they were the only one able to sign and were also quite able at using the void to communicate. They said that wasn't working today either though so something was definitely wrong...  
"What if something happened to Ghost!" they signed worriedly. Est just gave them a dry look and signed back, "Yes, something happened to them all right"  
"What!?" they would of squeaked had they been talking.  
"They got bored" Toothy was confused even more now. How would Est know that Ghost was bored? And what did that have to do with anything?  
"What?"  
"I can tell they are behind this. They used the void to shut off our voices likely as a prank but that sent a disturbance. I've been around for long enough to know what something like that feels like. Especially after what he did to me... They were probably just bored and thought a prank woud be funny" Est explained. Toothy mentally groaned. Of course Ghost was behind this. It was right in line with their sense of humour...

"I think its time for a match between me and them"

Fizz should maybe be concerned at their sudden lack of voice but they really didn't need it to understand or communicate with Eve. Maybe Ogrim wasn't the best at interprating their signing but he could learn and Fizz knew what Eve was trying to say in a glance! Like right now as they were trying to explain to Ogrim what was going on.

"I-t d-o-e-s-n'-t m-e-a-n a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g f-o-r t-h-e t-e-a-m" they spelled out letter by letter for him.  
"It doesn't mean what?" Ogrim asked scratching his head. Fizz glanced over at Eve who nodded. Try again then.  
"I-t d-o-e-s-n'-t m-e-a-n a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g f-o-r t-h-e t-e-a-m" they tried again this time slower.  
"Doesn't mean anything for the team!? Really?! How can we go on when I can't even understand you?!" Eve was looking at them now. They needed to handle this. It was probably temporary anyway. They stared at Eve and slightly jumped their head sideways then back up. Eve's eyes lit up in understanding and like they had been doing spelled out the message.  
"I-t-s l-i-k-e-l-y o-n-l-y t-e-m-p-o-r-a-r-y"  
"Temporary? Well that would mke things better..." This time the two vessels looked at each other with exactly the same thought which they proceeded to spell out in synch.  
"P-r-a-n-k"

"Monomon... I'm fine seriously! Just let me get back to doing normal stuff!" Wanda signed frustrated at their worried guardian.  
"Fine except you clearly aren't because both you and Shadow have suddenly lost your voice! You can't have it one second then not the next!" Monomon then turned around and yelled, "Quirrel is the analysis software up yet?"  
"Yes" came a distant reply.  
"I'll just need to get a sample to send to him then I'll bring you a book ok?" the researcher said while approaching with a syringe. She inserted it in the crevices of their shell and filled it up with void.  
"You could just let me get back to helping..."  
"Not a chance"

True to her word Monomon did come back with a book but Wanda was itching to be helping around the Archive. Shadow was sat in a corner still. They hadn't signed any complints at anything Monomon said or did and didn't even flinch at the needle. All of a sudden though Shadow jerked their head up and walked over to Wanda. They wondered what the other vessel wanted.  
"No one's watching us now, I can break us out quietly if you want" they signed slightly. Wanda grinned.  
"Its a plan, but what do I have to do."  
"Just hold on to me and let the void take over. There's no reason for us to be here- you wre right. I'm nearly certain Ghost did this. I felt their presence for a moment earlier. Quirrel and Monomon won't find anything different in the void."  
"Lets go then" Wanda reached out and grasped Shadow's hand and let themself melt into void as Shadow commanded the void to do.

Ghost would fix this when they felt like it so Wanda got straight back to work.

This was not fair. Lili had finally got the confidence to speak and now they couldn't even do it anymore. Spider understood their signing well enough but it was still a nuisence and made them feel like all their progress had been for nothing. They had worked hard to accept themself!

They curled up in Spider's side vaguely listened to the story the weaver was reading them. Apparently Thorn had been having the same problems as them but it wasn't going to ever be as bad for them... They fiddled gently with the tack given to them by Hornet under their cloak and wondered about maybe learning how to use it properly. Spider would train them wouldn't she? They might as well try that- its not like they would find much else to do.

So the small vessel lightly tapped the weavers shoulder and signed, "Can you teach me how to use my tack? I would like a distraction."  
"Sure Lili! Didn't realised you wanted to learn before"  
"I didn't but I guess I need a new way to step out of my comfort zone now"  
"Well I'll be glad to teach you!" Spider then grabbed their hand and wisked them off to a more appropriate spot to train.

It had been a full day of laughs for Ghost. The vessels were all so funny to watch deal with the problem they'd caused. They had felt a little sorry for Lili but they could make it up to them. They'd been glad they'd made their father suffer though... Ghost hadn't actually been aware that he counted as a vessel but he reincarnated through the void so he was likely similar enough for it to work on him to. A much more subtle revenge that Hollow would hopefully approve of. They'd been slightly sorry for their older sibling as well but luckily the tall vesssel had been resting and mentally training all day anyway! Well they'd returned all the voices so it didnt matter anyway.

They should probably head back now they thought looking at the tired residents of Dirtmouth. They had been trying to keep quiet and hidden all day for some reason but all their movements were weary at this point. So Ghost sighed and let themselves bask in the feeling of power one more time before focusing inwards to shrink down.

They then set off back to Sly's and phased in through the walls to their mask. Being a powerful being was cool but they would always be more comfortable in a form like this. They'd taken on the whole kingdom in it after all.


	25. Chapter 25 The Three

_The Queen of Deepnest stood in front of the pale monarch at his White Palace. The walls gleamed white but seemed to carry a sad air instead of their normal elegance and beauty.  
"Herrah you must come now so I can start the spell." the being said sharply before swiftly turning and slithering off with his head held high and wings fanned regally. The Spider felt tears forming behimnd her mask as she turned to face her young daughter._

_"Mother, what's going on?" asked the young princess. She was today dressed in a fine red cloak embroided with the symbol of the weavers and several spells of protection. Her head was looking upwards seemingly relaxed but Herrah could read her distress from the young spider's trembling legs and slightly hunched shoulders.  
"Hornet I have to leave now. I-I likely won't see y-you again but be good for them won't you. O-one day you'll rule over them. Be great my child" Herrah spoke softly and fearfully. She then rushed over and scooped her daughter into her many arms.  
"Goodbye" she whispered._

_Then the Beast set her daughter down gently and turned to leave, unable to bear it any longer.  
"Mother!" the young girl called, "Don't go! I-I'll save you!" I took all of her will power not to turn back to her crying daughter then but she had to seem strong. She had been gifted the child, she could not go back on her word now._

_I was then that the Pale monarch strode back in clearly annoyed.  
"Herrah! What is the hold up!?" he huffed.  
"Father! You won't take mother away! I won't allow it!" Hornet cried before drawing her small needle and leaping forward ready to strike the being who was in her eyes responsible for all of this. She used her silk to propel herself forward but was thrown harshly back at the flick of the Pale King's hand.  
"Foolish child" he spat, "You should learn gratitude. You would be here if your mother had not agreed to this." Herrah staved off a growl and retort and instead hung her head low._

_"Calm yourself Hornet" she spoke. She then gave a slight nod to her weaver escorts and they rushed forward and contained her daughter. It was better this way she reminded herself. Her daughter and kingdom could exist in a safe world free of plague like this. They could survive without their queen. They were strong._

_With that, both Herrah and the pale being left ready to begin._

_Monomon smiled fondly at the young scholar before her. She had known he was special right from the moment she first met him and that was why he was the one she trusted for this task now. She knew him capable and she knew him trustworthy. After all, this was her best friend. So with that she lifted her mask off of her face.  
"Quirrel, you know my duties to the king. You know what I have to do. So I ask of you that you take my mask and leave this kingdom"  
"Madame! What will become of you if I tke this!?"  
"Quirrel, this plan won't hold up forever but somedy some bug will purge the kingdom of this plague. I need the seals kep[t intact for that day. I'll call you back when it omes."  
"But Monomon, suely you see what you're asking of me! You're asking me to carry the mask of my friend around as a constant reminder of my friend who might as well be dead."_

_Monomon looked pitifully at the pillbug. It was a big ask but a necessary one. She understood that the king's pln would not hold up for that long. Someday though, the eals would have to be broken. But she could not risk them being broken early._

_"Quirrel" she began with increased urgency, "I know this is hard for you but its hard for me too. How do you think I feel knowing I've signed a contract leding me to my death? But its what's needed. So please, I don't have long. As my final request would you please just take it!"  
"Mada-Monomon. If this is what you really want me to do then I'll do it. But know that I'll never forget you even if my mind is wiped upon my depature. I promise you I'll come back. G-goodb-bye." he sniffled. Dark arms then reached fpor the mask and sat it upon the pillbug's head.  
"Goodbye too Quirrel. Stay safe...please" They were both on the verge of tears now. What else would be the reaction of two best friends being torn apart?_

_Before she could think twice about making things worse, Monomon pulled Quirrel into a hug. Her many tentacles glowed faintly. When she eventually had to pull out as to not be late, she gently waved befoe turning. There was no mas to conceal her tears dropping to the floor. Tears, not for hat she had to do, but her student._

_Lurien sat quitely next to cracked frame of he vessel he knew so well. He hadn't been able to hide them well enough in the end. His king found them and they were tried and found impure. So they now sat -slumped over in incredible pain- in the Ancient Basin._

_"I'm sorry" he whispered to them. He didn't really have the time to be hangong around here but he hadn't asked the king for anything in return for his service so he should be allowed this moment. Lost tilted their head slightly and shakily brought up a cracked hand to point at them. It may have seemed vague and ambiguous to most but the Watcher saw the message clear. They wanted to know what he had to be sorry for.  
"I'm sorry I didn't keep you out of his grasp. Or protected you more. And mostly now I'm sorry I'm leaving you here alone. I know I have my duties and you had yours but this fate is not fair upon you!"_

_He couldn't save his city. He couldn't save his friend. He was leaving Lost here waiting for their days to end and Brett alone to run an empty spire. He convinced himself this was making up for his past sins but a small part of him knew the plan wouldn't last forever. That someday his sacrifice would be in vain. But he was strangely okay with it; Lurien believed he had caused enough trouble._

_Lost was now glancing at him worriedly.  
"Ah worry not my friend, I'll be fine. I hope you do not have to suffer much longer. I'm sorry, again. B-but I do have to l-leave. Goodbye." The vessel tore a peice of fabric of the side of their cloak weakly. They then slowly brang it up to touch the centre of their chest before the centre of Luriens. It was an offering. A goodbye. It wasn't words, it was a message to complex to convey even if it were possible for them. And Lurien felt ashamed to recieve such a gesture. He'd do his duty well. He's do it for the kingdom. For his friends._

Great. Just great. Ghost had been landed with entertaining four of their siblings and Myla for the day while Monomon visited Herrah and Lurien. They liked having some time to spend with their siblings and friend of course but it was hardwork to find something they could all enjoy!

Currently they were wandering throught the City of Tears trying to find the Triple Trouble Team. All of the group liked them and the group was supposedly based in the city. They should be able to help! Well, they didn't know it at the time but they were getting a whole new kind of entertainment...

They were just coming into the clearing around the memorial to the Hollow Knight and Dreamers when a large figure came into view. Curious, Ghost shuffled closer and examined them while they weren't looking. They were a tall knight in pale amour. Three tall prongs sat upon his head, the outer two curved and the inner symmetrical. There were shining scarlet areas of amour across him- on his shoulders, on his helmet and across his waist. A dark vizor concealed his eyes and shadows masked his true from under the kinks of his armour. The armour not in pale silver was a deep regal blue. The scariest part about him though was his blade. It was a full on double edged sword with one sharp nail like edge and another spiked like a saw. It had several soul channels running through it and was easily as tall as them.

They silently held out their hand and signed for their companions to stay back. Myla paled and started shaking but Ghost needed to stop them if they were a threat. They might not be but their instincts were telling them to be wary. They hadn't survived all Hallownest by trusting everything!

So, they strode over to him and lightly tapped him on the back. Keeping his regal posture, he turned and stared down Ghost. His fingers then twitched slightly before curling around his sword.  
"Give me the Void Heart vessel. It belongs to our Pure Vessel, not you" his cold voice spoke. They stared at him in disbelief. Did this random armoured bug just ask them for their most important possession that they weren't even to sure they could give up even if they wanted to? Reaching swiftly to their back, they drew their nail and swung it out as a symbol for challenge. A harsh raspy laugh left his throat as he entered a battle stance.

He started by swinging his large sword right where Ghost was standing moments before. But Ghost didn't panic, they enveloped themself in the shade cloak and dashed right through the blade. More attacks came in quick and each was unique. Each in a different style. Each using a different edge of his sword. Each requiring a different solution to dodge. Ghost could dodge easily enough but not land a hit.

They risked glance around them. This part of the caverns was vast but not vast enough for their true form... They just needed to wait for an opening...

Wanda was worried now. Ghost clearly didn't know who they were fighting but they did... It was Judicator Argustus. He had been the Judicator of the Pale Court before the infection. Everyone feared him due to his incredible skill in combat. He had vanished with the White Palace but it wasn't really surprising that if the Pale King could come back, he could too.

Even worse, the Judicator was clearly delusional now. So, Ghost was fighting a crazy knight with incredible skill and enough power to finish off void beings for good...  
"**I-is Ghost going t-to be ok?**" Myla stammered.  
"**Yeah, I'm sure they'll be fine**" Wanda said hoping, Myla couldn't tell that they were lying.  
"**Yes, Ghost is powerful**" Shadow agreed.

Wanda swallowed their fear. There had to be something they could do to help! They couldn't join the fight; they'd be destroyed! Maybe her knowledge could help? No... If she yelled the infomation that would just alert the Judicator to their presence and possibly get them killed...

"**Yes, there's nothing you can do**" familiar voice whispered. Wanda quietly turned around to see what looked like a shade of themself. But that should be impossible! They had read every article on vessels and void in the Archive and all had agreed that a shade was a being released from a vessel after their shell was broken and their shell was definitely still intact!  
"**You're impossible!**" Wanda whispered back to them.  
"**How can you be sure, what good is knowledge doing you now? Its probably incomplete" it replied.  
"Yeah, but I know more than anyone else here! They need what I know!"  
"But is that helping? If your skill in memory was in combat instead, you could helping right now..."  
"I suppose you have a point..."  
"You might as well give up any hope of surviving now"  
"This is my fault..."  
"Pray to any higher beings you want!**"

Then it clicked. Some information they had overlooked! Judicator Argustus was extremly loyal to the king. He did anything the being asked! They just needed to get him!  
"**Well there is something I can do! I can get the Pale King!**" they whispered to it excitedly. It grumbled to itself for a bit before glowing white and speaking, "**Good idea!**"

They then turned to the other vessels. "Can you all distract him? I know how to stop this. Don't let him hit you, just play it evasive and defensive."  
"**Sure**" Thorn smiled grimly while pulling out their needle.  
"**Of course**" Shadow answered smirking.  
"**O-oh ok**" Lili stuttered.

Wanda trustred them; they could handle it so they left them to handle this while they got help. The stag station wasn't far from here and the Hidden Station wasn't far from the Pale King. They ran off to their destination fidgeting scared the whole time. The journey wasn't long like predicted but it felt like it took an eternity...

When Wanda arrived, they were out of breath but still rushed on to find him. The crowned being was sat quietly at his desk crafting something. He turned to them at their arrival.  
"**_Hello, Wanda_**"

Honestly, they were surprised he even knew their name.  
"**Sorry to bother you but we need help really badly. Me, Ghost, Thorn, Lili, Shadow and Myla ran into Judicator Argustus in the City of Tears and we definitely cannot defeat him!**" she told. His face hardened and he stood up.  
"**_I'm coming, lead the way_**." he spoke.

The pair travelled hurriedly back to the city where things were going badly. In the Judicator's grip was an injured Lili. His other hand was raised and glowing. He was about to finish them off!  
"**_Stop Argustus!_**" the King yelled in a booming regal voice. The warrior saw his king and dropped Lili who was caught with void by Shadow. "**_Leave these vessels alone_**"  
"Yes my king."  
"**_And turn around_**"  
"As you wish"

Wanda then saw the King sigh slightly before sending out a few wisps of soul into the armour. He then staggered back slightly.  
"**What did you do?**" Wanda asked curious.  
"**_Sent him back to sleep. He was meant to come back after his mind was healed. He had a brief run in with the infection so I sent him into a forced hibernation until he was ready. I suppose my returning presence must have stired him. You're lucky he was not as his best or none of you would have lasted long._**"  
"Thank you I suppose" Ghost said stiffly. The king then gazed at them, studying them before swiftly turning to leave.

"**Well I vote we go back to the Archive for medical supplies now**" Wanda inputted. All their companions nodded or murmed in agreement so they all left for the Archive.

The air seemed to have a certain chill about it today. This made Fauna apprehensive. The Resting Grounds wasn't necessarily warm normally, but everything seemed colder and tense in a way Fauna couldn't explain. She shivered before getting up to find Tweet.

The small vessel had become firm friends with Fauna and the two spent a lot of time together. Tweet's stories facinated Fauna and she told her own in turn. That was why the moth believed that Tweet would be able to help he crack this conumdrum.

But she'd solved it before she made it to Tweet.

Fauna had been flying down to the stag station near where to pair of vessels had set up home when Seer called out for her as she had seen her go past. So the lilac moth fluttered back up to great the elderly moth.  
"Hello, Seer. Can I help you?" she asked politely.  
"Yes child, but I fear this may be too great a roblem for just us two. You see, something is severly wrong in the dream realm" Seer replied with her normally soft voice laced with undertones of urgency. It made sense to Fauna though. Of course the Resting Grounds -the place most connected to the other realm in Hallownest- would feel off if the dream realm had an issue. She nodded affirmitively at her company and spoke, "I'll go find Tweet and Quiz. They should be able to help"

So Fauna rushed off to find her friends now in need more than before.

—-

**So, I know Im late again. I'm sorry! Small silly things kept coming up so I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26 Around the Corner

Thorn was feeling rather optimistic for their day. Even Hornet thought that their weaving was getting very good! Their dream was finally coming true! So they bounced around the Distant Village going on their way to see Hollow.

They had made the older vessel a blanket as Thorn had heard that they were ill. It was a pretty silver colour and was embroided patterns of them, Ghost and the vessel it was for. They were rather excited to present it to their older sibling; the needle weilding vessel thought it was likely their best work yet.

When they found themselves at the tall doorway to Hollow's room, they knocked politely and waited. After a few seconds they assumed that they had either missed Hollow's call to come in or that the other vessel had not heard them. Thorn thought it would probably be fine if they came in anyway so entered smiling. That smile froze and arched downwards slightly when they saw Hollow though.

The vessel was curled on the floor in blankets, clutching a corner in one of their hands tightly. Thorn shook themself out of their confusion and went to go get the vessel's attention. They were probably just meditating right?

Right. It was not right.

Their older sibling did not respond to any sound or touch and seemed impossibly to be asleep. Only the sound of raspy, wheezy breaths gave away the life inside of the figure in front of them. Hollow had been ill but not like this yesterday! They were suppoosed to be up and enjoying their honey! Or doing a quiet activity! Not lying in a extremely bad condition on the floor squeezing a blanket like it was going to disappear!

Panicking, Thorn rushed off to find help. This lead them to Hornet who looked slightly dazed at them.  
"What's wrong Thorn? I thought you were going to give the blanket to Hollow." she uttered ignorant to the current situation.  
"**Yes! I was b-but you need to come right now! Somethings wrong with Hollow! Their just lying there on the floor not responding almost like their asleep!**" they explained terrified. Hornet's expression hardened and the look of sleepyness shrunk away. She was alert and ready to help so Thorn grabbed her wrist and hurried off with her.

As soon as they reached Hollow, Hornet knelt down and began examining the elder vessel. A frown was visible on her face. Shaking slightly -visibly worried- Hornet turned to face Thorn. She quickly put a mask of indifference on but her concern seeped through in her words.  
"There's nothing physically wrong with them: their shell is fine! But I can't tell if their temperature is off because void always feel cold. We need to find help!" Hornet informed. Quietly the half Spider muttered to herself and Thorn made out words like "Archive", "Medical supplies" and "Moths". Still trembling slightly Hornet turned back to them and announced her plan.  
"We need to get Seer. In the mean time, you get my mother and the two of you should take Hollow to the Deepnest hotspring."

Still trying to seem calm, Hornet strode off with her needle drawn ready to swing her out. Moving slowly from being overwhelmed at the situation, Thorn turned and left to do as Hornet said.

The vast expanse of dream seemed quiet today almost...empty. The structures of that reflected those found in the real world seemed fuzzy and faded. Even the monument to the dreamers -the place with one of the strongest connection between the realms in Hallownest- seeemed slightly surreal! It seemed a lot less like home than usual.

Fauna sighed and gazed out at the fluffy clouds she used to love so much. Maybe it was her older mind, but they seemed a lot less golden than normal today as well. She could vividly remember the time she spent happily playing in them as a young moth... Everything had gotten so much more complicated after she entered the real world for the first time since the Radiance had been defeated and the infection ended...

It was then that Tweet looked up at her concern. Maybe the small vessel had noticed her distantness? Or maybe they were just bored from trudging around the dream realm for hours and finding nothing...  
"I'm fine Tweet. Just reminiscing that's all" Fauna told them as to not worry her friend.  
"**Yeah... You told a lot of stories about here... Do you ever...miss it**?" they asked tentatively.  
"Eh sometimes. But if I hadn't left, I'd never have met you!" she grinned.

Fauna's eyeline then shifted to Seer who seemed to be doing some kind of spell. The area around her was glowing: illuminating her purple, feathery wings. Everything was peaceful as they waited in silence. Suddenly, Seer's eyes snapped open wide. Quiz -ever the curious one- jumped up and ran over to the older moth.  
"**Are you okay? What happened?**" they asked. Seer blinked a few times before hobbling upright and facing Fauna, Tweet and Quiz. Fauna saw her take a deep breath before she started to speak.  
"Its strange... Nothing seems to actually be wrong but it still feels off... We'll have to postpone the search though, someone is trying to get our attention in the waking world." she spoke confusion evident in her tone.

Fauna glanced over at Tweet, wondering wht the vessel thought of this. They should all be able to tell that someone was trying to wake them! At the very least Fauna should be able to! Tweet's expression remained passive and Fauna realised that they were probably trying see if they could sense anyone trying to wake them up as Seer said. No one really did anything though so Fauna exhaled slowly and asked, "Sooo, are we going to see what they want?" Everyone murmed distantly in agreement so Fauna prepared to enter back into the real realm. She felt deep into the roots of her power and felt her link back consiousnes. She pulled herself into it and felt the familair feeling at this point of transitioning between realms.

Her eyes -her real eyes- flickered open to the sight of figure clad in red tapping Seer impatiently. Groaning slightly, she sat up, still groggy from being in the dream realm. The figure whipped around and stared at her with dark, threatening eyes.  
"At last! I was trying to wake you for ages! I was starting to worry the same thing that was going on to... Never mind... I don't have time for this." She complained. Fauna's companions had started to awaken now as well.  
"Sorry for keeping you waiting then" Fauna spoke dryly. She was at too much unease to deal with this bug politely. This earned her a glare but Fauna didn't care- she just wanted to know what was going on!

"Look, Seer I need your help. Something's happened to Hollow and they won't wake up! I figured you could help with you dream thingies" the bug dressed in red explained.  
"Won't wake up eh? Could be something to do with the disturbence.. But that's much to insignificant to cause this. Unless its implying..." Seer mused to herself before finally adressing the visitor, "What's your name dearie? We'll gladly help you though."  
"Hornet, I'm Hornet"  
"**Ohhh, I remember you!**" Quiz piped up.  
"From Deepnest are you? Well just let me get my supplied and I'll gladly come with you. Quiz you come with me." Quiz-alert and ready- jumped slightly and followed Seer off as she left. The bug -Hornet- glanced at Fauna and Tweet and then the figures of Seer and Quiz in the distance before jogging off after them.

Once she was gone, Tweet gently tapped Fauna. The moth spun around and crouched to get on Tweet's level. However, she frowned once she saw the small vessel's sunken eyes.  
"What's wrong Tweet?" she asked worried.  
"**I-is Hollow g-going to be o-okay?**" they aksed clearly frightened. Fauna mentally kicked herself for not remembering that Hollow was Tweet's sibling. Of course they would be concerned about them!  
"Of course! Seer will probably be able to help them easily!" she tried trying not to let her uncertainess slip through. She wasn't sure if they could help Hollow yet or not. What she did though was that even though she may not like that Hornet, she would do anything in her power to help Hollow for Tweet.

Rim soared high into the air as Lost watched from below smiling. They were happy that Rim's confidence was building and were glad they had had the chance to help them. Rim looked so happy and carefree flying near the roof of the caverns with gleaming, dark, void wings flowing from them. Their scizzors stood stuck firmly in the ground. Lost almost couldn't see the cracks in Rim's mask!

Happy things were finally looking up for their sibling, Lost flew up to join them in the air.  
"**Hi Lost**!" they smiled genuinly at them. Lost beamed back. Then a devious smirk crept across the lifeblood vessel's face... They swiftly flew up to their younger sibling and tapped them on the shoulder -like they had done with Lurien all those years ago- and uttered one word, "Tag." Playfully, they then darted away. Rim just looked up at them in confusion though

"Oh of course, sorry, you wouldn't have played before... You 'tag' someone and then they have to tag you or someone else back. When you're the 'tagger' you chase everyone else." Rim nodded at them slightly and put on a concentrating face. But Lost could see throught their disguises at this point and knew that they were faking it out. So they cautiously backed away but not far enough away for it to be that noticable. But Lost underestimated both Rim's flying skills and their perceptiveness...

The smaller vessel dove at them, pushing out their hand as far as it would go while yelling "**TAG**!". Lost could not evade in time and became the new 'tagger'. The game went on for a little while going back and forth between who was 'tagging' until Love spoke up in Lost's mind.  
"_Lost, be on your guard. I fear something sinister is at play here."  
"What do you mean by that?_" they transmitted back to the guardian.  
"_I can sense something is wrong! I'm not yet sure if its natural or not. But either way it needs to be stopped. Be ready to help when the time comes Lost- you have the power to help them_!" At this point Lost noticed Rim fluttering nearby looking up at them confused.

"Ah, sorry to interupt our game Rim but Love was warning me of a premonition of sorts they had." Lost explained still quite confused at the guradian's cryptic word themself.  
"**Is something happening**?" they asked, thier eyes darting down to their scizzors on the floor.  
"I'm not sure yet..." Lost felt a bit guilty for interupting the fun Rim was happening but what Love predicted could not be changed.

But it turned out the guardian had been spot on when the King came not five minutes later bearing bad news about Hollow...

Their spirit plummeted. That couldn't be right! No way! Everthing was going so well! They refuse to admit things might be going wrong now! They looked up into Ogrim's bright eyes and stared.  
"**You have to be wrong! There's no way anything's that wrong with Hollow! They've gone through so much already: how can something get them down now**!" The beetle just looked down pitifully at them.  
"Fizz, I understand it seems strange, and believe me, I'd know! I did see them grow up! But they are actually ill! H-hornet asked me to tell you and Eve so that you'd come h-help if needed" Ogrim tried but even he was gettig upset by the end of it.  
"**No! I refuse to believe you**"

With that Fizz took off. They ran away from Ogrim to a small cavern only Eve and they knew the location of. Slowly, they sat themself down and felt the tears that had been rolling down their face. They couldn't lose Hollow! Not after they had finally been reunited. After all those years stuck in the darkness where the only one to believe them that they'd leave someday was Eve! It couldn't happen!

"**You're absolutely right!**" a cold voice spoke. Its words seemed encouraging but its tone seemed hollow and empty. They looked over at it and saw a black shape that resembled themself.  
"**I mean how could Hollow ever fall to some illness, right!?**" it tried again.  
"**Yeah! Its not like them to do that!"  
"But that would mean Ogrim's lying and has he ever done that to you before?"  
"N-no! I bet it was that dumb moth! I'm gonna kill her again if it was**!" They brought out a nail made of an old claw and swiped at the air in riteous anger. No one did anything to their siblings! It was their job -and Eve's- to cause mischief and chaos!

"**But the Radiance is dead! Consumed by the void! You can still feel her consumed in our darkness can't you?"  
"S-so I m-must have b-been right first time!"  
"So Ogrim betrayed your trust then..**." Its bright eyes glinted malevolently. Fizz could see the malice behind them but didn't want to back down. They wouldn't pull out of a prank it was discovered! They were too stubborn for that.  
"**I suppose i-its possible he t-trid to d-decieve me but for what motive?**" The thing seemed stumped for a moment before it seemed to darken even more and spoke with its words edged and sharp, "**Maybe he's jealous of you and wants to be a duo act with only Eve so he made up a story to get you away..**."  
"**B-but that wwould mean Eve w-would h-have to be in o-on it!"  
"Whoever said they weren't"  
"But they wouldn't! We've been best friends for way to long!"  
"That kind of thing can be faked...**"

They looked at the 'shade's' calculating look. It was studying them like they surveyed a situation to plan what prank best to go with! It was manipulating them! If Hollow was really ill then they had best go help not sit here moping.  
"**Ok then**" they started slyly, "**If Eve is really faking our friendship then how do you explain this?**" They lifted their arm out of their to reveal a strange patch glistening darker than the rest of the crust of their shell.  
"**W-whats that**?" it asked weakly.  
"**I think you already know.**.."  
"**N-no**.." it lied.  
"**Fine then, you gonna play dumb? I'll tell you. Eve and I sealed a wound on each others arms with void from each other. A kind of 'blood pact' if you will. A symbol of companionship and of being we'd never abandon each other. Like I won't abandon Hollow. Ogrim wouldn't lie to me. I'm going to help Hollow**" It floated staring at them eyes wide. Its colour seemed to have lightened slightly now making more of a murky grey than midnight black.

"**I wish I could be like that..."  
"Like what?"  
"Brave and loyal to my friends**."  
"**You can. Come with me! I'll show you**!" Fizz offered it their hand and it scrambled over to take it. As soon as it made contact, its whole body was bathed in a brilliant white light as pure as the colour of their eyes.  
"**Thank you for showing me the way**" was the last thing it ever uttered before dissolving back inside of them.

Fizz then stood up confident. They would help Hollow. It was their duty as a sibling.


	27. Chapter 27 Sleeping Sealed

_Hollow stared at the strange creature that had been put into their arms by their father.  
"Look after her my Hollow Knight" he commanded before slithering quietly away. It was an order so they had to obey! They could not let their father down! Steadily their gaze turned to the being in their arms as she squirmed to look at them. "Hi there! Are you my older sibling mother told me about. She said" and then the small bug started doing an imitation of a deeper snarky voice, "They're really stoic and don't do much. Only what your boring old father tells them to"_

_They looked at her confused- No! Not confused! That's an emotion and they don't have those! But it was a very good impression of Herrah! How did she get that good?  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. Mother said you don't talk. Look this place is like way too bright for my poor little eyes. You'd be the best sibling ever if you took me outside to play!" she tried again while clambering down to the floor. A strange warmth had begun to spread in their chest and they studied the young spider. Their father might not like them leaving... But on the other hand their assignment was to look after their younger sibling so it would be on task... They looked her dead in the eye as they had been trained to do and nodded. That was what bugs did to mean agreement right?  
"Yes!" she yelled in excitement, "Oh my name's Hornet by the way, what's yours?"_

_Staring at her still, they slightly tilted their head. Why would they have a name? Hornet gasped and jumped up and down.  
"Do you not have a name?" They shook their head.  
"Well then I name you Hollow. That's a nice name right? Do you like it!?" The vessel took a step back from the hyper princess of Deepnest. They nodded slightly though still assuming that was what they should probably do. Regally -as they were told a prince should walk- they stode over to her and took her hand to guide her out of the palace._

_They blinked and felt slighty disorientated a they left the palace though. Why were they there? And why was Hornet so small? It was almost like they were in the-_

_The harsh clang of metal reverberated in their head but they stood their ground. They bore a gaze into Dryya and stood. They -being a vessel- couldn't feel the burn of extending themself. They had no reason to give in. Seeing a gap in her defence though, the pure vessel lunged forward and struck with a nail made purely of glowing, white soul. The warrior winced at the hit but it had done nothing but slightly darken her gleaming armour._

_They broke apart at this though as it was all that was needed for them to be declared the victor of that round. But Dryya always got better if she lost: they had noticed that after suffering a horrible defeat because of winning against the armoured bug by a landslide just before that._

_Both walked upright across the court and stood ready for the match to begin. On the shrill striking of Ogrim's claw, it started. Dryya -never being the one to wait as they had also learned the hard way- immediately struck low hoping to catch them off guard and earn an easy victory. But they were the Pure Vessel! The Hollow Knight! They're only job was to do as told and taught to them in preperation for taking on some horrible foe. They were not yet sure of who this foe was but they must incredibly powerful if their father couldn't take them on himself!_

_So they dropped to the floor and rolled out the way of the strike. Swiftly, they jumped back up and teleported to just above Dryya. They then dove downwards at her aiming for her nail. Now even more enraged, their opponent struck out with her leg in a round house kick. It would of hit them square in the face -possibly ending the fight- but in their panic (No! not panic they couldn't feel that kind of thing!) they summoned a brilliant burst of white energy that burst in Dryya's face. She stumbled backwards and tripped over thus signifying that the fight was once again over. And somehow, they had one all of the rounds! For the first time, they had triumphed over Dryya and won! Their Father would be proud!_

_'No he wouldn't!' a voice nagged. But how it could it possibly know that. Wait. They remembered their father never showing his pride though. But some of the event in their memories can't have happened yet! Something really strange was-_

_There was a stark contrast between the view of the dark basin below them and the shining palace behind them. They technically belonged to both sides but had only ever known the palace._

_But they had just done it. Done what they had spent weeks trying after healing from harsh injuries. Completed the training exercise called The Path of Pain. Their father must be proud of them this time! They had done what they had worked so hard to do! Surely this would make them ready for their destiny!_

_They stood waiting still as they always did, waiting for him to speak. He often rambled on to them, seemingly thinking that they didn't understand. Eventually words left him despite him still looking out into the distance.  
"Good job today vessel" The weren't sure why he always just called them vessel. They much prefered it when Hornet called them Hollow. But he had just praised them! It was an honour, a treat to hear that! They looked up at their father in amazement and to their surprise (No, again they had to stop feeling! They weren't surprised!) to see him looking at them to. They saw genuine pride in his eyes. They could stay how they were. They had done well! They-_

_But it all failed in the end didn't it? Why did they believe this. Oh. It was just a memory. A look into their past... So where were they now?_

Hollow sat up groggily and looked around. Were they in the Archive and was that Hornet?  
"**H-hornet**?" they croaked.  
"Hollow?" she gasped and rushed over. Ramblings then left her mouth and she seemed amazed.  
"Hollow! We thought something awful must have happened! You never said your illness was that bad!" She gushed. It wasn't was it? They never felt that bad! What was Hornet on about?  
"**What happened? Why am I in the Archives**?"  
"Hollow" she started gently, "You've been asleep for three days. Monomon's been doing immediate medical aid but hopefully she'll let Seer have a check up soon.

Asleep for three days? That wasn't possible was it? But it would explain their tiredness. They could so easily-

Monomon sighed. Apparently -according to Hornet- Hollow had been awake not too long ago but now they seemed in an even deeper sleep than before! She knew that really she should just let Seer take a look at Hollow but she cared for the vessel and would really prefer to have the chance to make sure they're okay before letting a moth invade their mind and possibly cause some kind of trauma due to being literally locked up with a moth in their own head for years.

Maybe this train of thought made her next action morally wrong but she did it anyway. The Teacher needed to know if this forced sleep was some kind of force at play or the work of a particularly nasty illness. This meant she would have to run some tests on Hollow. The vessel under the lifeblood guardian's influence seemd to imply that the guardian thought it was the former of the options but Monomon needed too be sure. Just because it was what needed to be done, doesn't make it right in her eyes.

The test itself is a simple scan that would indicate the presence of any magical force. It was quick and painless even if the vessel wasn't already forced asleep. And Monomon knew all about forced sleep...

When she pressed the button, she looked away and hoped that if Hollow was conscious on any level of existence, that this wouldn't cause strange side effects for them. The machine hummed to life and glowed the signature Archive green before shining that light over Hollow and scanning an image into a nearby screen. Monomon couldn't help glancing back at the vessel in her care as she left to take a break ;after all she couldn't be such abad role model to Quirrel as to not take her own advice she gave to others!

She passed Shadow on her way to her break room and stopped to speak with them.  
"Hey Shadow, would you mind checking up on Hollow while I'm on break?" she asked politely while trying to not let her tiredness and guilt slip through.  
"**Sure thing. I'll drop by and finish some paper work there.**" they said sounding oblivious to the hidden undertones of her voice. They started to part ways when Monomon had a sudden thought that sent shivers down her back. Feeing slightly anxious for the response, she turned back to the departing Shadow and nervously called them back.  
"Oh, and also, do-do you happen to know if Ghost knows about Hollow?" Shadow's normally stoic face became visibly distressed.  
"**No I don't think anyone has**" they let out wincing at their own words. Monomon sighed again before adding, "I guess I'll bite the bullet and do it then..."  
"**Good luck with that then.**.." Shadow muttered likely to themself before abruptly turning and scurrying away probably so they could not be held accountable for any property damage Ghost might cause upon their taking of the news...

She was supposed to be on break but realistically the longer she left Ghost in the dark about the situation, the worse the consequences of when they inevitably did find out. She just hoped Quirrel didn't find out about this trip... And she realy hoped she wasn't about to become a victim of the kingdom's largest temper tantrum...

Ghost didn't know what to think. Monomon had taken time out of her day to come inform of the current...situation so they tried to be polite but it was taking all their will -which they definetly had pleny of- to restrict a transformation into their true form. Before they even had proper emotions they had had a desire to save Hollow so with emotions it had doubled. Knowing their precious sibling was in danger was pressing down on them like a weight on their shoulders. They just wanted to go destroy whoever had done this to Hollow just like how they had destroyed the Radiance after she had hurt Hollow the first time.

They had a solution though... It might not be the healthiest coping mechanism but they were going to head off to Godhome and train on the figments of the old 'gods' they had crushed on their original journey through Hallownest. At least there they could probably unveil the Shade Lord form if they needed to.

So Ghost dashed out, not even bothering to greet Sly as they went passed him. Their nail clanged in a rythmic beat against the bell as they impatient;ly waited for the stag. What had originally started as a habit they did because they could make sounds that calmed them in specific patterns had turned into more of entertainment as this point. They were too stressed about Hollow to really care like they should about how the stag would feel about this though...

He didn't say anything when he turned up so Ghost didn't put anymore thought into it. They focused on small things along the journey to keep their mind busy like the dusty faded colour of their cloak. It had been through so much with them! They were glad they got away with only washing it instead of Hornet making them a new one... They didn't really notice the rush of wind on the stag from the sheer amount of times tht they had used the stagway so they weren't able to focus on that. Instead their attention drifted to their dream nail for the rest of the journey. (Which felt like it was taking an eternity!) It glinted even in the dim lumafly lit tunnels. It too reminded Ghost of their journey and how much simpler things were then... When their problems could mostly be solved by hitting something with their nail. None of this talking, feelings and being a good role model to their other siblings like they had to do now. Even though two out of those three things they had caused in the first place anyway...

Once they eventually reached their stop in the city storerooms, Ghost jumped off the stag and hurtled their way down the tall city spire that they station was located fresh smell of rain never calmed them so much before. They were getting closer to where they could finally relax. After all what could they actually do to help Hollow? They were extremly skilled in combat but had never really dealt with situations like illness before. The best thing they could do was to keep themself calm and stay out of the way...

The void black corpse of the godseeker shouldn't have been a reassuring sight -after all it was a corpse- but in the end it was. So Ghost swung their trusty dream nail and felt the familiar tug of being pulled into the dream world.

They frowned upon entering the place though. It seemed a lot...duller than usual. The gold pillars were chipped and faded. The fluffy clouds looked thin and droopy. Even the sky seemed to have faded of its normal golden, warm colour. It really shouldn't have changed this much! Even when th whole place got nearly ruined with void it retained its beautiful asthetic. Something was definetly up but Ghost didn't really want to think about it. Their mind would probably wander to Hollow if they did...

So Ghost charged their crystal heart and soared through the air until they pulled the energy back into it at their target destination. The bench up high where they normally sat to admire the place no longer seeemed to glow like the sun when they approached it! This rather annoyed Ghost as they always found that rather pleasing and had hoped it would help calm them. They huffed before rushing to the Hall of Gods .

The Hall wasn't nearly as damaged as everywhere else and felt almost the same as it used to so Ghost eargerly rushed up to one of their favourite fights- Nightmare King Grimm. It always suceeded in pulling all of their concentration to win after all! It was exactly what they needed right now. So they challenged the statue releasing scarlet essence and no longer felt silly for drawing their nail at an inaminate object as they did it. Hopefully this would be enough to keep them busy. It had to! For Hollow...


	28. Chapter 28 Problems and Struggles

Scarlet had heard something was wrong at this point but no one had told exactly what. It was frustrating to feel in charge but be denied access to infomation vital to helping the kingdom or something. Honestly she could only speculate what this big problem was. She was just assuming from all the distant mutterings she'd heard of it that it must be a danger to the kingdom...

So that was why she had decided to speak o Verde after she was done dealing with all the Grimmkin. They were close -due to being family- with a lot of the bugs who likely knew what was actually going on. This caused her to possibly be a bit snappy and short tempered with the Grimmkin but they'd forgive her and she could easily make it up to them.

When it became clear that her job was at last done, Scarlet stood up and stretched. She felt deep into her channel of magic and sliightly relaxed at the coursing power of nightmare. Focused, she drew upon this power ready to wap straight to Verde. She could sense their location in the main hall practising and so pin-pointed a spot in it. As normal, she let herself fade in red essence and drift rapidly to her destination. But this time, something went horribly wrong...

Scarlet jolted uncomfortably once she rematerielised and looked around dazed. At some point she realised that she was sat down on unfamiliar floor! This was not the deep velvety colours of the tents! This was - she squinted and tried to recall her travels with Ghost. This was the Resting Grounds! Why was she here? The troupe mistress was sure she tried to teleport to Verde! She frowned before preparing to try again.

This time she was sent spiraling around at high speeds. Locations in the vast caverns of Hallownest flashed before her and Scarlet felt quite sick. But her powers kept draining the longer she involenteritly travelled. Eventually Scarlet pushed hard enough to stop herself and was sent catapulting near her intended location. Her body hit the ground at high speeds and there was a slight audible crack. She tried to sit up and speak a greeting but all that came out was a quiet croak. The last thing she saw before it all went black was the red blur of Verde's cloak as they approached.

As per usual for her unconscious state, Scarlet was in the Nightmare realm. She'd have to ask the Nightmare heart what happened. So she took a deep breath and listened for the second heartbeat in her chest. It was feint and quiet but she urged it to appear like normal. But instead of it getting louder as the being manifested in front of her, it got lighter and Scarlet could not make contact. Strange... None of her powers seemed to be working properly...

She awoke in the medical tent with Verde and Grace at her bedside.  
"Mistress you're ok!" Grace called out in relief.  
"Yeah, yeah I am..." she replied,  
"What happened?" Verde asked shocked.  
"I just tried to teleport to you to ask what this big issue that everyone's talking about is when I ended up in the Resting Grounds. I tried again and was thrown around the dream realm for a bit before I got a hold and it spat me out where you found me... Grace, do me a favour and make sure no one else tries to teleport." The butterfly nodded and darted out the room anxiously.

Scarlet tried to close her wounds with the normal red spark but -as expected at this point- nothing happened... She huffed quietly in annoyance before turning back to Verde.  
"So I suppose you can tell me what's going on now..." she smiled weakly.  
"Oh yeah... Hollow" they paused and the scarlet mistress could tell that they might be crying slightly behind their mask, "f-fell into some kind of coma. They woke up once for Hornet but t-that was yesterday... There's been no response since and Monomon says that they might be in an even deeper sleep..."  
"Oh... My condolences. I guess I assumed that it was some kind of kingdom wide threat. But its a pesonel issue.. Best I can do now is keep you all safe..." Verde nodded and turned to leave.  
"Verde, wait. If you want to go see them, you can. Just don't try teleporting there okay?" They smiled weakly as well as murmering thanks before departing.

Scarlet groaned and lay back down. She could only hope that Grace was able to warn the others in time...

Ghost felt refreshed after a good night of beating up memories of tougher foes. They might even be calm enough to visit Hollow! Yes, that was what they would do. Maybe offer emotional support or something to their siblings while they were there. Combat therapy had just proved highly effective for them so maybe it could help their siblings too!

They continued to ponder why Godhome looked so gloomy as they mindlessly wandered to the exit. They could probably just teleport out using their dream nail to their dream gate in Dirtmouth but they were already close to the exit now so it didn''t really bother them. At least the drearyness of the area hadn't dampened their spirits after they'd finlly risen them again...

That job was to be done at the exit. Well, what used to be the exit... Now it was just an empty platform... Ghost stared bewildered at the floor that usually glowed gold with essence and tapped it to see if it was just visibly gone. However, to their dismay it failed to activate to any number of ways they tried. And they tried a lot of ways...

Ghost tried jumping on it, descending darking it, wedging the tiles of the floor up and lying still on it for a few minutes to name a few... Eventually they gave up on that way out and pulled out their dream nail to leave that way. Unfortunately for them, the blade refused to materialise. So Ghost was swwinging around an empty hilt to no effect. Frustrated they threw the bladeless blade onto the floor and huffed. This was so unfair! It wasn't that long ago they had sucsessfully escaped this place. At least then they could of actually left if they really needed to! They might have just squished some of Hallownest a bit with their immense form...

Due to their uncontrollable emotions swirling in their head, panic was released and unleashed their true form. So the massive void monstrosity that was the Shade lord, stood crying -alone- in the dimming glow of Godhome.

It was a disaster! If they couldn't leaave, they'd never see Hollow or any of their siblings again! They wouldn't even ever know if Hollow was okay or not! They'd never be able to contact anyone! They'd be stuck alone forever because no one would know where they were! It was hopeless. Ghost gave up and curled inwards. Their tears -fully void- fell down them and soaked back into their form. They felt well and truely lost for the first time since wandering the vast caverns for the first time.

Nymph quietly -to not note his sister to his presence as she might mess up his duty- spread his wings and took off. Today was a day where he checked Greenpath instead of the Gardens. The mosskin were settling down after the infection ravaged through them and disrupted their sacred connection with their creator but they still could probably use some help. So Nymph made it his mission to see them rebuild themselves to their former glory.

He let himself glide throught the passages, focused on his task but still alert to his surroundings. His acute knowledge of the area he protected let him know that he was in Greenpath the second he entered. He strolled down the pathways padded with moss and glided over any acid when necessary. Peeled, his eyes scanned the landscape for any sign of mosskin. There were none in open sight it would seem. And even worse, Nymph was noticing something the futher in he went. Greenpath was wilting.

Not bouncing up after each step upon it, the foliage seemed saggy. The bushes seemed less vibrant and colourful while vines were edged with brown. Nymph frowned at all of this and scooped a lone flower that had spilled out from the earth up and examined it. Whispers of soul left him and travelled up the plant's stem, leaving a trail of white etchings up it. He could feel the plant properly now and could tell the source of the issue. It was a deep rooted problem possibly even coming from the source of these lands themself. Nymph needed to see Unn.

Gently, he buried the flower and hoped he could fix the problem before it died off. He then worked with all of his might to get to the lake of Unn as quickly as possible. He still didn't see any trace of mosskin on his way, so it was likely that they were hiding from the destruction of their homes or even praying to Unn to get her attention to fix this. Well, Nymph was happy to notify the higher being for them himself. Focused, he managed to reach his destination in record time.

The vessel briefly considered using the bench but decided against it: reasoning that he needed to deal with the issue at hand as quickly as possible. As he flew over the vast lake, he noticed that even it seemed somehow duller than usual. It felt like Greenpath's entire ecosystem was falling out of place. The plants couldn't grow because the acid wasn't producing enough heat and the bugs couldn't live without the plants. Only Unn could fix this.

Once he reached the shore of the lake, Nymph dropped down onto the ground and contiued forward on foot. His wings still did see use though to manoeuvre around the small puddles of acid. Slightly annoyingly, he still had to make contact with the acid but he was a bit more resistant to it than most other vessels. On top of that, it seemed cooler than normal which lined up with his earlier musings.

He pushed forward, able to tell that he was close to Unn. Her power over the lands gave everything closer to her a slight more vibrant tinge. A sigh of relief escaped him when Nymph reached the cavernous section where Unn usually resided. He floated down to the ground beside the acid and perched waiting. As expected, Unn appeared after not too long. But she seemed more ragged and tired than normal. Her normal green colouring was not dulled like her kingdom but her eyes were each half shut.

"_Nymph, what can I help you with_?" she asked with weariness evident in her voice. He studied her and decided it might be worth being a little mre subtle than he intended.  
"**The Greenlands are fading! So with all due respect, I came to check what was going on on your en**d" Unn audible sighed as shifted her long body to Nymph's level. "_I am aware. Its just so awful! I can't seem to fix it! I do try to maintain the land as much as I used to but it won't get better! It feels like someone has stretched my connection with the land! I see my followers something but can do nothing_!" she explained, becoming more desperate with each sentence. This waas a strange occurence... Could it be linked to Dryya's difficulties apearing to him and his mother earlier?  
"**Well the only suggestion I have is to wait it out -it could just be a one off thing- or ask my mother for help**..."  
"_You really think it could just be a one off_?"  
"**Its possible**"  
"_Thank you Nymph. If things aren't better by the next time you visit you have my permission to fetch your mother I suppose_..." Now that was surprising. Unn had been on bad terms with the White Lady since she first took control of the Gardens and she had to give up her land to some outsider. At least she was willing to try and fix the problem though...

'Who knows' he thought, 'maybe I can even get Misfortune to help out properly...'

The king sat -as usual- at his desk crafting. I took up his hands -and if he wanted his mind- so it was an easy time passer. He briefly wondered if he should try using some extra soul to make the process quicker but decided swiftly against when he remembered how painful it had beeen the last few times he had burned himself up... He was worried about Hollow of course: but he would probably just get in everyone else's way. He couldn't use his soul properly for complex spells yet with damaging himself and he dard not try to tap into any new found void powers he might have since the substance tampered with his reincarnation so he couldnt assist much either.

He looked up to the sound of approaching footsteps and saw Lost in all of their glory. He smiled a smal smile of fondness at them. They had embraced the change around them and look how powrful they had turned out! Maybe if he hadn't kicked the Radiance out of Hallownest all those years ago and instead worked with her, things would be different...

"Father, I'm going to see Hollow. Are you coming?" they asked politely. He almost stared at them but that would be behaviour unbefitting for a ki- he wasn't a king anymore- he could stare.  
"**_You want me to come? I appreciate the offer ,don't get me wrong, but most of your siblings probably blame me for thi_**s" Lost sighed and shook their head.  
"I've already been up there and none of them think its your fault! When Hollow wakes up, they'll appreciate it that you visited them..."  
"**_What of the others? Will they think me good for visiting? Or w-will t-they just g-go after me like-like l-last time I was with th-them_**"  
"Come on! You survived Verde's performance unscathed didn't you!?"  
"**_yes_**..."  
"And all of my siblings were there weren't they?"  
"**_yes_**..."  
"So what's the big fuss!? They'll be glad you took time out of your day to come see one of your children!" He liked being able to think of the vessels -especially Hollow- as his children not machines now. That was why he had taken to just calling Hollow 'vessel' in the first place.  
"**_Alright, I'll come._**" Lost started to cheer, "**BUT, if anything happens I'm holding you accountable!" The lifeblood vessel grinned at them. "**I wouldn't expect anything less. Leaving in 10 minutes?"  
"**_Sure_**..."

With that Lost turned and left. So now he was roped into visiting a building filled with a smart jellyfish who seemed to love sneaking hidden inults and jabs in her words at him, vengeful children and other bugs who had likely heard rumours of him from sed vengeful children. 'But who knows' he mused to himself, 'maybe I can even help them...' His magic may not be half as good as it was before but a simple scanning or healing spell couldn't do that much harm, right? Ghost could do healing spells already and even when they hadn't ascended to a being of his status they could pull them off without damaging themself futher!

This might even be his chance to actually get to know the vessels! He'd already befriended Rim and Lost so perhaps it wasn't an impossible task after all...


	29. Chapter 29 Answers not Solutions

Seer kept examining her surroundings. The jellyfish hd finally relented and let her do this after she had to admit that there was something magical not medical about the vessel's sleep so she had to find the cause. Their mind was just such a mess though! It was still clearly scarred from holding the Radiance and that made it hard to find any new evidence of damage or anywhere to try to sense what was going on. Their mind had already been hard enough to get to!

Eventually she did find a place to settle though and the elderly moth sat down ready to perform her duty. It was a small but dark and smooth rock. It looked a lot more solid and stable than the rest of the landscape. Due to being int the dream realm, it didn't take Seer long to attune. She could feel the land and its links to reality like it was part of herself. This also unintentionally caused a fragment to appear to her.

The fuzzy image of the very vessel she was there to help -Hollow- materialised in her mind looking scared and confused. "**Seer! Thank goodness! Last time I woke up Hornet said it had been three days! H-how long was I out this time? I-I'll have to get Monomon to find me some medicine or something cause I need to-**"  
"Dearie, you're not actually awake. I was just scanning your mind and you showed up"  
"**Oh**..." they lookd crestfallen at this realization.  
"If you want to chat I'm more than happy to, but I do need to do my job at some point" she told them.  
"**A-are my siblings all right?**"  
"Well the ones I know of are fine! Haven't seen the weilder, er I mean Ghost, for a couple of days since Monomon told them about you but their probably just keeping themself busy."  
"**You're going to be able to fix me right?**" Seer opened her mouth to speak but was but off by Hollow clarifying, "**For them I mean. If I don't wake up, they'll be distraught!**"  
"Well I came her to figure out how to do that dearie, so I hope so to."  
"**Ah, ok then... I s'pose I'd better leave you to do that then. You do...whatever dream stuff you have to do**..." Seer waved them off in fake cheer as they faded.

She then concentrated on the task at hand. She could feel something was off. Their link felt weak so she followed it. The moth felt it start to dissipate though and by the end where she should be able to sense them -aftr all they were asleep- she could feel a slight presence in desolate spac. Almost as if-

Oh...

Oh no... This was bad! If she couldn't sense them there then that meant something was wrong with the dream realm as a whole. And she had a feeling she knew what... It was starting to fit together like jigsaw peices to form a larger picture. The strange chills she'd felt before. This vessel's slumber. The trouble the nightmare clan was having. The destruction of Greenpath. All connected and weaved intrecately on one thing. And when that failed, they failed. And this bigger picture showed only one thing to Seer. The dream realm was fading.

Est sat surrounded by a bunch of other bugs they knew half bored, half concerned, They didn't know Hollow that well but they were siblings and they were not going to let their anything happen to them. That was why they had agreed to attend this uninteresting meeting anyway. Wll, they had assumed it was going to be uninteresting: no one had told them there was actually news to tell! And oh was there news to tell...

On one side of Est was Toothy fidgeting with their cloak nervously and on the other was Tweet staring intently at Seer who had just entered the room. She was joined by Monomon and the panic was clear on their faces. Est's claws itched for their sickle ready to destroy any being threatening the kingdom. They may not be in this for Hollow but thy were in it for Toothy. The spiky collared vessel did not need stress. If the emotion on the newly entered pairs face was justified, then Est would be ready to defens Toothy at all costs- even though they wouldn't really need. Est new their closest sibling was an extremely competent warrior -they were being trained by a mantis lord- but no amount of recent practise would match their skill fom years spent practising for revenge. On top of that their sickle was much more deadly than any odinary nail.

So they snapped to attention when Monomon spoke.  
"Thank you all for attending this emergemcy meeting. As you might have guessed, we have some bad news.." She then lightly tapped Seer on the shoulder. Most might have not noticed this prompt but Est was keenly absorbing every detail.  
"I'm not going to try and undermine this because its a serious threat. I'm alse not going to try and soften it- the dream realm is collapsing." Several audible gasps rangs around the room but Est just tutted in annoyance. The best thing they could do now was hope some monser was causing it that they could help defeat.  
"We believe it has something to do with the Radiance's" then the moth went quiet as if she hadn't quite accepted this simple truth herself, "death. Without the godess of dreams to hold it up, its falling. Its like if the Nightmare Heart were be stopped from being linked with the nightmare realm. The issue here is that dream is so important its been causing other problems around the kingdom such as-"  
"**Ok, yeah we get its bad and been causing issue shut how about we hurry up and fix it**." Est interupted.

Thinking back on it they probably shouldn't have tried to hurry up a moth when talking bout her realm fading. Seer turned to them with silent fury behind her glazed pink eyes.  
"Becuse we don't know how to! We didn't just call this meeting to tell everybody what's going on! We didn't call a meeting when Hollow fell to sleep did we!? We're to figure out solutions but unfortunately" the elderly moth really spat out that last word, "we can't do that with everyne lacking key infomation!"  
"**Fine, continue then**" they sighed. They then saw the glare Toothy was shooting them. They knew what they wanted the to do. Making sure their sibling was aware of their displeasure in this, they dryly muttered, "**and sorry I suppose**"

Seer then composed herself a bit before preparing to speak again.  
"Anyway, as I was saying, the issues around Hallownest at the current time are all connected to this. The magic of the Nightmare clan is failing because of how closely connected the two relms used to be, Greenpath is wilting because Unn is no longer able to dream it up heathy, ghosts are having trouble appearing because it is the essence of dreams that lets them do so in the first place adof course, Hollow is slumbering due to this to. My best guess as to why is that their extended stay locked in the dream realm and close ties to the missing godess has left them ill at its destruction" she looked at each member of her audience it affected as she spoke their corresponding reason. One vessel across the room from them sat up in alarm at Seer's last sentence though. And it didn't seem like an 'oh no my sibling is even more affected by the dumb moth goddess' kind of panic though. Instead, a realization seemed to have dawned on them. Est looked at th vessel and indentified them as Wanda as they stood up clearly ready to share their thoughts. Est's eyes narrowed as they wondered if this was even going to be relevent. But it was relevent all right...

"**If Hollow is affected because of their long stay in the dream realm, d-does this mean the same c-could happen to the dreamers?**" Everyone rounded on Wanda and Monomon looked quite stricken. The noise levels started to rise as everyone furiously discussed such an idea. This wasn't helping! Toothy looked even more panicked now! So they whacked their sickle hard into the floor, making a resounding clank. Everyone then turned to them and they -in their normal dry tone- told them, "**Why don't we listen to or resident expert on the subject rather than debating it amongst ourselves.**" Seer shot them a grateful look but they continued to glare.  
"I'm afraid Wanda may have a point. It is possible in some time this could happen to the dreamers too. It hasn't already happened and could possibly not be as bad because Hollow spent the time locked with the Goddess who's absence is causing this mess. All this does is just raise our need to solve this though... Any ideas?" Everyone shifted quietly and stared at the floor. No one knew how to fix this issue when the majority hadn't even ever seen the dream realm!  
"Well we need to fix this" she told everyone before muttering unheard to most, "Before we get a whole realm crashing into us" Est heard though.

As before they'd been eyeing the moth so noticed when she looked about to speak again.  
"**What did you say?**" they asked her even futher concerned and angered.  
"We need to fix this?"  
"**No, after that**" She paled slightly.  
"Uh I hadn't wanted to make things to scary. I-I thought the stakes w-were already high enough so I may have skipped the part where I tell you that the dream realm might crash into Hallownest when it fades" she hurried to finish. Est groaned she was right about the stakes not needing to be higher already.

They looked around the gauge the reaction and was about to turn to Toothy when they noticed one important absence. The Pale King.

Ghost was bored and worried out of their mind now. No amount of fighting bosses was going to fix the worry they had for Hollow. Espcially after tat meeting. They had listened in as best as they could by shifting through each vessel. They couldn't properly link or communicate with one because 'noooo that would be too easy'. So they were forced to sit and wait -unable to do anything- as their kingdom was on the brink of destruction!

Woah...

Did they just call it their kingdom? Ghost fretted even more as they realized how a like to their father they were being. Hidden away while the kingdom they had worked for fell to ruin? Check. Calling the kingdom theirs? Check. The others would never like them if they got like him! They'd never like themself if they got like him! Was their new found status getting to them? Become a higher being and boom you're a worse version of yourself?

They curled up on the ground and reverted forms. Not to their regular vessel form, or even the Shade Lord! No, they changed to a dark void version of their odinary form. They felt themself like that. Not having a vessel's connection to him or the overconfidence of being a higher being. They'd be rescued. Surel eventually one of them would get suspicious at their extended absence. They were unable to contact any of them so that was all they had to rely on...

But a thought crept up their mind. A thought that they would never normally even consider for it was too much of a self betrayal. However, desperate times called for desperate measures. The only being that could possibly communicate with them was the being they were just chastising themself for being like- their father.

They groaned and sat up reaady to try. The former king was still a highr being and had a void connection so mght even to trace Ghost's attempt at the very least! They felt outwards with the void as they were now used to doing and gripped on the Pale King.  
"**_Can you hear me_**?" they asked.  
"**_Ghost_**?" he replied clearly suprised.  
"**_Yes! You can hear me! Listen, I need you to tell everyone I'm stuck in Godhome!"  
"In where?"  
"Ugh, don't worry about it. Its just a place in the dream realm. I can't leave cause of the whole realm collapsing thing"  
"Look, Ghost I'll tell them but give me a short while, I'm with Hollow right now"  
"Are-are they alright?"  
"As good as they can be for a bug in a coma!"  
"Good._**" they then stiffly added, "**_Thanks I suppose_**" Ugh they hoped Est never caught wind of the fact that they'd just old the Pale King 'thanks'. They'd never hear the end of it. If they escaped unharmed that is...

The Pale King sighed as he sat by Hollow's bedside. This had been the best time for a visit despite the meeting. Possibly against his better judgement he had cast a small spell enabling him to be with Hollow while listening in. He was definety going to feel it tommorow but for now it was working.

He gazed over at the vessel's face and took in their features properly. Small things returned to him that had somehow lapsed his noticed before such as the thin crack running down from the top of their head to their right eye. He wondered when the injury had come about... It was also next to Hollow that the true diminish in his size once again, became noticabl. He had already realised and hated the further reduction of course but it only came into persepctive when next to the vessel he knew all so well.

The rest of the vessels would be with Hollow soon trying to see them or tell him about that which he already knew. Since hearing the words at the meeting, he'd known what to do. He knew he had to do it for he was the only one capable of stopping this. He just wasn't sure if he was capable of allowing himself to do it.

Another glance at Hollow had made his mind up to at least examine the situation for himself to decide if there was a different way. Ghost would have to wait. At least if his plan worked his job would be useless anyway...


	30. Chapter 30 Let them Live

Long forgotten magic flowed through his already overworked soul channels and gave him a glimpse at his former glory. If pale monarch's plan succeeded he wouldn't need to worry about the consequences for the next day. He wasnt quite sure how his next day would play out if he completed the plan. How he did miss his foresight sometimes...

This magic dragged him into the dream realm just as planned. It was no special feat -he had taken himself and an entire palace in before- yet he couldn't help but feel proud at his developing magic and how he had done it despite this issue with the dream realm. His form was surrounded by white essence in this realm as if it recognised his status hidden deep away in his core. He knew where he had to go and knew it also might have been easier to walk there in the normal realm but then he could be noticed and he couldn't add that to list of things he'd done to them.

Doubts irked at the Pale King the entire way and still wasn't entirely sure he could go through with this. Its success would mean giving up on everything he'd worked so hard for in the past month. Was he capable of doing an act now? He hadn't been ready to try an act of a similar calibre against the Radiance. He wasn't the type to put himself before others. So the vessels came. Really, he owed it to them to do this. They fixed an issue that was his problem. Clenching his fist, he pushed on forwards pushing these ideas to the back of his head hoping they wouldn't get in his way.

He had another issue he probably should have dealt with before hand though. This became apparent when he stumbled into a vast space with a large golden structure when he'd thought he was in the Waterways. He wouldn't have realised where he was if not for a familiar face. A blotchy void form came into view as he flew gently over the pillars. It kept shifting shape and size so he couldn't get a proper look at it. He would have been more cautious in his approach had he realised who it was.

Abrubtly, the figure stoped shifting once he flew past. It stayed in a massive form -like that of an eldrich monster- with several dark protrusions and eight glowing eyes. It bore a gaze into him and spoke in an imposing and resounding voice that was yet all too familiar.  
"**And what do you think you're doing here?**"  
"**_Ghost, I can explain! I assume this is that 'Godhome' place you spoke of? Well I didn't mean to come here just passing through_**"  
"**Oh so you accidently stumbled here? And what were you doing, running? Hiding like you did before? I should not have let the void be so merciful on you. You won't get away with it this time.**" Their voice took on a dangerous air of power and chilled the surrounding air.  
"**_No Ghost! I'm not running! You see I'm just_**" he fumbled for a suitable excuse in case he couldn't pull off his plan and disappointed them, "**_was seeing how bad the damage here was myself_**" They sneered at him.  
"**A likely story. I won't fall for it. Its time you payed for your crimes.**" They closed a massive, sharply clawed hand. A pain inflicted upon him by the same deity all that time ago came flooding back. The familiar aching coldness that charged through him. The burning sensation of standing in the brightest of blazes upon his shell. Pain running through him like being struck by lightning forced him to the ground.

"**And here I'd thought you'd actually changed**" He wanted to cry out and tell them that he had changed! To tell them his true intentions and motives but he could not even move his mouth through the pain. He could feel the void -so alien to his body until this form- seep out of him causing a crtain light headedness to greet him. For...Hollow...though. He pushed on and forced his power into speaking. Ghost's form was currently much more powerful than his own and they had the advantage of being able to manipulate his body. But somehow he managed to croak out four words.  
"_**I'll tell the truth**_" Their grip lossened and the pain turned to a dull throb across his whole body.  
"**Go on**" And so he unveiled his whole plan to them.  
"**_I plan to attempt to fix this whole mess. To claim her spot as the ruler of this realm. I won't be able to manifest a physical form for quite a while but all these problems will be solved. I'm doing what I should have done before- take on my problems._**"

Ghost looked stumped at this as their eyes glazed over and their claws wide open. He could tell he was heavily injured but was no longer actively being harmed. He hoped his grip over dream was still strong enough to escape even while Ghost couldn't. Everything would just get even worse if he to was trapped. Wheezing slightly, he got up and started to pass through the grand location whilst Ghost was seemingly too stunned to stop him.

Luckily enough, he was able to leave Ghost's place of confinement and dirfted through the dream realm of the city. It was not nearly as grand as the real place but at least it wasn't raining. It had been quite a shock to discover the caverns had started to leak in his absence between reincarnations. The strongest point of connection between the realms -and subsequently the firmest structure there- was the spire Lurien had slumbered in for years. Thre was also a strangely strong spot in the heart of the soul sanctum but that place had gone so crazy and uncontrollable he wasn't that surprised to gfind something like that.

But eventually he did reach his destination- the place with the stringest connection between realms in all of Hallownest. The monument stood clear infront of him but it was the strange arching structure in the distance that looked like a vessels horns that really seemed to be there. He wasn't exactly sure how to proceed but prepared to start a spell that might do the trick. He really did try to start anyway but the voice came back. His doubts in willingness to give himself up for this role stopping his magic for fractions of seconds just long enough to disrupt his spell and make him restart. It was only once he started to feed into these thoughts that it appeared.

A void being for sure but it took on the shape of his previous life. Not his original wyrm body but the crowned monarch most knew him as. Its colour scheme was inverted from his true state and the cloak seeming thing draped down ripped and ragged. Seeing his old form now, he could see the cold harshness that intimidated so many other bugs. The glare that kept Lurien and his other subjects tied to his will. The calculating mind working behind the eyes that somehow convinced Herrah of Deepnest to take part in his plan of great self sacrifice on her part. He understood the mind behind it that spoke such convincing words just as he understood himself then. But he still wasnt sure he could overcome it.

"**You think yourself beneath this problem?"  
"_Well...They're not going to be able to fix it are they?_**" It glared at him and rolled its eyes.  
"**They'll come to the same conclusion as you eventually and do it themselves. Failing that just tell them! You're the king not some common bug playing at being a hero"  
"_I could be a hero if I tried._**_._." An illuminated, scornful stare fell upon him as it floated up to eclipse the fading gold in the distance to become the only source of light. The void became a vast expanse blanketing around him and it.  
"**You tell heroes what to do, not be one."  
"_Well who's going to be the hero then?_"  
"The vessels! They're tools- we made them to be that**" He shivered as some distant part of himself agreed. The vessels had been tools. Not meant to live out as they did now. Not even meant to have the potential to live out as they did now.  
"**_And sometimes tools can break and you have to do things yourself?_**" he tried but was trying to convince himself at the same time.  
"**Yes, you're definitely going to go fix a broken contraption with your bare hands because the screwdriver's broken**." it spat out sarcastically. But the tone felt almost right. Like how he would speak: not some kind of doubt manifestation.

Now his new ideals felt distant as he subconsciously took back on that tone.  
"**_Of course not, I'd use my magic_**"  
"**Exactly! Except here you don't have to fix it yourself. You can just fix the tool. Just go do some mind convincing to one of the weaker ones and be done with it.**"  
"**_But which one?_**" he mused. What was he thinking agreeing to this!? It wasn't what he came here to do! But it was the easy option...  
"**Exploit one of their fears.**"  
"**_You think I know them well enough to know that kind of thing?_**" They laughed harshly together. Maybe he should think that bad but it just seemed funny. Of course he didn't know the tools well!

"**_If you move this void stuff, I'll go get one now._**" he remarked.  
"**Easy**" The gold seeped once again through but it stung his eyes and reminded him of his deep rooted hatred of the Radiance..  
"**_Ugh glad she's gone!_**"  
"**One useful thing that Ghost one did!**" Something kept nagging at his mind though as he exited. Flashes of his old idea came up and guilt rose for this new plan slightly. But the old idea would just fail like his plan for the Radiance right? It must have seen his hesitation as it rounded on him and seemed to read him. "**_They'll hate me even more for this._**.."  
"**You're the boss though**!"  
"**_So was the Radiance originally_"  
"And look what happened when you took that! She fought back! Basically got back control!"  
"_You're right...I don't even know any of them well enough to care. Well except for Hollow_"  
"And look how well that worked for us... Somehow weren't distanced enough"  
"_B-but that was a character f-flaw right? They n-never truly were h-hollow were they?_"  
"No! It was just a temporary lapse in our judgement from being under so much stress"**

Was there even a 'pure' vessel? Was it his plan that failed? 'Yes, it was the plan!' a voice told him. But the infection still ended so this part of him couldn't be right could it? What had it accomplished sitting ovr a desk making figurines for weeks? Besides, even if the vessles hated him for forcing them into his new plan, if it worked then they would be forced to admit it was good! Hollow would be fine and proud of him for saving them!

Right, Hollow... Would they actually approve.  
"**_Hey what do you think Hollow will think of this_**?"  
"**They'll be proud you saved the kingdom. If our dad had been that good we'd have been proud of him!**" The active part of him was reassured as he strode regally down the path he came at a slow pace. But the altered version of himself that had come to light recently still called out for Hollow's real opinion. This left him to accidently slip a muttered call for them.  
"**Father! What are you doing?**"

He looked up sharply and banged heads with it as they looked together at the new arrival. It was a fuzzy smiling image of Hollow. They appeared as in their younger days. Not as tiny as when he'd first found them but also not the tall form that would grow to be so ragged and worn in recent times.  
"**_Trying to save this cursed realm of course!_**"  
"**And how do you plan on doing that? I'm worried for Hornet and Ghost and all my other siblings!**"  
"**Through those siblings!**" it yelled but Hollow didn't seem to be able to notice it. 'By taking on the role myself' he thought. So out of his mouth came incoherent stutters. But he looked at Hollow and saw the warm forgivness contrasting their cold void body behind their eyes. They would do this job themself if they had to! It was quite a stark contrast to it.  
"**You can't let Hollow do the plan!**" it whispered to him alarmed.  
"**Father, you do have a plan right? They'll all be so disappointed if I don't wake! And if this realm collapses you'll never leave and they'll miss you too despite what they -mainly Ghost and Est- would have you believe!**"

Their words struck through him and it like a blade. They'd miss him if he was gone... He'd already messed up with Blanca... he couldn't mess up with them too with this lazy atremt at solving the issue without doing it himslef! Only he could do it! Maybe they'd miss him, but anyone of them would miss a lost sibling more. H's come here for a purpose. He'd let this get out of hand though. Yes, he knew it be hard to give up on what he'd worked for since his rising. And yes he'd miss the contact with all the importamt bugs in his life but at least then they'd live on. His mind started to stitch the gap between its arguing view points as the strange version of himslef drifted away past Hollow. It didn't quite leave though. Instead it opted to try and lull him back to it with tempting words. It would be easier to go with its plan but it wasn't right.

"**_Yes Hollow, I have a plan. But I'm afraid it will mean goodbye_**" Hollow and it both jumped in surprise but Hollow stayed solidish while it -from the distance- started to brighten. Eventually it expanded it glow and rushed outwards. This was absorbed by him though as Hollow go their words out. He noticed then that he felt truely whole for the first time in years.  
"**Goodbye...? W-what are you doing?**"  
"**_Taking her place. Due to this limited form I'll have to keep developing enough power to appear physically and see you. It won't be a quick process either._**.."  
"**T-thank you f-father... I-I'll m-miss you.**.." they snuffled with void tears rolling down their cheeks.  
"**_I'll miss you all... Tell them I said goodbye all right?_**" he sniffed trying to hide his his distress. "**I will! I love you father! I won't forget you!**"  
"_**I love you too Hollow**_" With that he pulled their image into a brief embrace. It couldn't last long though: he'd already wasted enoigh time.

He fanned his wings and flew out of their arms back towards the monumnt. He kneeled at its platform and began his spell to complete the plan. White runes flowed around him as he pictured the Radianvce and her realm. Mentally, he grasped it and pulled it into himself. Soul leaked off of him and flowed away into the darkness behind him. Steadily, the gold glow transitioned into silver and brightened as he felt power rushing to him.

The pale monarch could tell when it was done. His wyrm like pale form had been restored and he felt the realm. It was a simple fix to pull it tightly back and ingraine it down. Power started to charge up slightly as it secured itself, meaning it was over and his process of regaining a way to see them again had begun. He whispered out one more final goodbye to Hollow as they left his new domain for good.


	31. Chapter 31 A New Day

They were supposed to be making a plan but looking across the room, everyone just seemed to be nervously sat anxiously next to Lost and tried to wait but everything surrounding them pricked at their nerves. It didn't help that the Pale King -one of the few bugs they were fully comfortable around was still gone. They knew he'd gone to see Hollow but that had been quite a while ago now...

When something big changed though, they, and who they thought was Est, snapped their heads to observe. Fauna and Seer had both abrubtly stopped in all that they were doing and expressions of shock crossed their faces. Seer started muttering something and Rim tried to make it out. Even though they couldn't hear her, they had a decent idea of what she was saying because of the experience they had from hiding and gathering infomation on their surroundings through bugs talking. She seemed to be whispering, "It can't be" to herself. Something big had happened and Rim wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

So they stood up and walked quietly over to Fauna who had been conversing with Tweet until her realization. They gently tapped the moth on the shoulder: unsure of how to act around her as they hadn't spent much time with her.  
"H-hi there can I help you?" the moth feintly smiled.  
"**Um yeah, what's going on?I mean like clearly something's happened and I'm tired of being left in the dark**."  
"Sure... What's your name? Sorry I'm terrible at names"  
"**Oh I'm Rim**" Fauna visibly paled and her breaths turned panicky.  
"O-ok Rim how about we go sit down to talk about this" Rim wasn't sure how they were so sure but they had a sinking sensation that thy were going to recieve some heart breaking news. Maybe it was the pitiful tone. Or the sympathetic expression. Or the suggestion.

They sighed worriedly and followed Fauna to a seat. The lilac moth fidgetted slighty before starting.  
"S-so Rim uhm w-what h-happened was" Fauna took a deep breath, "I'm sorry but he's gone"  
"**Who?!**" Then it hit them. The only he Fauna would be talking about them being that close to. Their father.

"The Pale King" Rim willed themself not to cry. They had to seem strong for the other vessels. They may not have liked him but surely they'd care at his demise.  
"**W-what happened?**"  
"He took on the role of god of the dream realm."  
"**So he's not dead!?**"  
"Technically no... But he won't be able to walk this realm in a physical form for quite a while. His form just wasn't developed enough here when he took on the job"  
"**So I might never see him again?.**.."  
"I can try and take you to him in the dream realm but I don't know if I'll be able to take somone so unconnected to dream so near to the ruler of dream..."  
"**Oh... Y-you need to tell them all**"  
"The vessels?" Fauna looked stricken at the suggestion.  
"**Yes**"  
"But they'll all be so upset! I could barely handle telling you!"  
"**And I was argably to closest to him. We can grieve together. Fauna you need to help them with this**."  
"Ok" she sniffed, "I'll do it... But you come with me?" Rim put on a brave face and readied for an enslaugh of their emotions later.  
"**Sure**"

So the pair got up together and readied to tell the crowd what had happened. Only Fauna knew what had really happened so she did most of the explaining but Rim offered support and honoured him. They would get through this.

He had sacrificed himself!? The thought seemed fundamentally wrong to Ghost! But yet it had clearly happened s they could now leave. A silver glow had emerged where the exit normally was and the blade of their dream nail once again drew in full force. The last they had seen of him before this was -oh... The last time they had actually spoken to him was when he had first reincarnated. Sure they had seen him at other big events -like Verde's performance- but never tried to see who he'd become!

Had it been Ghost in the wrong the whole time? Had -just like they'd feared- they become that who they hated the most by hating him? They weren't this bad before! When had they changed? When had they even started to hate him? They clearly remembered thinking of him without even being able to hate him while they were still in Scarlet's mind! Had it been the reminder of his wrongs through their siblings shades? The trauma they'd all gone through being locked down there? Was it Thorn's tale of not being able to pursue their dream? Or the awful treatment Est had endured? Clearly by the time of the reincarnation their emotions had developed enough to comprehend a hatred!

They felt a strong desire to sit and fiddle with their cloak as a wave of emotion crashed down on them. They stared at the floor and let their hands do as they felt so compelled to do. With a start they realised it was guilt they felt. The sorrow mixed with a lingering sense of wrong was guilt. They had wrongly judged him and he last thing they ever did to him was take their frustrations out on him after jumping to conclusions. In some ways they were no better than he had been before... But if he could make up for it, they could make ammends too! Starting with visiting Hollow...

Their sibling would be worried for them if no one knew where they were! Maybe the option of combat theropy was still available for them to give to other vessels? So they jumped into the silver light and let it wisk them away. They emerged crouched -as usual- in front of the now dead godseeker. That was their fault too wasn't it?... Ah well, she had challenged them and called them a 'cringer' whatever that meant... They had just done her challenges! Blame couldn't really be put solely on them when they didn't know they had the potential to become a higher being!

Shifting uncomfortably, they redrew their dream nail and held it pointed upwards. It dragged them as essence to their dream gate. Without even bothering to look around to see how the Dirtmouth citizens were doing like they would normally, they went straight fr the Stag Station. They couldn't stop again to see how their friends were doing now! They had to help their family!

Once at the Queen's Station, they dashed off to the Archives. The wall glowed at the use of their monarch wings and dimmed again once they were enveloped in the shade cloak. They let themself get into a rhythm with this pattern as their mind wandered in exctement and nervousness for seeing Hollow.

It was clear that their family was all in the Archives from the flashing lights and assorted junk in the entrance hallway. The most prominent sign though was the racket echoing through the halls. Ghost ran through the corridor and went searching for one of theri siblings. One nearly ran into them when they rounded the corner a little too fast though...

It was Toothy dressed in their normal red cloak and smiling eyes. They started to bashfully utter sorry but then chose to look up and see who it was. Ghost saw their eyes go wide in happy shock.  
"**Ghost! You're here! No one's seen you for days and we were getting kind of worried!**" they informed while trying to seem calmer than they were. Ghost was about to speak when they were interupted by Toothy interupted them at a realization.  
"**You never showed up to the meeting! You have no idea what's happened! Look basically-**" It was then that Ghost chose to cut them off.  
"**Toothy, I know what happened**" they smiled thinly, "**I've been gone cause I was stuck in Godhome but I listened in through the void in you and the others**"  
"**Do you know why everything's fixed?**" They looked down ashamed. Yes, they did know what happened and they nearly stopped it from happening.  
"**Yeah... He's gone..."  
"I'm trying to keep it together for the others but I think even Est's upset..."  
"Do they all know?"  
"Yeah.. He fixed eveything while we were still in the meeting so Fauna and Rim announced it.**" This should have reassured Ghost but they just got a feeling someone had been missed...

Then it clicked.  
"**Has anyone told Hollow?**" Toothy jumped uncomfortably.  
"**N-no... That's the thing... No one really wants to do it... We've been avoiding the subject...I would do it but I just don't think I could actually help them..."  
"I'll do it"  
"Y-you will?!**" They nodded affirmitively.  
"**Th-thanks Ghost**" They ran up to them -clearly not holding back their emotion anymore- and hugged them.  
"**N-no problem Toothy**" they sniffed suddenly overun with sadness at their sibling's display of affection.

Ghost pulled away and gave a watery smile.  
"**I'll go speak with them now then..."**  
"Good luck! If anyone can help them with this Ghost its you!"  
Ghost walked steadily enugh and put on a brave face for Hollow. They knew from their siblings and their void connection where Hollow was.

When they reached the correct room, they hovered nervously by the doorway. How was Hollow going to take this? If Rim -probably the second closest vessel to the Pale King- had managed to make the announcement with Fauna maybe it wouldn't be so bad? They sighed and went in. Hollow was sat up in their bed with a book. A smile was plastered across their face and their head bobbed happily down the page they were reading.  
"**Hi Hollow**" they started, uncharacteristically shy. The larger vessel looked up and somehow grinned even more.  
"Ghost!" they spoke excitedly, "**I'm so glad to see you! The others said you hadn't been seen since Monomon told you about me and I was worried!**"  
"**I was worried about you too! I was stuck in Godhome after I went there to vent and stay out the way!"  
"Well we're both here now!**" Ghost smiled up at them then rememebered why they were there.  
"**Look Hollow, our father he-he-"  
"I know Ghost"  
"T-they told me no one had told you.."  
"They didn't... I was there somehow..."  
"Oh... I guess I just felt like I n-needed t-to be the o-one to t-tell you cause-cause I nearly st-stopped him and I j-just feel so b-bad!**"

Hollow set the book down and squidged up to one side of the bed. They patted the now empty space next to them and Ghost climbed into it.  
"**Hey, its ok! We all make mistakes besides he's not dead!"  
"Y-you don't u-understand! I-I used my power wrongly c-cause I judged him!"  
"So did everyone else! Ghost you were just the only one with the ability to actually do something about it!"  
"You really think I'm not a bad bug?..."  
"No Ghost, and I wouldn't even if you weren't family**." They snuggled up to Hollow and let their exhaustion catch up with them. They rested gently with Hollow for the rest of the day.

Hornt looked up when she heard someone plonk down next to her. Turns out she didn't need to as the immediate crash of the bug falling gave them away as Misfortune.  
"Hi Misfortune..." she said glumly. The vessel was still in her fallen position with her face firmly planted on the tiled floor.  
"**Hi Hornet!**" she said with her normal brightness. It seemed slightly off though... It wasn't quite as jovial as normal. Rather, it reflected Misfortune's energy levels as opposed to her happiness. "What you up to?" she said trying to start a conversation with the purple clad vessel.  
"**Nothing much**" she spoke, her voice muffled but reverberating from the floor, "**just looking for Nymph. Well I was but then I wanted a break.**" Hornet wanted to avoid the obvious issue but she also desired to talk to someone about how she felt about it.  
"How are you taking the news?..."  
"**Probably better than my mother will... feels weird to be sad... I mean, I don't feel like glitter anymore! Like what's up with that!?**" Misfortune had got up and properly sat down now so Hornet could see her expressive features.

Her horns -rather impossibly- seemed droopy and her eyes edged downwards. Only Misfortune could manage to make her solid horns seem expressive and full of movement like they were actually movable..  
"I'm not sure I ever actually got to know him.."  
"**Me neither, but I guess you can expect that when you live with Nymph and Dryya**" she smiled fondly as she mentioned her sibling and friend.  
"I guess I could say the same but I actually stayed with him for multiple weekends! I feel like if someone asked me to them about him then I wouldn't know how to answer..."  
"**Ok then, what was he like?**"  
"Are you trying to annoy me or something?"  
"**No, I'm just curious and Nymph or my mother aren't really the best people to ask- especially not now. Besides your right here and are on the subject!**"  
"Well I'll try then..."

She tried to picture her memories of him. The first thing that came to mind was the time she had run away from Hollow and spilled craft supplies everywhere. She'd expected him to be mad -after all he was usually really strict- but instead he'd just tutted at the mess and got one of the royal retainers to clear it up! He even let her in his workshop after that! Said she had a 'creative mind' and could help him!  
"Well, he always acted formal and strict but sometimes, if you coul get him to open up, he came across as just an overworked bug! I mean don't get me wrong he was still a jerk a lot-"  
"**Sounds like what Nymph and Dryya say**"  
"What that he was a jerk?"  
"**Yeah they'd tell stories of him doing things like wiping bug's memories cause they saw something that could 'ruin his image'!**" "Sounds like him... But he wasn't always like that! I guess that was how the kingdom was actually alright under his rule until the infection... Or so I'm told.."  
"**So why did he leave us all then? I he did care deep down, the why were we locked down there?**" Hornet was surpised at this question: it was a bit more of a heavy tpic than Misfortune normally covered in conversation. The vessel then tried to lighten the question with her normal solution.  
"**I mean I couldn't even see the glitter I used that well! And despite popular belief vessels can't see in the dark! You know I've been asked that one a whole two times!**"  
"I guess he was just doing what he thought was right Misfortune... I mean he did...this, so he probably felt guilty now. I never really forgave him for what happened to my mother. I just blamed him for it, which to be fair it was his plan, because he was the one that took her away the last time I saw her! But would we even be here right now if he hadn't tried something?"  
"**Eh who knows?... I don't usually think 'bout that kind of thing**"  
"You don't normally act like this either! What's up? I mean besides the obvious" Misfortune grinned up at her wisely.  
"**I learnt a while back that sometimes its okay to not be happy. There are times when its just not appropriate and that's okay!**"

Hornet was a little taken aback. Misfortune was more aware than she gave her credit for! "And how'd you learn that one" she asked jokingly.  
"**Well its actually a long story you know!**" Then Misfortune proceeded to explain the full story on how she faced something called a 'shade self' and learnt an important lesson about herself. It sounded a bit fishy to Hornet but vessels just kept getting wierder and weirder so it had some merit...

—-

**So I went back and and edited chapter 9 (to add in Toothy's shade self) and chapter 19 cause I accidentally wrote Rim's shade self twice... Sorry if you noticed... Hope you are enjoying! **


	32. Chapter 32 Weighing us Down

Est was frustrated. They hated how they had come to think of the Pale King in a more respectful light since his sacrafice. As if one good deed could make up for the years of trauma them and their siblings had endured. And, sure, they didn't habour any love for him, but even they didn't want him to give himself up like he did!

It didn't help that the natural glow of the Archive just seemes bright and uncomfortable today. They would have left already but they didn't want to leave Toothy. Their younger sibling was in no way ready to leave yet. They needed someone to help share their pain. To them, he had never been a bad bug despite all the bad things that Toothy had endured that could be linked back to him. A small growl escaped them as runes burned brightly under their cloak. Red light shone through them, surrounding them in a sort of red aura as they could feel their sickle involentarily appearing in their fist.

Apparently this glow attracted unwanted attention as Rim flew around the corner with a curious glint to their eyes.  
"**Oh the glow's coming from you Est. I was confused**" the vessel confessed. Up closer, Est noticed certain details on Rim. Dark stains covered their mask, implying crying. Their wings -which Est was rather puzzled over how they worked- seemed to glow a brighter gold today. Perhaps most peculiarly though, they had added a few strands of silver to their collar. "**Yes**." they said dryly.  
"**If you don't mind me asking, why?**"  
"**Summons my sickle. Don't mean to be doing it right now but I guess that what happens in stressful situations**" they muttered the last part mostly to themself but Rim still seemed to understand it.  
"**Stressful situation, yeah I wonder why..**." they added bitterly. Est looked at them before deciding they should probably add on to their point. They doubted Rim would actually understand otherwise.  
"**Not really sure how to feel about all this.. I mean can you really call a bug a hero because of one good deed? Even more so when you compare it to other bad things that have been-**"

Rim started to glare them down and for some reason -they weren't quite sure themself- they faltered. The now also angry vessel flapped their wings and loomed over them. From this angle they actually seemed quite threatening. Like they were some kind of angry force rather than a vessel with some wings. "**Only one good deed?**" Rim said threateningly passive.  
"**Well what else has he done?**" they asked.  
"**Oh you wouldn't know... You ran away and didn't give him a chance after hypocritically chucking him down the Abyss just like you hated he did it to you**" the winged vessel snarled.  
"**That still doesn't tell me what he's done**" they deadpanned. "**You want to know what he's done? Go speak to Quirrel. Or Lili. Or Hollow. Just don't bother me with this kind of nonsense again, or I swear that sickle won't save you from my wrath**" To illustrate their point, Rim knocked their scizzors into their grasp and pointed them straight down at Est. They then flew off.

Speak to Quirrel, Lili and Hollow? They'd do that. See what these supposed good deeds were... See what false hood they were built on...

Oh but how wrong they were...

Quirrel wasn't hard to track down after a quick question to Monomon. He was sat at his desk filing a report on the incident. Entering quietly, Est looked to Quirrel. The desk was messy with papers and viles of green liquid scattered everywhere. A broom sat in the corner on top of a cloud of dust and crumbs but the floor still seemed dirty overall. The pillbug himself was hunched over mumbling to himself. Originally, Est thought he hadn't noticed their presence but he murmerd greetings to them as they approached the desk. Still not looking up from his work, he asked in dry, tired tone, "Can I help you Est?" They weren't really sure how to start a conversation such as one they wanted to: they weren't so insensitive to try straight up asking when it was still a sore subject. So instead, they questioned what Quirrel said.  
"**How did you know it was me?**" "The bandage on your foot slides on the floor. No one else has that"  
"**I see**"

There was a pause as Est contemplated a solution to their conversational problem. In the end, Quirrel spoke up, realising that Est would need to be prompted to iniate further speech of their purpose.  
"So what you need?" They hated how they stumbled on their words when conversing with Quirrel. They could deal with a sensitive subject!  
"**I er w-wanted to ge- know what the P-pale King did for you**"  
"The king? I suppose you mean in recent times" Quirrel seemed to grow even more distant. Est nodded their head then realised Quirrel might not be able to detect that.  
"**Yes**"  
"Once he came to the Archive to fix something. Something was a bit off though. Still not really sure what was going on but I think it was all a set up. Anyway Shadow decided it was a good time to put the King through some stuff in revenge I guess... I came in to check up on the progress and Shadow couldn't stop in time. Used up his magic and damaged himself to save me. I woulda been boiled otherwise..." he trailed off dejectedly.

Est tried to process this. The same bug who had chucked them down a large pit to kill them because they were deemed a failure had saved someone else knowing it would hurt him? It lined up with his...recent actions but it was like a puzzle piece that just wouldn't fit in Est's picture of the King.  
"**Uh thanks Quirrel, I'll leave you be now**" Quirrel mumbled a goodbye as Est left. He seemed upset at recent events so perhaps Rim had been on to something...

But that would be forgetting what he'd done to them all before. Quirrel hadn't gone through all that so could be bias towards the figure he'd bowed down to in previous times. Maybe he'd felt honoured to be saved and therefore exaggerated. Yeah exaggerated... But he didn't sound like he was exaggerating...

Leaving the story open for interpretation later when they had more infomation, they headed off to there next destination. Supposedly Lili also had some reason to like and appreciate the Pale King but as far as they knew Lili had scarcly interacted with him. But something had clearly happened. They narrowed their eyes and dashed off, a part of them now curious.

The vessel was harder to track down than Quirrel had been. Thorn gave them the best guess that they were hiding in the small, warm room next to the heating system with Myla. Most knew that Myla was there so it seemed a bit weird they wouldn't know Lili was there too but any vessel could be sneaky when they wanted to. Est hoped Thorn was right because everyone else they'd asked -Hornet, Herrah, Tweet and for some reason Misfortune- had been way off. They'd probably believe it if someone told them Misfortune had just thought of a random location in the building though...

The room where Lili supposedly was wasn't far from one of the chambers that had been readied for sleep that Thorn was in. Therefore it didn't take them long to reach it. They hoped Lili was actually there... They were fed up of searching and it would be awkward for them and Myla if they weren't. They hesistated then steeled their nerves with a firm reminder that they'd already been through a lot more than an awkward conversation. They swung the old, gold coloured door open and -to their relief- saw Lili crouched next to Myla. The pink cloaked vessel was curled up into their companions side, clearly upset. Est cleared their throat so the pair would ntice them. "**Oh hi Est**..." Lili said sorrow evident in her voice. "**Yeah, hi Lili... I know this might not be the best time to be asking but there's something I need to know about...our father**" the last part was added reluctantly in an attempt to be in the mindset to try and understand what the other vessel would tell them. It didn't hurt that it made Lili more likely to talk to them as well...

The shy vessel stood up and faced them. Black stains had accumalated on their normally tidy cloak and there were tears in the corner of their eyes.  
"**Y-yeah I g-guess... N-not gonna harm m-me to v-vent a bit. What y-you want t-to know?**" Myla then stood up and exused herself from the room with some half thought out reason that Est didn't even bother listening to after they heard the tone of the first word.  
"**Rim told me he'd been doing favours for us recently and told me to speak to you. Did he help you out?**"  
"**H-help me o-out?" Y-yeah he did.**.."  
"**Would you erm mind telling me what happened?**" Est winced, hoping to not see their sibling's face contorted in further sadness. Luckily for them, their sibling's eyes just glazed over like their tears had frozen. It seemed more likely to them though that Lili was just reminiscing in order to tell the event well. "**W-well, Ghost was taking us out to look for the TTT-**"  
"**The TTT?**" they asked through narrowed, disbelieving eyes.  
"**Y-yeah the Triple Trouble Team**" they added hastily after this question. Est let out a small "**ohh**" befor gesturing for them to continue.  
"**G-ghost was taking us to see the TTT because th-the dreamers were meeting or something so it would be preferable if someone entertained us. We were in the C-City of Tears when this big scary bug in amour started attacking Ghost! I think W-Wanda said there name was uhm Ar something-"  
"Judicator Argustus?**" Est asked suprised. They'd only met the fabled judicator once but he'd seemed pretty harsh. They had been a lot more ignorant in those days so hadn't been too worried as the Pale King was with them.  
"**Y-yeah! That was it! A-anyway Ghost couldn't seem to get a good lead on his guy and Wanda st-started muttering something about how d-dangerous he was. They then suddenly d-decided to go get help and told us to help Ghost while they were gone. I tr-tried but I'm not that good with m-my tack yet so he g-got hold of m-me... Fist started g-glowing. Aimed i-it at me. I thought f-for sure I was d-done for. There was nothing the others could do to s-save me. B-but then Wanda came b-back. They'd brought the Pale King and he j-just told The judicartor- Judicetor? Judicastor?**"  
"**Judicator**"  
"**R-right, he just told the judicator to st-stop and he did! He saved my life!H-he had no reason t-to come hel-help us but he did! And n-now he's gone and I j-just feel s-so bad. I d-don't think I even th-thanked him!**"  
"**Oh so he saved you from a powerful, crazy bug then?"  
"Yes! And its so amazing tht he did it for me! He spent time from his day to come help us out and saved me! I wish I had told him how much that meant to me..."  
"Sorry for making you talk about it Lili.**.." Est cleared their throat again, "**I'm sure he er knew that you were thankful**"  
"**Really**!?" they asked voice full of awe. Really? No. They didn't have a clue if he knew or not! They'd been trying to avoid him since the...incident at the Abyss after he'd reincarnated. Thinking back now their reaction had been way too extreme...

"**Yes, I'm sure**" They ran up to them and gave a hug.  
"**Thanks Est.. I'm not sure I would've realised a talk like this was just what I needed if not for you!**" They felt a bit guilty for claiming credit for this when it was all for their own selfish gain..  
"**Yeah... No problem Lili... See you around**" They turned and left before they could accidently admit to these bad motives.

Everything seemed to be fitting together now and it was screwing up everything they thought of the Pale King. A jerk who abadoned themn and all their siblings? Definitely. A compassionate bug who helped others? The Pale king like that!? What! But it felt too undeniable now! Had they been wrong the whole time!? N-no... It was too late to do anything to fix it now! They -who blieved in giving others chances like they haddone in not judging Toothy- had failed to give him a second chance due to grudges... They'd ruined this... He's been saving bugs this whole time and Est had refused to even believe he was capable of caring for others! Rim had been right and they'd just scoffed at them!

They hung their head low in shame... They weren't sure they wanted to speak to Hollow now. It would just make them feel even worse about themself... Deep down they knew what they had to do. One bug was really owed an apology now.. Well two but one wasn't really available for that.. They needed to say sorry to Rim.

They sprung right into action reinvigorated and kickstarted their search tactics. Thankfully Rim wasn't nearly as hard to find as Lili. Lost had been able to tell them the location of their sibling straight away. So Est dashed off as quick as they could without futher damaging their body. This speed announced their presence from a whole corridor away to Rim. The sound of their wings abrubtly turning made it to Est as they skidded around a corner. Rim hadn't yet turned when they spoke.  
"**Est**" they said in a calm but threatening tone.  
"**Oh come on! Does everybody know its me coming?!**" Oops.. That wasn't how to start an apology. "**That's really what your asking right now?! Weren't you listening earlier? J-just leave me alone..**" They still hadn't turned around but Est knew they were upset from their angry tone crumbling.  
"**Rim I didn't come here for that I swear! Look I wanted to apologise for earlier. I was out of line... I thought that he could never change cause I was too hung up on grudges. I never even gave him a chance.., You knew him well but I believed my own stubborn ideas... Just so frustrating knowing I never even tried to fix my relationsip with him and now- and now he's g-gone... So yes I'm s-sorry Rim**" The brown cloaked vesel turned around and sat down leaning **against the wall. Est joined the. They wrapped a soft wing around them comfortingly and for once, they found solace in such a gesture. "Hey, I'm sorry too Est.. I shouldn't have threatened you like that.. I probably wouldn't have believed it either if he hadn't taken me in with him out of the kindness of his heart. He knew I wasn't happy wandering with a fed up Ghost...And grudges? Trust me I know all about those.**.." Est snorted.  
"**Yeah? What would a vessel like you have a grudge on?**"  
"**The damn moth... Still think I hear her voice in my head sometimes... If she wasn't already dead I think I'd go kill her myself.**. Fragile condition can leave itself behind..."  
"**Can get that.**."

The pair at in silence for a while finding comfort in each other of their loss. It would be okay now. The vesels all had each other to rely on like this.

"**We probably shouldn't shade a god who just sacraficed himself for us Dryya.**.." Nymph chided.  
"_Fine... What you propose we do then tell nice stories_" the last part was dripping with sarchasm.. Oh he could have fun with this. The guardian vessel smirked before putting on an angelic face.  
"**Oh yes Dryya! Wonderful idea! How else best to honour him?**!"  
"_What?! N-no! You know what I meant_" she spluttered. He howled with laughter but attempted to keep going with this.

The pair were sat on a bench overlooking a huge patch of flowers. Alubas periodically floated by and music played softly in the background.  
"**Do I?**" he asked innocently. "_Your playing this now Nymph. Really? Fine... Do you really want to honour our 'saintly king'?_" "**Oh yes**" he nodded sagely.  
"_Fine then! You go first in our tales of goodness_"

Oh great he'd hoped Dryya would go first... Nymph would have to think of one now..  
"**Well uhhh**..." Then an actually decent one hit him. Probably the only redeeming quality about the King until now...  
"**Once I was looking after the Gardens as I do, and I saw him come in. I was like 'damn I gotta hide before he sees me!' so I hid and he didn't find me. I thought he'd come to force mother to leave but he just sat down by the flowers and left some food for any surviving bugs around. Kinda didn't take him for the type that would help out the little guy like that I guess.**.."  
"_Ugh I have nothing that nice.. He was nice to he queen before the whole infection nonsense... Seemed he kinda withered under stress._." That seemed about right to Nymph. The pair had still been very close when Nymph ran to the Gardens. He wasn't sure why he had never disliked her- especially not as much as the King despite them both being involved in the plan...

They pondered their next point before saying it. They weren't sure on the details but it was probably close enough.  
"**He was nice to Hollow...in his own way... I mean Hollow adores him so he must have done something right!**"  
"_Can't argue with tht last part_" They shared a good laugh together. Still felt weird to Nymph that the pest he'd hated his whole life was finally out of the picture for now. It felt very surreal and Nymph felt slightly guilty in the back of his conscience for not feeling at all upset or even staying at the Archive to help his other siblings. Misfortune was still there but his mother probably needed the most help so he'd left. Was half the reason he'd started this silly little game ith Dryya in the first place. The other being tht it was down right hilarious...

Dryya looked like she was about to continue though so Nymph looked up.  
"_You know once,_" a smirk crossed her face and Nymph guessed this was a positive memory, "_Once I stormed a meeting cause I was fed up with the mantis. He got so mad he erased all but mine, Lurien's and his own minds! It was so funny. Couldn't let himself seem bad at one meeting now could he!? Should'a done it again!_" Dryya started cackling before fading back into the dream realm probably to visit the White Lady. Defied the point of the game to talk dirt on him after all this but what did he really expect from Dryya... She could theoretically go see whenever she wanted anyway...


	33. Chapter 33 Light and Laughs

They were doing this for their siblings... Wanda wasn't nearly as affected as some of their siblings in light of...recent events. Lost had asked them to help clear out the Pale King's chamber in order to make room for those who might need it more. Rim was not in any state to help them at all so they had been turned to. They were the best choice...

Wanda felt guilty for it, but they did not feel sad at what the Pale King had done. It was the only logical solution. If he hadn't done it, they would have been arguing the whole time until it became too late to fix. But this was their father! Surely it was wrong to not experience sadness at such a loss... They just found it hard to miss a figure they'd barely ever known.

They'd been one of the lucky ones in retrospect. They'd never met him before the reincarnation so hadn't felt the pain and betrayal some of their siblings had. They'd also never tried to get to know him after the reincarnation so didn't really have any connection to him besides blood. Shadow was their closest member of actual family but they'd happily call the other bugs staying at the Archive -such as Quirrel, Monomon and Myla- their family. Seeemed strange to be called family to a bug they'd scarcly interacted with but not to the figures who took care of and stayed with them. Would Thorn and Lili consider Hornet and Herrah family? Would Toothy and Est have family in the Mantis Lords? What about Quiz and Tweet and the moths?

There was no time for such wonderings once they arrived though so they put them off for later.  
"So here we are... Lost sighed dejectedly. Even they seemed upset and they'd had one of the worst times with him! But they had also recently lived with him and had the voice of a passive and oeaceful higher being in their head so maybe it wasn't that surprising.

The chamber they entered was a bit bigger than the others around it. A large desk sat against one wall while a bed took up the other. The desk was tidy with several boxes stacked neatly underneath which Wanda found weird. Hornet had said his desk in the White Palace had been messy: stacked with blue prints, stained and with protypes sitting all over it. Had he just not felt like experimenting and creating like before?  
"I'll deal with the side with the bed, you deal with the desk" Lost instructed still in the same sad tone.  
"**Ok**" Wanda confirmed.

They then walked over to the desk and pulled out the first box ready to see if it needed sorting. Inside were several figurines. Confused, Wanda pulled out one from on top to examine. Under their close watch, they noticed it was a figurine of a vessel; but not just any vessel, Shadow. The intricasies added -like the carved in eyes or the creases in the clak- stood out making the creation quite realistic. Now very curious, Wanda looked back into the box to see if the others were also of them and their siblings. Sure enough there were hand crafted figurines for them and all of their siblings- even Hornet had one! The strange thing was though, that Est's was the only one incomplete. It had been carved out just as well as the others bu had no painted colour to make it stand out. Had he just run out of time to finish before he had to leave to deal with the issue? It was rather odd.

Wanda put all but Est's figurine back in the box and pulled out the second. This box seemed to be filled with crafting supplies like paints and clay. This must be what he had used to make the figurines. To their dissappointment, the third box had nothing connected to the other two boxes and was full strange materials in bottles. One she was sure was void but the others she had to inspect closer to decipher. A glowing white one seemed to be soul, a bright blue one lifeblood, another honey -Hollow would be very jealous- ,one filled with dreamcatcher particles essence, and a last filled with a strange concoction of swirling black and white. This one was labelled and simply stated 'My new magic' in scrawly but fancy handwriting. This last one was confusing so Wanda spent some more time studying it before deciding it was likely just a mixture of soul and void. Had the Pale King incarnated with void powers? They didn't know that! This was also the only bottle that had signs of any use. It seemed as if there had been plans for these materials that were never executed. Once realising the third box was empty and had nothing of interest in it, they brought back out the second box and began work on finishing Est's figurine. They could tell Lost seemed to actually have some sorting to do so weren't to worried about that.

They hadn't really known their father that well but their siblings they did. It would make them happy to know that he had left them all gifts. It might help if they concealed the infomation that they'd finished Est's though. The older vessel had been feeling quite down recently about their judgement of the Pale King so they doubted it be appreciated if they were to find that their statuette was the only one left unfinished.

Wanda had done decorating for the Archive after it was fixed up so knew their way around paint. They brought out Shadow's figurine soon after starting thouh to make the one they were completing seem as authentic and similar a possible. It was no use not telling Est theirs was not done if it was noticable from the difference in styles or quality. At some point during their crafting, they heard Lost get up and walk over to them. Wanda stopped and looked up at the lifeblood vessel expecting to have to stop and leave but was instead met with a small smile -Lost's first smile Wanda saw that day- and a gesture to carry on. They smiled up at their Sibling and continued.

Once they finished, they admired their handiwork. Their free hand reached out for Shadow's stauette and they compared the two. Wanda felt quite proud as the two were very similar. If you looked very closely and compared, you could tell that Wanda's had shading done in ever so slightly different colours but that was really the only difference. Pleased, they stood up and put the second and third boxes on the pile Lost had made. The pair of figurines were returned to the first box which Wanda picked up to take with them. The stauettes needed to be given to their siblings. So their first job? Lost.

They rummaged around in the box until they spotted the bright blues of Lost's figure and brought it out.  
"**Here Lost, he made them. I think he intended to give them as gifts but that's not really possible now... So I might as well finish the job!**" they explained whie handing the object to Lost.  
"Thanks Wanda" they smiled.  
"**No problem! This is just what I needed!**"  
"What do you mean?"  
"**I guess I felt guilty before cause I just really can't get myself to feel nearly as bad about all this as everyone else. That's kinda why I agreed to help.. But I don't have to feel bad! I should b using this as a blessing to help all of you instead of moping about feeling guilty!**"  
"I th-think they'll really appreciate that Wanda" Lost sniffed, "Want any help?"  
"**Sure thing!**"  
"G-great, we'll come back for the other boxes. Lets go!"

Lost flew steadily out the room. Wanda trailed them with the box of figurines. This would help their siblings, it had to!

Fizz sat with Eve in a corner of their base in the City of Tears. The pair wanted to be getting back to what they did best -pranking- but Ogrim wass moping around. They understod though! Fizz may have known him as well as Ogrim but it was still a shared loss. They could appreciate that and give im the time he needed.

The issue came that this just gave them moe time to think about what happened and feel worse... Looking at Eve, Fizz was pretty sure they were experiencing the same thing. It wasn't quite as hard hitting as when Hollow fell into a coma simply because they knew Hollow better. The worst part of it for them was the impact it was having on everyone around them. They sure did need a good cheer up... A smirk crossed their face and Eve looked up at them. The other vessel saw their expression and nodded in understanding. Providing they could get Ogrim in, it was a plan.

Fizz jumped up and offered Eve a hand. The other four horned vessel, took it and started to get up when they were dropped back down.  
"**Wanna put that one in?**" they asked.  
"**Sure... But we should alternate who does what part."  
"Cool, to Ogrim!**" Eve got up and joined them as they charged off to the bronze beetle. He looked down to them in sunken eyes. They seemed to have lost their normal glow and looked grey and miserable.  
"Oh hey you two..." he said.  
"**Yeah, we have an idea**" they answered.  
"Is it going to work this time?" Ogrim asked being pesimistic.  
**"Its not that often our ideas don't work!"** Eve stepped in.  
"**So yes it will work**" Fizz finished.  
"Fine, fine... What's the plan this time?" The pair of vessels glanced at each other. Yes, they were sure their companion had the same idea.  
"**Well everyone is so down at the moment,**" Fizz started.  
"**So we wanted to use our skills to cheer them up."  
"We -all three of us- could put on a show to cheer them all up!"  
"We'll invite all our relatives like Verde did and perform our tricks!"  
"You saw how well it worked at the Archive before!"  
"Myla was terrified and she still really enjoyed it!"  
"**Oh I suppose it couldn't hurt..." Ogrim said in response to their idea.  
"**Yes**!" they replied in unison.  
"**You set up and we'll go do invitations"  
"Bye!**"

The pair dashed off ready to introduce their idea to all their siblings and friends.

Them and Fizz had divided up the vessels and their friends to invite on the way to the stag station. The first on their list? Nymph and the White Lady. And Dryya if she could be bothered to come.

The first thing they noticed about the Queen's Gardens -it was their first time thre- was the thorns. Orange thorns upon green vines snaking everywhere all around them. The paths were barely clear! Thankfully it looked like someone had mae a bit of an effort to make a safer way through. Why couldn't they have got Fizzes first destination- the Deepnest group. Most f the other groups were in the Archive and would be easy to invite!

They jumped right up when they heard a shape drop behind them. Eve looked around timidly to find out what had jumped them when they saw it was only Nymph. Just the vessel they were looking for!  
"**What are you doing here Eve?**" he asked. His voice was a less cold than normal. It was even weirder considering he seemed to be on duty. But then again no one was exactly acting normal at this point...  
"**Well, I actually came here to see you...and our mother! You see, me, Fizz and Ogrim are putting on a show later today to raise everyone's spirits!"  
"You're putting on a prank show?**"  
"**Yeah!"  
"What time?"  
"Uh I don't really know.. Just later in Lurien's spire! Tell our mother she's invited too! Oh and Dryya! Bye!**" They left a dumbfounded Nymph before they could get asked anymore questions they couldn't answer. Oh well, as long as he came!

The Deepnest vessels, Hornet and Herrah were all in the Archive like most of their relatives. Fizz just had to find one to complete their mission. And it would be preferable if no one was spoiled of their presnce there. They flattened their back against the nearest wall and glanced quickly around the corner. No one coming.

They darted out from one corridor to the next and repeated their process. This time Monomon was in sight of thei next move though. They just had to patiently wait until-  
"**Oh hey Fizz, I didn't know you were in the Archive. What you up to?**" There cover was blown! Startled they whirled around to see who had found them. To their relief it was one of the few they were looking for.

Thorn stood next to them grinning. The six horned vessel still wore the same tatty cloak but it had been patched up better than when Fizz last saw them.  
"**Hi Thorn! I came here to find you or one of the other bugs who normally live in Deepnest!"  
"Uh ok?... Why?"  
"Oh yeah! I wantd to invite you to a show we're putting on to cheer eveyone up! Is at Lurien's spire this afternoon! Tell Hornet, Herrah and Lili!."  
"Sure I'll come Fizz but when-"  
"Oh! Invite Misfortune too for me! Eve would be doing it but she's still here rather than in the Queen's Gardens right!?"  
"Yes, but again when-"  
"Thanks, bye!**"

Fizz then dashed off to the next corridor hoping Monomon was done. On to their next stop. They had to keep hurrying!

Why did they end up with all the vessel outside the Archive!? Fizz was just walking around a building while they were traversing the whole kingdom... Not fair...

At least Verde would be easy for tthem to convince to come... There's no way a performer would miss a performance right? Well they thought not... They got to asking immediately when they saw Verde outside one of the smaller tents. The pink fluff enveloping their neck jostled as they paced, muttering. Eve skipped over to them and gave them a light tap on the shoulder. The troupe vessel jumped and reached for a nail. They landed towering over Eve holding them to the floor. A glazed look shone over their scarlet tinted black eyes. "**Woah! Verde, its just me, Eve!**" they exclimed slightly nervous. The scarlet cloaked vessel relaxed and stepped back. After that the colour of their eyes deepened as the distant look seeped away. The nail clattered to the floor with Verde. Then the other vessel finally looked at Eve.

"S-sorry" they said hoarsely.  
"**Its ok! I know you wouldn't hurt a vengefly even if it was attacking you! You wouldn't ever attack me!**" they said brightly to hide their discomfort and nerves at what had just happened. Verde had never been willing to hurt others before! When did they learn such reflexes?  
"Yeah..." they trailed off.

There was an awkward silence for a moment after that as Eve pondered Verde's strange behaviour. It was probably them getting over emotional like Ogrim. Who was really to blame them? It wasn't exactly a happy time for any vessel. Wait... They came here to do something... The show!  
"So what-"  
"**I came to invite you and I guess anyone you want to bring to a show me, Fizz and Ogrim are putting on!**"  
"I don't know Eve... We kind of have things to d.. The troupe's got to get back on its foot after the problems we had..."  
"**Its ok, well take the pressure off you for a bit and you can get your footing again! And don't worry, we're not trying to steal your spotlight.**"  
"Look, I would come but I just -just can't right now. Its all too much... I'm sorry"  
"**Verde, you miss him right? Feel guilty? We all do to some level. I get it. I get you don't want to go to some big social gathering right now but please you'll feel better if you come. We're putting on to help everyone with this! And for that? For that we need everyone to come**" Eve sat down next to them on the stone floor placing an arm around them.  
"Yeah I miss him... Its- I just- I'm so connected to this whole mess and and yet- yet I can't see him. Or help him. Or even say goodbye. I asked the Nightmare Heart to do it for me but its just not the same. And-and no one else here can understand. They can only see the base layers- what they think I should feel of him. Seeing me as a vessel not my own bug with my own thoughts and personality. They make assumptions and don't understand..."  
"**Hey, it'll be fine in the end! If they don't understand you then they don't deserve you! You think Ghost or Est would just let them assume things like that? No! They would strike them down for it! But you've taken the right path! He's not gone, and do you think he wants us to pend our time arguing and moping?**"  
"No, he'd want us to keep being who we are."  
"**Exactly**!"  
"I'll come"  
"**Really**!?"  
"Yeah just uh where and when?"  
"**Well I think Ogrim's still sorting out the time but I can guarantee its this afternoon at Lurien's Spire!**"  
"Thanks for the invite" Verde stood up and brushed down their cloak, "I'm gonna tell Scarlet and Grace. See you later"  
"**Bye**!"

Now what next? They looked down at their schedule and their eyes wiened. Uh oh. They were running really late! Off to the Resting Grounds!

Where were any of the Archive dwelleres!? After nearly getting to Monomon she'd disappeared. Maybe they shouldn't have hoped for her not to see them. Or just have checked their list first... Fizz was going to have to ask the groups they did speka to to invite others now! Surely it wouldn't be a problem for them!

They'd given up on stealth at this point to just find someone they needed. A stiffled laugh escaped them. Hornet must have thought them really rude when they'd passed her in the corridor. This was why thy ended up walking straight into someone. And finally luck seemed to be on their side as it was Wanda!  
"**Hi Wanda I was just looking for you!"  
"Really!? Huh, how curious I was actually keeping an eye out for you too Fizz! You see I have these from the pale king for us.**" the single horned vessel handed them two figurines. One of them and one of Eve. They were strikingly accurate and they wondered how the king had managed to capture thier likeness so well without seeing them properly...  
"**Uh thanks... I came here to ask if you'd come to our comedy show at Lurien's spire this afternoon"  
"Sure sounds fun!"  
"Great!**" then they whispered, "**easier than expected.**.."  
"**Yeah just one thing though-"  
"The time? Don't even bother asking cause I have absolutely no clue! Just tell err**" they started counting on their calws everyone Wanda would need to tell, "**Just tell Monoon, Quirrel, Shadow, Myla, Ghost and Hollow their invited too!**"  
"**Your organizing an event you don't even know the time of?**" Wanda asked skeptically.  
"**You expect me and Eve to be organized? This was just a last minute idea! Now excuse me but I really do have to be off**" They finished in a fake posh voice in he hope Wanda would assume they were more organised than they let on.

A soon as they were out of Wnda's site, Fizz ran as fast as they could in search of their final had it so easy knowin where all their invitees were! Verde was definetly going to be by the troupe tents and the moths were definetly not going to be hard to find! They had to go around a whole building searching! It was so unfair!

Eve shivered. The Resting Grounds was so creepy! Many would say that Deepnest was the creepy place but really it was the site of Hallownest's graveyard... Sure its dark in Deepnest but are their Ghost wandering the caverns? No! Are the walls engraved with faces? Definetly not! Was the tribe there nearly excinct? Not by a long shot! These bugs really needed to learn how to judge the fear factor of a place...

At the very least it wasn't hard for them to find Quiz. The curly horned vessel was tending to the graves silently.  
"**Hi Quiz"  
"Hi Eve? You need some help with a trick or something? I'd ,ove to help but now's not really a good time.**." Honestly! If Quiz would just give them a chance to explain!  
"**Er no, I didn't come for help. I-"  
"So what did you want?**" Didn't they know it was rude to cut bugs off?  
"**Just came to ask if you and your companions here wanted to come to the Triple Trouble Team's big feel better show! full of hilarious pranks, spirit lifting laughs and a place to have fun without guilt waying down your soul!"  
"You sound like an advert**" Quiz deadpanned. "**Well do you want to come or not!?"  
"Sure I guess we could all come... I'll see if Tweet and the others want to come. At your base at the Lurien's Spire right?**"  
"**How did you know our base location!? Its a secret!**" Eve gasped.  
"**Easy, I asked Wanda. And there's no way you could keep it from them**"  
"**Yeah ok... Its there this afternoon... See you there! I've got setting up to do! Byyyyyyyyyyye!**"

This was Quiz they were talking to so they probably had more questions... But Eve wasn't lying about having to go! They were busy! A show this afternoon!? That takes a lot of quick preparation! No time for sparing details!

Haha... Fizz felt like a predator who'd struck gold on their prey. There -in plain sight- stood Est leant against a wall. Just around the corner they they prowled ready to pounce...with their invite. They were by no means a warrior and would definetly never beat Est. That sickle looked sharp...

So they rounded the corner steadily as to not startle the vessel who would so easily resort to slicing them up if they were thought of as a threat.  
"**How long were you going to hang aound that corner?**" Est asked bluntly.  
"**You knew I was there!?"  
"Duh"  
"Well uh I just didn't want to startle you that's all! Didn't fancy becoming a pile void and shell"  
"Don't be ridiculous I wouldn't attack you!"  
"Sure...**" they said dragging out the word.

Est looked them dead in the eye impatiently. It was unnerving and reminded Fizz of just why they were being so cautious around Est int first place.  
"**So what do you want Fizz?"  
"Just to invite you to our joke show at Lurien's Spire this afternoon!"  
"No"  
"No what?"  
"No I'm not coming!"  
"What!? Why!? Come on Est! Its a joke show! besides we're doing this to cheer everyone up!"  
"Yeah well who said everyone wants your help?**" Fizz sighed quietly and decided to give up. Argueing with est could end in a fight an that would not go well for them..  
"**Fine.. if you don't want to come then don't! just please invite the others for me!"  
"Who?"  
"Uh Lost, Rim, Lurien and Toothy! I'm sure evn if you don't want a cheer up they do**!" Est's expression misted over once Rim and Toothy being happier was mentioned.

Est began hopping from one foot to the other agitatedly and he bandage on their foot scraped along the floor.  
"F**ine I'll come.. But only for them, got it?"  
"Yes! Thank you soooooo much Est! I got it, don't worry!"  
"Yeah ok... Just don't bother me 'til then..**."  
Fizz could be wrong but they thought there was definetly something more to Est's desicion to come...

Ugh, why did they agree to this... The bright lights were already overbearing and cheesy... They knew a silly joke show wasn't going to help them let go of their pain but they didn't want to seem to rude to Fizz. The bubbly vessel could have their own demns to deal with about this... As long as Toothy had fun.

The show started with a loud bang as Ogrim stepped on stage. He started on ramling about what Est assumed was an introduction but they were in no way listening. If they had to see this, they were not bothering to listen to long boring introductions waffling on repeating themselves. Maybe they should pretend to listen. For him. He's appreciate them being kind to Fizz and Eve this way right?

The first prank started as the two vessels running the show came on stage. Eve was behind Fizz and 'accidently' shuffled into them. Haha.. It ould only look faker if Eve hadn't come on and Fizz had just fallen anyway... It continued as Eve pretended to look guilty and rushed over to help their siblin. Or pretended to.. They promptly dropped Fizz back onto the floor as a 'comedical' sound of a thud played from off the makeshift stage. The fallen vessel then got back up and faced the crowd with their partner. Oh wyrm not more boring drabbles! Est once again tuned out the speech as Fizz and Eve introduced themselves.

Jut as they were finishing, Eve turned to were Fizz was and found 'gasp' they were not there! Oh no whatever shall Eve do? Et sarcastically critisized the peice as it went along. A pellet of red paint then hit Eve square in the back. These pellets started to fly everywhere from all over the stage until Fizz flipped out from behinf the curtains holding a bucket labelled paint. Now Est knew this prank had already been pulled on the Archive dwellers in the past. Recycling pranks? Really? Well Myla seemed to find it strangly funny.

The bucket was predictably thrown all over Eve leaving them glistning in a bright paint matching the colour of a badge upon Fizzes collar. Then in the same -to Est- dreary fashion, a bucket of purple paint was thrown over Fizz. Comedy gold everyone...

Silly, childish pranks like this went on for a while longer and Est found themself not even finding joy in disecting how fake this all was. No, instead they found comfort in Toothy's smiling face. Their eyes were lit up in awe and laughter. The smaller vessel seemed so much happier and brighter than they had in days! And at this point -after all they'd done- that was all they could ask for.

When the show was wrapped up and all three members of the team had bowed, Est turned to Toothy.  
"**You enjoy it Little T?" **Est asked. Toothy's face lit up at the nickname and Est started smiling back.  
"**For sure Est!**" Well the purpose of this event had worke for them then. That was all tht could matter to Est as they were engulfed by Toothy's contagious bright grin.


	34. Chapter 34 Pursuit of Goals

Hornet sighed as she strode down the corridor. She had been sent to knock some sense into Ghost as they seemed to be under the assumption that this whole mess was their fault somehow. Sure, they had defeated the Radiance which caused the collapse of the realm to start but if they hadn't then Hallownest would still be suffering from the infection! And besides they hadn't known the repurcussions of their actions then.

Sometimes it could feel like Ghost wasn't even the same bug she'd battled with. They were still the same skilled and curious wanderer but now with their new emotions they were less stoic and way more...overbearing. But the pair were still half siblings and Hornet wouldn't give them up any easier than she would her mother.

As she entered the room where Ghost was staying, it dawned on her how strange it was that she was asked to deal with this. When was she known for emotions? What happened to be the feared 'crimson shadow'? Ah well there was no time for pondering now, Ghost was looking at her.  
"Hi Ghost" she started unsure.  
"**Oh hi Hornet...**" they mumbled. That was her first sign something was up. Ghost was never quiet. "So I heard you've been a little down lately and uh I guess I came to see what's up"  
"**I dunno.. I just feel really bad about this whole mess**" they said stiffly while their face screamed something entirely different. Their eyes were arched downwards and they were avoiding her glance enough to make her certain they were lying.  
"Fine, you wanna hide it? Guess I'm talking then."she huffed through narrowed eyes.  
"**Hiding? W-whaaat? no.**.."  
"Ghost, its ok to be upset. Trust me everyone's upset! And I get you think its your fault but at least you knew him! I didn't even actually interact with him since the whole reincarnation business! Besides its not like you could have predicted what was going to happen after you killed the-"  
"**You don't understand**"  
"What?"  
"**That's not why this is my fault**."  
"Then why is it?" she asked. Ghost sighed at this and started a tale.

"**When I came back to this kingdom, I promised myself it protect it at all costs. I swore to save Hollow even at my own risk. I knew what I was getting in to. But now? Now I've just been aimlessly causing trouble and when I finally get a chance to do something I was stuck and didn't! Not only that but I hindered the one who was trying to help!"**  
"You mean our father? Did you see him before the sacrifice or something?"  
"**Yes, and I tried to harm him. How am I supposed to live up to a meaningless duty? Survive in a world that doesn't need warrior to help it? I didn't realise I'd just been hindering before. Stuck in my own bubble thinking I was helping**"  
"So? I get what you did was wrong but you've realised that allowing you to move on. Not everyone can realise and admit to their errors!" Ghost just looked up at her with them seeming the hollowest she'd ever seen.

This look was the last piece she needed to fit together the puzzle of the solution to Ghost's problem. Hornet knew how to help them: she'd been plagued with similar issues before herself. When she'd been let without care due to leaving the Hive -to the dismay of both parties- due to the bees needing to be able to defend the Hive from the infection, she'd wandered aimlessly. Dreary doubts had plagued her mind until pshe'd taken up defending the remains of Hallownest. Ghost was realising they no longer felt they had a purpose just like her. They just needed a push in the right direction.

"So what do you want to do?"  
"**What**?..."  
"You heard me. What do you wnt to do? Not what you think you should do, or what someone else says you should do. What you want"  
"**I want to be able to travel land ike I did before. To just wander and help bugs. I tried doing that by leading everyone but its not the same. I don't understand 'family' like most do. In the end I've often worked best alone.**"  
"Well then get out there and do that!"  
"**B-but no one needs help anymore! And besides, our siblings need me!**"  
"Ok no offence but they're fine on their own. I know you were trying to help them Ghost but I think you came off as a bit of an annoyance. Plus, sure, no one needs help in the way you know of -combat and protection- well for the most part... Bugs want help with everyday things! Like carrying messages or building projects. And don't try and tell me you wouldn't be a massive help in either of those things! You have a teleporting blade and you're a higher being! You can fulfill your dream! So stop moping and get out there!"  
"**B**-"  
"No buts! Trust me for once Ghost. This is what you need."

Ghost leapt out of the chair they were sat in and dashed right through her to get out. The feeling of the shade coak sliding through her wasn't exactly a pleasant one but all Hornet could do was smile. And be grateful they weren't wearing Sharp Shadow for once...

Lili sniffed. They were told staying in the Archive with their family and friends would make them feel better but it had done nothing to eliminate the sinking feeling in their heart. How was it fair they felt so bad for losing someone they barely knew? How was it fair that he'd had to give up any chance of living a life in his kingdom. If they could live as if they were native to Deepnest -despite being a strange void thing- why could he not live in peace in the kingdom he founded?

They draped their feet over to a small chair and curled up in it. The double pronged horn unique to their right side dug into their arm but they didn't feel bothered by it. A wave of pink swam in front of them, concealing their vision. How were their siblings dealing with this? The events that had transpired had left all of them affected but they didn't know how they were all figuring out how to move on. They just needed to find their own way of doing that. To face their fears like he must have done.

But what was it they were so afraid of?

Lili was so used to just feeling scared but they'd never stopped to consider why. They felt safe in the Archive and back home at Deepnest so while their sadness was justifiable this undelying fear was not. All the frustration they'd kept bottled up at limiting themself through this deeprooted fear they had, bubbled up and they narrowed their eyes just like they'd seen Est do. If they were going to honor him, they were going to do it by facing this irrational fear. Lili huffed and marched out to find a pen and paper. They were going to face possibly their biggest fear of all- public speaking.

They'd kept quiet through out the whole meeting about how to save Hallownest out of fear of all the eyes turning to them. All the eyes judging their every word. They suppressed a shudder at the thought to keep up their motivation fueled confidence.

Their left hand was twitching slightly as they entered the nearest office for the supplies but they just huffed again and tried to steady it. It did not help when they turned to exit the room and saw Shadow in the doorway. They jumped and squealed in surprise before trying to settle themself upon noticing it was just one of their siblings. Shadow only slipped a slight look of suspision through their stoic demeanor. The quiet vessel then slunk past them into what must have been their office. Lili quivered as they walked back through the corridor to their previous location but kept trying to stand up straight and let their confidence take hold. Unfortunately their confidence was like a tiktik compared to Ghost when faced with their worries. They then tried chanelling their frustration again and walked like Est did: draping each foot after them and moving slightly hunched and closed in.

As soon as they sat down to write though, Lili realised the other reason they'd never tried this before. They were not good at writing speeches. To be fair to them it was hard to have a reason to write speeches down in the Abyss when no one could speak and the only ink substitute was void. Some strange shade with unmatching horns had tried. If they remembered correctly though, it had looked more like a poem or song. They briefly wondered what had become of that vessel -as they were certainly not part of the group currently living around Hallownest- when the empty page stared back at them. They groaned. This could take a while...

Shadow looked down at their desk and their work disinterested. Normally the results of the Archivers figuring out more about the void excited them. It was usually intriguing to go through and check if the theories made sense before Monomon had them transfered into acid viles and stored. But not today. Today their consciousness swam through their empty mind. They felt more hollow then they should have ever yet their mind still buzzed.

They stood up, watching their grey cloak tumble to the floor. Shadow decided in the moment -on this rare occasion as they did not normally make desicions on a whim- to visit the Abyss and see if it helped. The fluid that made up their very being seemed to help soothe and focus them in past times. Add to that the fact that Rim and Thorn had gone there to get rid of the infection and succeeded and it seemed like the best option. They staggered over to the doorway and phased through it.

They had a habit of doing that. It seemed to freak out a lot of the other inhabitants of the building but Shadow never found it in themself to care. Well, that and the vindictive pleasure they got from startling someone after melting through the walls. They were sure Ghost would do it too if they didn't near constantly have Sharp Shadow equipped. They could hear noises of conversaion coming from down the corridor once they'd reformed however. Their left eye twitched slightly in annoyance but even if anyone had been there to see it, it would not have been clear enough to notice. Such was the way of reactions upon Shadow's normally static face. They let their form once again spill into void except this time not for going through walls. No, they stuck like it and trickled down through the corridors silently to escape without notice. They were not in the mood to deal with something like that now.

Once out of the Archive, they used the Stagways to arrive in the Ancient Basin. They could feel the call of the Sea of Void and its inky, dark smell from there. They let their body move on its own and return to it. That was how they found themself perched upon its shore, gazing into the distance.

Their reflection rippled dimly on the murky waters. A stoic expression sat upon their and their reflections face as per usual. They sent a small spark of void out to skim its surface but it was absorbed deep into the darkness. The void truely was a mysterious thing- even to those made up of it. From their spot on its coast it seemed translucent and thin like water, but every so often a tendril made up of sticky, viscous blackness would lurch out revealing its most recognizable form.

They felt warm and safe down in the Abyss but strangely enough not at home. Shadow had lived down there stuck for years, but now after experiencing the surface world and becoming a part of it they felt a stranger to this well. It was a paradise to those who could see its beauty but a monstrous world, torn and ravaged by the substance calling it home to an outsider. And now? And now Shadow could see both perpsectives.

It was beautiful and calming but also an unpredictable land. The void shone with a midnight sheen welcomingly but corpses of their fallen bretheren twinkled omninously out of the corner of their eye. The horrors comitted by the one now departed from this plane of existence on show to all who dared venture down. And these horrors were all most could see. Almost -in an odd way- like a parallel to the quiet vessel themself.

They did not feel remorse for the Pale King like many others did at the current time. They felt wise to the knowledge that he was not gone. His kind were never truely gone. Maybe this knowledge should scare them when paired with the slight golden tinge upon one spot of the sea. But, no. Ghost would never let her escape no matter how full of life and consciousness she might be. It would not happen.

They could stay in peace in their paradise. At least for a short while until the hijinks of the world above called back for them.  
-

Lili took a deep breath. This was it. What they'd been training themself for the past day to do. Now everyone was here and it was time. The crowd before them hustling and bustling with life and anticipation. Part of them hated the fact that they had decided to do this but they repressed that and gazed down at the peice of paper containing their script.

The corner was crumpled from their claw playing with it in nervous fidgeting. Words engraved in dark ink swam in front of their eyes. Lili reached a claw up to attempt to rub the mistiness out of their vision and it helped to some extent. Eventually they realised their fear was once again behind this so they chanelled their frustration as they had practised in preparation for this. Their head rose with their spirits as a wave of locked up confidence escaped and crashed down on them. They could do this! They lived in Deepnest! The place literally known as the scariest in the kingdom. A little speaking couldn't put a pin on that!

Their nerves weren't fully quenched, but settled and stable. Just in case though they set a hand comfortingly upon their tack before they began to read.  
"**The Pale King is a bug we all knew. Whether in modern or past times we've all heard of him. A great ruler or a simple bug. A wyrm or higher being in the form of a bug. The god of soul or the god of dreams. No matter what you think of him as, you know who he is.  
He's not gone now. But we won't be able to see him for quite a can't take his comfort anymore. Instead we have something better- our safety and lives. If he hadn't done what he did. We wouldn't necessarily be here today. He's done wrongs in the past but at this time he has redeemed himself. The White Lady could have done it for him with his assistance but he did not want to hurt her anymore. Ghost could have been dragged out of Godhome but he knew how much we all cherish them. He knew he had to do it. And it can't have been easy to say goodbye to everyone you know and give yourself up. He must have known he would only be able to watch events play out and not help.**

**That's why I give this speech now. Father, if your listening I thank you. We all thank you and I hope you know that we have all forgiven you and will have a peice of our hearts ready for if you can return within our lives. I thank and applaud you for your actions. So again, Thank you**" Lili spoke.

The crowd was quiet for a moment before they all began to clap for Lili. They felt oddly shy at this point. Not scared but bashful and shy at all the attention.  
"**Th-thank you all. I meant every word I said**" they finished in awe before hurrying out of the spotlight to where Thorn was waiting for them. "**Great Job Lili! You'll just have to repeat it to Spider back home**"  
"**Yeah... I think I'm ready to go back soon. You?**"  
"**Yep. Its nice being here and comforted by all our siblings and all**" Thorn paused, "**but all I really want now is home**"

Toothy looked up at their older sibling as the crowd began to disperse after Lili's moving speech. It helped them to be able to be thankful like Lili said and know he can appreciate it. They hoped it helped Est too. They'd been really upset over the current events as of late and it was quite out of character. Toothy got why they were sad -they were upset for the same reason- but it seemed a bit extreme for their older sibling.

The area around Est's eyes was slightly shiny and darker. They'd probably been crying at the speech. Well if the Pale King could hear and see them then he must have heard Est's calls for forgiveness from him, right?  
"**Are you ok Est? You look like you've been crying**" they started wobbily. Est glared at them and narrowed their eyes. They seemed to think they were sneaky wiping their eyes with the edge of one of their bandages while sharply turning their head but Toothy saw. "**Crying? I'm not crying. It must be you. You must just think I'm crying because the tears from you crying is misting up your eyes and your imagining things.**" Toothy grinned. They couldn't normally win debates with Est but they had this one down. If they were better than Est at one thing it was understanding emotion.  
"**Oh so my 'misty eyes' are just imagining the dark splodges around your eyes?**" they asked politely. Est sputtered and kicked their foot with the bandage trailing back and forth. It scraped across the floor.  
"**Maybe its just...uh...my injuries. Yeah... You know I'm injured Lil' T, how'd you know I'm not just hurt again. Ow...o-ow**" they finished lamely.

Was Est even trying? Seemed unlike them to not so maybe they just knew they couldn't fool Toothy. But there was also no way they would back down because Est was way too stubborn for that.  
"**If you were injured, you wouldn't have told me or complained.**"  
"**Damn... Really? Ugh fine... So what maybe I was crying. But really, are you ok Lil' T? Might seem like I'm just making excuses to not be seen crying but you're upset too..**." they trailed off at the end.  
"**I'm fine Est! But I'm not gonna be if you keep lying about how your feeling!**" they pouted.  
"**But you still love me cause you like a challenge.**" they smirked. Est huffed and they giggled.

"**Are you laughing at me?**" Est asked dramtically.  
"**Maybe**..."  
"**No one laughs at me**" they deadpanned. Toothy knew they were just joking around though. It was all ok. Sure maybe Est was chasing them but hey, that just meant things were finally going back to normal.


	35. Chapter 35 United we Stand

The archway above the entrance to the Spirit's Glade gleamed as Tweet walked under it. The glint of the blue water caught their eye as they trotted in. Fauna was sat with her feet dipped in the shallows of the azure blanket -looking quite honestly miserable- while Quiz sat curled up with a book, leant against a grave stone. Tweet cocked their head slightly in confusion at their friends seeming distress. A frown spead upon their face, evident in their eyes. Bright indigo flashed behind them as their feet began to run over to Fauna.

A pair of dimmed purple eyes met theirs as Fauna looked up. "Oh, hi Tweet..." she smiled faintly. The small vessel had learnt a lot since ascending from the Abyss and one of those things was that sometimes bugs needed to just talk their mind. So if Tweet asked the moth what was wrong it would be less helpful than if they could discretely convince Fauna to talk about it anyway. "**So, what are we doing here today?**" they asked hoping the curiosity they attempted to voice was good enough after listening to Quiz.  
"We- or uh I'm not actually here to do any jobs Tweet. I g-guess I just wanted to sit here for a while." Fauna finished while fidgeting nervously with the corner of her wing.

Tweet looked at their reflection in the water as they pondered Fauna's answer. She seemed anxious about telling them there wasn't a chore for them to do. It wasn't like they enjoyed chores! Who liked chores? Besides they were friends so who was Tweet to get annoyed at her for taking some time to herself!? "**Oh, okay. That's fine**"

They splashed their feet lightly in the water causing the sparkling blue fluid to spit crystal drops onto the floor. Fauna kept looking up and giving strange glances at Tweet and they pretended not to notice but it was weird. They sat like they were in silence for a while until Fauna broke the barrier.  
"You always do that near water" she half-grinned fondly.  
"**Feeling nostalgic today or something?**" a new voice asked. Quiz, it was Quiz. Tweet was glad for their siblings help -they had obviously also noticed the issue but also hoped they wouldn't be too blunt and upfront about it.  
"Yeah sure... If you wanna call it that..."  
"**I mean you are reminiscing about past times.**.." Quiz pointed out.  
"Yeah my heads been stuck in the clouds a bit today..."

Tweet jerked their head up at their moth companion after hearing that. They were going to be content to let the conversation play out and only interupt if Quiz accidently got in the way of their plan but the choice of words struck them as knew Fauna well and she never described herself as daydreaming like that... They wormed their small hand into hers as a slight force of habit.

All it took to get them to see the meaning was a small particle of essence -common for the area- to dance past them. Fauna meant the Dream Realm. And if she was thinking about the Dream Realm now then it must be tied to the...incident. Tweet sniffed. They'd spent their time mourning even though the limitations of no contact between him and them weren't strictly there as they could technically visit. Fiddlesticks, they sounded like Quiz... And Fauna didn't need two logic heads right now.  
"**That's high up, how'd you get up there?**" Tweet asked grinning. Fauna laughed, "Its an expression Tweet! It doesn't mean literally"  
"**Ohh, that makes sense. I was thinking the only other clouds were in the Dream Realm**" They'd said it now. A pleading glance escaped them over to Quiz who's expression softened at the sight. They gave a slight nod to indicate they wouldn't intervene. Tweet and Quiz had spent their own time mourning and catching up on the recent events. Now it was Fauna's turn.

The moth's gaze misted and she seemed to grow distant. "Yeah the Dream Realm..." Fauna hesitated before continueing, "Look, you two, I've been meaning to ask but... Wh-ho am I supposed to look up to now?"  
"**What do you mean?**"  
"I guess I mean do I 'worship' the Pale King because he has rulership of our domain or the Radiance because sh-she's our creator!? Our god!" Tweet smiled softly up at the moth.  
"**Its ok to move on... I-I get the Radiance meant a lot to you but she's gone now.**.." Fauna seemed to grow frustrated at this and they were afraid they had mistepped when this emotion warmed fondly and was replaced with a fiery determination.  
"That time I spent in the Dream Realm before I got here...I learnt some things. I s'pose I could sorta' feel what the Radiance was going through. She didn't mean to kill or harm all those bugs... It was, for lack of a better example, kinda like an immune response at first... But believe me, that resiliance and determination I felt on her would not give in that easily. I know she's still fighting down there... S-so is it betrayal to move on like this? To accept my new reality?" Quiz looked at them and Tweet shrugged. This seemed a bit too much of a question that required thinking not just mindless comfort. Sure, Tweet could try and help in their own way but Quiz was the one best to start.

"**I think**" they began slowly, "**I think its up to you. Neither way is wrong and there's nothing saying you can't do both. Its ok to move on and let the Radiane rest in peace if you want, but its eqully fine if you still want to hold on to her.**" Fauna nodded absently.  
"**And besides**" Tweet piped up now knowing how to help, "**We've got your back no matter what you do! Cause you're our family now too!**" Fauna blinked back tears and smiled at them and their sibling. There was just one thing left... They jumped up and reached for the other vessel's hand while being careful to not tug on Fauna too hard. They brought Quiz in and just like they knew best, they hugged.

Tweet smiled into Fauna's feathary wings. Their work here was done.

Thorn grinned slightly as they furiously weaved like their life depended on it. They knew what they personally had to do to pick back up after the recent events. It was probably also made easier by the fact that they didn't know their father nearly as well as vessels like Rim, but it still stung. They felt bad for not really trying with him on top of the sadness of losing someone they cared for.

But they had learnt -with the help of Deepnest's inhabitants- that for them they just needed to move on. To move on and let go of their guilt of infecting Rim. To move on and let go of their fear of Nosk and the Radiance. To move on and let go of their awful past because they had a today. Thorn knew that they should accept what happened and were trying to do so. The less they thought, the less they would feel these negative emotions so they just powered through their plan.

Their intentions were to make some decorations for a memorial where they could go to accept any guilt and sadness they felt. They could go there to speak to their father and hopefully it would have the same affect as cleansing the kingdom of Nosk for good had done for them.

The idea of powering through their work seemed to be working as well because they had not yet fallen prey to their negative emotions. They were just glad they did not have to sleep and handle dreams as a normal bug would. Having dreams would not make anything any easier. Poor Hornet... Their gaze drifted slowly to the floor in sympathy before they realised what they were doing and got back to work.

Thorn attempted to keep their kind on gratitude if they had to think much. They were grateful they were back at Deepnest where the resources for this project were at their disposal and no Archive bugs telling them they needed to take a break even if they couldn't sleep. Oh, and it was great that Lili seemed to be feeling better. And if they really wanted to get sappy they were happy they'd been given a chance as proper being as well!

With Thorn going on at the rate they were, the final item was done before they knew it. So, they jumped up and wiggled their stiff limbs before going to find Herrah. They'd left all their creations in a neat stack in the corner of their room before departing as they valued organisation as much as any other inhabitant of Deepnest. It was like an unspoken rite of passage to keep your area neat and organised so crafting was easier.

They found Herrah asleep in a chamber below where they'd been told she'd slept whilst she was a dreamer. While she was still, Thorn could see the resemblance to Hornet in her head shape. But not in facial features as the mask did not come off: even for sleep. The tatty vessel almost felt bad for waking her up but they also took a small amount of amusement in waking their surrogate mother.  
"**Heeerrrrraaaaah**" they whined as annoyingly as possible. She just groaned and rolled over onto her front. So they did it again.  
"**Heeerrrrraaaaah**" This time she actually offered a proper response.  
"Ugh... For wyrm's sake... What could you possibly want at this ungodly early hour, Thorn?"  
"**I need you to help me set up some decorations I made especially.**"  
"Just because you don't need sleep doesn't mean the rest of us don't..."  
"**Pleeeeeaaaaassssseee**"  
"Fine... Just give me a minute to wake up." Thorn smirked as Herrah grumbled whilst sitting up.

They began to explain their idea to Herrah as the pair exited the chamber. The Spider Queen nodded along sleepily so Thorn wasn't really sure if she was taking it in.  
"**Are you even listening?**" they asked skeptically.  
"You expect me to listen to all of it, this early? That's giving me way too much credit! But I got the basics. You wanna set up a memorial. Sure thing. I'll help you do it but then I'm back off to bed"  
"**Ok, thanks**" The needle weilding vessel lead the Beast into their room where -to their suprise- someone was waiting for them. And it wasn't a Deepnest inhabitant.

"**Misfortune!? What are you doing here!?**" She blinked as if taken a back by this question.  
"**Isn't it obvious?**" she asked exasperated. When Thorn shook their head no, she sighed loudly and reached for something in her cloak. It was a small pouch.  
"**Well, I heard you were setting up decorations and clearly no one else seems to realise that you can't properly finish them without glitter! I'm like the only one with any sense!**" Thorn blinked at her wide eyed. Herrah just mumbled something about being confused tiredly.  
"**So let me get this straight, you came all the way to Deepnest just to put some glitter on my decorations?"  
"Er, yes"  
"How did you even get here?**"  
"**I walked**" she said with such conviction that she seemed to think that was perfectly normal. That any bug just walked from the Queen's Gardens to Deepnest when they felt like it.  
"**You walked all the way here from the Gardens? Through all those thorns**" they paused and giggled at that, "**and monsters!?"  
"Well, technically I teleported some short distances but, yes**"

Thorn looked her up and down for any trace of a joke but found nothing. The kitty-eared vessel had actually walked to Deepnest just to put some glitter on some decorations. They just massaged their forehead gently. Why were they even surprised? Misfortune had somehow managed to get to the White Lady on her own and everyone knew of her glitter obsession. You were considered lucky if you had not been a target. Thorn had been lucky until just then.

"**Ok, ok sure.. I'm just gonna pretend that makes sense.**.." Thorn shook their head. Herrah chose that moment to stare up dazed and she noticed the purple clad vessel.  
"Oh hi Misfortune. Nice to see you" She must have really been out of it to not notice the situation's abnormality.  
"**You too Herrah**" she replied whilst skipping happily over to the pile. A small clawfull of shiny dust was taken out each time and sprinkled on the fabric. Once she was done, Misfortune wandered joyfully out into the open caverns. Thorn just turned to the Spider Queen.  
"**Did that just happen?**"  
"Eh apparently. Trust me I've seen weirder"  
"**I'll take your word for it... That's the pile there**" the pink scarfed vessel pointed to the neatly laid out rows of banners and ornaments all sparkling softly. They each took half a pile and left to find an appropriate spot.

One was soon found on a small pointed structure on the far left corner of the village. It was up the very top and out the way so it would not offend anyone and was very cosy. Every single banner, ornament, ribbon and scarf were attached until only one item remained. It was a small patch to be clipped on to something else depicting the signature shape of their father's head. Misfortune had layered glitter on the eyes so they glinted a midnight black like the weaving contained real emotion. It was placed at the top of the structure as the crown jewel of the spire.

They took a step back to admire their work. Yes, they could see themself curled up knitting here. It was perfect.

"**Wow**..." they breathed.  
"Yeah, yeah its great... But I'm back off to sleep. See you at an actually normal hour to be awake" Herrah grumbled as she walked off. Thorn barely held in their snorts of laughter until the Spider Queen was out of earshot. The joke was on her, it just so happened to be the hour Hornet got up at then...

The blue winged vessel sat upon their old bed in their old room. The blue flowers and happy paintings seemed to shrink in, leaving the area feeling hollow and empty. The place just didn't seem to have the same breath of life without him...

A tall cloaked bug wearing a mask with a single eye hole traped in at that moment. Lurien.  
"Hey Lost... I heard you were upset..." he sighed, "Look I get it, but do you want to talk about it? You seem more...anxious than normal."  
I'm just so scared..." they whispered. They could imagine Lurien frowning under his mask.  
"What?"  
"I'm just so scared you and Rim and Love will leave me too..."  
"That we'll leave you!?" Lurien gasped, "Oh no, no, no, Lost! We'd never do that!" They looked up at him letting their tears spill down. The thin, blue liquid ran down and soaked into their shell.  
"He would have said the same thing" They gripped and fiddled with the small figurine of them in their hands. They'd carried around everywhere with them ever since they got it. It made them feel more connected to him.

It was then that they felt Love drawing in to the conversation. The guardian was likely sifting through their emotions to get to the root of the problem as they talked. The Watcher was gazing fondly at the space around him. And while hiss features were hidden, Lost could still sense a certain dreaminess.  
"Do you remember our second ever meeting?"  
"Yeah..." they mumbled. Love's mind prickled against theirs and they could tell she was listening.  
"I told you I'd always be here for you and that I wouldn't hand you in. And I know I left to dream for years but I'm here now. I'm still here. I wasn't even supposed to wake up from that but I did and I'm choosing to take that as a sign that I won't be leaving again."  
"You thought you wouldn't have to leave at all in that meeting. You didn't know that dreaming was coming. You can't see the future..." Their voice was hoarse now and sounded similar to their old broken tones.

Love chose to interject their input then.  
"_Maybe he can't see the future, but you know who can sense it?_"  
"You... but-"  
"_And I sense happiness ahead. Trust me Lost, I will not be leaving -I'd never to that to my chosen- to do any other higher being's job. Mine is unique- to heal. And right now you need healing_."  
"Healing..." they murmered. Lurien looked them up and down and sighed. He then reached into his thick robes and brought out a small square of torn fabric. They gasped.  
"Y-you kept it?" they smiled thinly. Lifeblood was flowing through them . Everything seemed slightly clearer. It was a comforting thing to feel the presence of Love hovering inside their mind: knowing someone was there with them through it all.  
"Of course! It was your final gift and I couldn't possibly get rid of it!" They felt overwhelmed at the kindness of those around them. Lurien turned around and yelled something but they didn't catch what was said as they were speaking to Love.  
"So no one's going to leave?"  
"_No Lost. You won't be alone again_"

They realised then what Lurien had done as a blur of brown, white and gold barreled towards them and crashed into an embrace.  
"**I won't ever leave you Lost.**.." Rim mumbled into their cloak. They then sat up next to Lost and smiled.  
"**Not after everything you've done for us**"

The Pale king sighed and drifted around again. He'd tried to busy himself with fixing up his new realm but the main one kept catching his eye. Whether it be one of his children speaking to him or some kind of show it would distract him. He'd thought he'd grown out of this childish tendancy to get distracted by everything as an infant wyrm! But things never quite went as planned... That had become very apparent to him.

So he found his attention was again enamored by physical realm of Hallownest he knew and cherished so much. He frowned; there seemed to be some kind of intruder. They were a large dragonfly holding a spear like weapon and looking around menacingly. An army of smaller bugs such as aspids and obbles followed it. He considered his options. He couldn't really actually affect the real world so he could do nothing to fight off the creature but perhaps he could send a warning...

He let concentration flow into his magic as he formed a spell weaved of a message. One of his dark hands settled out in front of him and he pushed his creation past the barrier of dream to any who could find it. It wasn't something he expected to be able to do often as it was quite taxing but it would do the job. All he could do then was sit and watch the carnage.

Est was the first to pick up on the magic and quickly realised how to read it. The old vessel had gone through a lot recently with their grief so he felt slightly guilty for leaving this upon them but there was no way they would let an invasion occcur.

Soon all of his children had found the meaning and rushed to Dirtmouth. There they all stood together against the foe. It was Ghost who stood at the front with their ominous true form unleashed in the open space. Their voice was booming and scary to the Pale King even whilst he was in a completely seperate realm!  
"**Leave now or we will force you into surrender**"  
"Surrender? Never! You will fall puny er monster thing?" Est smirked knowing what was coming as Hollow burst out through the crowd. "**That's my sibling you just called a monster! Anger me and that's your problem, anger them and you've got a death wish..**." The army grumbled to one another trying to figure out the words.

Nymph decided on this moment to step forward and speak. The Pale King was not sure of what he'd do due to not actually meeting the vessel.  
"_Watching them too?_" a voice asked from behind them snarkily.  
"_Shut up Dryya"  
"I would take offence in that but if I don't we won't hear what's going on_" she sniffed and the pale monarch rolled his eyes.

"**Need me to spell it out for you? If you fight us, you will lose and die!**" Nymph spoke slowly in a patronizing tone. Dryya cackled from behind him.  
"Don't speak like that to me!" the leader yelled furiously.  
"**We tried to warn you..**." Est shrugged while summoning their signature sickle into their claws.

And then came the predicted carnage.

Everyone was fighting and easily winning: even the more passive ones like Lili who was feistily tearing their way though an aspid. Ghost was supposedly fighting the dragonfly but was really just toying with it. Est was ripping massive chunks out of the army with the blows from their powerful sickle which glinted brightly white. A pin that belonged to Nymph was parrying and countering many strikes, sending attacks right back at the foe. Misfortune- Well Misfortune was being Misfortune. She seemed to be making some kind of explosive type attack by infusing soul in what was probably glitter. She was also teleporting out of harm's way whenever she was attacked and then taunting fairly harmlessly with insults like, "**You're losing!**"

Toothy was using some incredibly intricate techniques and dashing around to defeat their opponents. It must have been their training with the lords coming through. The troupe's vessel -Verde- was a real eye catcher with their red, flaming attacks that seemed to just knock enemies unconscious upon contact. A crimson blur was also streaking through the high number of bugs. That turned out to be Hornet. She charged like this several times but used silk attacks as well every now and again. He smiled proudly. He had taught her some of those!

Thorn was also making good use of silk with their needle as they danced around entwining the enemies in the thin strands of soul. Quiz and Tweet were attacking together as a team. They had a singl nail between them and were passing it around whilst gracefully dodging. Fizz and Eve were -in a similar manor- working tgether but they were just using all the practice they must have got off of pranking to keep each other out of harms way without so much as saying a single word. A second vessel was also relying on the void. Shadow was exerting some fascinating control of the substance as they weaved in and out of enemies by swiftly melding into other shapes. Wanda was near them and clearly knew what they were doing with a nail as well, as they ducked and swung. Dryya yawned from over his shoulder and asked, "_So how much longer you think it'll take?_"  
"_Eh, I'd estimate about another three minutes or so until Ghost gets bored and ends everything_"  
"_Sounds 'bout right_"

The Pale King then went back to examining the techniques of his childen while he still could. Hollow was making good use of the training they'd spent years doing. The moves weren't quite as polished as they had been but Hollow had been chained up for years and then had only woken from a coma semi-recently as well so it was more than understandable. The final vessel they'd yet to examine with the power of a higher being -Lost- was fighting the army calmly and holding each down after they were knocked out. And Rim? They were soaring high above then swooping down leaving lines of fallen invadors from their scizzors.

As predicted Ghost was the one to end it after they got bored. The void being smashed the dragonfly to the floor then turned to the small numbers of the army. Most of them cowered in fear and Ghost just let out a fraction of the power he'd seen them to have in the form of a void wave. Most of the vessels were not bothered by this but Hornet jumped out the way due to being harmed by the substance.

Everyone then began to cheer at their victory and Ghost reverted to their normal, lovable vessel form. Even Dryya was smiling behind him. But only because she thought he couldn't see her.  
"_Well Wyrm, I'm off now. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_" she yelled . But she kept the 'bye' going until she was out of earshot. Ugh, must she always be so insufferable? His ears were ringing...

The pale monarch's attention snapped back to the siblings at Dirtmouth. They all seemed so happy... And clearly they were capable! Yes, his kingdom would be fine. His legacy would be fine. But most of all his family would be fine.

—-

**Ok, maybe it wasn't that obvious but this was the final chapter. I tried to make a good concluding chapter so I hoped you enjoying. I will be releasing a sequel at some point soon so if you enjoyed this maybe look out for that. I drew some art if you want to see! I really hope I brought you some enjoyment and have a great day.** /a/1ZgqUG2


End file.
